I do I do
by kodomo kikilala
Summary: She waited for seven odd years for the day when she could loudly proclaim, 'He is married and I'm his wife'. And he ran away on their wedding night. K&K pairing.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **This my first attempt in writing. So please bear with me and give me a chance. I know that I have grammatical error all over, especially with usage of past and present tense. I have proof read it myself numerous times before I post it.

Warning: You might need a little more patience when reading this story as the storyline moves slowly and I am slow in updating. Some small insignificant details might have a significant influence to this story. So, here goes:

**Prologue**

From afar, the estate was seemly brightly lighted, apparently hosting a function as fleets of vehicles drove through the grand opening of the estate. Just before entering the grounds, a few men in tux peered politely into the car from the wind down window to the passengers within. Invitation card be handed over and scanned by a machine in the palm of gentlemen in tux. The journey into the estate was enchanting as thousands of miniature Chinese lanterns exposing the astounding landscape of the estate. These lanterns ushered the moving vehicles to the great mansion.

Upon close observation, passengers in the vehicles noticed that the ground of the estate was under extreme scrutiny of the heavily armed personnel. One could possibly deduce that they were well-trained assassins. A hundred of vicious looking dogs were seen to be rounding the vicinity. These do not look like ordinary guard dogs. These dogs were trained not to disarm but to hunt and destroy. No one in their right mind would abruptly stop and get off from the comfort of the vehicle, in their exquisite attire, to enjoy the beautiful breezy night.

Approaching closer to the white huge mansion which was blushed with sheer pink due to the effect of the decorative red lanterns, car after car of various heritage were lining up at the entrance of the mansion. The valet opened the car doors to allow the crimson red carpet that flowed from within the mansion to the front step to welcome the guest. If it wasn't the fact that this was a private estate situated in the outskirt of Shanghai and no paparazzi of the rich and famous were spotted, observing the scene, anyone would thought that this entrance leads to the Grammy Awards.

At the reception hall, guests were scanned for any arm weapon or potentially arm weapon before they were ushered into the grand ballroom to their respective tables. Of course, most guests would not have left their respective houses without an arm weapon. The guests left their weapons with the receptionist as if they were leaving their coat. Most guests were comfortable enough and well assured of their own safety if they were within the vicinity, under the influence of the great host. However one can never let down its guard. Paranoid guests had its army stand by somewhere near the estate should there be any unfavorable incident. Should the police have not known the great host was holding a wedding banquet for his only granddaughter, they would have suspected that an uprising of the triads was coming in to the city of Shanghai.

Quietly, somewhere in the mansion, in a relatively small hall, well hidden from the naked eyes of passers-by, what seems like a traditional Chinese wedding ceremony was taking place. There were only a few people present in the hall. ………..

XooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXooooooX

The bride smiled nervously under her red silk veil as the priest summoned the wedding ceremony. While the priest had been chanting away some phrases or what-so-ever, no one noticed that she was not paying attention to her own wedding ceremony! Her face was, after all, covered by the veil.

Her mind was running wild with the day's event and it's up coming event. _'What will it feels like having to share a life with someone for the rest of your days?'_ she thought to herself and blushed hard when she thought of the Chamber night.

'_Will we get along well in the forth coming future?'_

'_What is his expectation of me when we are married?'_

'_Should I be indifferent after marriage? The heck that I am going to be indifferent! He will just to accept me as I am'_

'_Will love grow stronger like centuries old tree bonded its root to the earth? Or will we fall apart like autumn leaves?'_

Questions after question had been swarming around her head for days. These questions kept on repeating themselves like some sort of chanting.

'_Oh god. Help me. I think my head is going to explode on me….'_ With that thought, came a soft whisper to her ear, "My lady, it is time to bow"

XooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

As part of the ritual, the priest summoned the groom and bride to bow to altar of the ancestors. The air suddenly thickened as the bride did not response nor move from her statue state. The bridesmaid, who was standing by the side of the bride, immediately kneeled down next the bride and whispered to her after a look from a confused groom. The bride seemed startled by the bridesmaid action and jerked her head upward as if she had just woken up from a trance, before she finally managed to compose herself.

The groom blinked, his eyes wide, while the bride's grandfather could only shook his head at his granddaughter's stupor. None of the guests dared to utter a sound at the scene.

"Ahem... First bow to the ancestor" Motioned the priest as to bring everyone's attention back to the ceremony. Both the groom and bride bowed simultaneously to the altar.

"Second bow the each other" The priest continued as both groom and bride turned to face each other, bowing. And with that the couple was pronounced as husband and wife.

Then, they proceeded to the grand finale of the ritual, The Tea Ceremony. It was a short session for there was only two persons for the groom and bride to serve tea to. One of which was the Groom's Uncle and the other would be the bride's grandfather. Presumably, tea was served to all senior members of the family regardless of how distant they were in terms of blood ties. Kneeling down on your knees for hours, even if it is cushioned, was something that one would not consider enjoyable or at least comfortable. Having just two to serve, it can be count as a blessing in disguise as none of the other family members were alive to be served tea by the newly wed.

After the tea ceremony, the bride was piggy ride back to the Bed Chamber by the wedding pacifier while the rest carefully headed back to the limelight at this time- the grand ballroom. Contrary to the wedding ceremony that just took place, the banquet was simply grand. There were almost a thousand guests in the ballroom. Not all guests were invited to attend the wedding ceremony. Only important guests were invited to stand witness to the auspicious day.

The banquet was most lively with the guests having fills after fills of wine and liquor. The groom's uncle and bride's grandfather were seen to be enjoying drowning themselves with glass after glass of wine although in actually fact, both men were very warily and on guard of their surroundings. Nothing unexpected should be happening tonight, especially, bloodshed.

XooooooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

She sat anxiously in the Bed Chamber waiting for her husband to come to her. The room was quiet but she heard the pounding of her own heart vibrating across the room. She tilted her head downward to peer beneath her veil to her soft pale hands that were entertaining themselves in a game of tug-war with her red silk handkerchief. It had only been merely an hour and a half since she was brought to the room but the waiting was killing her slowly

On one hand, she could not wait to get things over and done but on the other, she wished that time would just pause until she managed to gather her courage to face this man whom she was going share a bed with. On second thought, she didn't think that the later option was going to help much to curb the butterflies flapping violently in her stomach. After all, she knew that this day would come since she was 16. And wasn't 7 years long enough to prepare herself for this night!

She was aware of what sexual intercourse was all about. How could she not with the all the 'modern' days education that has been taught in school and not to mention what the girls talked about over the slumber parties during their puberty bloom period. Occasionally she did indulged herself with some sappy romantic novels which define love making process as the only bliss and tranquility that human can associate with. It would be exciting to play the role of the heroine – to be swept off by her feet and be taken to the seventh heaven, but when it comes to actual scenario, it was a totally different feeling. It would be a sweet pleasurable moment if you made love when you least expected it but when you were planning on it, like it was some kind of ritual (it was a ritual to a marriage), the feeling can be quite daunting.

"My lady, you are awfully quiet today. Are you not feeling well?" Came a concerned voice, breaking the lingering silence in the room.

"I'm fine, Sou Chan." She answered simply. It was difficult and embarrassing to explain her feeling to anyone at the moment, even to her surrogate mother cum bridesmaid. Under normal circumstances, no one was allowed to be in the room except for the awaiting bride and the claiming groom. However, normal circumstances had never been applied to her life. Sou Chan was there not just to accompany her but to guard her against what-ever danger they might be expecting.

"Are you hungry? I know that they are serving your favorite prawn dish for the banquet. I could have someone to bring some over to you if you want." Sou Chan thoughtfully suggested. Sou Chan thought that food might keep her distracted from her thoughts.

'_Garlic butter prawn? And risk him having to taste some of those while we kiss? I don't know think so.' _"Thanks Sou Chan but I don't have the appetite for it" She answered honestly.

"Hm... My Lady, you should relax. There is no reason to be so tense. You would only make the situation more awkward and uncomfortable if you can't loosen up a bit. It's supposed to mark the beginning of a happy marriage, not a disaster. There is nothing for you to be afraid of."

'_Easy for you to say. You are no the one that is going through with whole process.' _"You…" She was cut off by Sou Chan's ringing phone.

"Yes. Speak" Commanded Sou Chan.

She could not see Sou Chan's expression but she could feel the air had suddenly changed as Sou Chan terminated the tele-conversation without a word.

"What it is, Sou Chan?" Silence was the only reply.

She knew that something had gone wrong. Without further thought, she yanked her veil and saw Sou Chan's paled and shocked face. The moment Sou Chan noticed that she was looking at her; Sou Chan's face masked into guilty stricken looked and refused to meet her in the eye.

"What is happening? Report now." She commanded in a harsh tone leaving no room for Sou Chan to compromise but oblige.

Sou Chan still was not looking at her, carefully tried to phrase her sentence, "My lady, I.. its…"Sou Chan was lost for words.

"What it is?" Patience was running low.

Sou Chan took at deep breath and looked up,"My Lady, Young Master, he is gone. It is reported that he has left the estate. My Lady………"

'_He left? He ditched me on our wedding night!'_

XooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

She sat by the window pane looking into the night. The stars were twinkling into the clear sky. She was staring not into the beautiful night but into nothingness. She shut her mind to everything. She could not bear to think of anything. Afraid that the emotions would slowly build up and once again threaten to crush her already punctured heart. Although she ceased herself from thinking and not having any emotion but her tears would not stop streaming down her cheek.

She was, not in the chamber room but in another room and she had changed her clothing, not wanting to be reminded of the night's event.

There was a soft knock on the door. She did not answer. Unlike the many unanswered knocks on her door, the person behind it carefully turned the knob and walked into the room. He stopped shortly when he was greeted by the darkness of the room and a dark figure with her back facing him. The brightness of the stars were illuminating her features to him – she was crying.

He turned on the light in the room. She did not move. He moved closer to her and sat next to her, watching her sorrow yet lifeless face. It wrenched his heart to see her state of being. He gripped his fist and brought his other hand to brush away yet another pearl of tears running down her cheek.

He then hugged her and patted her back. "Darling, I am sorry for what has happened. It is my fault. I will make it up to you… I will not let him disgrace you like this. I will hunt him down and wreck his neck. He…"

"Don't, YeaYea. If you still care for the well being of your granddaughter, don't hunt him down. Let him be. He says that he will come back in his note that he has left me. When he is ready, he will come back. Just let him be…" She interrupted him.

"But darling, how could you let him do this to you? I can't let him be after what he has done… THIS will not go unanswered."

"I am after all married to him. His well being is my concern now regardless of how he treats me. As his lawful wife, I will not forgive you should anything happen to him by your hands. You do not want me to be a young widow, do you? Besides, his death would implicate another cold war. You have got enough 'civil war' on hand than you can handle." She brought herself closer to her grandfather's embrace. Shutting her eyes , she allowed the tears to flow freely.

He could not say anything else. Though her voice was choking from her tears, she knew very well the meaning of each and every word of hers. He could argue no further. It was entirely his fault to begin with. She was only being responsible and performing her end of the bargain as result of his action. He had to do something to make things right for her. He couldn't have her life ruined because of the man.

"I care enough for him. I cannot let anything happen to him. Please understand and let him be. I know that you love me. I'll be alright. I need some time to compose myself. That's all. As long as he is safe and alive, I'll be contented." She whispered softly.

"………." _What have I done! WHAT HAVE I DONE!_

XooooooooooXoooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

She was still staring outside the window. Before her grandfather bid her goodnight, he had promised not to harm him. She was grateful for that although she was still numb both physically and emotionally.

Her mobile rang. Reflectively she reached out into the depth of her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, she brought the phone to her ears and answered in silent.

"Hello? Are you there?"

The so familiar voice that she had been yearning to hear snapped her into life again. She crushed to the floor on her knees with her hands clutched to the fabric covering her chest with tears formed uncontrollably in the corner of her eyes.

"Hello? Hello? Are you alright? " The man at the other end of the line voiced again with concern.

"Yes. I am here. I am alright now" She managed without choking herself. Suddenly her life wasn't as bad as it seemed anymore………

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Author's Note:** Thank you for bearing with me this far.

Kindly tell me what you think by reviewing. I am open to all suggestion and expecting probably a few flames as well.


	2. Moving In

**Author's note: **This was harder to write than I thought it would be. Trying to set the scene right can be so difficult. It took me a few days to write the prologue and it took me even more days to write this….

**Warning**: Before anyone of you read ahead, please be warned that this chapter might not be a subsequent to prologue, in which you might find it rather confusing. Anyway, have patience with me and all will be revealed in later chapters.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurouni Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**Moving in**

The school bell rang to indicate the customary five minute break between periods. However, minutes after the bell had rung, the corridors remained strangely silent, empty of the pattering of feet and the hustle and bustle that usually accompanied crowds of students and teachers rushing to their next lesson. The Internationl Shcool of Garden had been built to cater exclusively for children of the expatriates and the diplomats residing in Tokyo, and it was highly unusal for the school compound to look deserted on a normal school day.

Students and school's personnel did not just took a break for the day, but they were all found to be taken hostage in the assembly hall by a group of local thugs. Terrified hostages were sitting on the floor in front of the assembly while at least 10 heavily armed men were surrounding them. Students and the schools' personnel were holding on the each other in order to curb their fears. Their captors had made it clear that they would not hesitate to pull the trigger should there be any noise coming from their hostage.

All of a sudden, Bach Gammon melody broke the silence in the hall. The thugs turned the attention to the herd of hostage, focusing on the source of the melody.

All eyes set on the headmaster who was holding his ringing phone. He seemed to be caught in between answering or not answering his call. After having assessed his current situation in a split second, he quickly turned off his mobile phone.

"Sso-Sorry. I.I..I didn't mean it. I have turned it off," he trembled, stretching out his hand with his open palm, containing his phone. It could have been an amusing scene for the students as they watched their headmaster's cowardly behaviour - which was totally out of character - if they weren't in a life threatening situation. Then again, if weren't for circumstances, they would have never gotten an opportunity to see the other side their headmaster who looked as if he was going to pee in his pants.

"This is the final warning," the head of the thugs warned dangerously as he glared at the headmaster and then to the rest of the hostages with its guns pointing to them.

Hostages gulped and almost immediately they, except for the headmaster, took out their respective mobile phone and turned it off.

Unknowingly to the occupants in the hall, the Special Squad Unit was in their stand-by position - ready to move in. At a count to three, from their ear piece, the Special Squad Unit swiftly charged into the hall.

The thugs were startled by the abrupt attacked. Before they could even think of retaliating, Special Squad Team shot each of the thugs with transquilizer and pinned them down to the floor. The hostages cheered and some of them were beginning to cry in each others arm, relieve that they had been saved.

The Special Squad had beforehand, assessed the situation thoroughly and planned a strategic attack without any casualties. Those who were out cold on the floor were just some street thugs who thought that they could make it big by holding ransom on wealthy students. Because the thugs did not possess any professional skill in holding ransom or major crime act, for that matter, they weren't too difficult for the Special Squad to take down. In fact, the service of the Special Squad was not even required if not for involvement of the diplomats' kids.

Since the Special Squad Team had completed their assignment, they retreated back to their headquarters. The local police could take over from there.

"Man, what a tough assignment we had at the school a while ago, eh?" said one of the elite members sarcastically.

"I agreed and since we successfully completed our mission with no casualty, this call for a celebration. Let's hit the pub after shower," another team member suggested.

"Right on!" Sano was appealed by the suggestion. "Oi Kenshin," Sano kicked Kenshin's boot, bringing Kenshin's attention to him, "we are going happy hour after this." He noticed something was troubling Kenshin lately and he was betting that it had to do with a particular someone.

"Aaa" Kenshin nodded absentmindedly. He wasn't really interested in going out with the guys. He had another agenda in mind.

XooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Kenshin hastily opened the door to his three bedroom apartment and rushed to his bedroom, checking for any new e-mail on his laptop. He had left his laptop turned on for twenty four hours because he never knew when he would be expecting an e-mail. It was silly thought as even if he was to shut down his laptop, he could still retrieve his email when he turned on his laptop. However, he felt more comfortable to have his laptop turned on at all time and to his disappointment, there was no new e-mail.

He sighed heavily and lazily walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he twisted open bottle cap and gulped the content down his throat.

'_Why hasn't she reply my mail?' _he thought._ ' It would be the fifth day today.. with no news from her. Has something happen? Very unlikely of her to be this quiet. Hm… Maybe I should just give her call…'._ With his last thought, he reached for his mobile phone in his pocket and speed dialed for her number.

"The number that you have dialed cannot be reached at the moment. Please try again later" was only response he received from the other line. '_Damn'_, he cursed inwardly.

Kenshin had always been known for his polite mannerism and it was very rare to hear him curse.

He closed his eyes, calming himself before he speed dialed for another number. The line had been connected and he waited patiently for his called to be answered.

"What do you want, baka deshi? I am in the middle of a meeting here," said the person on the other line.

"Hi. I just want to find out whether is everything alright?" Kenshin enquired out of the blue. Kenshin closed his eyes and bit his lips for sounding ridiculous.

"………. What do you mean, specifically? Is there something that you know, that I don't but I need to know?" The person enquired further with a slight concern laying in his voice.

"Is nothing, really. I am just wondering if there is anything that have happen and I need to be informed of," Kenshin tried to explain in a more casual way without causing any further suspicion and he was failing miserably. "Like if there is anything that had happen outside of Japan?"

"I have nothing to tell you." Hiko answered simply. He knew exactly what kind of answer Kenshin was seeking but he was not going to give Kenshin the benefit of answering with further details. For all that had happened, Kenshin brought upon himself. Hence, Hiko was in the opinion that Kenshin should seek his own answer and solve his own problem. Besides, Hiko had really nothing to tell him. He pondered what had caused this inquisitive phone call.

"I see. Good to know. Anyway, I should not waste anymore of you time. Bye," Kenshin abruptly ended the conversation, avoid having another earful from Hiko – for whatever reason that Hiko can think of.

'_If he had nothing to tell me, then everything should be just fine. There is nothing to worry about…' _Kenshin concluded.

XooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Kenshin was lounging at the sofa, watching the television when Sano popped his entire being into the apartment.

"Oi Kenshin! Why did you scram so quickly back at Headquarters. I told you that we were heading happy hour with the guys. What's your hurry?" Sano asked. Although he knew Kenshin was not one who enjoys going to the pub but he was in the opinion that Kenshin socialized a little more.

"I have some urgent matter to attend to," Keshin simply stated without removing his eyes from the television set.

"Urgent matter, huh? So, what so interesting on the tele that have you classify it as 'urgent matter'?" Sano smirked and sat next to Kenshin, trying to figure out what was so interesting about the series.

Kenshin ignored Sano and resumed his concentration on the re-run of CSI that was currently running on television.

"What's for dinner?" Sano asked, giving up waiting for an explanation from the red head.

"Dunno know. What do you feel like eating?"

"Dunno know. What do you feel like cooking?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes and upright himself from the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

'_Why do I feel like I am the housewife?'_ Kenshin mused to himself. Sano had been living with Kenshin for as long as Kenshin can remember and it was Kenshin who did all the household work and picking after Sano's dirty habit. .

Sometimes, it amazed Kenshin how he managed to put up living with Sano. Kenshin was a neat and tidy person while Sano, on the contrary, was an unkempt person. Kenshin guessed it had become a routine since Kenshin had never live apart from Sano. Sano might be a pain, at times but Sano was his best mate, his brother.

XooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Like before, for the past few nights, dinner had been awfully quiet and Sano was getting uncomfortable with silent. While chewing on his food, Sano tried to get Kenshin to talk. Or perhaps get on Kenshin's nerve, he thought. '_That would be fun. Maybe he could just spill out what has been going on his mind. He has been like this his return from his short vacation.' _For some reason, Kenshin went vacationing alone, forbidding Sano to join him.

"You know Kenshin," Sano started, "after a hard day at work, I don't think it is too much to ask for if we indulge ourselves to a more variety of food. We practically eat the same thing everyday. Can't you cook something different?" Sano complained as he shoved a chopstick full of rice to his mouth.

"What do you take me for? Your mom or your girlfriend? I very much prefer the female over male. I am no good to you. So go get yourself a steady girlfriend and whine to her instead," Kenshin rebutted who looked slightly annoyed at the ungrateful Sano.

"You could have me fooled. You love doing the housework. I don't see you dating any girls since…. I can't even remember when. You hang around with this just one girl and you are not even dating her!"

"Sano, if you are bored with my cooking, perhaps you could offer yourself to cook for a change. I wouldn't mind taking a break from the kitchen. Actually, I wouldn't mind taking a break from all the household work for a change. What do you say?" Kenshin thoughtfully proposed.

"What?! Are you kidding me? I can't cook. I don't even know how the washing machine works! I can't do no housework!" Sano protested.

"My point Sano - If you can't do any better, then shut up." Kenshin scowled.

Sano was about to open his mouth to say something but decided not to and resumed eating his dinner. _'Perhaps a quiet dinner wasn't a bad idea. No point being on Kenshin's bad side is he is going to be asshole'_

Kenshin smiled as he knew that he won and manage to keep Sano quiet…. But not for long

"Speaking of Jou Chan? Haven't seen her and that weasel girl around for sometime now. What happen to the both of them? They have graduated, have they?" Sano picked another topic to start a conversation with Kenshin. Both girls frequently spent the weekend over at their apartment as if it was their holiday villa of some sort. They had been giving the excuse the apartment was much closer to the city than their dormitory. It was true, though Sano had a feeling the reason behind it all more of someone wanted to be near to someone.

"Aaa.. Misao went back to Kyoto. Kaoru went to overseas," Kenshin answered while picking up his food.

"Where to?" Sano enquired.

There a long paused before Kenshin answered, "Australia."

"Australia? With whom? Boyfriend?" Sano trying to hit the nail on Kenshin.

"She's visiting relatives," Kenshin casually said instead.

"Relatives? Who's there? Didn't know that Jou Chan has anyone there?"

"Neither did I," Kenshin said softly.

"Is that why are you're being such jerk this few days? Because she went to Australia and you didn't know she has relatives in Australia?"

Kenshin stopped his eating and looked up at Sano. _'What on earth is he talking about?!'_

"Kenshin, if you really like her, why don't you ask her out? I mean date her. You know, go out as a man and woman rather than just friends. What is taking you so long to make the next move? Oi Kenshin! What are you doing with MY fish?!" Sano chopstick clashed with Kenshin's over the fish.

Kenshin wasn't keen on having this discussion with Sano. Knowing how possessive Sano can be over what was his food, Kenshin came up with an idea to change the topic of conversation "Well, you seems to be more interested in talking rather then eating, so I thought that I might as well help you eat. No good having the food to waste."

As fast as Sano could with his chopstick, he picked up the fish and stuffed the entire fish in his mouth. As he chewed, he murmured something which sounded like a series of curse.

XooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

"Buzzzz…….. Buzzzz………Buzzzzz……..Buzzzzzz"

Kenshin startled from his peaceful sleep by the sound of the door bell.

"What in the world…..?" he looked up at his wrist watch and it was indicating

four thirty in the morning. He grodily got up and walked out of his room to find who the heck would be at the door right at that time in the morning.

Kenshin met Sano half way through who looked really pissed in his boxer. They looked at each other for while trying to ascertain who was the nut behind the door might be looking for between the two of them.

"Sano, this has better not be one your girls that you hooked up in the bar?" Kenshin warned.

"Like hell I am going to let them know where I actually lived. No!"

'Buzz…buzz….buzz…' the door bell rang again. The late night visitor was getting impatience

Kenshin put up a very annoyed look before opening the door to greet whoever that is behind the door.

"God! Finally… What took you guys so long to open the door?" a pale and tired looking girl with large sapphire eyes scolded both the guys in front of her.

"Kaoru?" "Jou Chan?" Both Kenshin and Sano questioned simultaneously, now fully wide awake. Their annoyed expression was replaced by shocked looking ones.

"Yes. I am me. SO, do we all need to stand here all night or are you going to invite me in? I am dead tired you know." She hinted.

Both the guys make way for her come in but they were in for a further surprise when there were two other men making their way into the living room carrying cartons of boxes. Kaoru was busy instructing the movers to put those boxes in the unoccupied guest room.

Both Kenshin and Sano stared bewilderedly at the scene playing before their eyes.

"Don't just stand there, you two! Come help us with my luggage. I have more downstairs," she said snapping both Kenshin and Sano out of their reverie.

_More luggage?_ Both men thought at the same time. Nevertheless, they obliged to her demand. Kenshin went downstairs in his matching light blue night T-shirt and pants while Sano put on a white T-shirt before joining force with Kenshin.

XooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru paid and thanked the movers before closing the door behind her. She turned to the living room and herself being stared at by two very confused looking men resting on the sofa..

"What's with the look on your face?" she asked as she walked towards them.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here with all this boxes at this time in the morning?" Kenshin asked softly.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am moving in with you guys? Isn't that obvious?" She stated as a matter of fact.

"WHAT?!" both men jumped up from the sofa.

"Is that how you welcome your new flatmate?" she pouted.

Sano said nothing. He was scratching his head with one hand while the other hanging on his hip.

"Kaoru, you are not seriously about it, are you?" Kenshin managed calmly.

"What do you think? Having the movers to move my things at wee hour in the morning was some kind of joke? Of course I am serious about it." She looked at the two guys for some kind of welcoming response.

When she realized neither of them was going to response to her, she continued, "Look, I know that you guys are in shocked. And I am sorry that I did not bother to inform ….. or discuss or seek permission beforehand before I moved in. But I have no choice. I just graduated without a job, I need a place to stay and this happens to be the best choice. It is not like you don't have any room for me here. And this is a cool place to stay. I cannot afford to here on my own. So, pleaseeeee….. can I stay?" She pleaded with the puppy dog eyes.

Kenshin just shocked his head lightly and smile to her –signifying his consent.

"Well, what's done is done. Since Kenshin consented, I have no reason to object." Sano finally voiced with a smile and rougly ruffle Kaoru's hair.

"Hey, watch it!" Kaoru whined before she continued, "Trust me. You guys are going enjoy my stay. Kenshin, I can share some of the housework with you, knowing that someone would never offer to help you ease your workload and I could prepare meal…."

"NO!!!" snapped both the men before she could finish. And she was pouting with her arm crossed

XoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooXooooooX

**Author's note: ** Phew! Finally got it out. Notice how I sucks at writing action scene and so carelessly ended it? Hm… give me some I shall improved – I am reading more of action packed material to improve my imagination. I know that this chapter can be rather confusing at some point of time but bear with me, somehow things will explain further in later stage. Thank you for reading. Really appreciate it. Kindly R&R, if you may.

And I thanked :

**Erica6060** You are first my reviewer. Thank you. Thank you. It was very kind of you to drop a review for me. As much as I would like to disclose to you who is 'he' but my hands a tight. 'He' should not come into the picture not till later. And it wouldn't be any fun if I give in to his identity. So, it is for me to know and for you to find out – later in my coming chapter….  Sorry about that. So, do stick around and find out more.

**Battosaifreak **Thank you. Thank you. I need that sort of encouragement. I just hope that I do not disappoint you.

**Wolf( )** Sorry to confuse you with my story. Care to tell which part of it that is confusing to you if you are still reading. Perhaps I can look again and try to be not so confusing.


	3. New Home

**Author's note: **

I have received a few common review which was "I don't get it? I thought Kenshin and Kaoru were married? What happen?" I apologized for the confusion and take the advice of a fellow writer, namely, **_nes_** to do some explaining in chapter. In the prologue no names of the bride nor groom were mentioned. Hence, we do not know for sure whether the couple are who we think they are. I actually meant the Prologue to be an introduction to the story. As the story moves along, the plot will be linked back the Prologue. Therefore I hope to all dear reader that you would bear with me for a little while longer. The identity of the grief striken bride and the runaway groom will be uncovered in the later chapter. The confusion was probably my entire fault as my synopsis was rather misleading but I could not think of any better way to put them. So, I apologized.

Just to share with you guys, I have received one of the longest review (it was a flame rather- a very powerful one) that I would get only this one time(in term of length) in my journey as an amatuer writer.. It is really amazing how one could actually spend so much time and probably effort to write it, just so to condemn me. Unbelievable. I should actually thank the reviewer for she/he had point out some mistake of mine. And because of that I found myself a beta reader- **_nes._**

Neshad been a great help at correcting my grammatical mistake. Thank you very much nes.

No doubt I was slightly uncomfortable with my 'longest review' but thanks to the following reader, I managed to come out with this chapter.

Thank you very much:

**Gabyhyatt **Thank you for liking my fic. Really appreciate it. I hope that I do not disappoint you.

**Battosaifreak** I really apologized for confusing you. Thank you for wanting me to update. The 'ditch' part will unravel soon, once I manage to set the scene right. Thank you for your support.

**LegolasEstelstar** You don't have to be sorry to that you are confuse. It is partly my fault. I hope that my above explanation is good enough for you. Thank you for cheering for me.

**Via x Infinito** Thank you so much for your words of encouragement. I do believe that people learn from mistake. And I do hope to complete this story whether or not I am good at it. Sorry to get you confuse on the second chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurounin Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

* * *

**New home**

Sano retreated back into his room. Kaoru was in what once was a guest room, now officially hers, unpacking her carton boxes.

Kenshin leaned against the door frame with two cups of hot chocolates. He watched Kaoru's back as she unpacked her stuff. Kaoru had always loved hot chocolate. He thought that she might need one now. Kenshin had observed her earlier and realized how exhausted she looked.

She was too tired to realise that someone was watching her back until she spun around. "Kenshin! You scared me. How long have been standing there? Why didn't you call out for me?"

Kenshin held up one of his hand offering her the mug of hot chocolate. No matter how tired she was, she smiled gracefully when she took the mug in her hands. She sat at the edge of the bed and closed her eyes to savor the aroma of the drink. Kenshin was still looking at her from where he stood. She looked up at him, patting on the empty space next to her. He smiled and moved forward to sit next to her.

Both sipped their hot chocolate in silence for while.

"I was getting worried when I did not hear from you for days. I called this afternoon but your mobile couldn't be reached". He initiated the conversation.

"Sorry…" She said softly, ashamed of herself for causing him to worry. "I was busy with all this…" Pointing around the room to the boxes around her. "I supposed when you called, I was somewhere in mid air on my way here. They don't allow mobile phones to be turned on in the air craft". She explained as if he had never boarded a plane before.

"Well, you should at least say something about it. I could have at least picked you up from the airport and helped you to move instead of you having to hire some mover dead in the middle of the night. Speaking of which, why did you have your stuff moved in this odd hour in the morning?"

"Erm… well, I wanted to take the next available flight back to Japan once I was done with my packing, before my grandfather changes his mind and decides to chain me to his side. And you have no idea how long it took me to pack all this stuff. Second, I thought it would be fun to surprise you like this. I should have taken a picture of you and Sano, in your pajamas with that look on your face when you saw me". She giggled with a spark of playfulness dancing in her eyes.

He was amused by her expression that took a 180 degree turn from exhaustion to excitement. "Fun it may be but it can be dangerous for you, a young lady to travel at this hour of the night."

"Kenshin, stop sounding like my grandfather…" She paused for a while, staring blankly at the wardrobe in front of her while she tried to process what had she just said. _'Did I just said 'GRANDFATHER' out loud twice! I am too tired. I better not talk to Kenshin with my half dead brain. Otherwise I'll just end up saying more than I should'_

While she mused to herself, Kenshin was not, at all, perplexed by what she had just said to him. "Kaoru?" For a moment Kenshin suspected that she had fallen asleep sitting beside him with her eyes wide opened, until she shook her head slightly and sighed to herself.

"Kaoru?" He called her name again. He was relived to see her turning to his voice and responding. "Hm?" He wondered briefly at what was she thinking a while ago.

"Is your family aware that you are here?" He needed to know.

"………"Again, she was lost in her own world of thoughts.

"Kaoru?" He was getting worried at her non reaction.

"Ah.. yes. Of course they know…."

"They did not object?" He was curious to know.

She shook her head but her thoughts immediately flew to a single person. _'Aoshi…..'_

"Kaoru….." He trailed off.

"Yes, Kenshin?". She asked, savoring another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Do you really think that this is a good idea? For you to stay here with two other males, that is. It is not that I do not welcome you but what would others have to say about this? I do not wish for your reputation as a lady with dignity to be tarnished."

"That is why I would not tell about me moving in here because I know that you would not agree to this or you might just find an excuse to talk me out of it." She smiled ruefully to her mug of, now, not so hot chocolate.

Kenshin, sensing she was not happy with his comment, was trying to think of something to correct the situation.

"Does it bother you that I am living under one roof with you? Are you uncomfortable with my presence here?" She turned suddenly to face him wearing a very serious expression, with her blue eyes piercing into his as if hers were some kind of a lying detector.

"No, it doesn't bother me." He answered from the bottom of his heart knowing she was reading his emotional expression very closely.

"Then, we do not have a problem and I don't care what others have to say about this. Besides, how could my dignity be judged by whom I choose to live with?" Her face lit up again. "Ok. Enough rest. I need to unpack some of this stuff so that I can go to bed. I am so exhausted!" She sat up and stretched her arms upwards. "Now, where is my toiletry?" She began skimming through her box content list.

Kenshin couldn't make up his feelings right now – it felt so right and yet, not quite right that she was living close to him now. He decided to ponder no further and rose up from the bed. "I'll help you to unpack" He said as he moved to the nearest box.

"Thank you. What box number are you holding?"

"Box 10.".

_Box 10. Box 10. What is in box 10? Arrrgh.. _"Kenshin! Stop your hand this minute. Back away from the box!"

Kenshin froze all his movement and slowly back away from the box. "What's wrong?"

She grabbed the box from his ministration and murmured quickly "That's my undergarment".

"Oh…sorry. Erm… so which box should I unpack then?".

Kaoru, whose cheeks was still slightly pink, scanned through her checklist. "You can start with box 5. It holds my toiletry".

Kenshin found box number 5. _"Unbelievable that she has that much of toiletry items. Unbelievable that she actually has so many boxes! What did she bring with her?"_

"Kaoru, did you not go to Australia? How come the returned address on the boxes and the pass docket wrote China's address?"

Kaoru stopped dead with what she was doing and mentally kicked herself for being careless to disclose such information outright. "I did stop in China for a while…… to…. take care of some personal business" _'That's the lameness, most unconvincing, senseless and illogical excuse that you ever thought of, Kaoru! Stupid!'_ She mentally bellowed at herself.

Kenshin raised his brow to the explanation. Before he could probe further, Kaoru had hurried him to unload her toiletry in the bathroom. Sensing that Kaoru was avoiding the subject, he decided to silence his thoughts and moved towards the bathroom.

XooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooX

By the time Kaoru decided to call it a night, the sun had risen. Kaoru had yet to complete her unpacking and she resided to continue when she gets up later in the day.

Kenshin was not able to fall back into slumber after the morning's event. He stood at the balcony, leaning against the railing to enjoy the morning breeze. As he looked below, he saw old Mrs. Najimo walking her dog, Fluffy. Mrs. Najimo looked up and waved at him. Kenshin waved back.

Some of neighbours did realize that Kaoru occasionally stayed overnight at their place but she living there might just spark a chain of unhealthy rumors in this rather conservative community. He sighed at the thought that he had to explain to Mrs. Najimo about Kaoru. Rest assured that once Mrs. Najimo had been informed, the rest of the neighborhood will get the wind of the news. After all, Mrs. Najimo lived up to her reputation as the local CCN in the community.

'_I should be careful with my choice of words with Mrs. Najimo. Otherwise I can imagine the hottest gossip for the year…' _He sniggered. Within seconds, his thoughts drifted back to the question he had been asking himself earlier. '_Why is she here?_' Though he did meant what he said earlier when asked if he was bothered by her presence but he could not help but wonder._ 'Could be it….. nah… it couldn't be. Perhaps I should just let the stream flow on its own course. I shouldn't think too much about why she's here nor worry what others might think since she and I are….'_

"Can't sleep, eh?" A familiar voice snapped Kenshin out of his thoughts.

"Morning, Sano."

Sano leaned against the railing on his back and elbow next to Kenshin. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing" Kenshin knew exactly what Sano was referring to and decided to stop beating around the bush for once.

"What do you mean by nothing? This would be a great opportunity for the both of you to go further." Sano snapped at Kenshin.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Kenshin sighed and headed back into the apartment.

'_Why is he always avoiding the subject?...What's his problem? I don't reckon that shyness plays a part in it'_ Sano sighed and tilted his head upward until the blue sky greeted his face from above.

"Sano," Kenshin turned around to look at him, "bearing in mind that our new flat mate is a lady, I would appreciate if you would be mindful enough not to walk around the apartment topless."

Sano merely groaned at his remark.

XooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

It was nearly two in the afternoon when Kaoru decided to rise and shine. She made her way to the living area and scanned around for any presence of the guys. '_They would have probably left for work by now. Unlike me, they actually hold a job_'. True enough as Kenshin left a note saying so and that her lunch was in the fridge. She frowned when Kenshin actually left her a step by step instruction on how to heat up her lunch using the microwave.

"What does he think I will do? Blow up the apartment!" She said out loudly even though at the back of her mind, she knew that she was capable of doing so just by being in the kitchen. With determination, she was going to prove the guys and herself wrong. She could be good in the kitchen just like any other girls if she choose to. _'There is a will, there is a way.'_ She encouraged herself

She was deep in her thoughts while she consumed her successfully-heated-up-lunch. '_I can't believe that I have made it this far. No turning back now_'. She looked around her determinedly. '_This will be my home now. So I better make my presence noted to this neighborhood to avoid further complications'_

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

Sano and Kenshin arrived at the apartment building parking lot at the same time. No doubt both of them were members of the same team but they went to work in their respective vehicle. Kenshin usually headed straight home after work while Sano hangs around the city and be home just in time for dinner. For some reason, Sano felt obligated to be home early that day.

As both men were approaching closer to their apartment, smell of cooking attacked their nostrils. They stopped shortly at the door and looked at each other questioningly.

"You wouldn't think that she cooking us dinner, would you?" Sano had this very worried look on his face.

Kenshin simply shrugged. "Well, you were the one who complained about my-all-time-boring-meal. Perhaps your fairy god mother has granted you your wish of having more variety of food"

Sano gulped with his eyes widened. _'How can he be so calm after what happened the last time Jou-Chan's cooking ended in catastrophe?'_ Sano reminiscence how the both of them immediately turned blue the moment they swallowed Kaoru's home cook food.

Kenshin opened the apartment's door and was immediately greeted by a cheerful Kaoru in her apron. "Okaeri nasai!"

"Tadaima" Kenshin was delighted at what his eyes saw...

Sano squeaked silently when he saw the sight of Kaoru and the half set dining table.

"You guys just came in time for dinner. We are ready to eat in a minute. Come sit down." She continued setting up the table happily.

Both men sat by the dining table looking at the food displaying in front of them. Kaoru had made tempura for dinner. Odd that it looked and smelled exactly like tempura.

'_Looks can be deceiving, don't be mislead'_ Sano scrutinized his dinner and turned to look at Kenshin.

Kenshin seems to be jovial. "Itadakimasu" he said as he picked up his chopstick.

Sano watched carefully as Kenshin brought the prawn tempura into his mouth, bite, chewed and swallowed. And he was still ALIVE! Sano could have sworn that Kenshin would have won the best actor award when he said "Hm.. It is as delicious as it looks". Sano looked at Kenshin disbelievingly.

"Go on. Taste it. This is really good" Kenshin said encouragingly, aware that Sano had been observing him like a guinea pig.

Sano looked at Kenshin with his knitted brows and then looked at Kaoru who was waiting for him to take the first bite. Sano gulped and felt a large drop of sweat starting to trail down his temple. Kaoru was still looking at him and he knew that he had no way out of this but to take this tempura to his grave. He picked up his share of tempura. He took one last look at Kenshin who had yet to show any sign of 'blue' before he stared down at his food. He took a deep breath, held it, and jammed the tempura into his mouth. He chewed the tempura as quickly as possible with this eyes shut, waiting for the expected effect to attack him. However to his surprised, none of that sort came. In fact he opened his eyes disbelieving his own taste bud that it actually tasted like tempura and nothing more. He chewed slowly and swallowed, looking utterly surprised.

"Ever heard of the word 'improvement'?" Kaoru smiled triumphantly as she watched Sano's facial expression.

Sano grinned sheepishly at his own ridicule and enjoyed Kaoru's dinner for the first time. "Sorry. Where did you pick up cooking? This is such a contrast compare to the last time you tried to cook. What inspired you?" He asked, trying to hide his embarrassment by changing the subject.

"Oh…. I picked it up here and there. And I had Mrs. Najimo's help today" She replied casually.

'_No wonder'._ Both men thought simultaneously and they welcomed the idea.

"Besides, to win a man's heart, is through his stomach". She blurted out but made no facial movement to show that she had just said it unintentionally.

Kenshin was puzzled as to whose stomach was she trying to win? Sano just smirked as he might just have an idea whose stomach she could be referring to.

XooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

Sano was watching television and left the two to clean up after dinner. Kaoru soaped up the dishes while Kenshin rinsed them off.

"Kenshin, go have a sit and rest. I know you had a long day. I promise I won't break your dishes" She assured him.

"It's ok" Kenshin smiled to her. She smiled back and they silently performed their duty.

Sano had not paid attention to the television at all. All his senses went to the two in the kitchen. He was observing them from the corner of his eyes. _'At the rate the two are going, they are going no where.'_ Just as he shook his head and sighed, he heard…

"How was your day Kenshin?"

"It was good except that nothing much happen which was a good sign……" He reiterated his day to her. She merely nodded with acknowledgement. When he finished telling her his day's affair, he returned her question to her.

"By the time I woke up it was two. Didn't manage to get much done. Had tea with Mrs. Najimo at her place this afternoon. Told her that I will be staying with you guys from now and you know the rest."

"Did she ask further about your stay?" Kenshin knew Mrs. Najimo would not approve of such notion that unmarried female and male living under one roof.

"Yes, she did."

"What did you say then?" It would prove interesting to know exactly how she dealt with Mrs. Najimo. Before Kenshin could get his answer, her mobile phone rang. She quickly rinsed off the soap staining her hand and ran towards the ringing phone.

Kenshin turned around to watch her step into the balcony and shut the sliding door behind her before she answered her call. He wandered for a while who could have called her that she required such privacy. He sighed quietly and returned his attention to the dishes laying in the sink.

XooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

"Hello, Misao" Kaoru said, as soon as she stepped into the balcony.

"Hey girl. How did dinner go? Good?"

"We just had dinner and they licked clean the dishes. Thank you for your cooking tips. It really worked." Kaoru grinned to the phone.

"Hey, if you get cooking lessons from Misao, you won't go wrong. Having said, you actually surprised me as I was imagining that you will be rushing those two the hospital right now" Misao tried pulling Kaoru's leg.

"Misao, have some faith in me, will you?"

"I was just joking. As much I would like to find out more about your 'dinner' event, but someone here is getting really impatient and about to bore a hole on my back with his glare. Aoshi-sama here wishes to speak to you. Hang on, I'll pass the phone over to him..."

"Misao, don't…." before Kaoru could complete her sentence, "Good evening, Kaoru" a stony calmed voiced was echoed from the phone.

_Here we go again_ "Good evening, Aoshi. Misao said that you wish to speak to me? What about?" As if she had not already knew why he called.

"Have you re-consider your option, Kaoru? I do not think that it is wise for you to live in with THAT man as you are now." Straight to the point as he always did.

"Aoshi, why are we going through this discussion again? And his name is Kenshin, you know it so use it." Kaoru tried very hard to control her tone. She knew very well that Aoshi meant well and cared for her but she simply cannot tolerate Aoshi's ill impression on Kenshin.

"You'll get hurt." Aoshi reasoned.

"Perhaps." She whispered sadly. "We don't know what will come out of a journey until we walk the end of it. But this much I know for sure; it will hurt me more to wonder what could have been, if I did not, at least make an effort to work it out - just because I was afraid of getting hurt. I brace myself to walk this path and I will face all consequences at my own accord."

"Kaoru……." Aoshi did not know how to respond to her oath.

"Aoshi, please understand. I need to do this. I need to know what could have been. I need your support" She pleaded. Despite her stubbornness to defy all advices against her action, it was important for her to seek Aoshi's approval. He was like her blood brother.

Aoshi sighed in defeat. He knew that this was one situation in which he would not be able to shield her from any emotional harm. She had to walk her chosen path to seek her own answer. The best that he could do was to stand by her through thick and thin. He thought for a moment and hoped that he would never have to lend her a shoulder to cry on.

XooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

Satisfied with sparkling clean dishes stacked nicely on the dish rack, Kenshin opened the trash bin to empty it. His eyes shot wide open in shocked at the three quarter filled bin covered with what looked like badly deformed tempura. Kenshin gauged at least half of the bin was filled with unpleasant tempura.

Kenshin smiled at the sight of the trash bin. Somehow, he felt happiness slowly sipped into his entire being when he concluded that Kaoru had put a great deal of effort in preparing dinner. Until her earlier remarked _'... to win a man's heart, is through his stomach'_ attacked his thoughts. Contented with the earlier feeling that flooded his being, he pushed away the question of _'whose stomach?'_ from his thoughts. For the moment, he didn't want to know. Not at all.

He looked up at the direction of the living room when he heard the sliding being slide opened. Kaoru had hanged up and came back into the apartment.

"I'd finished the dishes" He smiled to her. "I'll take the trash out" He moved in extraordinary slow motion that gave Kaoru ample time to react to his last sentence.

"Noo!" Kaoru hurried herself to the kitchen to stop him from opening the trash bin. "It's bad enough leaving you to finish up the cleaning. So, leave the trash to me. I'll take it out. You should rest and relax" She pushed him by his back into the living room.

_Phew! That was close_. She let out her breath.

Sano stared questioningly at the man with a stupid smile plastered on his face beside him.

* * *

Ok. Is this chapter confusing as well? 

Kindly review. Thank you.


	4. Visit

Author's note: Thank you, _nes _forreviewing my piece before it goes public. She did a great job in helping me to improve. Thank you.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurounin Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

* * *

"Morning, Kenshin. Breakfast is ready" Kaoru greeted Kenshin the moment he stepped out from his bedroom. 

"Morning, Kaoru. There is no need for you to get up early to prepare breakfast for us" Kenshin said, amazed to find Kaoru, not usually known as a morning person, up this early. He walked to the dining table and found himself staring at a typical Japanese breakfast with rice, miso soup and omelet. "What time did you get up to prepare this?" Kenshin was curious.

"It doesn't take that long to prepare" She lied through her teeth. It was true that it should not take long to prepare a simple meal but Kaoru got up at 3.30 in morning to cook silently. By Kaoru's standard, it took her 3 hours to cook. She cooked on a trial and error basis. She was thankful that her final attempt on the omelet and miso soup worked out nicely before Kenshin woke up. She did not have problem with the rice as she successfully figured it out last night with much effort.

Kenshin sensed that she wasn't entirely honest with him but did not say much. He saw dark circles that should not be under her eyes. _'She either got up really early or she did not sleep well last night'_

Kenshin had guessed both correctly. She kept worrying about destroying breakfast that for the rest of the night she mentally went through step by step procedures preparing breakfast as Misao had instructed. She barely slept due to all the anxiety.

"Hurry up. Clean up and have breakfast. I'll wake Sano up" Kaoru said, motioning Kenshin to the bathroom.

"Sano! Get up. It's sun rise already" Kaoru said, as she drew his curtain opened allowing the sun to shine in. Sano woke up, not pleased at the sight of a fusspot housewife and mother like Kaoru. "Kaoru, you can't just barge into a guy's room like that. What if I slept naked?" He tried to reason with her but she simple ignored his comment. _'Lock the door… Remember to lock the door…. Lock the door '_ He chanted in his head.

"Breakfast is ready." She said and he immediately brightened up at the magic word.

They sat and ate their breakfast together. Both Kenshin and Sano were, again, amazed by Kaoru's ability to present an edible meal. They started to welcome the idea of Kaoru cooking for them.

"Kenshin, would it be alright if you ride with Sano until I manage to get myself a car?" Kaoru asked all of a sudden.

"Sure. Not a problem. You could use it as long as you want to" Kenshin smiled. In his mind he cracked his head thinking of how to get home as he did not wish to hang around wherever other than home with Sano after work. _'Taking the public transport would be an option. How difficult can it be?' _Kenshin had never taken a public transport as long as he could remember.

"Thank you, Kenshin. You're great" She grinned and mentally started to plan her day ahead.

Sano looked at both of them. _'How come I don't get to say anything on matter? Why do I feel that I am invisible to the both of them? Maybe it is time for me to move out.'_

XooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

"Here" She handed them each a bento lunch box as the guys were about to leave for work.

"Y-You made us lunch as well?" Kenshin asked astonished as he looked at his lunch box and back at her smiling face.

"Yes, it appears so. Now, hurry up and leave already or you'll be late" She opened the door and hurried them out of the apartment like a mother goose hurrying her duckling.

"Have a nice day at work" She waved to them before closing the door behind her.

"Kenshin, do you feel that we have just gotten ourselves a surrogate mother? It feels kinda weird" Sano had never taken lunch box to work. He had a mixed feeling of between grateful and shameful. He imagined how holding a nicely wrapped lunch box could destroy his image as the 'cool bachelor guy'.

Kenshin on the other hand grinned foolishly like he was the happiest guy in the entire universe.

XooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

"Ok! Now, what should I do first? Ah yes, the dishes." She reminded herself of what was remnant of breakfast on the dining table. She would not even let the guys to bring the plates and cutleries to the kitchen – risk having them to open the trash bin to dispose the scrap food. She remembered the night before how Kenshin almost found out about her struggle. It was utmost embarrassing should they learned how hard had she tried to please them with her cooking skill.

Later, she pottered herself with household work. She even made Sano's bed. She did not realized how energy consuming housework could be till then. However, she did not stop no matter how exhausted she was as she had much more in mind to perform for the day.

XooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooX

Kenshin hid himself at the roof top to enjoy his first ever lunch box prepared by none other than sweet Kaoru. He did not want anybody, not even Sano, pry or interrupt his private time with his lunch box. The crank joke that the guys made in the morning was enough for the day.

He slowly and carefully unwrapped his bento box with a smirk. The lunch box had been wrapped and arranged with great care and delicacy. He did not know that Kaoru possessed the quality of a typical Japanese housewife. In which got him to wander why indeed Kaoru behaved like one. In the years that he had known her, she has never appeared to be a dainty lady. But it did not really mattered as he thought _'I can get used to this idea. For life'_

A warm cozy feeling overwhelmed him as he ate his lunch basking in the sun.

He quickly answered his mobile phone when it rang. He knew very well who it was by the ringing tone.

"Kenshin, how's lunch?" Kaoru asked once the line was connected.

"It was great. Thank you for your effort" Kenshin looked at his lunch with his tendered-eyes/tender eyes.

She was enthralled at the tone of his voice. "What time will you be getting off work today? I will be heading the supermarket and I'll stop by to pick you up from work. How's does that sounds?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you at 5.30" Resolved Kenshin's problem of having to take a public transport. He hoped that there would be no case to stop him from leaving early for the day.

XoooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

God had been kind to Kenshin as another peaceful day had passed. Kaoru was already waiting for him in the car when he reached the front desk.

Kaoru moved over to the navigator seat as she saw Kenshin approaching. Kenshin got into the car, gave her a big smile before he pulled down hand break, stepped on the accelerator and speeded off.

XoooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

"Hey Sano? I just saw Kenshin drove off his car with a girl. Who is she? Was she the one who made the lunch boxes?" Asked a colleague.

'_So, Jou Chan came to pick him up. Interesting progress….'_ Sano merely shrugged with a smile to his colleague.

XoooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

Kenshin liked how things were at the moment, driving his car with Kaoru next to him, who would occasionally throw him a glance and a whole lot of grocery bags behind them. They sat at a very comfortable silence. The idea that Kaoru came to pick him from work gave him sort of a light hearted feeling. He looked at the rear mirror and caught a glimpse of the bags of grocery which got him to ask her "What did you get from the supermarket?"

"Lots of food stuff" She was excited and contended with her purchase. She went on rattling on the item that she had bought for the household.

Kenshin nodded at every interval of her sentences until his mobile phone rang. "Hello?"

"Baka-deshi, I'm coming over for dinner tonight. Expect me by 8. Don't answer the phone while you are driving, baka." Hiko hung up after delivering his message. He did not even bother to give Kenshin the time to respond.

Kenshin lowered his phone with an unreadable expression on his face that Kaoru could not read.

"What's wrong Kenshin? Who was that?" She queried softly.

"My uncle is coming for dinner tonight." Uncertainty masked his face.

"Oh…" She began to understand Kenshin's facial expression. A sudden rushed blood flowed through her vein as she wasn't ready to have dinner with his uncle, not yet. She could not just walk away from tonight's dinner, either. Like or not, she had to meet Kenshin's uncle in person on this fateful night. _'Oh no… what am I going to cook? We are just having of spaghetti Bolognese tonight!'_ She panicked. She had actually pre-cooked the sauce before she went shopping so that she won't have to fumble with her inept cooking skill in front of Kenshin.

"Kenshin, I only have spaghetti tonight" She looked worried and pleaded for guidance from Kenshin.

"It's ok. He is not fussy about food" That was the least of worry he had in mind. _'I did not tell Hiko that Kaoru was here, did I? Things are getting a tad more complicated now.'_

Kenshin brought his phone to level with his eye and dialed.

"Oi! Kenshin, my man. Want me to get my own dinner and don't come back for the night?" Sano teased the moment he brought mobile to his ears.

"On the contrary, Sano, Hiko'll be having dinner with us at 8. And could you please get some sake on your way back."

XooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooX

Hiko was perturbed by Kenshin's call two days ago and decided to pay him a visit – so to check on him. It had been almost 3 weeks since he last saw him. He placed the phone receiver back to its place. He looked out the glass pane window behind where he was seated from his luxury 200 square feet office room. _Baka, how many times I have I told him never to answer his call while he is driving?_

Hiten Corporation's building stood tall in the heart of Tokyo. From the stock exchange board, Hiten Corporation was a conglomerate which involved itself in well diversified profitable business. Those who were associated with the underworld knew that there was more than what meets the naked eye. Hiten Group owned and ran by one of Japan most reputable yakuza – Seijiuro Hiko, the Managing Director. In short, Hiten Corporation involved itself in legal as well as illegal activities.

As Hiko's fingers strummed against his large oak office desk, his mind wandered of to his one and only son – Himura Kenshin. His son was the only living memory that his beloved, Himura Hitomi, left for him to keep. Kenshin carried so much of her features that Hiko saw her in Kenshin. He felt joy and yet pain stabbing his heart whenever he looked at his son. Regardless he loved his son dearly.

Hitomi was an ordinary girl with a love for peace. She was a social worker with simple needs even after she met Hiko. She knew of his occupation and did not despise him but what she did not expect was to fall in love with him. Cupid sometimes worked in a funny way. How did two people from different ends of the world find love and comfort with each other? As she was blinded by notion that 'with love, anything is possible', against all odds and her principles, she stood by him. Watched him took lives of others with a blink of an eye, with no mercy. Watched him bent the bidding rule of the law that was intent to keep the country's peace. Watched him gained his own interest at the expense of other's suffering. Because she loved him, she thought that she could slowly direct him to the virtue of righteousness. Because he loved her, she thought he would change for the better future.

All hope came crashing down into debris when his enemy made an attempt on her life to break him. She watched him massacred the entire gang because of her. Yes, love did wonders but not in the way she wanted to. She feared for him - what it would do to him should she died in the hands of his enemy. She feared for the growing fetus in her belly -this child will not get a chance to see the beautiful colours of the world. She and her unborn child was a burden to him. Reality sank into her when she realized that love alone would not ensure survival. Because she loved him, she left with her unborn child. She changed her identity and gave her child her maiden name to remind her of her roots.

A leopard would never lose it spots. A yakuza would remain a yakuza. No matter how much he wanted to change for the better, the people surrounding him would not let him turn over a new leaf. The life of what was precious to him was at a constant threat. His will to protect, his love for her, only made him stronger and more violent. There was no way of turning back to lead a normal ordinary life that she hoped for. When he found out that she had perished herself from his life, he practically turned over the entire Japan in searched for her but with no avail. He never stopped his search. Ironically he wished that he would never find her - if he didn't, neither would his enemies.

His quest ended six years later when a social worker called to inform him that a Madam Kahari Midori, his long distance cousin had died from a chronic illness and had requested specifically for him to be the guardian of her son, Himura Kenshin.

Hiko was devastated by the news of Hitomi's death. When he first took a look at Kenshin, he almost broke down in tears. He knew that Kenshin was his flesh and blood and he willed him to live on for sake of Kenshin – a product of his and Hitomi's love. He swore on Hitomi's grave that he would keep their son away from harm. To avoid having history to repeat itself, he distanced himself from Kenshin. He acted as Kenshin's guardian to only clothed and fed though he truly wanted to give the boy his fatherly love. He acted as if he could not give a damn about the boy when his world centred on Kenshin.

Hiko raised Kenshin in the small peaceful community at the outskirt of the Tokyo which city people almost never knew that the town existed. He placed Kenshin under the care his good friend's widow, Tae. She, like Hitomi, wished to rid herself from the underworld when she lost both her husband and son to the dark world. In a way, Kenshin's present had given her a reason to re-live the life she wanted most.

He kept Kenshin's existence as low as possible until Kenshin entered varsity in University of Tokyo. Kenshin's profile was captivating with his feminine features and flaming red hair. Moreover, Kenshin excelled in kendo ranking first in the country. Hiko had to erase all traces of Kenshin to him. After Kenshin graduated, Hiko bought him an apartment in a community which consisted of mostly retired folks. A community as such would be at least free from the underworld influence and hence facilitated Hiko to visit his son. He would not allow the world to recognize their blood ties. Not until when the time is ripe.

Hiko taught Kenshin martial arts for self defense purposes. He also taught Kenshin to wield a katana under the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Kenshin had a kind heart from his mother, therefore he was not worried that teaching Kenshin a deadly skill would rot Kenshin inwardly.

Like his mom, Kenshin loved the peace and quiet revolved around him. He joined the squad; as part of his contribution to maintain the city's peace. Members of the Special Squad Unit had a lower profile as compared to the police force. Thus, Hiko did not object. Hiko let out a small laugh at that thought. Even if Hiko was to object, that wouldn't change a thing. Kenshin did inherit Hiko's trait - stubbornness.

"Mr. Seijiuro?" The soft voice coming from his secretary brought Hiko back from his nostalgic reminiscence to present time. He turned to the voice and looked at her, gesturing her to continue.

"Mr. Seijuiro, your limo is waiting for you. It is time to leave for the function" She informed him.

He stood up straighten his suit and walked out his room with his secretary trailing behind him.

XoooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

Sano left headquarters immediately after the phone call. He stopped by the liquor shop to grab the highest quality sake. Hiko, the man with exquisite taste for sake, won't allow any sake other than the best to wet his lips.

Sano respected Hiko for he owed Hiko the life he was leading now. Sano was an orphan who felt that orphanage was imprisoning him. He escaped his so called prison when he was eight and rather lived on the street as a vagabond. He fended himself as shoe shiner and part-time pick-pocket. He was young and there was hardly any job that could be offered to his small hands. He understood the rational of survival and against his virtues, he picked pocket. He comforted himself into thinking that he was, like Robin Hood, only stole from the rich for the poor. In his case, he was the only poor kid to distribute the loot to. Occasionally, he acted a little more heroic and shared his scarcely gains with the needy, if his little stomach permits so.

Sano was trying to steal from Hiko when they first came to meet each other. Of course Sano did not know then that his targeted victim was 'the' Hiko Seijiuro. All he worried about was his growling stomach back then. Inevitably Hiko caught him red handed but decided to let him off the hook with 10,000 yen stuffed into his small hands. Sano looked at the money in hands and all of a sudden felt ashamed of his act. _That was not how it was supposed to be, _Sano thought to himself. Sano was supposed to fend for himself and not pitied by anyone. He felt insulted by Hiko and threw the money back at Hiko before he ran off.

Hiko was clearly taken aback and intrigued by the brown spiky head kid. Acted on impulse, he walked the direction where the kid had sprinted off. He found Sano's hideout place behind some dark alley. There were several other kids that took the alley as their home.

Hiko observed Sano sharing his slightly moldy miserable piece of bread with a scrawny looking kid who sat beside him. Both kids happily chatted away, oblivious to their poor and unhygienic living condition. The scrawny kid got up and started to walk to the deeper end of the alley when a gang of kids picked on him. The gang pushed the scrawny kid to the hard ground and started kicking him. Sano rushed himself to the scene when he heard the cries of the scrawny kid. Sano roughly threw his weight at kids that were bullying his friend. Much to Sano's dismay, the desired effect to throw the gang of kids of guard did not materialized as he was too light skinny. Sano then started to push and punch the other kids. Sano realized that there were just too many of them for him to fight off; therefore, he did the next best thing that he could think of. He protectively covered the crying kid on ground with his body and took most the kicks attacking from above.

Hiko was deeply touched by Sano's action. Sano reminded Hiko of his son who loved standing up for others and got himself into trouble. Both kids seemed to carry Hitomi's legacy; that is helping others regardless of their own ability to help out.

Hiko walked up the beating scene. His mere presence scared the other kids away. Hiko picked up Sano who had passed out, mostly due to hunger than beating while scrawny kid timidly looked at Hiko.

"Can you walk?" Hiko asked the scrawny kid.

"Y-Yes sir." The scrawny was trying to assess whether Hiko was the good or the bad guy.

"Come with me then" The scrawny kid concluded that Hiko had to be the good guy and obeyed Hiko's command. The three of them disappeared from the alley to the busy street.

When Sano opened his eyes, he was greeted by a girl with a pair of violet eyes looking very closely at him. Sano quickly shot up from his sleeping position which resulted in a head to head collision with the girl in front of him.

"Itai!" Both whined at the same time with their hands landing on where it pained in the head.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sano looked at the girl questioningly while rubbing his head. He looked around the unfamiliar but yet comforting and warm room surrounding him.

"Hi. My name is Kenshin. Himura Kenshin and you are in my house. You have been sleeping for 2 days. It's about time you get up" Kenshin put out his right hand to Sano while his left hand still rubbing his head.

Confused by the voice that came out from the kid which he thought was a girl, Sano asked "Are you a girl or a boy?"

"I am boy, your dork! What's your name?" Kenshin laughed with his right hand still out waiting to meet Sano's.

"Er.. Sano. Sagara Sanosuke. Are you sure you are boy?" Sano took Kenshin's hand and that marked the beginning of their friendship and childhood under the cozy house.

Even though Hiko was harsh to Kenshin, somehow or rather Sano knew that Kenshin was of importance to Hiko. He saw the looked on Hiko's eyes whenever Hiko looked at Kenshin. Sano felt obligation to look over Kenshin's shoulder, partly to repay Hiko's kindness and partly because Kenshin was like a brother that he never had. Though, never in his life, Sano would admit it out loud that he loved Kenshin.

XoooooooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

Hiko looked at his watch indicating him that it was already ten past seven. He looked around function hall at everyone that busied themselves with one another. He casually left the function hall unnoticed and headed to the underground parking lot to a black mazda. He took out a set of keys, manually unlocked the car and got in. Once he started the car's engine, he set off to some old folk community.

The sun had begun to set, people on the street would not see who was behind the wheel of the black mazda as the window and wind shield of the car was tainted. By the angry roaring sound of the car, it could only be assumed the car was owned by some punk kid.

XooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

"Kenshin, are you sure it is alright to serve your uncle just spaghetti and potato salad? Shouldn't we at least prepare a more typical Japanese meal for him?" Kaoru asked the tenth time that evening as she and Kenshin set the table.

"It will do just fine. Sano has got what he really wants – sake. Besides, it's too late for that, isn't it?" Kenshin reassured her with a smile.

"Oi! Kenshin. Want to guess what will he be driving this time?" Sano shouted from the balcony. He enjoyed watching out for signs of Hiko's arrival. Most of the time he was fascinated by the various vehicles that Hiko came with.

"What was it that he drove the last time? Dark blue Thunder Bird? Ok. I got for dark tainted car" He thought for a while before answering.

"That is not guessing. He always drives something dark and tainted" Sano chided.

Kaoru was confused by the whole conversation. _'Why did his Uncle keep coming with different cars?' _She wondered brieflybut she made no attempt to ask. She looked at the clock almost striking eight. She was getting more and more nervous by the minute. She felt as though she in a girl-meet-boy's-parent- kind of situation, only, Kenshin was not her boyfriend.

"Ahh…. He is here. With a cool mazda." Sano thought for a while whether he could swap vehicle with Hiko. He highly doubted the possibility of swapping and walked back into the apartment.

Kaoru took a deep breath before she glanced at herself in a final check on her appearance. _'First impression matters a lot'_ She reminded herself.

Kenshin smiled at the sight of Kaoru's nervousness before he opened the door.

"Good evening, Shishou" Hiko just stepped at the front the door.

'_Shishou?'_ Kaoru thought inwardly

"Evening, baka" Was Hiko's usual response. However his eyes widened at the sight a young woman as he walked into the apartment. He stared intensively at the young woman causing her to flinch slightly.

Sensing that Kaoru was uncomfortable, Kenshin introduced her, "This is Kamiya Kaoru. She was my junior in Tokyo U and she will be staying here with us for a while. Kaoru, this is my uncle, Hiko"

Kaoru bowed politely to Hiko. Hiko returned the gesture before he turned to Kenshin and raised one of his eyebrows in question.

It appeared to Kaoru that they were communicating without having exchange of words. She did not know what to do next but stood there like an idiot watching them exchanging glances.

"Good evening, Shishou. Nice car today. Let's eat already" Sano came to the rescue.

"Evening, Sano. Still hungry as ever, I presume. Didn't I feed you enough in your adolescent years?" Hiko broke eye contact with Kenshin. Sano merely grinned at the Hiko's remark.

The four settled themselves at the dining table and dined. It was a rather awkward atmosphere. Kenshin busied his eyes with an uncomfortable Kaoru who kept her head low and Hiko stared down at Kaoru playing with her food. While Sano looked forth and back at the three of them.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with me?... I am sure that he doesn't know who I am. Wait a minute… you don't think that he might take a liking of me right? Stop these silly thoughts at once, Kaoru! That is so gross! Hm.. To come and think of it, Kenshin's uncle does look kinda young and good looking. I was expecting someone really old with lots of wrinkles'_

"Is there something that you wish to tell me, Miss Kamiya?" Hiko snapped Kaoru from her trains of thoughts. Kaoru did not realize that she was looking straight at Hiko when she was deep in her thought.

"Yes. I want to know whether dinner is serving you well, sir. You hardly touch it. Would you like to have something else instead?" She quickly turned to her wit and poured more sake onto Hiko's cup.

"No. Dinner is lovely" To Kenshin and Sano's surprised, Hiko actually smiled to Kaoru. They have seen Hiko snickered but smile? Hardly. It even surprised them further when Hiko actually emptied the food in his plate.

XoooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru was relived that dinner didn't went as bad as she thought it would be as she cleaned up after dinner.

Hiko looked into the night from the balcony with his sake while Kenshin stood beside him.

"Have you told her?" Finally came the inevitable question that Kenshin had been expecting from Hiko.

"No, Shishou. Not yet"

"Baka. I can't even begin to comprehend what is going on in that little head of yours. This is a simple matter. Do not complicate it and make things worse. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Shishou" '_I agree that you would not be able to understand.'_ Kenshin finished the remaining sentence in his mind.

"Baka" Hiko sighed at the sight of Kenshin and sipped his sake. _'Is this what they mean by generation gap?'_ Hiko questioned himself before he turned around and walked to the kitchen where Kaoru was.

"Miss Kamiya, this old man here had too much to eat. Would you care to take a walk with me around the area?" Hiko politely requested.

"H-Hai" Kaoru clearly did not expect that. She wiped dry her hand with her apron and later pulled the apron over above her head.

Kenshin heard of Hiko's unusual request and offered, "Shishou, why don't I walk with you instead?"

Hiko ignored Kenshin and led Kaoru to the door. Kaoru gave one last look to Kenshin indicating 'It is alright' before she left with Hiko.

'_Now what?'_ Kenshin was rubbing his temple.

XoooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

The evening breeze was soothing. With the proper lighting, the beautiful landscape of the compound would be viewed with much delight. It would be a lovely evening walk if it was someone else that Kaoru was walking with. Kaoru walked silently beside Hiko, unsure of what to say to this man.

"Kaoru, you don't mind me calling you by your first name, do you?" He broke the silence once he knew that they were out of sight from some prying read head from his balcony.

"Not at all, sir"

"Call me Hiko. 'Sir' seems too old for me" Hiko tried to break the tension between them. Kaoru merely nodded at his request.

"Tell me, Kaoru. Why are you here?"

"I just graduated…" Before she could complete her sentence, Hiko interrupted her.

"I heard that from Kenshin already, Kaoru. What I really want to know is your real purpose of being here?"

"………." Kaoru looked down at her hand in searched for an appropriate answer.

"I am aware of the crowd that surrounds Kenshin, Kaoru. You were raised and brought up in Kyoto under the care of the Shinomori, the co-owner of Aoiya International Hotel. They take good care of those under their wings. Meaning Kaoru, you should have no financial problem as Kenshin deemed that you do. You can always turn to Aioya Hotel, Tokyo. Why here with Kenshin? I highly doubt that you like staying in this community surrounded by majority of old folks. So, what is your purpose here?"

_Seijiuro Hiko does live up to his reputation. What was I thinking that I could get away so easily? He knows so much about me already. Maybe he already knows my true identity. But that is quite unlikely. He already said so much, there is no reason for him to hold back. He would have told me straight in face if he did know._ Kaoru analysed her situation but had yet to come up with a wistful answer. _What am I supposed to say then? Tell him the truth and ruin all my plans? I don't think so. What am I supposed to say?_

Both Hiko and Kaoru stopped walking. Hiko was facing Kaoru. He studied her facial expression and her involuntary action. She was clutching and twiddling her hands at the same time. She kept her head very low, avoiding any eye contact with Hiko.

Hiko put his arm around Kaoru to motion her to walk again. She was startled by sudden his move. Nevertheless she resumed walking with him.

"If you can't answer me now, it's ok. As long as you know what you are doing. But bear in mind, my dear girl, that paper cannot contain flame. Be careful with whatever plan you have in mind. You might get very frustrated if you continue to do what you are doing now." He patted her back.

Kaoru was very confused. _Did he really know? _In spite of, she was relieved that Hiko did not press on the topic further.

They walked for a little longer before Hiko directed them both back to his car. He bid his goodbye to Kaoru and looked up to find Kenshin watching them. He merely smirked at Kenshin before he entered his car and drove off.

Kaoru realized Hiko was not looking at her but behind her. She turned around and waved at Kenshin. Kenshin waved back with a smile though he was tormented by his own thoughts.

XoooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru walked up slowly back to the apartment digesting what Hiko had just told her. She looked up and saw that Kenshin was already waiting for her at the front of the apartment entrance. _'I will make this work. I will fight for my own happiness. I will do what is best for us'_ She smiled to Kenshin.

"What took you so long" Kenshin tried to keep his tone neutral.

"Enjoying the evening walk." She smiled lazily. "We should do that more often, you and I…….. Hm.. Why don't you accompany me for another round of evening walk?" She gently looped her arms with his and pulled him with her as she walked towards the elevator.

Kenshin was baffled and wandered endlessly what did Hiko said to set off such light mood in her. He couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and asked. "What did he talk to you about?"

She turned to face him with her lazy smile and said, "Nothing much, actually. And he mentioned that he will be seeing us next week!"

'_What!'_

XoooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

She was right, it had been a lovely evening walk and they had to do it more often. Kenshin had buried deep whatever worries he had in his mind. Who cares if some nosy old people decided to sneak peek Kaoru walking so close with her arms looped around his. Kenshin just wanted to enjoy this moment with her. He had hoped to be the only one to walk with her every evening for the rest of eternity – if eternity meant anything at all.

* * *

Very special thanks to:

**Viax Infinito :** Thanks your kind review. I had lots of help in improving. My beta reader did a great a job at pointing and correcting my error for me. I was rather worried that I might just bore my reader if i spend too much time in exploring the character. It was great to know that I manage the capture their pesonality nicely. Thank you.

**nes:** Thank you for leaving me a review and being so supportive. Thank you so much.


	5. Bored daylight

**Author's note:** Thank you to all you who are still reading this and I hope that I have create less confusion as the story moves along. Well, I have been holding this chapter for almost 3 weeks but did not even make any changes (that I was hoping to). I just can't improvise it any better. So, here goes another slow moving and boring chapter.

Thank you _nes _for reviewing my piece before it goes public and save me from 'grammar humiliation'.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurounin Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**Bored daylight**

Kaoru stood at the balcony with her elbows resting on the railing and the back of her palms supporting her jaw. Her eyes were trailing very closely to a miniature Kenshin who was holding his lunch box, walking towards Sano's car. Kenshin turned around and waved Kaoru goodbye when he felt a strong presence calling upon him in silence from behind.

Sano took at glance at Kaoru and smiled before he unlocked his car and went in. Kenshin took another momentary look at Kaoru before he went inside the car with a small smile.

Kaoru eyes continued to follow the rapidly diminishing vehicle as it sped off to it intended destination. She did not take her eyes off from the direction where the vehicle had vanished from her sight. _'Even if you are going to stand here for hours, you wouldn't think that they might just change their minds about going to work and stay home with you, would you?' 'I guess not….' _She sighed deeply and moved heavily back into the apartment.

By 11 a.m., she had completed her routine household chores for the day – cleaning up after breakfast; dusting and vacuuming the apartment, made Sano's bed (she was not required to make Kenshin's bed as he made his own) and dropped the laundry into the washing machine. She sat herself on the sofa with a mug hot tea in her hand. Her long slender legs stretched out crossing each other with one of her heels resting on the edge of the mahogany coffee table.

Kaoru had the television turned on but she was looking out to the blue sky through the balcony, thinking about nothing in particular. She needed some noise to fill the air around her. She did not particularly enjoy being alone in the quiet apartment. She grew up with Misao. Misao was not one person who you could associate the word 'loneliness' with. She was used to being surrounded by people – Aioya Hotel was never without the warmth of human being. Hence, 'lonely' did not exist in her vocabulary till...

It had been almost a month since Kaoru moved in with Kenshin and Sano. All three occupants had grown accustomed to her role as the dutiful home-maker. She found satisfaction in preparing meals for the guys in which she had gradually taken less time cook However, it was when she had completed the domestic task that she felt restless and redundant while waiting for time to passed till it was time to prepare dinner. She was not fond of the idea of being idle.

'_Maybe I should a read book? Or I could visit Mrs. Najimo… again… hm… maybe I should bake and visit Mr. and Mrs. Kaneshiro instead. I have not really chat with them for a while now, perhaps there is more to talk about. Oh god… what am I doing? This is not how I am going to spend my life doing right? - thinking of which neighbor of mine should I visit for the day…' She_ sighed restlessly with her eyes closed and the back of her left land resting on her forehead. _'When are they coming home……?'_ she whined to herself.

She opened her eyes slowly in search for the time from the face of the clock in the living area. _'It's not even noon and cooking class does not start till half past three in the afternoon. I need to find something to do until then'_ She sighed again and sipped her tea. She had secretly enrolled herself for cooking lesson from Monday to Friday in hope to broaden her scope of menu.

She shot her eyes wide open when she remembered that Hiko was expected to come over for dinner tomorrow night. She jumped from the sofa, placed the cup on the coffee table and went to her room to carry out her laptop to the coffee table. She dialed onto the internet and started searching for something special for tomorrow's dinner. For some reason, she was invigorated about hosting Hiko and she felt great desire to give him a warm cozy home meal. Hiko had made it a weekly affair to have dinner with the three of them. After their first acquaintance, Hiko had never brought up the topic of conversation that they had when they took their first evening walk together, in which, she, no doubt was glad.

Kenshin and Sano almost flipped in their chairs when they noticed how well Hiko and Kaoru were getting along - they talked and laughed together. Hiko even hugged and gave Kaoru a peck on the cheek before he took his leave. It even surprised Kaoru herself that Hiko actually adored her. Initially, she was worried that perhaps Hiko was infatuated by her but instantly she realized that Hiko's affection was more of fatherly warmth.

Yet Kaoru was bothered by how Hiko was soft and gentle with her and at the same time, harsh and rude to Kenshin. Sometimes, she couldn't help but mentally smack the back of Hiko's head for being such an offensive old man, to Kenshin that is. It annoyed her further to no sense when Kenhin appeared to be taking very lightly towards Hiko's attitude. '_Out of gratitude, perhaps'_ She reasoned. It wouldn't make sense to conclude that Hiko dislike Kenshin, otherwise, Hiko wouldn't even bothered to come over for dinner. Hiko did not seem like a person who took the trouble to come all the way to one's adobe just to torment or put insult onto one's face.

Kaoru was rather mystified over Kenshin and Hiko's queer relationship. When she extended her curiosity to Sano, he merely answered, 'That's how they have always been. Nothing unsual.' When she tactfully brought up the matter to Kenshin during one of their evening walk, he smiled to the sky and started commenting on how beautiful the evening sky looked that night. _'In time to come, I will find out the reason why.'_ She promised herself.

Her eyes tore away from the laptop screen and her musings stopped when she heard the buzzing sound of door bell.

'_Now, which sweet neighbor of mine is it this time? Good to have someone over for lunch'_ She walked quickly to the door and opened it. She was surprised to find who had dropped by to visit her.

"Aoshi! What are you doing here?" She embraced Aoshi tightly. "It's good to see you.." She whispered softly.

"Likewise." Aoshi lower his tall lean body to return Kaoru's hug and allowed her a more comfortable hug. Aoshi was almost six feet tall while Kaoru barely reach five feet three.

"What brings you here?" She asked again and broke the hug.

"Business at Aoiya Tokyo Hotel" He made his way into the apartment as she gesture him to come in.

'_You are here to see me because you are on business trip or you are on business trip because you wanted to see me?'_ Kaoru mentally tried to assess Aoshi's main objective. Regardless, she was delighted to see Aoshi. He had always looked stunning in his black suit with his white shirt buttoned up to his chest areas, leaving a glimpse of his muscular chest. Although he was a man without many words but he emitted such charismatic aura around him. Kaoru wondered briefly how Misao cope with the stress from Aoshi's lady charm. Misao was not a green eye monster by nature but who would not be jealous if your fiancée was at constant prey of some ogling females, though Aoshi paid them no heed.

Aoshi's eyes roamed around the apartment, scrutinizing it before he sat himself on the sofa. He observed the screen of the laptop displaying in front of him and smirked slightly.

"This is good neighbourhood…." Kaoru started talking while handing him a cup of tea. She continued her telltale of what and how she had been doing. She had guessed that Aoshi had been well informed of her state of being by Misao. Misao, so far, had never managed to keep anything from Aoshi. She continued rattling about 'The Days of Kaoru Kamiya', knowing that Aoshi wanted to hear from her personally. Besides, Aoshi would have stopped her if he had heard enough. He was a no nonsense man.

"Extension to your new found hobby?" Aoshi's finally voiced out with his index finger pointing to Kaoru's laptop.

"Kenshin's uncle, Hiko, is coming over for dinner tomorrow. So I thought I might find something nice to serve him. I like him. Unlike what have been rumored by the world outside, he is actually a nice man" _'Except when he is with Kenshin…he is an ass'_ She completed the remaining sentence in her head. "And I think he likes me as well." She moved to reached for laptop and shut the flap of the screen.

"Hiko Seijuro? Does he realize who you are?" Though Aoshi's voice remained calm and neutral, he was taken aback by the fact that he didn't know of this information before hand. He doubted that Misao had slipped her mind of this noteworthy piece of news. He would have come to see her sooner if he knew of it earlier.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't matter. He is nothing to worry about" Kaoru answered innocently.

"What make you say so? How sure are you that he won't harm you for being here when you cannot even affirm of his knowledge on your identity?" Aoshi raised his concern with his still voice.

"Aoshi, don't over react and get too excited about it. Call it a hunch feeling, but I know that he will not hurt me. Don't worry. As I said, he really likes me" Kaoru tried to convince the overprotective paranoia Aoshi. She remembered why in the first place she did not tell Misao about Hiko's visit.

"You said you THINK that he likes you" Aoshi corrected her.

She sighed exasperatedly. "When are you getting married to Misao?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"In a year time. You are well aware of Seijuro's profile. He can be dangerous if he thinks you are a threat to him. On what concrete ground you believe that he will leave you unharmed?" Aoshi redirected the conversation back to its track. He was beginning to lose patience over Kaoru's naivety.

She had failed on the first attempt to change the subject. Hence came the second strategy, "Oh... Look at the time. I am hungry. Are you? I am sure you are. Let me make us something to eat." She finished her sentences within a breath and walked to the kitchen area, leaving Aoshi glaring at her retreating form.

While her hands were working on their lunch, her mind was working on ways to counter Aoshi's reasoning. She was surprised when Aoshi did not make any move to resume their discussion in the kitchen. It even surprised her further when Aoshi did not pursue on the subject matter while they had their lunch. "Your cooking class has done you good deed" was all that he said to her.

After lunch Aoshi had to leave for a meeting. Kaoru was reluctant to watch him leave. She walked with him to his car. She hugged him when they were by the side of his car.

"When will I see you again?" She still had him around her arms. .She had hoped to see Aoshi more often than not.

"Soon."

"Bring Misao with you. I miss her…"

"Aaa.." He patted her back. "You might need to do some explaining about my presence to your neighbor, mainly Mrs. Najimo, I presume. Or would you like me to introduce myself?" He slowly disengaged himself from Kaoru.

"Why am I not surprised that you know exactly who my neighbors are?" She gave him a questioning look. "Don't worry about it. I can handle it quite well. I managed to live here for a month with minimal rumor, you know."

Aoshi let out a small smile at the corner of his lips before he went into his car.

Kaoru, for the second time in a day, watched and waved goodbye to someone dear to her sped off in his car. When she was certain that Aoshi's car was no longer at sight, she turned and found Mrs. Najimo and a few others neighbors observing her intently from their respective balcony.

"That's my brother, Aoshi. He is on business trip in Tokyo and stopped by to check on me. He is cute, isn't he?" She shouted so that everyone who was interested to know heard her as she walked back to her apartment.

"Is he married? I have a niece who's still single……" A shout was heard.

Kaoru chuckled and looked up. "He is single but unfortunately, not available, Mrs. Sakata. He is engaged to my best friend. They are due to get married next year."

"Oh…that's too bad. But you let me know if he decides to break off the engagement, dear. My niece is a wonderful girl. You'll love her"

"OK" Kaoru shook her head disbelievingly as she disappeared into the building.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Both Sano and Kenshin almost choked on their foods when Kaoru announced on the dining table that she was gong to re-paint the whole apartment.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru patted Kenshin's back with concern. Kenshin nodded and tried to regain his composure.

"Are you alright there, Sano? What is with the two of you? I will re-paint it on my own. Don't worry. I can handle it on my own. I won't trouble the both of you" _'What's with guys and refurbishment?' _She shook her head.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

"Kenshin, she is bored to her wits" Sano whispered and glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Kaoru do not appeared out of nowhere behind him and Kenshin.

"She re-organised my wardrobe and no matter how I messed up my wardrobe, it will always be neat and organised the next time I open it. I don't even dare to mess up my wardrobe anymore. And that is supposed to be my wardrobe!" Sano took another glance to make sure that she was still in the shower.

"She even replaced my old underwear with new ones with the right size and brand, all nicely stacked up. And now, she wants to re-paint the apartment?" Sano continued, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"There is no harm in her re-painting the apartment. This place needs some fresh colours, anyway." Kenshin said non enthusiastically. He had thought that Kaoru bought new undergarment only for him. He was slightly let down by the idea that Sano shared the same treatment as he did.

"That is not the point! The point is - she is getting bored and restless. Do something about it before she gets hit by another brainwave and start relocating the furniture or even worst, buy new furniture….." He started to imagine how, one fine day, he would ponder hard on whether did he unlocked the right apartment door.

"And you suggest?" Kenshin had long sensed Kaoru's restlessness and mentally agreed with Sano. However, he didn't know what to do either.

"I don't know. She is your girl. You think of something, will ya?" Sano chided in a whisper. _'Woman…Equates totrouble'_ "What ever happen to her job hunting? Isn't she supposed to be actively looking for a job?"

Kenshin recalled asking her the same question during one evening walk. Kaoru took his intention the wrong way, thinking that he was regarding her as a freeloader. She got mad and refused to speak to him for the rest of the night. He was a lost man. He had not been around with too many women to understand how the mind of a woman worked or how to tackle them intelligently and tactfully.

"Oi Kenshin…" Sano reminded Kenshin that he was by Kenshin's side.

"Maybe, we should seek Tae's advice on this?" Kenshin admitted defeat.

"Good idea. You call her. Now..." Sano commanded.

"What are you guys doing in the balcony?" Kaoru asked as she toweled dried her hair.

"Nothing" They answered in unison and almost too innocently.

Kaoru stopped her movement and eyed suspiciously at the Kenshin and Sano.

"Ready to go for a walk, Kaoru" Kenshin cracked the tight air between the three of them.

"Ok! Just give me a minute" Kaoru's eye dilated to its normal size as she hurried back to her room to brush her hair.

Kenshin and Sano sighed in relief.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. Kindly review and let me know what you think of it.

And I thanked the following reviewer:

**Via x Infinito: **Hi! I am still around writing the story. Sorry about the delay, I was having trouble trying to piece certain things together. I realized now that it really takes a lot to write. Had all the ideas in the head but putting them in writing is just so difficult for me. I'm very delighted to find that you wanted me to update soon. Thank you for your support.

I was actually worried that my story might be a bit too boring when I started writing on what they do and how they react and the conversation that they held. Then again, I am worried that I might just simplified the story and hence, no substance.

I dread the public transport too. Hence I decided to be kind and got Kaoru to pick him up. :)

Don't worry about Hiko – his warning is for good course. Kenshin does have something to hide but nothing major which I promised it will be disclosed later but i am not too sure when (I still have problem planning my writing). Anyway, thanks for your review and hope that I do not disappoint you with coming chapters.

**Nes** Thank you for your wonderful support and encouragement. As you can see I did not changes to the above chapter. Can't think of a single sentence to change and decided to stick to my previous summary. Can't think of an better way of putting it without causing any further contradiction as you have pointed out earlier

Thanks for leaving me a review. Oh.. now that I remember and before I forget again, congratulation on your new job. I forgot to congratulate you on my last email.

**S.J.Kidd** Thank for leaving such kind review. I actually did briefly spoke of the 'flame' in chapter 3. Should actually thanked the person who flamed me otherwise I would be so cautious with my grammar and tried harder to improve. Don't have get upset about the flame. It is just not worth it.

**Desanera** I am so sorry for causing the confusion. You were not the first and I don't think that you would be the last to comment on that. The wedding was just an introduction an opening to the story. As the story moves along, the wedding will somehow make sense (I hope) and slowly whatever 'secret' will be revealed. Trust me, the wedding essence of the story. I just need a few more chapters to links things together and I am pretty slow at it. I just hope that you have the patience for that. Anyway, I am glad that you like the growing relationship between K&K.

**Sangoo** thank you for you kind word. I am really happy that you like my story. I will update but it will just take a while to do so. I am very slow at writing and trying piece the story together so that it makes sense.

**are-en1( )** Sorry for the confusion. But at this stage I have yet to disclose the identity of the groom.


	6. Mars meets Venus

**Author's note:** This is a rather lengthy chapter. When I first started it, I had a hard time writing it but as I moved along, I had another problem, I had hard time ending the chapter. So, I hope that this chapter will not be too lengthy and boring for reader. And be warned that both Kenshin and Kaoru will be acting a little weird in this chapter – for a reason.

Because I have not been updating promptly,please take notethat this chapter sets offimediately after Kenshin asked Kaoru whether she would like to talk a walk (in previous chapter)

Thank you _nes _for reviewing my piece before it goes public. Sorry for making you review such a long chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurounin Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

* * *

**Mars Meets Venus**

Kaoru strolled along the pathway, eye lids shut and her arms stretched all out in front of her, enjoying the breezy wind caressing softly her face and hair. The wind had lent a helping hand at drying her thick damp hair that was cascading down her back. Earlier back in the apartment, she didn't have time to dry her hair thoroughly as she would have liked. Or rather she did not allow herself time to dry her hair as she was all too thrilled and ready to go for her evening walk with Kenshin. It was funny how certain things you will never get tired of or surfeited even if you have been doing it just every other night. The law of diminishing marginal satisfaction certainly did not apply in this context – Kaoru evening walk with no other than Kenshin.

Kaoru had still kept her eyes closed. She need not look by her side to feel Kenshin's strong presence walking closely beside her – which was what mattered most. Even if, in Kaoru's opinion, within the one month of their stay together, they had yet to make any progress beyond their everlasting friendship, she was contented just being near him. His mere presence overwhelmed her to an extent that she could not describe.

Kenshin was gazing at her scrupulously, not wanting to miss a single movement nor detail as she slowly set free a dreamy smile with her eyes shut. Reflexively, he slowly gave out a small smile from the corner of his lips. '_What's in her mind right now?'_ He heard himself asking inwardly.

As Kaoru slowly released the breath that she had been long holding in her lungs, she sensed Kenshin's gaze upon herself. Wanting to meet him in the eyes, she opened hers and turned to Kenshin. "Hm? What?" She asked with a sweet smile that would probably melt Kenshin, like how a marshmallow melts in the centre when barbequed, if it wasn't for his strong restraint.

"Nothing." Kenshin shook his head and returned her smile simultaneously. He casually turned his head and looked ahead with the smile on his face been wiped off by the brushing wind.

Kaoru was rather disappointed that Kenshin had turned away from her. Her mind was telling her emotion off for impatiently having her eyes wide opened and turned to look at him. Otherwise she would have enjoyed the sensuality under his gaze.

Presently, all she got was the left hand side of Kenshin's cheek staring plainly at her. _'Come to think of it, this is not such bad idea. At least I get a closer look at one side of his face.'_ She consoled her herself. It would be a good opportunity to observe Kenshin's well defined features. She had resisted the urged to fix her eyes on him during dinner or any other time while they were together in the apartment. Sano's presence being the major constraint to her heart felt desire - she would not want to be caught dead by Sano for staring dreamingly at Kenshin's good looks. Neither would she have wanted Kenshin catching her in act as well. She would not think by shoving her head into the toilet bowl would ever save her from the utmost embarrassment if she was to be caught idolizing Kenshin by either of them. It was best to play safe – don't look at all.

After walking for approximately ten footsteps, she sighed mutely and looked up to the sky lighted by hundreds little wishing stars after losing all hope of Kenshin turning his head to eye her again. Another five footsteps before she felt, though physically he was just besides her but he seemed to be out of her reach, confined within the four walls his own.

'_He is awfully quiet tonight. What is he thinking? I hope that it has nothing to do with me. It wouldn't be good if he is thinking of me with that expression on his face. Jeez…I am contradicting myself. Here I wish for him to think of me day and night and now, I do not want to be the subject of his thoughts.'_ She stole a glance at him again before she thought of a plan to confirm her intuition.

Kaoru slowed down her already torpid walk, falling three steps behind Kenshin on purpose. Under normal circumstances, he would have realized that he was walking ahead of her and; he would stop, turn around and wait for her catch up with him with a welcoming smile. However, on this night, he didn't seem to realize that she was actually walking with him!

'_O…kay. Something is definitely playing in his mind? But what? He seemed alright when he got home from work. He was still good during dinner…. until he was nearly choked to death on my food….. when I announced that I will be repainting the apartment. Erm… it wouldn't have anything to do with me repainting the apartment, I hope.' _

'_Who are you kidding? Of course it has to do with you! You, acting as if you were really the mistress of the apartment, went on announcing that you will be repainting. Announcing? Not seeking permission from Kenshin, the official owner of the apartment but went on selfishly making decision for your own sake. Think of what Aoshi's reaction would be if you were to announce that exact same thing to him?'_ Kaoru was debating herself. She could almost hear and feel her body hair stand up to Aoshi's vocal hissing her name in annoyance and irritation. She shook her head from the imaginative Aoshi. _'Aoshi is not here. So, no need to freak out'_

'_Shouldn't he at least appreciate your effort to re-paint the apartment? Seriously, the apartment needs some colours. And it's for free! And you are not even asking him to help out. You are doing this out of goodwill! What right does he has to be angry or annoyed or whatever that is written on his face right now!"_ Another voice in her head remarked. Involuntarily both her lips were slowly protruding out more than it should, piercing onto one another with her arms folded close to her chest.

Kenshin was pondering over what Sano had said earlier while trying to ignore or rather momentarily erase the image of Kaoru's mesmerizing expression being caressed by the wind. He preferred to have the image replaying his theatrical mind when he was in the comfort of his bed where no one could see the expression that crossed his face every time he thought of Kaoru. For the moment, he wished to concentrate on touching sensitive grounds with Kaoru – her boredom. He had given his thinking cap one last try, before he hit the wall and had to call Tae for guidance. He felt uneasy having to consult Tae on this matter. Having to consult which also meant having to explain Kaoru's presence in which, for a reason that was apparent to him, he wasn't keen, even to Tae.

"What…." _did you do today?_ Kenshin intended to ask as he turned to his side where Kaoru was supposedly walking beside him. He stopped his path, turned his head left right and backward searching anxiously for Kaoru. He found her dragging her feet like a snail behind him with her eyes fixed on the ground. He immediately noticed her intimidating body language and twitched his eyebrows together. _"Is she angry at me for walking ahead of her?"_ He was surprised that he did not realize that he had paced up his walking, thus leaving Kaoru behind. He mentally kicked himself for being such an un-charming fool.

Her arms felt back to her side and her lips curled upwards the moment she heard, "Kaoru…?", forgetting the issue that was hovering in her head just seconds ago.

Relieved washed over Kenshin as he watched her pacing up next to him. Regardless he couldn't help wonder what she thought about moments ago. _'Well, at least it is not me that she is mad at'_

"So, what did you do today?" He asked again, this time managing to complete his question. He had thought that he should at least build up the conversation slowly instead of jumping straight into the fire pit. He was also hoping to find out what had upset her a while ago.

"Hm… The usual – clean the house, cooking, pacing around the house. Just like any other day…" Little did Kaoru realize that she actually sold herself out– she was indeed bored with her current lifestyle. It was rather easy to read Kaoru through the monotonous low tone that her voice box emitted and her facial expression that practically stamped 'I am bored' on her forehead.

"Except….." Kaoru was weighing the idea of telling Kenshin about Aoshi's visit.

"Except? Did something happen today?" His voice grew a bit anxious. At the back of Kenshin's mind, he knew it wasn't something that he should worry about since the day has passed and she was walking besides him in one piece.

"No, it is nothing like that. It was just that Aoshi dropped me a visit today" Kaoru's eyes sparkled at the notion. Kenshin remained impassive and quiet.

Noting that Kenshin was not going to ask her further questions, Kaoru asked "Aren't you going to ask me who Aoshi is?"

"Ah?" Kenshin staggered at her question and blinked profusely. Kaoru couldn't resist rolling her eye at Kenshin's stupor and sighed. _'What so weird about asking me the question? Doesn't he want to know who Aoshi is? How could I tell him if he doesn't ask?'_

Kenshin couldn't quiet comprehend why Kaoru had waited for him to ask the question. '_Couldn't she just tell me without me asking?_' "If you wish to tell me…" He finally said after a long pause.

''_If you wish to tell me'! What does that mean? He doesn't really want to know but because I put him on the spot and wanted to tell him who Aoshi is, he had no choice but to listen? Here I was contemplating hard on whether or not should I tell him about Aoshi and when I have made up my mind to tell him, I find him not really interested to know… goodness! I feel like an idiot._' Kaoru turned away from Kenshin, looking down to her hands, reconsidering her decision.

Kenshin had thought that Kaoru was taking too long to response, therefore he gave in to Kaoru's peculiar request and asked, "Who is Aoshi?" For some unknown reason, he felt ridiculous having to ask the question.

"Do you really want to know?" Kaoru needed his confirmation. She didn't want to torture him into listen to her just because she wanted to tell him.

At this point, Kenshin mentally shook his head in confusion. _'I did ask her, didn't I? Why would she think that I don't really want to know when I have already asked her?_

"Why would you think that I am not interested to know? Was it something I said?" Kenshin mentally rewound their earlier conversation, trying to detect the error in his speech.

"You gave me the impression that you weren't interested to know who Aoshi is. I mean if you really wanted to know, you would have asked me about him rather than me prompting you to ask me. I don't want to tell you about Aoshi just because I wanted to tell you. I want to tell you because you wanted to know…" She explained in simplicity.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Kenshin apologized. He remembered Sano's word of wisdom in dealing with the female specie_ "Whatever it is, apologize first. You can think about what you did wrong later but most of the time, it doesn't really matter because you can never figure it out." _

"So, you are saying that you actually want to know who Aoshi is?" There was some eagerness in her tone.

Kenshin nodded and was grateful that he had actually paid attention to Guru Sano's philosophy on women as Kaoru's cheerful expression lighten the air surrounding them.

"Aoshi is my brother. Well, we are not related by blood but he had been taking care of me, like how a brother would, since my father past away when I was four years old. My father died of sickness which I was too young to remember what exactly it was, leaving me to the care of Asako-san & Hikaru-san - Aoshi's parents." Kenshin saw a slight spark of sadness portrayed in her eyes as she spoke of her late father. However, that spark of sadness was immediately replaced by the spark of joy and attachment as she spoke further, "Aoshi is a prodigy in world of business. I am sure that you have heard of him before – Shinomori Aoshi, the person behind the infamous Aoiya International Hotel? Heard of him?" She asked eagerly as if she was showing off her glorious trophy.

Kenshin nodded, "I read about him in the papers". Kaoru was right. Shinomori Aoshi's biography was remarkable, so Kenshin was told by the media press. Hiko himself, who hardly praises any single individual, had spoken of Aoshi with high regards.

"He was only 16 when he took over the family business after his parents died from a fatal road accident." Kaoru continued. "At that time, everyone thought that the hotel business would be going six feet down under together with his parents. He shocked the world when he managed to turn the hotel which was one step from announcing its bankruptcy to the one of Japan's most renowned hotel today. And he was only 16! Can you imagine what it would take for a 16 year old teenager to convince the bank to give the hotel the leverage for it to turnover!" As she excitedly exclaimed, Kenshin was leading them to the nearest wooden bench where they sat with their back facing the apartment block.

"….It was almost impossible! But Aoshi did it. Of course he had assistance from Okina but it was Aoshi that made the difference. Okina was good but he was in no position to deal with the bank as he was just a mere employee, not even the trustee then. Oh… Okina is also the housekeeper for the Shinomori, just so you know. Aoshi is simply… how should I put it… erm… just simply brilliant. The way he carries himself is enough to confide you to turn to his allies. He is so damn gorgeous" Kaoru looked up to the sky to realize just how welcoming the dark blue sky was greeting them from above.

Again, Kenshin noticed how her eyes had illuminated with so much live and energy when she spoke of Aoshi. He saw how Kaoru look into the sky with a gentle smile emerging from the corner of her lips, lost in her own world of thought.

"You are very fond of him, aren't you?" He couldn't help asking. He wanted to know but could not look her in the eyes to seek the answer himself. He just stared at his own clasping hands, both his elbows resting on his lap.

Kaoru turned away from the night view and looked at Kenshin. "Of course I am fond of him. He is my brother. I am proud to have him as a brother"

"But you're not really his sister…" Kenshin trailed off, unsure of how he should direct his query without sounding too personal. He was still admiring his pair of hands.

Kaoru's eyebrows raised questioningly. _'Do I smell a scent of jealousy here?'_ Before she could slap the back of his head and call him silly, she spoke, "Did you know that Aoshi is engaged? Nah… you probably wouldn't know since the media doesn't know it. You'll probably be surprised to know exactly who he is engaged to." She smirked slightly.

Kenshin didn't quite like the way she had said it. It holds too much surprise. Though it was ridiculous, he was rather afraid to discover whom Aoshi was engaged to.

"Aoshi is engaged to the last descendant of Makimachi."

'_Makimachi? Well…. Makimachi it is...' _He sighed in relief, nearly smiled. However, his sub-conscious self reckoned that scare he just gave himself was totally uncalled for as he knew that it was highly unlikely that a certain Kamiya girl would be engaged to a certain hotel owner. _'Makimachi……. Where have I heard that name before?' _

Kaoru saw how he was trying to jog his memory at the mentioned name. "Makimachi Misao" She eased him.

"Misao is engaged to him! Never would occur to me that she is engage. She never did mention it" Kenshin straighten his hunched back and finally managed looked at Kaoru in surprise. Personally, he had thought that their profile was not one would call a perfect match. He would have thought that a man such as Aoshi would go for model type of girls. No offence to Misao, but she did seemed to be far too short for a six footer. He had thought that Misao would find someone that matched her happy-go-lucky character or at least enjoy talking as much she did- Aoshi was well known for his stoic and cold attitude, as termed by the media. Then again, love was blind, but on whose part, he was not sure.

"Yes. That is probably the only thing that Misao is capable of keeping silent about. They have been engage for two years now. Because of his stature, the engagement was kept very silent. He didn't want to the whole world to harass his fiancée. He thought that it was a private affair and thus, it shall maintain private. He is not very fond of the media." She casually explained.

"Misao, like me, lost her parents when she was young. Asako-san & Hikaru-san were family friends of the Makimachi, hence they took care of her. Actually, half of shares of Aoiya Hotel International belong to the Makimachi. Just that Shinomori had been running the show, so Makimachi remained hidden behind the shadow. Misao and I both grew up together in the same house. Aoshi have to constantly keep an eye on us, to make sure we stay out of trouble. After their death, Aoshi was like both father and mother to us. He was very protective over us to the extent none of us would bear it. He was stricter with his house rule and discipline to compare to Asako-san, Hikaru-san and Okina added together. Knowing me and Misao, we would not bend easily to his unreasonable rule. I would say that as much as Misao and I had a tough time with him, he had tougher time taking care of us. But we were happy together, like a family. Now that Aoshi and Misao are getting married, it would really bond the family ties. I am so happy for them. I love them both dearly." At the word 'family' her thoughts drifted to her deceased parents, her mood and expression took a sharp turn.

"They say blood is thicker than water but I sometimes think otherwise. I can hardly remember how my parents look like. My mother died when I was one and my father followed her to heaven a few years later. They say that he had died of grievance. At times I thought that was really romantic, mourning for the death of his wife, my mother, in such passion. Other times I refuse to believe he did so because then I would think that he did not love me enough to live for my sake." She smiled remorsefully looking at the infinite sky.

"I feel more for the Shinomoris, Misao and Okina than I can feel for my parents. I was too young to relive the time I had with them, too young to remember anything at all. I don't hold any memory of my own of them but only memories as told by others who have witnessed their living. I wish that I had a chance to know them better…." She trailed off, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

Kenshin had kept very silence while she did all the talking. He was observing her facial expression.

"I wonder if my parents are watching over me from above now, as we speak… It wouldn't be good to know that their only daughter had such ungrateful thoughts …" Her attention was caught by two very outstanding stars that were twinkling very brightly above her.

Kaoru suddenly felt ashamed and at the same time angry for feeling self pity. She was not alone in the world. She had the people at Aoiya who unconditionally cared dearly for her and most of all, she still had a blood related family member who was still very much alive and breathing – her grandfather. Though under circumstances, her grandfather could not personally take care of her, but she knew he loved her with all his mighty heart. She contemplated briefly whether or not should she tell Kenshin about her grandfather. Would it be too early to tell him? Suddenly, it had just occurred to her, after three years of knowing Kenshin, just how much did he knew about her, if Hiko had already known so much.

"You hardly tell me about your family background, Kaoru. I think this would be the first time." Kenshin had thought it was about time that he said something to change the subject slightly. He hated to see her upset but he couldn't turn back the clock to grant her wish to be with her parents nor could he say anything to change how she felt about her parents. He agreed with Kaoru that the bond between one human and another did not just center on blood ties but more of the time and interaction spent together.

"That's because you never asked." She smiled half heartedly. "I just thought that you might want to know me better. I mean, you would want to know more about the person that you are living with right?" In fact, she had wanted to tell him everything there was about her. _'Someday, perhaps…'_

"The past doesn't really matter now. What matters more is the present time. Wouldn't you agree?" He felt. What was the past cannot be undone, he only had the present and the future to amend.

"True, what matters more now is indeed the present but it is our past that molded us to what we are today. Without the past there is no present. I mean, where will we all be without our past…" _'I wouldn't be here with you now if not for the past event'_ She looked at Kenshin hoping that he understood the underlying that she was trying to deliver but she doubted it.

"You never did tell me about yours anyway. I don't really know where you grew up, where are your parents and what do they do?" She realized she didn't know much about him except that he had a very powerful and influential uncle.

"That's because you never asked" He mocked her.

They both chuckled softly in amusement and at the some point of time, their eyes accidentally found their path to each other. Their chuckle slowly died down as both pair of eyes locked, searching within one another.

Slowly, Kenshin pushed his face closer toward Kaoru until the tips of their noses almost kissed with his eyes still boring into hers.

Kaoru felt a rush of blood surging underneath her face. She quickly turned away from Kenshin, facing the other side where Kenshin would not see her very flushed complexion.

'_WHY THE HELL DID YOU PULL AWAY FOR!'_ Her mind was bellowing. She felt very hot in the face. _'I-I'm too nervous….'_ She answered herself. When she recollect what had just happen or what was about to happen, an unconscious foolish grin started to surface.

'_Ok… ok. Calm down. Breathe Kaoru, breathe! The night is still young, we can start this all over again once you have calm down. We have all night. So, let's not make a fool out of our self.'_ She was biting her lower lips and she couldn't seem to stop grinning for obvious reasons. She took in a few deeper breaths to even out her breathing pattern. She was ready to turn to face Kenshin again and out of a sudden a gush of chilly wind blew from against her direction…

Kenshin was startled when she turned her face away very quickly. He was very confused over the whole matter. Did he just do something very wrong? Did he almost ruin their relationship or rather friendship_? 'Why did she turn away from me? Why?'_ was Kenshin's biggest question mark.

He heard her heavy and uneven breathing with her back turned to him. Her hand was clutching the edge of the bench until her knuckle had turned white. He was about to tap on her shoulder, though he had yet to think of what exactly to say to her, he felt a few strain of her hair from her side caressed his face as the wind changed its course. Out of a sudden his nostril picked up a scent that was rather intoxicating, leaving him completely forgotten about the predicament that he was in …

Against his own will, he leaned closer towards Kaoru's back, to deeply inhale the very exotic scent that she was emitting. His hands were itching to touch her silky mane. Phantomlike, he ran his fingers on her hair until …"AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!" The sound of Kaoru's sniffing nose had entirely pulled Kenshin from cloud nine down to reality land.

Kenshin jerked slightly before he placed his warm hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Kaoru? Are you cold?" He asked with extreme concern laying in his tone.

Kaoru turned to face him and before she could even answer his concern, she gave out another good loud sneeze. "Yeah, I am fine…" She sniffled and quickly dug into her pants pocket for some tissue. Thankfully, she found some and started to gently blowing her nose. Her mucus had been threatening to dribble down ward to her mouth. _"Of all the times, why does it have to happen now? Even I feel gross to kiss myself now."_

Kenshin saw she was still sniffling away and rose from his seat. "Come on, Kaoru. Let's go back. It is cold out here and you are catching a cold." He stood tall in front of her, gesturing her to stand up.

"Noooo… sniff I am not cold sniff and certainly not catching a cold sniff. It is a lovely night sniff and we just sniff got started sniff" She protested, unaware of her last four words with her bottom still warming the bench.

Kenshin listened to her sniffing and his tolerance level of 'Kaoru-might-get-sick' just hit the roof so much so that he didn't apprehend her underlying message. He wrapped his palm around her wrist and gently trying to pull her up. "Come on. Let's go. We can come back tomorrow."

"Kenshin…. It is a lovely evening. Let's stay a little while longer… please….. I am not cold." Kaoru refused to budge from her position.

Kenshin was still holding her wrist in the air when he noted that Kaoru was beginning to shiver slightly. Only then he realized that she was clad in just a baby-T. She was still pleading to him with her large eyes. He knew that she was one stubborn queen. Hence, desperate means called for desperate measures, he swiftly scooped her up from her sitting position into his strong arms and headed back to the apartment. He was mentally prepared to be hit at the head by Kaoru or having her screeching his name in his ears painfully. However, to his surprised, none of that came.

Kaoru was dumbstruck by his action and could not get herself to muster a single word. She could only stare stupidly at Kenshin's face with her mouth agape. Her ears had gone deaf along her other sensory being nullified. She could not longer hear the quietness of her surroundings nor feel the coldness that was sipping into her but only the erratic beating of her heart. She felt warmth slowly dispersed to her body. Instinctively, she strapped her arms across his shoulder and rested her cheek on the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes as she took in his scent. Her heart beat rhythm normalized. She was contended

He almost grinned sheepishly when he felt her warm breath on his neck. He need not look at her to know that her lips had curled upwards at the base of his neck. He was contended.

It was probably the longest evening walk back to the apartment for both them. Each one tried to relish the moment of their togetherness. Questions needed not to be asked. Words needed not to be spoken.

"Oh goodness gracious…Are you hurt Kaoru dear?" The sound of Mrs. Najimo's fretful voice was heard from above Kenshin and Kaoru as they were nearing the apartment building.

Kaoru shot opened her eyes and jerked her head toward the direction where Mrs. Najimo was coming from. "Mrs. Najimo!" She was stunned to see Mrs. Najimo looking at them from her balcony.

"Good evening, Mrs. Najimo" Kenshin managed calmly. "Kaoru isn't feeling too well. So, I am carrying her back to the apartment"

"Is that true Kaoru dear?" Mrs. Najimo raised her suspicion.

"I-I have this terrible headache and this nausea feeling" Kaoru had her finger pressing on her temple. She simply created her symptoms that would require Kenshin to carry her the way he did. She had to play it well otherwise she would be the topic of the month. Sensing that more neighbours would be sticking their nose in their respective balcony to see what was going on (Mrs. Najimo had not the softest voice), she hinted Kenshin to put her down.

Kenshin who believed that Kaoru indeed had a terrible headache reluctantly put Kaoru on her feet after she wiggled herself out from his arms.

"Well, Kaoru dear, you better go back to the apartment then. You might get worst under this coldness. Hurry and go" Mrs. Najimo gestured to move along with her hands. "Kenshin," Mrs. Najimo said in the most graceful manner, "...take good care of Kaoru. She is very delicate. I shall stop by tomorrow morning to check on her. Don't you worry."

'_Delicate? Me? What was that all about?_' Kaoru was baffled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Najimo. I will take care of her. Good night, Mrs. Najimo" Kenshin replied.

"Can you walk?" Kenshin had his hand on Kaoru lower, taking the hint from Mrs. Najimo that Kaoru was really delicate and fragile.

"Yes. I can walk..." _'Why does he think that I can't walk on my own?'_ She started to walk with Kenshin's hand still on her lower back. She almost chuckled.

Mrs. Najimo watched both Kaoru and Kenshin resuming their walk back to the apartment. She sighed. "Oh dear… It is happening..." She said extremely soft to herself.

XooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooX

Kaoru stared with a smile at the ceiling of her room. However it wasn't the ceiling that she found amusing but the events that had taken course for the night.

When they were back in the apartment, Kenshin had hurried her to bed. He wouldn't take no for an answer- he waited for her to change into her pajamas. Of course, he did not expect her to change in his presence. Therefore she had no choice but to get under her blanket in her extra large Pikachu pajamas although she wasn't feeling at all sleepy. He had left her room once he had her tugged into bed but he returned shortly with a glass of water on one hand while he had his other hand opened up, apparently cupping something in his palm.

He sat on her bed, next to her laying form. He handed her some pills to combat her flu, nausea and headache. She knitted her brow and pouted. First and foremost, she wasn't really sick. She admitted that she felt a little cold earlier but she was not truly sick.

However, she loved the attention he was showering her, thus, she decided not to explain about her 'sickness' and allowed him to have his way around things. It wouldn't hurt to swallow some pills, she thought.

He placed the glass of water on the bedside table before he helped her to her sitting position. She obediently swallowed the pills and drink the water to wash down the pill from her throat. She was pleased to see a satisfied look on his face. His hands then reached for her shoulder and gentle pushed her down against the soft bed. He raised his hand onto her forehead to check if she was burning before he again tugged her blanket to cover her form completely except for her head.

"Don't bother about breakfast tomorrow. I will take care of it." He said softly and gently.

She had expectantly hoped that he would give her a peck before he rose from the bed. Unfortunately, it did not happen. He rose from her bed, bid her goodnight before he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him as he stepped out of her room.

She sighed softly to her ceiling. At the thought of 'kiss' she got really irritated with herself. She still couldn't believe that she actually pulled away from him when they were about to… She grabbed the extra pillow next to her and pressed it against her face. 'ARRGHHH! Kamiya Kaoru, you are such an idiot! ARRGHHHH!' Her scream was muffled by the pillow. Feeling the need for air, she tossed the pillow away from her face, breathing heavily. She wondered in silent when they would be able get a chance at kissing again. She swore to herself that she would not turn away again if there was a next time. She could not understand why she was so nervous and stupid. Wasn't that what she wanted? – to be kissed breathlessly by Kenshin?

Feeling the frustration and anger towards herself mounting senselessly, she got up on her elbow and fluffed the pillow hard and slept by her side. 'At least I got to smell Kenshin's neck…' She smiled. She could still faintly breathe in Kenshin's scent. She did not care whether it was just a figment of her imagination, his scent was so soothing to her soul that slowly, she drifted to slumber.

XoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooX

Kenshin was in his room, staring at the ceiling with both his hands supporting his head. He couldn't bring himself to sleep because, for one, Kaoru was sick and second, his mind kept replaying the night's event – her beautiful smile, how he had almost kissed her and how she turned away from him….. He felt a tug in his chest area at that very last thought. Very soon, a picture of her snuggling close to him breathing his scent when he carried her lightened his mood. He was confused. _'Did I misinterpret her intention?'_

He sat upright and looked at the clock. _'This isn't time to think about all that…'_ He got up from his bed and walked out his room

He slowly turned the knob into another room. Light weight he moved across the room and observed the sleeping beauty curling by her side. He gently sat by her side, watching her sleeping form intently. She looked peaceful and she was smiling in sleep! Although earlier he had tested her temperature with his palm, he did it again just to be sure. Satisfied that she was not coming down with a fever, his hand traveled from her forehead to her silky hair. He dared stroking her hair to his heart content because he knew that she would not be startled by his touch as an after effect of the medication.

He lowered his body, closer to hers. He closed his eyes to be enthralled by her sweet scent. Her scent was intoxicating him to the extent that he almost buried his nose into her thick lock. He opened his eyes and caught sight of her neck. His eyes trailed from the base of her neck to her small feminine lips. He closed his eyes and gripped his fist tight.

He was very tempted but this was not right. He could not make an advance on her, not while she was sleeping. Definitely not while she was sick! Then again, it was not like he would if she was awake.

Hiko was right about one thing – he was a coward. "Be a man and take possession of what is rightfully yours!" He remembered Hiko bellowing from the bottom of his lungs. No doubt there was truth in Hiko's words, but how could he have claimed her if she did not return his love in kind. It wasn't that he did not give it a try, tonight's event was an example. He was so confused and frustrated. _'I wish…I wish…'_ He sighed in defeat.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He gave her one last gaze coupled with a soft peck on her cheek before he took his leave. He would happily stay beside her all night but he had to leave her room before he lost control over his mind and gave in to the lust and desire of his heart.

He went back into his room and changed into his running attire. He needed to sweat in order to clear his mind and set his priority straight. Hence, he went jogging in the middle of the night….

* * *

**Author's note: **I have this perception that if you are too bored with life and not being doing anything to occupy your life, you tend to think a lot of unnecessary things. Hence, Kaoru's weird thinking. She has nothing much to do hence she let her mind run wild. Well, let me know if you think otherwise.

**Thank you for the following reviewer for reviewing:**

**Tkdl** Glad to know you thought that my story is nice and you don't find chapter 5 boring. Was kinda worried that no one will appreciate that she is bored being a homemaker. Thanks for the support.

**Via x Infinito **Actually Aoshi is just worried that Hiko, the man is known not be meddle with might hurt Kaoru because she is staying very closely to his son. Hiko had spend too much trying keep Kenshin away from trouble to have some unidentified person to screw it up. Of course Aoshi didn't know how Hiko knew about Kaoru. And yes both Kenshin and Kaoru had something to hide from each other in which both guardian (Hiko and Aoshi) will find all means to protect them.

Glad to know that you did not find me over-doing Kaoru's boredom by re-arranging the wardrobe. I was having hard time trying to portray her boredom.

Thank you for your wonderful support and kinda words, Really appreciate. You did mentioned that the story line was kinda mysterious for the moment (and probably even more mysterious after this chapter), is that annoying? I was just wandering so, I would like to seek your opinion.

**are-en1** Don't worry, Saitoh is definitely not the groom. That is too gross. I love Kaoru too much for that to happen. Not sure how old is he but he looks old enough for me to assume that he fits to be Kaoru's father instead. Hm.. very tempte to tell you who is the groom but really can't at this stage. So, please be patient and wait a little while longer ya? I am working on revealing the identity of the runaway groom soon.

**Nes **Thank you for your comment. It was out of nowhere I thought about the chap tittle. I am very happy to know that you found improvement in my writing. I am so happy. Thank you so much for your wonderful support and your effort to increase my review statistic.

MUUAAHH! Big kisses to you too.


	7. The Girl Who Cried Wolf

**Author's note: **

Thank you _nes _for reviewing my piece before it goes public. I shall try to minimize my mistake the next time.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurounin Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**The Girl Who Cried Wolf**

Kaoru gave her extraordinary heavy limbs a toss to her right. Her eye lids were still tightly shut. Although she was barely awake, subconsciously, she registered that she had been sleeping for a long period of time and it would be soon before her submission to awakening. Drowsily, she wondered when her alarm clock would set off its faithful wake up call. Slowly she cracked opened her very lethargic eye lids and her slightly blurred vision was looking for the digital alarm clock on her bed side table.

'_Oh… it is only a quarter past seven.'_ She shut her eyes again for a forty wink. But before she could count to three, "Shit!" She shot up from her sleeping position.

She hastily grabbed hold of her clock and stared quickly at the item on her hand. Indeed it was a quarter past seven and she had overslept! She jumped out of her bed, not even bothering to change her sleeping attire nor tied up her hair, and rushed out from her room to the kitchen.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today? Why are you up so early?" Kenshin was standing in front of the stove with sunshine smile and a ladle in his hand, apparently cooking a simple porridge meal.

"Early? I overslept! I was supposed to get up at six to prepare breakfast & lunch box!" Kenshin was glad to hear Kaoru exclaiming exasperatedly. It was a sign that she was well and no longer ill.

"Kaoru, I remember telling you last night that you needn't to bother about this morning's breakfast. Sano and I could always opt for cafeteria's lunch. No big deal." He smiled and returned to stir the simmering porridge.

"Yes but still…." She sat herself on the dining. Since she didn't have to worry about breakfast anymore and she doubted she could get to the kitchen area to start on their lunch box with Kenshin standing in there, she realized that she was longing to go back to sleep.

'_Must be due to the effect of the medication. It is still in my system._' She thought. She rested her left cheek on the cold dining table while staring lazily at Kenshin's figure.

Kaoru's thoughts took her to the alarm clock – why did it not set off at the intended time? She remembered quite clearly that she did set the alarm before she dozed off_. 'What could have happened? It is not possible that I turned it off unconsciously in my sleep. Well, it is possible but unlikely.'_ She watched Kenshin taking something from the kitchen cabinet and adding to the pot_. 'Do you think that maybe, perhaps, Kenshin had came over to the room when you were not aware and shut it off for you? After all, he did want you to stay in bed…"_ For a second, she gave serious deliberation of the possibilities of her last thought before she giggled. _'Yeah, right. Trust Kenshin to sneak into your room while you are sleeping. That is totally absurd. What are you thinking Kaoru! '_

Only if she knew…..

Kenshin turned away from the pot to Kaoru when he heard her soft giggling. Concern crossed his face when he saw how she had rested her head on the dining table.

Kaoru's eyes trailed Kenshin's features silently as he turned off the stove and walked towards her. He placed the back of his palm on her cheek before the very same hand traveled to her forehead. "Are you still feeling sick?" He asked even though her temperature rated normal to his palm.

"Mmmmh…" She was not even sick to begin with, but she couldn't help purring a little. She craved for Kenshin's attentive attention. She had not any sense of guilt for pretending.

"Come on. Let's put you back to bed again." He helped her to get up from the chair to her room. She obliged and dragged her lazy self to her room.

"I will call Hiko and tell him that you are not feeling well, so he doesn't have to come for dinner tonight." Kenshin said thoughtfully as they were approaching her room.

Kaoru, whose mind was in a trance to go back to bed, woke up to a full alert mode when Kenshin mentioned about canceling tonight's dinner. "No! I am not sick." She quickly grabbed hold his hand and placed it on her forehead. "See! I am just sleepy. There is no reason to cancel tonight's dinner. I'm looking forward to see Hiko."

Kenshin was assessing her condition. He was amused and trying very hard to suppress his laughter. Her eyes were wide opened with an expression that could only be read as a child with a tooth ache being denied of her candy. _'She is just so adorable'_ He thought. Before he could say anything, a yawn was heard.

Half awaken Sano walked past the two very still people, oblivious to the fact that Kaoru was securing Kenshin's hand on her forehead. He gave another loud yawn before he closed the bathroom door behind him. Both Kaoru and Kenshin could only stare stupidly at Sano as he made his way, as if thinking that if they both stood statue like, Sano might not see them.

Kaoru let go of Kenshin's hand when she heard the bathroom door close, snapping her out of her daze. For a moment, Kaoru thought she was doomed, being caught in the act by Sano. While there wasn't any hint of indecency in holding Kenshin's hand to her forehead, still, she was uncomfortable having Sano to witness it. She did not understand her own reasoning. She was thankful that Sano's brains had not been fueled with enough blood to interpret the scene before him.

Kaoru sighed and looked at the floor before she said, "I-I……. am feeling much better now." She had almost confessed that she was not truly sick. "I want to have Hiko over for dinner tonight..." She trailed off while trying very hard to hold back a blush that was threatening to break the surface of her fair complexion. She felt embarrassed and silly ( for reacting like a five year old a while ago. _'See if Kenshin is going to like you any better now!' _

Kenshin noticed how her cheeks had turned slightly pink. Noting the she was somehow embarrassed to look him in the eyes and that the atmosphere had suddenly turned rather awkward, two fingers from his left hand reached her chin, gently elevating Kaoru's head to level with his. He then brought his right hand to rest on her forehead, again.

"Mmm….I see. Indeed. You are not sick. You are just sleepy." He said in the most unconvincing manner with a smirk creping from the corner of his lips.

Kaoru felt like smacking him out of his smirk, ignoring all together the sensation that she was experiencing under his gentle touch, for treating her like a five year old. Then again, who could have blamed for his resolved when she did acted like a five year old.

"Ok. You win. I will not deter your _beloved_ Hiko from coming tonight" Kenshin tried his best at humor to lighten the mood. Sensing that she was not convinced by his statement, he continued, "I promise." His eyes grew a tad larger than they were already, looking at her carefully seeking for her acknowledgement.

Kaoru made a mistake by looking right into his eyes. She found herself entirely trapped and lost in the swirl of his eyes. '_His eyes…They are so beautiful…..so captivating…even more enchanting during the daylight than under the moonlight. I could just surrender myself to this pair of eyes….'_

"Kaoru….?" Kaoru was not responding and Kenshin started to worry that she might be fainting any minute too soon. Almost instantly he removed his hands from her forehead and chin, proceeded to encircle his arm loosely around her slim upper body – ready to catch hold of her if she decided to blackout.

Kaoru felt his arm snaking around her and robotically took a step forward, closing the distance between them. She brought hands up parallel to his shoulder and placed them gracefully on his shoulder blade.

Kenshin grew slightly disorientated at the woman in front of him. She had a dreamy expression with her three quarter opened daze filled eyes. She closed in another inch. He had a feeling that his heart was going to stop beating very soon. Is she…? Should he…?

Meanwhile, Sano saw himself grinning mischievously through the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth. Lowering his upper body to the sink, he gaggled and spat, whispering to no one in particular, "Those two fool…" He shook his head with a smile. He hastily wet his face before turning away from the mirror and turning the door knob.

A 'click' was all Kaoru heard before she repulsed away from Kenshin's forceful magnetic attraction as if both were magnets of the same polarity.

Sano opened the bathroom just in time to catch a glimpse of Kaoru leaping backwards, away from Kenshin. Kenshin looked shocked and at the same time disappointed. '_Uh –oh…Wrong timing. Again._' Made believed that he saw nothing, he strode casually across the living area back to his room.

A tomato faced Kaoru murmured something which sounded like "I need to clean up before breakfast" to Kenshin as she walked quickly into the bathroom.

Kenshin sighed restlessly when the image of Kaoru's rear was replaced by a closed door. He couldn't decide whether he was even more confused or more certain of their relationship. He supposed he would have gotten his answer if Sano were to patiently wait a little longer in the bathroom. But no, Sano had to come out of the bathroom at the peak. He then turned to glare at Sano. He felt like strangling his best mate.

Sano sensed Kenshin's eyes dangerously narrowing at him. "What!" He dared asked.

Kenshin closed his eyes. Mentally, he was hitting his head continuously against an imaginary wall. '_Why does this always happens to me_! _What have I done to deserve this sweet torture?_' He sighed and shook his head in chorus. He turned his back to Sano without answering the man's question and headed towards the kitchen.

Sano swallowed hard and quickly walked into his room, locking the door before Kenshin picked up anything lethally sharp from the kitchen.

OxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxO

Kaoru, whose hands were clasped together supporting her buttock, leaned her upper back against the closed bathroom door. She looked up to the bright lighting with a grin. She couldn't believe herself that she was actually audacious enough to make the first move to almost seal their first kiss! Though she was far from 'almost' if not for, what was then termed as 'idiotic Sano's' interruption, still, by her account, she had broken her own record. To even think that she had shied away at his advance just last night and this morning…._'The medication must have done wonders to my courage._' She reasoned unscientifically.

'_There would be always the following steps once you manage the first one._' She was determined and was looking forward to it. She no longer had to speculate endlessly when Kenshin would plan another of his courtship.

OxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxO

Kaoru rested herself on the sofa, indulging in cup of tea that Kenshin had made for her before he left for work with Sano. She was also beginning to enjoy this bad habit of hers- having her heels resting on the edge of the coffee table. It would be over Aoshi's dead body if she could do that back in Kyoto.

Kaoru rotated the cup in circular motion in her palms, seemingly, appreciating the print on the cup with a voluptuous smile. In truth, it wasn't the cup that she was emotionally caught up with but the very thought that it was Kenshin who had made her this cup of tea. While this was not the first cup of beverage that Kenshin had prepared for her, yet, this particular cup gave a very peculiar feeling that she couldn't seem to describe. Fuzziness in her stomach? Warming of the heart? Sensuality steering her emotion? Echoing of her desire? Kenshin's melting smile? A more appropriate description would be all the above mentioned emotions thrown into a blender – undefined happiness flooding her being.

'_Better stop day dreaming and get started already. There is much to do for today.'_ Though her mind was rational, her limbs made no effort to neither move from the sofa nor put the cup down. Her mind was incoherent with her emotions.

'_Kaoru, Hiko is coming for dinner tonight.'_ She reminded herself. She sighed smilingly, bringing the cup to her lips. She took a small sip of the once hot tea, in spite of the liquid never fail to warm her from heart.

'Buzz…..Buzz……Buzz ….'

"Coming……" The doorbell finally got Kaoru to her feet, placing the cup on the coffee table. She walked to the door and had a pretty good idea who would be behind the closed door.

"Morning, Mrs. Najimo. Nice of you to check on me. I am feeling much better now, thank you." Kaoru greeted as soon as Mrs. Najimo came to her display. She did not mean to be rude but once Mrs. Najimo started her strings of questions, Kaoru doubted that she would be given the chance to answer them until very much later.

"Morning dear. I am so glad to know that you are feeling much better. I promised Kenshin that I'd come see you, so, here I am. Come, let's go in and we shall discuss." In no time, Mrs. Najimo gently held Kaoru by her elbow and carefully led them both to the living area.

Kaoru couldn't help feeling that by the way she was being held, it was as if she was highly traumatized and was about to break any minute. As she was being led to her living area that she was familiar with, even if blindfolded, she registered in her mind that neither she or Mrs. Najimo had closed the door and she couldn't help feeling that there're more people trailing behind them. She briefly turned her head to look behind her while still moving forward. She was shocked with her mouth slightly opened to see Mrs. Sakata, Mrs. Kaneshiro, Mrs. Hoari, Mrs. Seto, Mrs. Tamao, Mrs. Yasuko, etc… etc…walking into her apartment.

She was still reciting all the names of those ladies around her even when she sat on the sofa. She had a feeling that probably the whole community of ladies was now located in Kenshin's apartment. If there was anyone in the world who had anything against this group of these sweet old ladies in the community, then this would be a perfect opportunity to kill all birds with just one stone. In some part of her mind, she was amazed that Kenshin's apartment could hold that many guests.

Partially, Kaoru felt touched and grateful for these wonderful ladies had taken the trouble to care for her well being just because she had a common cold. In which, she was not even catching. She felt bad for having to lie to them. Now, she would have to continue her role as the drama queen.

On the other hand, it was totally ridiculous and too extravagant of them to rush to see her, barely half an hour after Kenshin left for work. As if the entire group had nothing better to do than to busy themselves with their neighbor's common cold. She dared not imagine what would happen if it was more than just a common cold. _'What if I was pregnant?'_ She was taken aback at her very thought. _"… Hang on. What am I thinking! Me! Pregnant! I think it's about time for me to stop day dreaming…'_

"Erm... Maybe I should get us all some tea" Kaoru finally broke the silence after sitting uncomfortably, in her recognition, being stared at with what appeared to be a touch of sympathy. _'Though I don't think there would be enough cups to serve everyone. Note to self: Must get paper cup the next time I go grocery shopping for contingency purposes – in case I decided to fall sick and my sweet neighbors get wind of the news.'_

"That won't be necessary, dear. We have that all sorted out, don't we ladies?" Mrs. Najimo quickly but gently pulled Kaoru down to her seat as she was mid-way getting up from the sofa. Mrs. Najimo then glanced over her shoulder to Mrs. Sakata and Kaneshiro.

Kaoru trailed Mrs. Najimo sight and just realized that Mrs. Sakata and Mrs. Kaneshiro were already pouring tea and cup passing on to the furthest person like a game of musical chair only without the chair and music. _'They even brought cake along with them. How thoughtful. Probably me being sick was just another reason for them to get together. They are after all retired folks. Every single bit of news or event of out the ordinary routine would excite them.'_ Kaoru thoughtfully concluded. A cup was passed to Kaoru and she accepted it with grace and gratitude.

"Kaoru, there is much to discuss about now." Mrs. Najimo gave the impression that she was about to start a lecture. Kaoru nodded and was trying to avoid looking bewildered.

"Kaoru, you're probably wondering why we are all here?" Mrs. Najimo spoke of Kaoru's mind. Kaoru wondered whether she was expected to answer the question but probably not since Mrs. Najimo continued with her great speech. "Kaoru," Mrs. Najimo placed her warm wrinkled hands around Kaoru's, whose hands was wrapping her cup, "please know that we are all here to help you and we are here for you. You can come to us with any problem, at any time. We understand, Kaoru, that none of this is your fault."

'_I am sooo lost.'_ Kaoru could no longer contain her confusion from her facial expression. Nonetheless, if she wished to get to the bottom of this, she would have to play along. Therefore, she nodded again, willing Mrs. Najimo to carry on.

"Right now, Kaoru. We need to get you married to Kenshin as soon as possible." There was no compromise in Mrs. Najimo's tone.

'_W-what?'_ Kaoru's eyes stretched out wide. If she was still in a daze and feeling slightly drowsy like before, she was now fully awake. Kaoru looked away from Mrs. Najimo to the rest for some assistance to bring some light to her understanding of the situation. She only saw how all of them nodded in agreement with Mrs. Najimo.

Noting how Kaoru was shocked at her suggestion, Mrs. Najimo further explained the obvious, "You can't hide it much longer, dear. It will be soon before it is visible to the rest of the world."

"Visible?" Kaoru clearly did not understand a single thing that Mrs. Najimo was trying telling her.

Mrs. Najimo could not resist rolling her eyes and sighed restlessly, "Baby grows in the stomach, Kaoru. No matter how slim or skinny you are, your stomach will bulge as the baby inside you grows."

"B-baby!" If Kaoru thought that earlier she had out stretched her eyes to the limit, she was wrong as her eyes opened even wider than before! So much so that her eyes ball almost dislocate itself from the socket. "B-B-But I am NOT pregnant!" Kaoru finally understood where Mrs. Najimo was getting at. She could almost jump in protest from her seat. She heard the buzzing sound of the door bell which she was currently too preoccupied to attend to it. Her major concern at present was to think of a way to get herself out of this hot soup that she had somehow landed herself into. _'That is what you deserve for lying' 'I SAID I was having a cold, NOT PREGNANT!'_ "How could I be pregnant! I am still a virgin…" She trailed off softly at her last sentence as she defended her honor and dignity. She looked at her cup of tea. She could feel her face as red as a beetroot.

"It is ok, Kaoru. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You can trust us with you secret. We will talk to Kenshin about it and get things sorted out before your belly grow any further and induce suspicion." Mrs. Najimo reassured Kaoru. Her hands tighten its grip on Kaoru's. The rest the ladies nodded in agreement.

'_Talk to Kenshin about it? Oh god…'_ "No... This is a misunderstanding! I am not pregnant!' Kaoru noted that none of the ladies seemed to believe her. "I can prove it. Pregnancy test!' None was convinced.

"Kaoru, there is no need to panic. It is alright. Remembered that we are here for you. We will take care of this matter in no time, won't we ladies?" The committee members of 'Project: Kaoru's Premarital Pregnancy' nodded in unison, concurring with their president. Kaoru could only look at them with her large eyes, speechless and in despair.

'_I can't get out of this alive, can I?' _Out of a sudden, she felt herself spacing out, trapped in her own world. She imagined if Kenshin were to be confronted by the ladies, how he would immediately pack her luggage and buy her a one-way-ticket back to Kyoto. She imagined if Aoshi were to find out, how he would be fuming in red from his toes to the last end of his hair. Between her and Kenshin, she was not sure which would he kill first.

'_Snap out of it, silly woman. Why would Aoshi be mad? Come on, it is not like you are really pregnant. Even if you are, doesn't that actually solve all your problems? Think! Kaoru, think! Resolves problem...'_ Lost within her thoughts, she vaguely felt her cup leaving her hands.

Kaoru looked from a distance to see who had removed her cup and thereafter took hold of her wrist. She saw Mrs. Takuya smiling at her. Funny that Kaoru had thought that she did not see Mrs. Takuya earlier. Mrs. Takuya turned her hand over where the palm was facing up and rested her hand on a very small pillow meant, she thought, for the hand. Gently Mrs. Takuya's index and middle finger tapped on her opened wrist with Mrs. Takuya's thumb supporting the back of the wrist.

Kaoru came back to world again when she grasped what Mrs. Takuya was doing - Mrs. Takuya was reading her pulse! If she had deduced correctly, Mrs. Takuya would be her savior for the day. She could almost hear the angels singing and birds chirping happily. She heard Mrs. Takuya telling her to relax. Kaoru kept her eyes fixed on Mrs. Takuya's expression. Mrs. Takuya smiled at Kaoru's wrist, looked up and smiled assuredly to Kaoru. Mrs. Takuya released Kaoru's wrist and turned to the busy crowd.

"Ladies…. Ladies…." Mrs. Takuya said softly, trying the gain the attention of the small crowd that busied themselves with a wedding plan. "Ladies," She tried again, only this time, she was a little louder, "Kaoru is NOT pregnant." She stated clearly.

Mrs. Najimo and the small crowd tuned down immediately and eyed at Kaoru. Kaoru nodded a few times in agreement with Mrs. Takuya. Then, the small crowd turned back to Mrs. Takuya and shook their head in question – Kaoru was not pregnant? Mrs.Takuya could only reply shaking her head numerous times.

By now, the small crowd turned to eye on Kaoru again. Kaoru could almost see Mrs. Najimo's jaw dropped to the hard floor while the rest of the sweet ladies stared at her with a blank expression. Their eyes widened when Mrs. Takuya added further, "And she is still a virgin."

"I am!" Kaoru was shocked with her eyes as wide as the rest. "I mean I am, but how can you tell?" Kaoru had no doubt for one second that she was still a virgin but she was surprised how can one attest to that sort of statement unless the person in speech was the one who took her virginity away from her. Then again, if that particular person had indeed deflowered her, it'd probably be wrong of him to make such statement. And by all means, Mrs. Takuya was definitely in no position to tell, simply because she was of the same gender!

"I practice acupuncture, Kaoru. I can tell all sorts of things that your body is experiencing or lacking by reading your pulse." The Mrs. Takuya convincingly explanation justified her earlier declaration.

While Kaoru was aware that pulsing reading can tell of a person general health condition, she had no idea that it could also ascertain of ones chastity.

"Oh well," Mrs. Najimo finally said, after an unusual moment of silent from her, "… we are glad to hear that you are not pregnant."

Kaoru had thought that Mrs. Najimo was much less than 'glad' than her words were by the look on her face which was no longer lively and almost dull as compared to before Kaoru's false pregnancy was announced. In fact, the once excited crowd had lost all their excitement and positive energy to carry on. They seemed to look forward towards Kaoru's pregnancy and forthcoming wedding as if the events would engrave a spectacular memoir on their part.

"Well, since we are all gathered together here, we should just celebrate for today's wonderful bright sunny day." Mrs. Takuya tried to lit back the spirit. "Let's not put the food and tea to waste. They look lovely and I am really hungry." Mrs. Takuya took a piece of the cake nearest to her and gave it a bite with a blissful expression. Soon, the once dead crowd arose from their grave and silence was no longer in recognition.

Kaoru was simply amazed how the crowd in front of her could conveniently forget that just minutes ago they were scandalizing her of being pregnant and minutes later they were focusing of praising one another of their baking skills. And there Kaoru was, sitting quietly to herself, trying to collect the pieces of her, scattering around the floor as a result of the provocative accusation.

Those sweet harmless ladies had almost ruin Kaoru's master plan to be with Kenshin. No doubt that he had shown love interest in her but she was sure that he would not compromise if it was Kaoru's dignity and honor at stake- it was that sort of man Kenshin was. If he had sent her back to Kyoto, it would be even harder (than it was at the present) for Kaoru to realize her dream. '_I should be thankful that the scandal now is burned to the ground. It could have been worst_' she thought positively. She sighed almost inaudible and rose from her seat.

"I shall see what I can find to serve you ladies with?" Kaoru faked a smile before she headed to the kitchen. She had wanted to distant herself from the ladies as far as possible without appearing to be rude. She wanted some quiet time to herself to get over the ordeal that has been imposed upon her. Though the kitchen was not exactly a good place to shield herself against the noisiness from the living area but she was alone. So she had thought.

"Kaoru," Mrs. Takuya startled Kaoru as she, out of nowhere stood beside Kaoru, apparently looking for whatever that Kaoru was looking for in the kitchen cabinet, "...Don't take it to heart. It is alright now." She seemed to be able to read Kaoru's mind. Kaoru smiled gratefully even though Mrs. Takuya was not looking

"However," Mrs. Takuya continued too softly to the extent that Kaoru had to strain her ears to listen. "Be this a lesson to be learnt. You should be more careful. Take more precaution to avoid this rumored scandal to turn into your real nightmare. I understand young people nowadays do not value the notion of sex before marriage, but, modernization or not, it is not appropriate nor it is honorable for a maiden to be pregnant. To a certain degree, it will cost disgrace to your family. Please keep in mind and always practice safe sex." Mrs. Takuya advised without looking at Kaoru as though she was whispering to the cabinet instead.

Kaoru was taken aback by Mrs. Takuya's word of advice. "B-but Mrs. Takuya, you…you…"

"Attested that you were still a virgin?" Mrs. Takuya sensed that Kaoru was confused.

Kaoru nodded.

Mrs. Takuya chuckled softly. "Kaoru, do you honestly think that I can really tell whether or not you are sexually active by putting slight pressure on your veins?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in puzzlement before she managed, "If not, why did you…"

"Say that you are still a virgin?" Mrs. Takuya appeared to be amused by Kaoru's confusion.

"Because Kaoru, I do not like the fact that THAT Mrs. Najimo has taken advantage of the situation and blow things out of proportion and turn this into one biggest news of the century when this only concern you and Kenshin. In my opinion, she has no sense of respecting other's privacy." Mrs. Takuya's voice was filled with resentment and annoyance.

"Don't worry, you are genuinely not pregnant." Mrs. Takuya reassured Kaoru with a smile. "This would be a little secret between the two of us. My mouth is sealed. Mrs. Najimo will never find out about this. You are far too sweet and innocent to be harassed and dictated by that Mrs. Busy-Body."

'_Oh god...Someone please help me!_' Kaoru felt like dropping dead to the floor. Nevertheless, she took Mrs. Takuya's word that Mrs. Takuya would not start the rumor. Despite of, she couldn't help feeling frustrated and helpless. If that is how it was going to be, she thought, she would be better off if she was actually bedding Kenshin! At least then the assumption would be of the truth and fact.

OxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxO

Kaoru was finally left alone again in the apartment. She had been grateful and appreciative for being left alone in Kenshin's apartment. Once again, thanks to Mrs. Takuya, the ladies had adjourned their little tea party.

Kaoru took a look at the time and realized that she was running out of time. She haphazardly changed her clothing, grabbed her handbag and car keys; slipped into her sandals and practically ran out of the apartment to where Kenshin's car was. In truth she was catching up with time, however, she was also trying avoid being stopped by any of the neighbors. She had had enough of them for one morning.

As she was driving to the hyper mart, she mentally went through her shopping list. She emphasized in particular on stocking up sake for Hiko's consumption. She got slightly agitated when she brought to mind that Kenshin had wanted to cancel tonight's dinner because of her sweet little lie. Having feeling somewhat insecure, she plug-in her hands-free kit to her mobile and speed dialed for a familiar number. She waited impatiently for the other part to answer her call.

OxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxO

Hiko was looking sternly at his employees in the conference room while holding the management report to his hand. He was about to forcefully throw the report back to the preparer's face when his mobile rang. He maintained his autocratic air and waved his hand to his fellow employee, signaling them to leave the room at once as he reached for his ringing mobile laid on the large meeting desk.

"Kaoru..." Hiko mannerism changed immediately from a tyrant to caring father. "Where are you?" Hiko gathered that she was somewhere other than home since there was some noticeable noise distraction tapped in the line.

"I'm on my way to the hyper mart. And don't worry, I am using my hand-free kit" Kaoru reassured him as she knew that Hiko was rather finicky on the issue.

Hiko smiled to mouth piece. "Good. So, what do I owe you for this call?" He turned the wheel of his chair to face the glass panel separating him from the great blue sky. He strummed his free fingers gently against the desk.

"Hm… I was just wandering if Kenshin called you today?" Straight to the point, she went.

"No. Why? Am I expecting his call?" At the back of his mind, he went through a list of possible scenarios.

"I see. Well, ok then." She sounded rather relieved to Hiko's comfort.

"Anyway, if Kenshin does call you, don't answer his call." She demanded but changed her mind shortly. "No, wait. Answer his call but ignore whatever he has to say about me. I am perfectly fine as you can already tell. And I am on my way to get stuff for tonight's dinner so, you better turn up for tonight… Or else, tomorrow, I shall packed loads of overnight cooked food and have it brought personally to your office and start nagging loudly 'why you stood me up'. Understand?"

"Yes, m'am." Hiko chuckled. He had no choice but to oblige. Her threat was considerably scary. He could not have any outsider witness the one of the prominent yakuza being bossed around by a young lady who was half of his size. Neither could he treat or even speak to Kaoru the same way as he dictated his men. Kaoru had sunk deep into his heart that he had began to love her as he loved his son.

"Great. I shall see you tonight then. Bye." She waited for Hiko to bid his goodbye before she hung up.

"See you tonight, Kaoru." Two knocks on the door were heard but Hiko completely ignored it. However the person on the other side of the door did not seem to get the message and turned the door knob, walking into the conference room. Only one person would dare walking into Hiko's private conversation: he was none other than Saitoh Hajime, Hiko's right hand man.

Saitoh walked next to Hiko and waited for Hiko to acknowledge his present. Instead Hiko ignored his presence and made a call to Kenshin.

"Hello?"

"Baka, is Kaoru sick?" Hiko didn't think that there was need for a proper greeting. Although Hiko had a fairly good idea the reason for Kaoru's inquisitive call, he needed more details.

"….." Kenshin was stunned by Hiko's question. He had thought that it would prove to be unfruitful to wonder how Hiko knew about it since Hiko had always been resourceful in obtaining information.

"She was catching a cold last night but she seemed to be alright this morning after her medication." Kenshin finally answered.

"Seemed to be? How could you be so reckless about it? Do I need to send a doctor over to have her inspected?"

"That is not necessary. I do not think that she will appreciate it." Kenshin thought that he was being a little too protective over Kaoru but Hiko had just proved him to be less caring when compared to his father.

"Baka, you should be more careful with her. Please have some sense to put on warmer clothing on her before you take her out for a walk in the evening." Hiko scolded.

"I will." Kenshin was quite forceful with his punctuation. He did not even bother to ask how did Hiko know about Kaoru and their routine evening walk.

"I shall see you tonight." With that, Hiko hung up.

Hiko turned to Saitoh who was still standing next to him as he lowered his mobile to rest on the desk.

"Miss Kamiya is sick?" Saitoh enquired.

"Apparently she was."

"Shall I arrange for a doctor?" Saitoh was reminded of Himura Hitomi.

"Not required."

"Very well. Shinomori Aoshi is in town. Would you like to arrange for a meeting?" Saitoh suggested knowingly that Hiko might want to discuss with Shinomori in regards of this Kamiya girl if not business prospect.

"An arrangement won't be necessary. I had a feeling; Shinomori will be here to see me. Very soon." Hiko sniggered. He had expected Shinomori presence to be much earlier.

OxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxO

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long delay, if there was anybody who even waited. Anyway, this chapter is my version of 'filler' – totally has nothing to do with the plot (except the last few paragraph) but I am just buying time while I try write the conversation between Hiko and Aoshi. Er… it seems pretty difficult for me.

Anyway, thank you for the following people who had took their time to review:

**Nes **Thank you for ever wonderful support. :) As I was studying the revised copy that you have revised, I realized you must had took a great deal of time looking at it. Even I, myself took so long to get it right. I hope your head did not smoke while you reviewed my chapter. :) That is the problem with me, the longer the chapter, the more there is for you to correct.

I am so glad that you like chapter and the development. You liking the story give a little confident to post it as I really thought (initially) this chapter was really pointless. And I hope the next time round, I will give you any more headache. I am so sorry for that.

Thank you so much for your help. Lots of kisses.

**KK4eva411 **Thank you for your kind and encouraging words. Good to know that I have people who actually like what I wrote. I just hope that manage to keep you contend with the my coming chapter which is gong to take me ages to come out with. :) You know, you are the first who complemented me for being a good writer. blush! Thank you. Anyway I have gone beyond the flame that I have received. It doesn't bother me anymore. I shall do what I can.

**chixxy () **Really appreciate the fact that you like my story. And thank you for concern of my review count. I supposed not many find my story appealing as you do. Thank you for your encouragement.

Enishi is definately in the story. How can I miss Enishi the great:) but due to geographical constraints, having a little trouble to fit him in. As for Tomoe, I can't seem to find a role for her. I mean I personally don't hate her but I don't like her to be paired with Kenshin either. So kinda difficult to fit her in at the moment.

Kenshin is fully aware of his own background and he knew that Hiko is his father and what Hiko does for a living and why Hiko disconnect all ties to him. I do hope that you will be patient with me as I am really slow at updating.

**Via x Infinito **I am really happy to know that you have enjoyed the previous chapter. I would have love for them to kiss at tha point of time but I decided to a little mean to both as I have other plans for them. Have you ever had that feeling that the more you yearn for something, the hardest it is for you to get it? To a certain extent I just love to torture them a bit. Hahahahahahaha! Like in this chapter I actually did the same as well, though it wasn't my original plan to do so.

I do hope that I will not disappoint you in the next few coming chapter. Basically nothing much will happen until they get together.


	8. Meet the Guardians

**Author's note: **

Thank you _nes _for reviewing my piece before it goes public.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurounin Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

Warning: This is an uneventful chapter. Sorry….

**Meet the Guardians**

Kaoru slowly pushed her shopping cart along the hypermarket aisle. She knew exactly what she wanted to buy from the mart but she couldn't help scanning thoroughly at the goods displayed on the shelves.

"Ah… Sano loves this" She whispered softly to herself as she grabbed a few packets of roasted cuttle fish. She might still be mad at Sano for what had happened earlier in the morning but she felt obligated to make sure that he was well fed. Though junk food wasn't exactly nutritious, she had no objection as long as Sano enjoyed it. She had her heartily home cooked meal to counter the junk food in Sano's digestion system.

Holding three packets with her left hand and one packet with her right, she turned it over , observing the expiry date. Not that it was really necessary as Sano was bound to wallop all four packets by tomorrow, if he was home. Satisfied with the validity of one of the many Sano's television snacking binge, she threw all four packets into her cart. She continued her exploration with a humming tune.

Shoppers who didn't even know her name came to know this much about her – she adored this whoever named Kenshin. Every now and then, she would audibly whisper "Oh…oh… Kenshin loves this stuff…" or "…I am getting this for Kenshin" to the item in her hand or to the shelves.

She was studying the label of the instant mixed while at the same time considering which flavor would Kenshin have preferred when her mobile phone played a tune. She dug into her handbag with her free hand reaching for her phone. She took a quick look at the caller ID and smiled broadly before she answered it.

"Misao…." Was all that Kaoru could manage before, "Kaoru, I've landed in Tokyo. So, Aoshi and I will see you for dinner at Kenshin's at seven tonight. So, impress me with your new learnt skill." Misao cut off Kaoru excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were coming? I could have met you earlier in the airport." Least to say, Kaoru was surprised by Misao's sudden visit.

"Huh? Didn't Aoshi tell you? Anyway I got to go, girl. I've got a meeting to attend soon. I'll see you tonight. Bye bye!" Misao hung up.

Kaoru was excited that Misao was coming over for dinner. She couldn't wait to electrify Misao with her new learnt skill. Misao had been laughing and criticizing her cooking for as long as she could remember.

'_Wait a minute... Hiko is coming for dinner tonight. Misao and Aoshi are coming for dinner tonight… Which means…?' _"Argh! I knew it! Aoshi wouldn't be so kind enough to give it up… Argh!" She almost threw the instant mixed that she was still holding to the floor in the fit of her temper.

Only yesterday did Aoshi said that he would be seeing Kaoru soon. However, she did not realize it then that it would be tomorrow.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Kenshin stared painstakingly at the table calendar on his workplace. His right hand was idly spinning the pen in his hand. _'Today… was supposed to be just like any other normal day…' _He sighed. He couldn't help feeling that with each passing event of the day, it couldn't have been worst.

His day started out really great - the short and almost conclusive moment with Kaoru until Sano's uninvited appearance. He was annoyed but it did no serious damage as this wasn't the first time and he figured that it wouldn't be the last either. Someone from above must have hated him – God seemed to enjoy playing tricks on him.

Secondly came Hiko's annoying call. Although Hiko did meant well, part of Kenshin's ego did not quite digest the fact that Hiko was telling him off for not taking good care of Kaoru. He could very well take good care of Kaoru without being told how! Sunshine reappeared again from behind the threatening dark cloud when Kaoru gave him a call. However, the warmth was dispersed the moment she announced that her brother was coming for dinner that night. It wouldn't be much worst for him when he called Hiko, in light that Hiko would take the cue and not appear for dinner, but instead, all Hiko could say was "Ah… So soon. Very well".

His day was just great. It couldn't be better. Momentarily he hoped that some major crises would hit Japan to help him evade tonight's dinner. Although he was positively sure that Hiko would have his head if he did not make his grand appearance tonight.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

As much as for the day was concerned, Sano was trying to avoid Kenshin - in case his good old ignorant self decided to push the very dangerous button. No doubt Kenshin was well known for his mild nature but his temper could vary between two extremes and Sano knew it all too well. Hence, Sano had been observing Kenshin from afar and noticed how a small dark cloud had been hovering over him. It was so unlike Kenshin to fiddle idly with his pen, in Sano's opinion.

"Oi! What's with pen?" Sano asked as he was walking up to Kenshin.

Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru's brother is coming over for dinner tonight." He said, still fiddling with his pen.

"Oh…" Though Sano sounded sympathetic and understanding, he hadn't a clue what was bothering Kenshin. _'What's the big deal with Kaoru's brother coming over for dinner tonight?' _"Kaoru has siblings?" Sano voiced his query.

"Yes and it happens to be the infamous Shinomori Aoshi." Kenshin nonchalantly explained.

"Wow! Kaoru's brother is a celebrity! No wonder she has never mentioned it." Sano thoughtfully concluded. However, it still didn't answer his first question. "So, what's wrong with dining in with the infamous businessman?"

Kenshin looked at Sano and sighed. He couldn't even begin to explain to the clueless man in front of him. Though, he was thankful that Sano did not pick up and ask the obvious - why did Aoshi and Kaoru carry different family names. He was not really in the mood to explain.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Kenshin was helping Kaoru in the kitchen. They worked very quietly, each drowning in their own sea of worries – worried about what would happen tonight when the two great men meet face to face.

"What's with the two of you? Why are both of you so quiet today?" Sano asked, observing Kenshin and Kaoru, who wore the same troubled face.

The couple turned to face Sano, who was sitting at the dining and looked momentarily at each other before answering at once, "Nothing."

"Yeah. Right. Like I would believe you. Do I look like an idiot? Huh!" He asked, pointing his index finger at himself.

Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged looks again before answering conclusively, "Yes" and went back to preparing dinner.

Sano's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that those people he cared about practically brushed him off! _'Am I NOT part of this family!'_ Before Sano could muster his discontentment, the door bell buzzed.

Kenshin was immensely tensed up upon the buzzing sound. Kaoru noticed it but said nothing. Instead, she dried her hand and offered, "I'll get the door."

Kaoru opened the door and was immediately greeted by Misao's loving hug. "Kaoru! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Misao." Those two women resembled two long lost siblings.

When the ladies finally broke their hug, Kaoru looked away from Misao, towards Aoshi who was standing behind his fiancée. Kaoru proceed to give him a brief hug.

"You are early." Kaoru casually stated as she slowly released Aoshi.

"Misao couldn't wait to see you again." Partially Aoshi was not lying.

"Aoshi darling, I remember quiet well that it was you who deprived me of my much needed relaxing bath." Misao replied, revealing the other side of the coin.

"Ahem!" Sano coughed, drawing their attention to both Kenshin and himself. He felt they were being left out.

"Sano! Good to see you again!" Misao exclaimed excitedly as she stepped further into the apartment.

Kenshin had somehow managed to keep his presence insignificant.

"Kaoru, would you care to do the introduction, please?" Aoshi asked, formal as always.

'_What a pompous man! This is not a business meeting for God sake!'_ Kaoru felt like kicking Aoshi. He already knew who they were and yet he still insisted on formal introduction. Nevertheless, she complied.

"Aoshi, this is Sano. Sano, Aoshi, my brother" Kaoru introduced them.

Aoshi stepped forward and took Sano's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Shinomori" Sano said, genuinely pleased to meet Aoshi.

"Aoshi. No need for the formality." Aoshi said, giving a small smile and politely turned away from Sano.

Without waiting to be formally introduced, Aoshi moved towards Kenshin, who was standing almost but not entirely invisible to the eye of the ever watchful eagle.

"Himura Kenshin." Aoshi said his name with much hostility but remained polite by extending his hand to Kenshin.

Kenshin shook Aoshi's hand but immediately regretted it when Aoshi's grip was meant to crush bones.

"Pleased to meet you." Kenshin managed without showing sign of any pain. He could have return Aoshi's favor but that would just increase the tension between them.

Aoshi did not respond nor did he show indication to let go of Kenshin suffering hand.

"Aoshi darling," Misao touched Aoshi's arm "…What are you doing? Let go of Kenshin already." She whispered.

"Aoshi…" Misao gritted her teeth when Aoshi tuned her off.

Aoshi reluctantly let go of Kenshin's throbbing hand and walked right past him to the living area.

Kenshin immediately slipped his hand into his right pants pocket. He proceeded to the living area as everyone went after Aoshi.

Sano and Kaoru smelled the tense air floating around them. While Kaoru had expected this to happen, Sano was just lost.

"Well, please have a seat while I'll set for dinner. You guys are really early I'll bring out some refreshment. Kenshin, I could use some help." Kaoru said, trying to shield Kenshin from her sudden abusive brother.

Kenshin was most delighted at Kaoru's request, feeling that he could actually breathe again. Unfortunately, his happiness was short lived when Misao offered to help instead.

"Women belong to the kitchen while you men can sit here and relax and talk about guy's stuff." Misao suggested, dragging Kaoru to the kitchen, leaving a helpless looking Kenshin behind.

"Misao, why did you do that for? Aoshi will swallow Kenshin alive!" Kaoru whispered angrily at Misao once they were in the kitchen.

"I am doing you a favor here…" Misao whispered back.

"And how is that a favor?" Kaoru asked, really wanting to know.

"Look – You want Aoshi to like Kenshin and have them both to get along like a big happy family, don't you? So, this would be a good start to cultivate them." Misao explained softly.

"I hope you are right…" Kaoru knew that it would take more than just one dinner to change Aoshi's impression on Kenshin. She couldn't blame Misao for being so naïve since Misao barely knew the depth where the problem stemmed. It was not just Aoshi simply surmising that Kenshin was unworthy of her love.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

The three men settled themselves on the sofa with some green tea. Aoshi sat in the middle of a three seats couch. Kenshin and Sano both squeezed themselves on a two seats couch with Kenshin nearer to Aoshi.

"So Aoshi, how long will you be in town?" Sano asked, trying to ease the uncomfortable and hostile silence that he felt.

"Until all concerns have been taken care of." Aoshi averted his eyes from his cup of tea to Kenshin.

Kenshin remained his calm.

Sano thought it would not be wise to ask 'what business?' though he was tempted. He was about to continue his small talk when his mobile phone called for his attention from his room. He felt bad for leaving Kenshin alone with Aoshi but it would not be good either if he ignored the call. Honestly, 'I've got the power' ringing tone was rather annoying when unattended.

Kenshin was left alone with Aoshi. Aoshi was not looking at him nor did he show an indication of his existence.

"So… how's the business at Aoiya's?" Kenshin tried to break the ice barrier.

Aoshi turned to stare down at Kenshin like he was some kind of nuisance. "Himura, don't force yourself to converse. I enjoy my peace."

"I'm sorry." Kenshin cleared his throat. He had never felt this low before. Aoshi was just unapproachable! He wondered briefly why Aoshi hated him. Then again, there were many possible reasons which he could probably start off with.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Aoshi was not a loud speaker but was loud enough for the two ladies in the kitchen to hear his remark to Kenshin. Kaoru looked at Misao sternly. Misao smiled apologetically before she washed her hand and excused herself from kitchen.

"Kenshin, why don't you go help Kaoru. I'll entertain Mr. Mean-y & Cold here." Misao sat herself next to her fiancé.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go help out in the kitchen." In no time, Kenshin leaped from the sofa to the kitchen.

"Aoshi, what is wrong with you? Can you give that guy a break? You are scaring him!" Seeing no reaction, Misao moved closer and whispered to Aoshi's ears. "Aoshi! Are you even listening to me!" She hissed quietly.

"Yes, dear. I am listening." Aoshi eyed Kenshin as he set himself next to Kaoru in the kitchen.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

"Here, help me dice up the carrot." Kaoru took a glance at Kenshin from the corner of her eyes as she laid the knife and the chop board on the kitchen top.

"Alright. Thank you." Kenshin knew that Kaoru had intentionally asked him to help out in the kitchen.

As Kenshin picked up the knife, a soft touch landed on his right hand. He looked up to Kaoru and saw her mouthed, "You'll be alright." She smiled reassuringly and he felt better already. He returned her smile, genuinely. _'For you, I will… Whatever it takes…'_

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Aoshi watched Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru. Too close. He moved to get up from the sofa.

"Aoshi dear, where are you going?" Misao had a fairly good idea what he was up to.

"I need more tea." Aoshi said lamely.

"OH, no you don't." Misao pulled Aoshi back to his sitting position and locked her arms around his. "You are NOT getting anywhere near the kitchen. Leave them alone." Misao pecked Aoshi on the cheek. She grabbed hold of the television remote and pushed some buttons.

Aoshi took a deep calm breath and diverted his attention to the television.

"Hey… what's on television?" Sano came out from his room and flopped on the two seats sofa. "How come you and Kenshin swapped place?" He asked Misao. He had a feeling that he just missed something.

"Aoshi looked bored, so I came to entertain him."

'_I don't see him looking any better than before….'_ Sano was not convinced but he accepted the explanation, anyhow. Feeling rather uncomfortable with the sight of Misao clinging tightly to the ice cool Aoshi, he got up from his seat and walked to the balcony.

"Where're you going?" Misao raised her head from Aoshi's shoulder.

"Taking some fresh air. I feel suffocated when love is in the air…." Sano said with his back to Misao.

Misao stuck her tongue out as a response and nestled her head against Aoshi's shoulder.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

For a while, Kenshin and Kaoru worked in silence in the kitchen and set up the dining table.

Misao and Asohi were enjoying the comfort of each other. Occasionally, Aoshi would glance towards the direction of the kitchen.

Lonesome Sano was seemingly into the curtain fall of the dusk.

"Ah…. Hiko's here." Sano announced. He turned around and walked right into the living room.

Aoshi made soft gesture for Misao to release him when he heard of Hiko's arrival. Misao obliged and let go of Aoshi's arm before she straighten herself.

Though it may not be obvious to the rest, Kenshin and Kaoru were sweating profusely for tonight calamitous dinner event. Nonetheless, what had to happen eventually would happen in the end. Hence, they both inaudibly took in deep breaths and braced themselves towards the fateful night. They momentarily exchanged looks and coherently thought, _'What ever happens it will not change us….'_

Kaoru took a step before Kenshin towards the door.

Aoshi stood up in anticipation.

Opening the door, Kaoru was greeted with Hiko's warm presence. "You are early."

"Hello, Kaoru. I decided that I miss you." Hiko greeted the hostess in front of him with a peck on her cheek before stepping into the apartment.

Though it was not the first time Hiko had kissed Kaoru, Kenshin could not help but feeling a slight pinch of jealousy.

"Good evening, Shishou." Both Kenshin and Sano greeted Hiko concurrently.

Hiko merely nodded. His focus landed on the child prodigy.

Aoshi walked to Hiko and held out his hand. "Good evening, Mr. Seijuro. Shinomori Aoshi - Kaoru's legal guardian, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Kaoru couldn't help rolling her eyes. She was twenty one years old and she still had a guardian!

"The pleasure is mine." Hiko shook Aoshi's hand. "You must be Makimachi Misao." Hiko turned his attention to the petite girl standing close to Aoshi.

"Yes, indeed. Mr. Seijuro. Pleased to meet you." Misao acknowledge with a broad smile.

Hiko and Aoshi both initiated the walk to the living room. Misao and Sano followed suit. While Kaoru and Kenshin couldn't decide whether to continue their task in preparing dinner or join their respective guardians and watch over them.

"Kenshin, why don't you join them and I'll get dinner done?" Kaoru timidly suggested. She wasn't sure whether she was making the right decision. She wished to sit next to Aoshi and glare at him to make sure he did not blow her cover. However she could not just leave dinner to someone else. If she allowed Kenshin to join them, then she might risk not knowing what he could have gathered from the conversation.

"Wait. Hang on." Kaoru grabbed hold of Kenshin right index finger before he turned around to the living area. She had to do some quick thinking but nothing seemed to be favorable to her. "I can't decide." She shook her head lightly and spoke of her thoughts softly.

Kenshin observed the worries that crossed her face. He wanted badly to sit next to Hiko and be ready to knock him out cold should he show the slightest hint to expose Kenshin's card. Despite all, Kenshin was more concerned for Kaoru. He couldn't leave her by herself to battle her own worries.

"I'll help you with dinner." Kenshin decided for her. It didn't matter if Hiko decided to cross the line and ruin everything because in the end, what mattered would only be Kaoru. Only Kaoru… _'So, who cares what ever happens as long as I still have her by my side.'_ He resorted.

Kaoru was skeptical of Kenshin's decision. She knitted her eye brows.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. Sano and Misao will be there to watch over them." Kenshin assured her. Though she did not tell him what she was so nervous about tonight's dinner, somehow there was a subtle understanding that they both were worrying about the same issue.

"You're right." Kaoru finally smiled. With the presence of Misao, Aoshi would not reveal her identity. Aoshi was not be ignorant enough to do so. Suddenly, dinner did not seem like a bad idea anymore. "Come on, let get dinner ready."

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

"You made yourself well known to your industry at a very young age. I am impressed." Hiko truthfully commented, holding a cup of sake to his hand

"I am well supported by my management team." Aoshi was unaffected by Hiko's praise.

"Indeed but you should not be too humble. You are good at what you do."

"No living thing works in isolation. My success is not derived by my own effort but the complimentary effort of the Aoiya's staff. Proper strategies or planning is useless without excellent execution." Aoshi spoke of his opinion.

Hiko sniggered. "I like the way you think."

"Dinner will be served shortly." Kaoru called out as she and Kenshin set the dinner on the dining table.

"Very well. I shall have my secretary to set a lunch appointment with yours on Monday. There is much that I wish to discuss with you. Perhaps there would be an opportunity for us to venture into something profitable." Hiko suggested.

"I would be honored to be working hand in hand with such large conglomerated such as yours." Aoshi unofficially accepted the lunch invitation.

"Good. Then we shall adjourn our business conversation till next week. We should not be mixing family dinner and business lunch together."

Aoshi nodded. Though his facial movement did not betray him, he was surprised that Hiko had actually regarded tonight's dinner as family dinner. To a certain extent Hiko's statement bought a certain level of comfort to him but he could not let his guard down. He had to be one hundred percent sure of Hiko's motive for serving Kaoru with such great hospitality and warmth.

Hiko smiled and raised himself from the sofa, walking to the dining table.

Everyone in the living area followed Hiko's lead and sat themselves comfortably at the dining table.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

They were half way through dinner and all seemed to be going well. None of the guardians said anything that they should not. Thanks to Misao's public relations skill (which she had acquired way before she was in charged of the public relation sector in Aoiya,) dinner was pleasant and entertaining.

All were entertained except for Kaoru when Misao started her chronicle of Kaoru's culinary skills.

"I still remember it all too well the first time Kaoru decided to pick up a knife and had her first go at cooking. When was it?" Misao briefly looked up to the ceiling with her chopstick sitting at the corner of her mouth before she turned to Aoshi for confirmation. "It was three years ago, wasn't it Aoshi?"

"More or less…" Aoshi recalled trying to educate Kaoru to be more ladylike but failed miserably. Although he had housekeepers to prepare meals for them, it didn't mean the both Misao and Kaoru need not to learn how to cook. It was an essential aptitude for Japanese ladies, modern or not. Misao just loved cooking and Kaoru was the direct opposite. Kaoru was only interested in eating.

'_Why must I cook for the sake of men? Aren't they supposed love me for who I am and not for what I am not? If a man simply can't fall in love with me just because I can't cook then I say - to hell with him! I don't some male chauvinist for a life partner! I will cook only for myself and since I have people cooking for me, why should I learn cooking. Otherwise, they wouldn't have a job to do! Besides I have more important things to do like homework.'_ Aoshi vividly remembered Kaoru's reasoning. It wasn't until 3 years ago when she finally met 'him' that she started picking up cooking utensils. _'Look who is talking now…'_ Aoshi thought to himself.

"Oh my god. It was so horrible! Even Aoshi, who hardly shows any facial expression, scrounged his face when he looked at the presentation of the food. He couldn't even bring himself to eat it after smelling it, ne Aoshi?" Misao turned to Aoshi to affirm her story.

"Mmmh." Aoshi agreed.

"What happen then?" Sano was curious. Aoshi being a man that he was, Kaoru couldn't have possibly made him ate it.

"Ahem…." Kaoru coughed, pretending to have a discomfort in her throat. She was trying to signal Misao to drop the subject but with no luck – Misao did not take the cue.

"I ate it." Aoshi said.

"You ate it!" Sano was surprised.

"Not really. He didn't really eat it. He spooned into his mouth alright but before he could even swallow, he had spitted it all out. So, he didn't eat it but I actually ate it and regretted it because I ended up being stationed in the toilet for the next few hours! I was so weak in the knee by the time I was relieved from my 'cell'. I think I lost a few pounds that night and I really thought that I was going to die…. It still gives me the goose bumps to even think about that episode." Misao recalled in agony.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sano was laughing hysterically, his hand slapping on the surface of the dining table.

Kaoru's face was red in both embarrassment and anger. How could Misao embarrassed her like that? With Sano's hysterical laughter, she could take it no further. She raised her shoulder higher and opened her mouth to say something but immediately disregarded it and slumped back her seat. She could not think of anything to defend herself. What Misao said was indeed the truth. There was no exaggeration.

"So, what happened then? Did you guys bar her from entering the kitchen after the incident?" Sano was still laughing his heart out. "Because if you guys did, it explained why a few years ago, she ended up in our kitchen and tried to poison both Kenshin and I with her cooking."

'_Poison! Was that what Kenshin thought of my cooking back then?'_ Kaoru was aware that her cooking was a disaster three years ago. She knew that Kenshin had been struggling to eat it. She clearly saw it in his face. That was why, right after that day, she never cooked for Kenshin again, not until recently. Despite the fact that her cooking had improved tremendously and Kenshin had been enjoying her cooking, she couldn't help feeling depressed.

"We literally put a 'No Kaoru' zone in the kitchen but that didn't seem to deter her from trying to make us sick again. Of course, Aoshi and I got smarter than to be one of her guinea pigs again. So we got the others to take turns to try. As of today, ask anybody from the Shinomori's household about Kaoru's cooking and they'll practically turn pale within a split second… That's how bad it was." Misao sighed as she dug her chopsticks into her bowl of rice.

"It wasn't all that bad, really." Kenshin's voice was finally heard. He was getting really uncomfortable over the conversation and how it was dampening of Kaoru's mood.

Except for Hiko, all stared at Kenshin with their mouths slight agape.

"Not that bad! What do you mean by 'not that bad'? We turned blue! How not-that-bad is that? Kenshin... ummp.. "Before Sano could complete his sentences, he felt a pang of pain on his entire left foot. Apparently, Kenshin had stomped on his foot under the dining table!

"Kaoru's cooking is really not that bad. Probably at the beginning we had not quiet acquired the unique cooking style of hers." Kenshin reasoned.

'_Uniqueness tastes of her cooking?'_ All except Hiko and Kenshin thought of the same.

'_That is a really unique way of putting it_…' Misao thought further.

"None of us were good at anything when we first came to the world. I might excel in kendo now but I didn't master it the moment I picked up my first bokken. Ask Shishou, how many times had he beaten my ass to the ground before I could miserably touch his shoulder with my bokken? It took me years!" Kenshin revealed.

"Kaoru's cooking is not of professional standard but at least she tried her best at it and still kept trying till today to deliver us a wonderful meal. Aren't you all enjoying your dinner tonight?" Kenshin's tone grew slightly agitated.

"Kenshin…." Sano tried to calm Kenshin but was not given a chance.

"Sano, for a person who does not even know how to fry an egg, you should not be laughing at Kaoru. You should mirror yourself before you condemned others." Kenshin snapped at Sano.

"But I was…" _not condemning her..._ Sano had better shut up as he knew that he had pushed the button when he met Kenshin's eye.

Misao, looking at how things had turned out, gave a small smile. "Relax Kenshin. You don't have to get so worked up over the conversation. It was just dinner talk. You know, break the ice kinda of thing? We are not suggesting that dinner was bad. It was just for humor. I am sure that Kaoru wouldn't mind since she had successfully amazed us tonight with her cooking. Am I right Kaoru?"

"Huh? Yes, what?" Kaoru stopped looking at Kenshin who was sitting next to her and turned to Misao. Kaoru was stunned and baffled. She did not expect Kenshin to stand up for her so firmly.

"You want to know what I think?" Kenshin, who was not even aware that Kaoru was staring at him, asked Misao. "I think that we should not make fun out someone else's struggle to please the people that she cares for, regardless the circumstances. I do not believe that anyone would enjoy being reminded of its past struggle in form of a joke! All she wanted to do was to prepare a nice meal for her family and friends… What is so funny about that!" Kenshin was on the verge of losing his temper.

Kaoru was deeply touched. She could just throw herself at Kenshin, hug him tightly and kiss him senselessly until he was out of breath. If there was only the two of them in the apartment.

"You are right, Kenshin. I should not use Kaoru's short coming as an ice breaker. I did not take into consideration of her feelings. I apologize. I was wrong." Misao said apologetically. "Kaoru, will you forgive me? I didn't really mean what I say. Your cooking is really good. I really enjoyed it and am really proud of you. You have improved so much." Misao dropped her childish tone that she normally wore. She was serious.

Kaoru sensed that Misao really meant what she said. "No worries. It didn't really matter what you said because I know that I am good." Kaoru smiled proudly.

Kenshin saw Kaoru's smiling face and the building rage within him immediately died down.

Under normal circumstances, Aoshi would not allow anyone to talk to Misao as rude as Kenshin just did. However, Misao had it coming to her. She loved teasing Kaoru but this time she had went too far. He saw how Kaoru's expression had changed and believed that Misao saw it too. Misao was a very considerate person and was sensitive to Kaoru's feeling. He guessed that Misao had intentionally done it so to prove something to him. She was partially successful as he gave more positive thoughts about Kenshin but that didn't mean he liked Kenshin any more than before.

"Kaoru," Hiko, who had remained impassively quiet till now, grabbed hold of Kaoru's small hand, "...I do not know how bad your cooking was three years ago. Judging from the response that I gathered, it must have been pretty bad. But since you came to live with Kenshin, I have had a wonderful dinner in this apartment. And I thanked you for that." Hiko squeezed Kaoru's hand with a warm smile.

Kaoru felt like tearing. She nodded and squeezed back.

Aoshi carefully observed Hiko.

"Speaking of which, it is really amazing what one can achieve if he put his heart into it. Kaoru never lifted her finger in the kitchen until three years ago. She was sooo against the stereotype thinking about how a woman should be domesticated. A step into university and she was transformed. Kenshin, you were the first few that she had met during her freshmen year, what do you think that happened to her?" Misao propped her right elbow on the dining table and rested her chin on the right palm, waiting an answer from Kenshin.

Kenshin blinked.

"Ah… Misao, how was your flight?" Kaoru abruptly interrupted. Kaoru knew that Misao was trying to help her – hinting Kenshin. However, in Kaoru's opinion, the best way for Misao to help was to shut up.

Misao smirked at Kaoru. Sano saw it and smirked as well.

Kaoru shot Misao a sharp glare.

Kenshin was looking forth and left between Kaoru and Misao with a questioning look.

Hiko seemed to be enjoying his sake.

"Anyway, how's your job hunting going?" Misao decided to change the subject since her second objective had been achieved.

Kenshin and Sano looked at Kaoru. They really wanted to know but didn't have the guts to ask.

Kaoru had been restraining herself from climbing across the dining table to strangle her best friend. _'What is she doing!'_

"Still in progress. Thank you for your concern." Kaoru withhold her tone that was threatening to ascend.

"Well, in that case, I have good news for you! I met Prof. Kanryuu some days ago while he was on a field trip to Kyoto. He asked about how you were doing and so on. And guess what?" Misao was excited of the news that she was about to break.

On the other hand, Kaoru dreaded for what Misao was about to say. "What?" She asked nevertheless.

"He wants you to work with him in Tokyo-U!" Misao almost jumped on her chair. "He was really surprised that you still had not found a job but he was glad. Otherwise he might never render your services. So, I told him that you'll be delighted and you will give him a call sometime next week. Isn't that great!"

Kaoru was flabbergasted. She gave Misao a look which translated, _'Misao! What the hell are you doing!'_ She vaguely heard Sano and Kenshin congratulating her.

"I know. I know. You are excited about it as well but you can close your mouth now…" Misao smiled cheerfully. There, her final objective had been accomplished.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

As always, Kenshin and Kaoru were left in the kitchen to clean up after dinner while Sano entertained the guests.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?" Kenshin noticed Kaoru still didn't look too happy.

Kaoru shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I am just tired." How could she even tell him that she didn't want to take up that job offer? _'Why is Misao doing this!'_

"Why don't you take a rest and I'll finish up the dishes." Kenshin transferred the soapy plate from Kaoru's hand to his.

"It is ok, Kenshin. I prefer to be here." Kaoru continued to soap up other dishes while Kenshin rinsed them.

Kenshin knew that something was amiss, but he allowed her to her thoughts for the moment. He should ask again after the guests had left.

"Kaoru, I am leaving now." Hiko announced from the living area.

Kaoru turned to face him and wiped her hand on the apron. "Leaving already? So soon? Why?" Normally Hiko stayed till about midnight.

"Ah... I had a long day. As much as I like to think that I am still young, my body defy me." Hiko walked closer to Kaoru and Kenshin. "Thank you, Kaoru, for the wonderful dinner. I shall see the both of you sometimes next week."

"Alright. Have a goodnight sleep then. Call me." Kaoru hugged Hiko and walked him to the door.

Kaoru and Kenshin were surprised to see Aoshi already standing at the door.

"I'll be leaving as well." Aoshi said.

"And I'll be staying here tonight." Misao said cheerfully.

Kaoru was delighted that Misao was sleeping over tonight. She had a score to settle with the lithe lady. However the more she thought of it, something did not quite fall in place. Hiko and Aoshi were leaving at the same time which meant they would be walking together – alone!

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, who seemed to have read her mind.

"Why don't I accompany the both of you?" Kenshin offered.

"Baka. You have never asked to walk me to my car. Why today?" Hiko knew what Kenshin was trying to do but he would not allow it.

Kenshin was tongue tied.

"I'll walk Mr. Seijuro to his car." Aoshi said.

"I'll walk you out." Kaoru cried out of a sudden.

"No need for that Kaoru. Carry on with your dishes. I am sure both Mr. Seijuro and I are fine walking ourselves out." Aoshi gave Kaoru, what seemed like a triumph smile.

Hiko opened the door and stepped out. "Good night all."

Aoshi said his good bye and left with Hiko.

Absentmindedly, Kaoru asked Kenshin, "Do you think anything will happen with just the two of them?"

"…. I don't know. I hope not…." Kenshin trailed off.

In any case, there wasn't anything they could do about it. It was clear to them those two men wished to be left alone with each other.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Hiko and Aoshi walked in silent along the hallway until they reached the elevator. Hiko pushed the downwards button.

"Is there something that you wished to clarify with me, Aoshi?" Hiko asked as he walked into the elevator.

Indeed Aoshi had been waiting for this moment alone with Hiko to clear his worries. Unfortunately for Aoshi, before he could even speak his mind, Hiko spoke again when the elevator door closed them in. Hiko faced the elevator opening.

"I knew your parents rather well, Aoshi. We were long time friends. For political reason, however, we were not acquainted in the public eye. And I also knew that Aoiya's business was a secondary business. Your parent's primary job was as informant. They traded information with various parties including with the government. They were good people with good deed for they would only trade information with parties with no ill intentions." Hiko turned to watch Aoshi's expression before he carried on further. Aoshi showed no sign of emotion.

None of them press the 'G' button. The elevator remained stagnant on third floor.

"After their tragic dead, Okina, technically, your maternal uncle, had forbidden this part of the family business. He deemed it as too dangerous. He had abolished all networks, so he thought. But… I can help you reestablish your parents' path if you wish to. All networks still exist – only dormant for the time being. Those networks that Shinomori had build generations ago are loyal to the Shinomori. They will re-emerge when you are ready. I can help you reconnect." Hiko looked into Aoshi's eyes with intention to read his thoughts.

"Is this the reason why you are extending your generous hospitality towards Kaoru?" Aoshi finally spoke in a very calm tone.

Hiko sniggered. "Aoshi, for an intelligent man like you, it is rather stupid of you come to such conclusion. You disappoint me." Hiko shook his head in dismay. "Do you honestly think that I have any need to hold any form of leverage against you, in order to have you do what I demand? I do believe that you would know about my profile by now."

"……" Aoshi was trying to decipher what Hiko was implying.

"Old Man Kai called me some days ago. He was rather worried about his only granddaughter. I had informed him that she is in good hands; there is nothing for him to worry about. She is now where she should really belong." Hiko had hope that this piece of information would bring some light to Aoshi.

"Old Man Kai and I have a similarity. We would not allow any strangers near our family for whatever reasons. I would not put my son at risk and so wouldn't he with his precious." Hiko revealed further.

"Thank you." Aoshi smiled in relieved. Hiko knew all along of Kaoru's identity. His dismissed all his worries pertaining to Hiko. Which left him with only Kenshin to worry about.

Hiko smiled and pushed the 'G' button. The elevator moved downwards.

"Consider my proposal, Aoshi." The door opened and Hiko stepped out of the elevator

Aoshi followed Hiko out. "What's your interest in this?" Aoshi stopped just outside the elevator entrance.

Hiko turned around and faced him. "Simple. I want to secure a better future for my descendant. You know of Kaoru's background. It is a matter of time before she is forced to take up her heritage and play her role. She will need all the support that she can muster to survive in the man eat man's world.." Hiko turned and walked out of the apartment building.

Aoshi followed suit and walked beside Hiko to their respective cars.

"If it is not for your own, do it for Kaoru." Hiko added.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Kenshin and Kaoru stood at the balcony, staring at Hiko and Aoshi's car.

"They took a bit too long to reach their car/cars, don't you think?" Kaoru said in whisper to Kenshin who was standing next to her. She was growing anxious.

"Mmh" Kenshin nodded.

"Oh..oh… there they come. Quick. Hide." Kaoru pulled Kenshin by the arm into the living area. They both hid behind the curtain of the sliding glass door. Kaoru peeked through the curtain with Kenshin standing closely behind her.

"What are they talking about?" Kaoru whispered merely to herself.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

"They are looking, aren't they?" Hiko sensed it without having to turn his back.

Aoshi turned around. "Indeed."

"Why did you not step in and clear the air for them?" Aoshi had made an assumption that Kenshin knew as much Hiko did.

"Because at this stage, it is between the two of them. They have to learn how to be honest with each other. Open their hearts to one another. They would need to trust. That is something the third party can't help them. This is not our place to step in. Otherwise it would only complicate matters as it is already." Hiko explained his stand point.

Aoshi understood Hiko's reasoning but he still did not comprehend why had Kenshin complicated the matter in the first place. "Why did he…" Aoshi was brusquely cut off by Hiko.

"Frankly speaking, I do not understand what is in his mind. He never wished to open to me." Hiko knew what Aoshi had wanted to ask. "Young minds today are somehow like to confuse and contradict themselves." Hiko stopped in front his car and turned to Aoshi.

"My son is a fool but he is no doubt a caring fool. I believed that Makimachi was trying desperately to prove it tonight." Hiko paused for Aoshi's response. Hiko spoke again when the young man said nothing, "I am disgraced and dishonored by his cowardly manners but I believed that he is trying to make his amendment."

"You think so?" Aoshi did not have the same faith in Kenshin as Hiko did.

"He will. He is in love with her as she is with him. Let them be. They will work it out themselves. We can only afford to be an observer." Hiko emphasized before he unlocked his car door and stepped inside the vehicle. "Goodnight Aoshi. I shall see you on Monday for lunch." Hiko said before he closed his car door.

"Goodnight." Aoshi then momentarily turned to look at one particular balcony. _'Let them be. It is not our place to step in.. .'_ He replayed Hiko word of advice. He sighed and thought that perhaps he should really let go and let them be. Whether he liked it or not, this was beyond his control.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

"What those two think they are doing?" Misao asked Sano when she turned to look from her shoulders

"Who knows! They have been acting weird for the whole evening." Sano replied.

"And why are we cleaning the dishes for them while the peeked from behind the curtain like some perverts!" Misao picked up a dirty dish.

Sano shrugged.

OxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay, was having a little problem writing it up. And also apologized the chapter being not-so-eventful. Will try to speed things up a little in the coming chapter. I am getting bored myself, still writing on the transitional period. The next coming chapter, will be K&K only. Erm… mostly, I hope.

And yes, I have changed my nickname. Was getting rather embarrassed with my previous nick.

My beta reader, _nes_ had warned about the responding to review on my chapter, hence, I shall cut short on that. Nevertheless, thank you for the following who took the time to review :

_nes, Via X Infinito, crazy fanfic lover and simplee sweet _

And also thanks for those who have been being patience with me. Really appreciate it. With life more stable now, I shall update more promptly.


	9. Misao's Plan B

**Author's note: **

My beta reader is really really really, really superhyper busy at the moment. Thought that I might as well take some load of her because beta-ing my writing is no joke – plenty of mistakes all over! Hence, this chapter has not been proof read, yet. So, please bear with me. In any case, if you come across error in my writing, let me know. My grammar is just hopeless. Sigh….

In previous chapter, K&K both fret about their guardian meeting each other. While both Aoshi and Hiko can;t wait to meet each other in person and when they did, they had a short 'interesting' privateconversation that had both K&K sweating.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurounin Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**Misao's Plan B**

Kaoru pulled Misao, none too gently, into her room.

"We have much to catch up with. Ha!Ha!" Kaoru laughed pretentiously, covering her mouth with one hand. She closed her room door, closing her view on Kenshin and Sano who had sat themselves in the living room.

Kenshin and Sano blinked at Kaoru's unnatural action.

"Misao, what the hell were you trying to do! – bringing up the job offer during dinner? Now Kenshin will surely make me accept the offer!" Kaoru hissed dangerously soft the moment the door was closed. Kaoru restrained herself from raising her voice – the walls were too thin for loud voice to be contained within.

"It is for your own good." Misao defended herself as Kaoru dragged her by the arm and pushed her downwards to sit on the edge of the bed.

"For my own good! How so? Can you please explain to me!" Kaoru was standing akimbo in front of Misao, demanding a logical explanation. She was fuming mad.

"I know you want to be a home maker for Kenshin's sake. But clearly, you are getting restless being one unless of course you can get yourself impreganate…" Misao said nonchalantly.

"Misao!" Kaoru slapped the side of Misao's arm before Misao could finish her sentence. Her level of annoyance rose a few level higher when she realized that Misao was totally indifferent to the potential problems that Misao had created for her. Misao knew how important it was for Kaoru to be here with Kenshin full time and yet…

"Ok! Ok! Cut the crap. The thing is; you are bored with your life. You hogged on the phone with me till our ears are hot red, in which, you don't normally do. Aoshi's right. You are not fit to be one – a fulltime home maker, that is. You need something more meaningful to occupy yourself with. You are smart and you excel in your field of expertise. So, why put it to waste?" Misao explained, finally spilling the beans.

"He always thinks that what he thinks is best for me. And you always agree to whatever YOUR Aoshi-sama says. ." Kaoru whined, rolling her eyes. She was still angry though she was aware of the word of truth in Misao's explanation.

"Nope. He is strongly against the idea of you moving in with Kenshin but I strongly stood by your side and encourage you to move in. And I still do." Misao said as she caught Kaoru's hands when Kaoru lowered her arms. "Kaoru, I know you want to devote your time in completing your mission but you are not entirely happy with your own arrangement." Misao observed for any sign of agreement from Kaoru's expression.

"Come on. It is just some research work. Flexi time hence you could still cook for your heartthrob." Misao clarified when Kaoru was being impervious.

Sensing that Kaoru was seriously considering her explanation, Misao praised her own good work, "See, I did my homework to factor in some major consideration for you. I wouldn't have suggested it if the job is a hindrance to your number one purpose in life – to serve and die-eeeee for YOUR Kenshin-sama"

"What makes you think that I am bored other than those long phone calls?" Kaoru questioned, attempting to turn the table around.

Misao dropped her head and shook in dismay. She looked Kaoru before telling to her eyes, "Kaoru, my dear, my soul mate other than Aoshi, a person whom I have laughed and cried with all my life, how long have I known you?"

Koaru looked way from Misao. Misao had made her point from the beginning but Kaoru wouldn't just give it up. Misao's observation on Kaoru was accurate and her analysis on the job scope was conclusive but Kaoru was rather skeptical about working other than home.

Kaoru turned around and dropped her heavy bottom on the bed, next to Misao. She allowed herself to fall freely on her back. Misao followed suit and they both looked up to the ceiling.

Without having to look at Kaoru, Misao asked' "What are you thinking?"

Kaoru sighed. "I know you guys care a lot for me and meant well but I'm really not comfortable about the idea of working at the moment. I-I… just want t-to…."

Misao turned to her left and looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru, I know what you want." Her hand crossed over her own body, reaching out for Kaoru's hands which were resting on Kaoru's abdomen.

Kaoru turned to her side to look at Misao.

"I want for it to happen as much as you do, you really got to think of something to do while he is away at work. Sooner or later, you are going rot out of boredom. This is just not you. Think about it" Misao's voice was soft and tender.

"………" Kaoru turned away from Misao, back to the ceiling.

"Ok. I will not force you into it but please, think about what I've said, alright?" Misao begged, at the same time patting Kaoru's hand with her own before she kept her hand to herself.

"You're the best" Kaoru replied with a small smile.

"Since we are on the subject, how are things going between you and him?" Misao asked merrily.

"Misao, don't you get bored asking me this question on every conversation that we have?" Kaoru turned to look at Misao again - Only this time with a dull look on her face.

"I would have upgraded questions if you've made any progress. How could I proceed to the next question when you have no satisfactory answer to the first one? And you wouldn't get bored of me asking this question if you have something interesting to tell me." Misao told Kaoru off.

"I've made progress. We've made progress…" Kaoru defended.

"Did you kiss?"

"No. Not yet" Kaoru answered quietly, slightly uncomfortable with Misao's question.

Misao sighed deeply. "Hold hands?"

"…. No… But we touch." Kaoru said proudly.

"Touch..? As in, fondling?" Misao's voice grew excited at the prospect. Her eyes sparkled.

"NO! Just… touch." Kaoru stammered a little.

"What? You mean like when you accidentally brush his hands while you pass him the dishes for rinsing kind of touch?" Misao questioned. Her eyes turned a few shades dull.

"Th-that counts." Koaru responded, unnerving by Misao's sarcasm.

"So, what you are telling me is that you have made no progress at all. Am I right?" Rather, Misao was stating it flatly, slapping the fact onto Kaoru's face.

"I do too! We almost kissed last night!" Kaoru made a quick came back. Too quick, even for her brain to process what she had just said.

"You did?" Misao's eyes sparkled again. "So, what happen tell me? How come you never call me last night?" Misao turned on her stomach and propped up on her elbow to support her upper body.

"Alright but promise me that you won't scream. Or laughed at me for that matter…" Kaoru warned as she had anticipated Misao's reaction.

Misao nodded like an obedient puppy, who would do anything for a doggy bone.

Kaoru sighed before she told Misao about how she and Kenshin almost sealed their first kiss until she, herself, ruined the golden moment.

"You WHAT!" Misao's eyes popped open, expressing disbelief and shocked.

"Shhh… Keep it down. They'll hear you?" Kaoru hushed, gently slapping Misao's arm again.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Misao scolded as quietly as she could, holding her voice.

"Are you going to start bombarding me with questions that I have no answers to; or you are going to let me finish with something that I know of?" Kaoru contested.

Misao rolled her eyes.

Kaoru carried on telling Misao how she had caught a cold when she was about to resume the almost-a-kiss episode, how Mrs. Najimo caught Kenshin carrying her bridal style, how Kenshin tugged her to bed, how they almost sealed a kiss the morning after and finally her traumatic accusation of carrying their love child in her belly.

Misao was stunned by Kaoru's tale which occurred just within the short span of twenty four hours ago.

"Mrs. Najimo did not even apologize for assuming and informed the whole wide world that you are pregnant with Kenshin's child!" Misao questioned. Misao stood up, pulling Kaoru with her. She took two steps back and looked at Kaoru thoroughly from head to toe and back to the head again.

"Mmh… You did put on weigh a little. But you definitely don't look pregnant to me…." Misao said while still eyeing on Koaru's abdomen.

Kaoru slapped Misao's arm again. Hard. "Misao!"

Misao laughed and rested herself on the bed again, enjoying the ceiling view. "You should really make that into reality, you know."

"Are you staying at the Aioya?" Kaoru asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yes. For the time being until we find a permanent place to stay" Misao replied.

"For the time being? How long is your trip to Tokyo?" Kaoru questioned curiously,

"…… I would have thought that Aoshi have already informed you that he will be expanding Tokyo's business. So, we will be based here in Tokyo." Misao said in surprised.

"You are kidding, right?" Kaoru watched for any foul play in Misao's expression but was disappointed when Misao's face was serious. "Whose decision was it that he base in Tokyo?" A question that even Kaoru herself thought was a silly question to ask for she already knew the answer.

"Who else! You did, literally speaking." Misao replied.

Misao continued when Kaoru showed no lips movements. "I don't think Aoshi will leave Tokyo until he is satisfied with whatever he thinks it should be. At the rate that you are going, I think I would be spending the rest my life here in Tokyo. And I don't even like this place! Kaoru, you better get your act together and do something about it. Marry Kenshin and get Aoshi off our back. My happiness is depending on you!" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru sighed. She knew that Misao is not very fond of building a family in Tokyo. But she can't help feeling helpless with the whole issue between Kenshin and her.

"I am sorry I got you into this. I-I… "Kaoru was wordless. There was no one in the world who was desperate to be with Kenshin other than herself. However, it is not as easy as picking a lettuce from the grocery store.

"Kaoru, you can't just sit here and wait for him to make his move. You have to act. Do what I do – sneak into his bed during the night." Misao suggested.

"What!"

"How do you think I got Mr. Ice Man to melt into my warmth?" Misao revealed.

Kaoru wondered briefly. It had never occurred to her that Misao was the one who had made the first move. "I can't believe that you actually did that? How come I didn't know about it?" She was shocked.

"Did it while you were away on vacation during the semester break. Why do you find it so shocking? You don't expect Aoshi to just walk up to me one fine day and tell me how much he loves me, do you? Anyway this isn't about Aoshi and I." Misao re-routed the conversation.

Kaoru knitted her brow as she could not imagine how Aoshi would suddenly come to his senses and ask Misao out on a date.

Having to study Kaoru's facial expression, Misao continued, "There you go. Sometimes you just have to go all the way out to get what you want. Men can be pretty oblivious and dumb, sometimes, when it comes to certain things. I think Aoshi and Kenshin fits in the same category group of men. So, you need to help them to warm up a little. There is no harm to it." Misao winked.

Misao was probably right. Kaoru thought. She was rather tired of waiting for Kenshin to make his move, conveniently forgotten that it was she who ruined the moment whenever Kenshin did picked up his courage to take another step further. The notion sounded easy enough - help warm him up, but the real question was – how?

"How did you… manage it?" _'It must had really took lots of courage,'_ Kaoru thought.

"Do you want him? Desire him?" Misao was bold with her questions.

Kaoru blushed furiously but found it difficult to muster, 'Yes. Very much.' However there was no need for words as Misao already knew the answer from the flushes on her face.

"If you do, you have all it takes to walk into his room, sleep right next to him and hug him. End of the story." Misao concluded.

'_That's it!'_ Kaoru gave Misao a questioning look. It couldn't be possibly that easy, could it be?

"Kaoru, trust me, it is not that difficult… it is just open the door knob, walk towards the bed, drop yourself next to him, hug him and the rest, just leave it to him. He will reciprocate, if that's what you are worrying about. He is really into you. He will not be able to resist you. You have no idea how much it pain and frustrate us to see the both you as you are now. I mean, it is so obvious that you are into each other but somehow, nothing ever happens! I was so glad that you finally decided to take control of things and moving in with him. Honestly, if you decide to wait for him, you probably die as an old maid. In this aspect, I think Kenshin is far worst than Aoshi." Misao surmised before she saw how Kaoru was giving her a disapproving look.

"I supposed I should give him a little more credit as he did act upon. Although I think he is too damn slow and taking his own sweet time! A little spice of seduction is what he needs to expedite things." Misao remedied satisfactorily.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kaoru asked, not convinced by Misao's simple steps plan.

"Of course, it will. Trust me…." Misao said assuringly with a devilish smile crossing her lips.

Kaoru was dubious of Misao's assertion.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

"They have been in there for while now, haven't they?" Sano asked, jerking his head in the direction towards Kaoru's room.

"Kaoru mentioned that they have a lot to catch up with." Kenshin casually explained without removing his eyes from the television set, holding a cup of sake to his hand.

"Aren't you curious what they are talking about? They are awfully quiet in there. This is very unlikely." Sano queried, intending to get Kenshin to talk. He had wanted to know what had happened tonight. He felt that something was amiss - something on how both Kenshin and Kaoru had reacted towards Hiko and Aoshi. Furthermore, it was very unusual for Kenshin to indulge himself in a cup of sake, he thought. He remembered it was 2 years ago, the last night spent at their dormitory that Kenshin last drank his sake and got drunk. It definitely wasn't because they were celebrating the end of their campus life. Kenshin seemed to be disconcerted after Kaoru left their room back then. However he gave up trying to find out what went wrong then because it was like pulling a tooth from the tiger's jaw – Kenshin just wouldn't talk. All he did was drunk his way to slumber land, hiding away from his obvious depression.

Kenshin averted his attention from television program to Sano's queer question. "No." He answered simply. He had thought that Sano was never a person who minded someone else's business.

Tired of Kenshin's couldn't-care-less kind of attitude, Sano went straight to the point, "Is there something that you are not telling me?"

Kenshin gazed at Sano before answering, "No." He took a sip of sake.

"No? How about why Aoshi hate your guts? Or why are you and Kaoru so stressed over Hiko and Aoshi being alone with each other?" Sano interrogated Kenshin. He was determined to find out.

"Why don't you ask Aoshi himself; why doesn't he like me? I like to know that myself." Kenshin said honestly but not entirely truthful. "You know how Hiko can be paranoid over strangers in the apartment even though it is Kaoru's brother. So, it is just natural for me to worry what Hiko might just say to Aoshi. I don't want Aoshi thinking that his sister is living on dangerous ground. Already I am not in his likeable list." Kenshin vindicated confidently. He figured Sano would stop harassing him over the subject matter until he was given a satisfactory answer.

"Is that so?" Sano pondered. Kenshin's explanation sounded valid to his ears however, Sano couldn't help feeling that that wasn't the entire story. Something did not sum up but he couldn't place his finger onto. "And why are you drinking sake?" Sano probed further.

"Why can't I drink sake?" Kenshin returned Sano's question.

Sano thought for a while and before he could come back of a clever answer, the door to Kaoru's bedroom room opened. She walked out hugging a towel to her chest.

The two men turned to her and noticed how red her check was.

"I am just going to the bathroom to take a shower." Kaoru tried saying it as casually as possible. At the sight of Kenshin just made her blushed harder. She padded quickly into the bathroom.

Kenshin's eyes never left Kaoru.

"Yup. Something is definitely up." Sano said very softly, merely to himself.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

Kaoru was not aware of how long had she been under the hot shower for she was lost in her thoughts – musing over her earlier conversation with Misao.

Before she could even start her seduction plan, she was already flushed red and it wasn't due to the hot steam. She wondered whether would she be able to pull it off – seducing Kenshin.

'You want him? Go get him…." She whispered to herself and smiled lustfully to her feet, covering by streams of water flow.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

Kenshin kept on switching his vision from the television set to the bathroom door. He was getting impatience, waiting for Kaoru to come out from the bathroom. He took another sip of sake.

She had been in there for more than half and hour. He doubted that she was washing her hair because she just did the night before. He was worried if something had happened to her in the shower. As he was about to get up from the sofa, she came out. She was wearing men's pajamas which looked too big on her. Her hair was slight damped.

Kenshin stood up and expressed his concerned, "Are you alright? You were in there for quiet some time."

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just… enjoying the hot shower." She explained. She hurried to her room as she felt that her cheeks had just turned pink again.

Upon entering her room, Kaoru saw Misao had already fallen asleep while waiting for her. She smiled and pulled a blanket over Misao. Misao did not even stir. _'She must be really tired,'_ she thought.

She sat at her dressing table and combed her hair while still thinking about the plan when her stomach growled for refueling. She did not manage to swallow much food during dinner and she wasn't one who could withstand starvation. Thus, she decided for a cup of hot chocolate.

"Want to go for a walk?" Kenshin asked the moment he saw Kaoru coming out from her room. All the while he was eyeing on her bedroom door.

"Sounds good." Kaoru cheerfully answered, forgoing her hot chocolate. Her evening walk with Kenshin was far more important than her hungry stomach. Besides, Misao did mentioned that she had put on weight.

Kenshin smiled. "I'll wait for you to get change."

"I'll just put on a long overcoat." Kaoru replied quickly.

"Grab a shawl. It is kinda chilly tonight." Kenshin cautioned Kaoru as she turned back into her room. He got up and walked toward the entrance, waiting for her.

Kaoru came out with a coat and shawl in her arm and closed her room door behind her.

"What about Misao?" Kenshin enquired, almost forgetting that Misao was spending a night with Kaoru.

"Oh.. Don't worry about her. She is dead to the world. She must be really exhausted. Where's Sano?" Kaoru asked, looking around for his presence while she put on her coat.

"He went out after receiving a phone call. Head to the club, I guess." Kenshin informed, intently watching Kaoru pulled out her hair from the inside of her coat. He took her shawl which was lying on the kitchen top and went around her neck.

Kaoru was taken aback by Kenshin's sudden move but uttered no sound of protest. She quietly observed how he gently tied a loose knot with the shawl, securing the warmth around her neck. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, she thanked him with a broad smile.

They left the apartment for their routine evening walk.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

Kenshin and Kaoru walked and talked toward their favourite spot. They exchanged details on how fine their day had went by, filtering out the allegation of their illegitimate child and Kenshin's turmoil emotions. Kenshin motioned her to sit before he sat next to her on the bench when they reached their favourite spot. Kaoru smiled.

"Kenshin," Kaoru turned to meet Kenshin,"I wish to apologized for Aoshi's rudeness. I can assure you that he is normally not like this. He-he is.. just rather protective over me. So…." She was lost. She mentally kicked herself for apologizing abruptly without thinking of a logical explanation.

"It is ok. I understand." Kenshin assured her, turning his view to her.

'_What do you understand?'_ Kaoru asked inwardly. "Give him some time. He will learn to like you. He just doesn't know you, yet. Trust me, both of you are going to get along fine in time to come." Her last sentence didn't even sound convincing to her own ears.

"Perhaps after a few more round dinner, things will be better. I promise you that I will work harder to have him accept me." Kenshin said positively, gazing at the Kaoru's beauty which was highlighted by the soft moonlight. He had a temptation of stroking her illuminated porcelain cheek with the back of his palm.

Kaoru was touched and speechless with a very warm cozy sensation filing her heart. What he said meant a lot to her.

Mindlessly, Kenshin tugged a few strains of flyaway hair, marring his view of beauty and perfection, behind her ears. His fingers traveled downward with the flow of her hair, bringing a few locks to her front. How he loved her hair…

As if riding a roller roaster, Kaoru's heart just dropped to her stomach. She was feeling slightly out of balance.

"You were still upset after dinner. Why?" Kenshin cooed. "Are you still bothered with what Misao said about your cooking?" He asked, his fingers were lightly twiddling and twisting the end of her hair.

"No," was all that Kaoru could manage, unable to form a coherent and complete sentence.

"What is it that is bothering you then?" Kenshin's voice was soft and gentle, yet persuasive.

Though she was caught under his spell, at the back of her mind, she was trying very hard to focus on his question. Otherwise it would be just another case of slipped of tongue and said something that she shouldn't have. _'Focus, Koaru. Focus'_ "I don't want to be a chemist." She revealed half of what was in her mind.

"Why not? You have always loved the subject and you adore Prof. Kannyru."

'_Because of you..'_ "I need to think about it first" Kaoru was telling the truth.

"Fair enough. It is good to be passionate on the things you want to do. I'll support what ever decision that you will be reaching." Kenshin smiled to what appeared to Kaoru as a lustful smile. She was hoping that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Kaoru nodded. She wondered and at the same time looking forward to Kenshin bringing his lips to meet hers. Out of the blue, her memory brought her back to what had happened earlier in the morning. Before her eyes could start roaming to scan whether if any nosy neighbor was spying on them, Kenshin asked, "You didn't eat much during dinner. Are you hungry?"

Kauro's stomach growled, in response to Kenshin's question. "Opps!" She turned pink again even under dim sky.

Kenshin chuckled. "Come on, let go home and fixed something you something to eat." He had noticed how her irises were wavering, like she was worried that somebody might be watching them.

Kenshin stood up and extent his right hand to Kaoru. Unlike the night before, she took and raised herself from the bench, without objection and headed home.

Kaoru was pacing rather fast, Kenshin noticed. _'She must be really hungry,'_ he guessed.

Subconsciously she felt that she should hurry back to apartment and resume their moment before Kenshin's mood passed on. She did not want their moment to end just like that. At the same time she reckoned that they would be better off romancing each other in the privacy of their apartment rather than out in the open where her friendly neighbors might be snooping on them.

"Kenshin, let's watch DVD tonight. I bought a few new ones." Kaoru suggested as they approached the elevator. Though it was not the best romantic maneuver but coupled with some cider, it would be just the catalyst for romance.

"Alright. But first, we feed your tummy." He insisted.

Kaoru could not stop grinning within herself. How very sweet and caring of him, she thought.

Once they reached home, Kenshin immediately deposited himself in the kitchen and happily enquired, "What would you like for supper - curry rice? Noodle? Omelet rice with Miso soup?"

"That's too heavy for supper. I was thinking of just hot chocolate. Misao said that I put on weight, I shouldn't be eating too eat especially this time of the night."

"I don't think that you have put on weight." Kenshin commented without having to observe her figure. He knew it by heart already.

"Of course you don't think I am. You practically see me everyday. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference. But by the time you are able to, it would be too late for me. I would then, be a size of an elephant!"

"You are not fat if that is what you are worrying about. I like the way you are now. In fact, you would look much better with bit more flesh to go around." Kenshin said, scanning her entire being from head to toe. Kenshin personally preferred Kaoru to have more flesh, more cuddly. Having thought so, it didn't really matter to him what size she was in because he was already in love with her. He doubted that her sideways growth will make him fall out of love with her.

He was sweet but Kaoru was not convinced. Kenshin being Kenshin, he would have just said it to be polite. She refused to believe that any men would find a fat large woman attractive or even appealing.

"We'll settle with rice, omelet and Miso soup" Kaoru's stomach growled, betraying her, in response to Kenshin's mouth watering suggestion.

"Kenshin, you are fattening me up!" Kaoru pouted with her arm crossed against her chest.

Kenshin laughed, "I'll eat with you. If you go fat, I'll go fat with you. How does that sounds? I am a bit hungry myself actually." He looked at her for a moment before he turned to the fridge, not waiting for Kaoru's approval.

Kaoru sighed with a smile. There wasn't any way of arguing with Kenshin and winning it. Besides which Kenshin was hungry as well, though she wasn't sure if he had said it because of her. But it wasn't a concern as she intended to give half of her portion to Kenshin. She was still determined with her diet plan. It didn't matter if Kenshin put on weight. In fact, all the better for her because she reckoned a pot belly would deter other women from ogling endlessly at Kenshin. She ignored that fact that he was with the elite force that required its member to constantly workout to maintain at their fittest. She walked up next to Kenshin and offered to help but was politely turned down by him.

"It has been a while since I cook for you. For the past month, I can see that you have put in effort cooking for us. So, let me have the honour to express my thanks. With my cooking." Kenshin reasoned lovingly before he gently steered her away from the cooking area.

Kaoru leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Kenshin putting his amazing skill to work. _'What more could a girl ask for…….?_' Her heart whispered softly as Kenshin's reflection mirrored in her glittering eyes.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

Kaoru's attempt to transfer half of her portion to Kenshin failed miserably. As though he had read her mind, Kenshin kept on filling dishes onto her rice bowl, never leaving it plainly with white rice.

Kaoru had always enjoyed Kenshin's meal. It was delicious. However, that night the food tasted slightly different than before. Everything was sweet to her taste bud and warmed enough to melt her heart away.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked when Kaoru stopped her movement and stared down at the rice bowl in her hands with her lips slowly curling upwards.

Kauro looked up and met his curious eyes. She shook her head and replied, "Nothing." She picked up a piece of omelet with a chopstick, placed it onto his rice bowl and smiled contently.

With a smile, he picked up the food into his mouth. Kenshin could not tell apart whether did he cooked with extra spice of love or her most amazing smile that made the food in his mouth tasted so very good.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

"What would you like to watch?" Kenshin asked, going through the DVD that Kaoru had bought, in the living area.

"Anything will do. You pick." Kaoru replied while getting the cider and two glass wine. Which movie to play was least important to her at that moment.

Kenshin was still going through the DVD. Kaoru had bought quiet a number of different genera. There was romance, thriller, horror, and comedy. She had always enjoyed a good laugh, he thought. He remembered whenever they went for a movie and it was her turn to pick, she had always went for a comedy. Though he actually wanted to watch a thriller, guessing that she had a rough night, a comedy would probably be the best of choice. Hence, he placed 'Chicken Little' in the player and took a seat on the sofa, waiting for Kaoru.

"What have you picked?" Kaoru asked as she placed the refreshment on the coffee table.

"Chicken Little" Kenshin informed. "You don't like it? We can change to another." He asked when he saw a disappointment crossed her face.

"No. That's fine." She assured, pouring the cider in the glass. She would have thought that Kenshin would had more sense to pick something romantic to match the atmosphere and his feeling. She should have made the pick when he asked, she thought. _'Stupid, Kaoru. Stupid…'_

Kenshin had waited for her to take her seat before he played the movie.

Once Kaoru passed one of the glasses to Kenshin, she stood dumb for a moment. Kenshin was sitting at the far corner of the three seat sofa. She had wanted to sit really close to Kenshin but squeezing him to the corner while there was plenty of space on the sofa, did not sound intelligent to her. On the other hand, she did want to take a seat at the other end of the sofa. Fortunately for her, Kenshin had made the decision for her.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked when she stood still. When she responded to her own name, he patted on the sofa, motioning her to sit next to him.

Kaoru happily accepted the invitation, leaving a small space between them. Kenshin smiled and played the movie when she was comfortable.

'_Who in the hell thought that watching a movie together is part of grooming a relationship!'_ Koaru mentally berated after half an hour into the movie. The movie was hilarious and Kenshin had a great time laughing but that was not what she had in mind. She had wanted to resume their romantic moment where Kenshin would look her into the eyes and tell her how much he adored her. _'This movie thing is not working! Should have just stuck to cider and talking instead. You are such an idiot Kaoru!'_

"Why aren't you laughing Kaoru? You don't like it? We can change it if you want" Kenshin asked when he noticed how quiet she was

"It is ok. I am just tired" She lied and followed by a genuine yawn - at the word 'tired' she couldn't help it. Kenshin's feast of supper didn't help either.

"Do you want to rest? We can watch it some other day." Kenshin turned his attention to her entirely.

"No. I am alright. I want to watch." She said, determined to get what she was after that night itself. "Really. I am fine. Carry on with the movie." She gestured with her hands when Kenshin was still assessing her.

"Alright but don't force yourself to watch if you are really tired." Kenshin said before retuning his attention to the movie.

Koaru nodded. No matter how sleepy she was at the moment, she will not allow sleep to claim over her. She was going to finish the movie, then get Kenshin to talk to her and resume where they paused in the park earlier. She smiled lusciously and took a sip at the thought of her master plan. _'This cider really taste good….' _She took another big sip, staring at Kenshin's quarter filled glass.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

It was almost towards the end of the movie, when Kenshin felt something heavy leaning against his shoulder. He turned slightly to find Kaoru fast asleep, still holding her empty glass. He guessed that she must be really tired and the cider must have knocked her off. She had had a few rounds of them.

He carefully watched her sleep, completely ignoring the movie. Using his free arm, he moved, reaching for her face. She did not stir. His thumb carefully stroked her cheek. He sighed contently and tilled his head to the right to gently rest on hers. He briefly closed his eyes savoring the soft huff of her breath against his bare arms.

Not satisfied with their degree of closeness, his arm automatically raised itself gently and went round her shoulder, pulling her even closer to him. His hand left her face, reaching down for her glass, putting it aside. His body slanted slightly on the sofa so that his chest acted as a pillow for her.

His head leaned backward slightly, sensually fixing his eyes on the woman in his arm, thinking of the time when he first met her. He never believed in love at sight, at least not until she came along. Her photograph was enticing but in person, she was magnificently captivating. Something about her had drawn him to her. Could it be for her naturally beautiful smile? Perhaps. Or could it be the way her eyes spoke a million to him? Maybe. He couldn't tell, for all he knew was that their first hand shake sealed his heart when he looked into those pairs of eyes with her stunning smile. In an instance, he knew that she belonged to him - was his to love and to protect.

However, he wasn't an irrational and selfish man to begin with. He had wanted her to voluntarily come to him - not by force nor by pact but by her own willing choice. To his dismay, she didn't feel the same of him as he did for her. He had thought that she had had room for him in her chamber of heart but he was mistaken. Two years back, the last night at the dormitory, where it still pained him in the chest to even think of, proved him wrong, so very wrong. He had thought that his lovelorn heart would wither with time but surprisingly, she never left him. Her presence always lingered and entwined in his everyday life. Moreover, presently, she moved into his home, even closer to him that he could ever imagine.

He tilted his head lower and kissed her head. He couldn't resist. She stirred slightly, snuggling closer to him. She then murmured something that wasn't within his hearing range. He didn't dare move.

He felt that her stay this time would be for real and everlasting. Meeting with Aoshi had also given him the same intuition, somehow. Despite all, he could not see pass what had happened at the dormitory, two years ago and just the night before, to believe that she was really here to stay.

He questioned himself, why couldn't he just come clean with his feeling for her? Tell her straight in the eyes that he needed her, loved her. He feared of rejection, feared of her answer might be something that he was not prepare to accept – that she did not love him. At least if it didn't come out from her mouth, he still had hope. He could still be her friend, by her side to watch over her.

"Why are you here?" he asked softy, not expecting her to answer. However to his surprised, she murmured again which was more audible this time and it sounded like his name. Unconsciously, she proceeded to hug him by his waist, like he was her bolster. She shifted slightly to be more comfortable against him. He stiffened at her sudden movement.

Kenshin thought for a while before a silly smile craved his mouth. He whispered tenderly to her sleeping form, "Do you love me?" She hummed and tightened her arm around him.

Kenshin grinned endlessly like a fool. He did reliased that Kaoru might not know what she was answering to but he chose to believe that subconsciously, she did. He picked up her legs and rested them on his thighs. He then slouched further on the sofa, his feet resting on top of the coffee table. He moved her gently so that he could hug her tightly to his chest. _'Mine…'_ He felt a sudden surge of possessiveness empowered in his blood, flowing aggressively in his vein_. 'Mine…'_ He would not give her up, not for any reason nor allow her to walk out of his life. Never again. _'Mine…'_ He had been selfish once, but held back his feelings. This time he will not back away, not anymore. She was his.

Something in him was burning in intensity and part of his anatomy was hardening when he registered the pressing of her breast against his rib cage. He closed his eyes, trying to kill his impassion desire.

He did not really understand the heart to a woman but he understood one thing - women loved to be romanced. Therefore he would take his time to romance her into falling head over heel for him. Till then, his libido would just have to wait. Kaoru deserved better than to be hastily dropped onto a love-nest. If it was time that she wanted, then time he will invest. For the moment, his testosterone would have to make do by just holding her close. He kissed her forehead.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

After what seemed like an eternal bliss, cradling her in his arms, Kenshin made an interesting discovery. Kaoru was a sound sleeper, she slept like a log. He wondered briefly whether an earth quake could have woken her up. Nevertheless, he had no complaint on this particular attribute of hers as it worked up to his advantage.

He kissed her forehead for the umpteenth time

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

Misao was awoken by the ringing sound of her mobile phone. With her eye lids still shut, her hand reached for the night stand, searching for her mobile phone. After a few slams, her hand found what it was looking for.

"Good morning. Your ride has arrived and is waiting for you." The person on the other line said when she answered the call.

"Aoshi….. What time is it now?" Misao enquired, her eyes still refusing to meet the sun ray.

"Seven. I'll be waiting for you to join me for breakfast." Aoshi was merely instructing.

"Mmmh" Misao nodded although Aoshi could not see it and hung up. She removed the phone from ear to bed and soon fast asleep again.

In less than forty seconds, her phone rang.

She answered it with silent

"I am patiently waiting." Was all Aoshi said.

Misao nodded and ended the call. Sleep still conquering her.

Her phone rang again, thirty seconds later.

"Misao, I am hungry and I would like to have breakfast with my fiancée" Aoshi stated rather than pleading to her.

Misao nodded and distance the phone from her ears, this time without ending the call.

Twenty seconds later, Aoshi said, almost pleading in Aoshi's term, "Misao, can you return me my fiancee?"

Misao almost smiled and ended the call without removing the phone from her ears.

'_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One'_ Misao pushed the call picked up button before it even ring.

"Misao…"

"Alright already. I am awake now. I'll see you shortly" Misao interrupted.

Aoshi just had his peculiar ways of reminding her how much she loved him, she thought to herself.

Misao sat up on the bed and gave herself a long stretch. A goodnight sleep, a lovely Saturday morning, she reckoned. She turned to her side where Kaoru supposed to be sleeping and realised a missing Kaoru.

'_Does she have to get up this early on the weekends as well?'_ Misao mused to herself and shook her head in disbelief. She got up from the bed and collected her belonging before she exited the bedroom.

"Kenshin! What are you doing here?" Misao asked in surprised as she expected to find Kaoru in the kitchen.

"Erm…. This is my apartment?" Kenshin replied, thinking to himself whether or not was that the answer that Misao was seeking.

Misao couldn't help rolled her eyes upwards. "Duh! I know this is your apartment. What I meant was why are you in the kitchen? And where's Kaoru?" Misao clarified and questioned as the same time when she saw the bathroom not occupy.

Kenshin thought for a second and decided to ignore Misao's first question and proceeded to answering her second question. "Kaoru is still sleeping." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Sleeping? No, she isn't. She is not in… Oh…" It suddenly dawned to Misao that Kaoru might not have slept in her own room the night before. _'Wow! A fast learner, isn't she?'_ She smiled slyly to no one particular.

"No, it is nothing like that." Having observed that particular look that crossed Misao's face, Kenshin had to correct her assumption. "She fell asleep while we were watching a movie. I carried her back to her room but you were sprawling across her bed. I do not think it was appropriate for me to move you, So, I carried her back to my room instead." He explained truthfully, never mind how much he had wanted Misao's assumption to be factual. "I slept in the living room!" He quickly added when he saw how Misao squinted her eye.

"Why didn't you sleep with her in your room?" Misao asked nonchalantly, as if it was the right thing to do.

"Huh?" Kenshin blinked in surprised. He wasn't expecting that kind of question, therefore he didn't know how to answer it. Misao was waiting for him to answer. Hence, he did what he thought was the most intelligent way of handling situation like as such – change the subject. "Why are you up this early?"

"Aoshi gave me a wake up call and told me that the driver is here to pick me up." Misao explained. "Now, I have answered your question. Your turn. Why didn't you sleep with her? Why did you choose to sleep in the living room instead?"

"…" Kenshin was just lost for words.

"Anyway, I got to go now. Do you mind saying goodbye to Kaoru for me when she gets up? Tell her that I'll call her later." Misao said, decided to let Kenshin off the hook since he looked so confused.

"Alright. Will do." Kenshin said as he walked up to open the door for her. He was glad that Misao did not pursue on her question.

Just before Misao stepped out of the apartment, she turned around and told Kenshin, "You know, she wouldn't mind if you share a bed with her." Misao smiled after looking at Kenshin's dumbfounded expression. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye" Kenshin replied and closed the door

'_You know, she wouldn't mind if you share a bed with her..' _Misao's words kept on repeating itself in his head. _'What does she means?'_ He asked himself. Kaoru always had others at heart. She would not allow any disadvantage befall on someone just so that she could enjoy more comfort. In that aspect, he supposed Kaoru couldn't mind sharing just the bed with him. Afterall, she trusted him. However it was he, himself that he did not trust.

His imagination took him for a wild ride when he thought of what will it be like, to be sleeping with to her, sharing her warmth. He shook his head violently when his body flamed in response to his lustful shameless mind.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

Kaoru's eyes shot wide opened and she almost screamed out loud. She sat up from her sleeping position and brought her knees and blanket closer to her chest.

"Thank god. It was just a dream…" She whispered softly to herself.

What started out as a heavenly dream turned out to be a nightmare for Kaoru. Probably, she thought, the night before she tried too desperately to move into intimate range with Kenshin that she had a perverted dream. She dreamed that Kenshin was on top of her naked self on a bed. All was well, anticipating and wonderful until a ferocious teeth barring Aoshi came charging into the room and bellowed on top of his lungs, "HIMURA! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aoshi viciously threw Kenshin to the floor, leaving her nakedly open for view. In her dreams, she wasn't sure whether should she get dressed first or stop Aoshi from slashing Kenshin into pieces with her father's katana. And then she woke up.

When she managed to catch her breathed, she noticed that she wasn't in her own room but Kenshin's. She frantically looked around, searching for something, anything, to help remember how did she ended up on his bed! If she didn't even know how she got to his bed, she pondered on the possibility of them doing things that she was not aware of. She was still fully clothes, so, there was no sex involved, she thought. Did they kissed, she wondered. Deep in her heart, she hoped that they had. Then again, what's the point when she can't remember it even if they did.

She was still musing to herself when there was a soft knocked on the door. She looked up and heard a faint voice calling her name.

"Come in." She permitted Kenshin to walk into his own room.

"Good morning. I heard some noises from in here. I thought that you might be up." Kenshin greeted chirpily as he stuck his head into the room from the small opening of the door, making sure that he was not invading her privacy before he popped his entire being into his room.

"Good morning. I.. Erm… " Kaoru did not know where to begin and dropped her eyes.

Her eyes shot up when she heard the door being closed softly. Her eyes trailed Kenshin as he moved closer to her, towards to the bed. For some reason, every step that he took, her heart beat a rhythm faster. By then time he sat himself closely and unexpectedly next to her, on the bed, her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She dare not moved. She didn't know what to do next.

Kenshin carefully drank in every inch of her 'just-woke-up' expression, not to mention that she looked confused and mystified as well. He smiled. Sensing that she was nervous under his watch, Kenshin casually explained to her how she ended up in his room. He also passed to her Misao's message. He excused himself after informing her that breakfast ready, leaving her to her own again.

Kaoru sighed. "Nothing happen, after all" She said in disappointment. She placed her feet on the floor and sighed again before she pushed herself to stand up. _'Better luck today.'_ She smiled half heartedly as she walked towards the door.

XoooooooXooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooX

Aoshi was reading the business section of the paper when Misao popped into their hotel suite. Breakfast had been served but was not touched.

"Good morning, dear." Misao greeted from behind Aoshi with a warm hug and a peck on the cheek. She plastered her cheek next to his.

"Morning. Slept well?" Aoshi asked with his eyes still on the papers.

"Wonderful. Until someone cruel enough to wake me up." Misao replied, releasing Aoshi from her hold and took a seat next to him. She uncovered the breakfast tray.

Aoshi smirked slightly, put his paper down and picked up his chopstick.

"What did you two talked about last night?" Aoshi asked.

"Nothing much. We didn't really talk for long. I fell asleep while she showered but she will consider about the job thingy. My turn. What did you and Hiko discussed about?"

"Business. And this morning?" He asked, wanting to know everything that Misao and Kaoru had talked about.

"I didn't get a chance to see her. She was still sleeping in Kenshin's room." Misao had no intention to hide the fact from Aoshi.

Aoshi stilled for a while. Misao felt that his aura has change from peaceful blue to infuriated red.

"Kenshin slept in the living room." Misao said casually. She noticed that Aoshi had relaxed a little.

"How sure are you? You were asleep. Why can't she sleep with you?" Aoshi questioned. He didn't understand why he react the way he did whereas the moment Kaoru announced her stay with Kenshin, he had already expected incident as such was inevitable.

"Aoshi dear, Kaoru is old enough to decide whom she decides to share a bed with. Besides it is not like that they were doing anything. Plus, Kenshin is a gentleman. He wouldn't do anything that Kaoru would not allow him to." Misao defended. "Even if they were to really sleep with each other, what's wrong with that? It would be consensual. They like each other."

Aoshi stiffened again at the prospect of her last sentences. "It is not morally right." There and then, he felt like driving to Kenshin's apartment and dragged Kaoru back with him before she did something that she was going to regret. Her lifetime happiness was his responsibility as well, regardless of her age. Once a brother, he would forever be her brother.

"Are you suggesting that me sleeping with you is not morally right?" Misao chided, both her hands on her hip. She can't believe how shallow Aoshi can be at times.

"That's different. I take responsibility over my action. You are engaged to me, are you not?" Aoshi justified himself.

"What makes you think that Kenshin is irresponsible? And you can always break off the engagement. What is there to stop you?" Misao argued.

"Because I will not." Aoshi merely answered, tenderly squeezing her hand with his.

"That is very convincing.." Though she remarked sarcastically, Misao truly believed that he will marry her. "Why do you dislike Kenshin so much? You were so rude to him last night. Weren't you the one who taught us that under no circumstance, we shall not be rude to others?"

"It is complicated" Aoshi simply explained. It wasn't yet the time to bring light of the entire picture for Misao.

"Enlighten me." Misao demanded to know.

Aoshi looked at his wrist watch. "I have made an arrangement with the real estate agent at ten. We better hurry. We don't want to be late." Swiftly, Aoshi evaded Misao's request.

Misao stared at Aoshi who appeared to be oblivious that she was. She sighed. She knew Aoshi too well than to argue with him. She dug into her breakfast with her chopstick. She wondered why did men like using abruptly-change-the-subject tactic to evade questions. On the other hand, she thought, women do the same as well.

"The way I look at it, there is only two ending to this – you either lose a sister or gain a brother-in-law. So, it is your call." Misao said out of a sudden. "They are in love with each other. Isn't that obvious to you? No family love can overcome that one." Misao stated softly, without looking at Aoshi. "How do you like it if Kaoru come between the two of us?"

Aoshi remained silent. Aoshi recalled Hiko's words, '_Let them be. It is not our place to step in.. .' _He picked up a cocktail sausage with his chopstick and placed onto Misao's rice bowl.

Misao thanked him. To her, it was a gesture from Aoshi to say that she was right.

* * *

**Author's note: **

A pretty long chapter, isn't it? Did anybody fall asleep while reading it? Do you think that I am repeating certain context over and over again? Anyway, kindly review.

In the previous chapter, I received reviews from an anonymous 'Cloud' who was very kind and took the time to point out my mistake that I have made in my earlier chapters. Thank you very much, 'Cloud'. Really appreciate that. I was hoping that 'Cloud' would be reading this because I wanted to ask, can I just copy your proposal into my chapter? That is not plagiarism, right?


	10. Spring and Green

**Author's note: **

I have this chapter written before i posted the previous chapter butIam not happy with it. After staring at it for so long, i have yet to make any changes to it. Then i realised that i have difficulties proceeding to the next chapter without getting this out. I kept thinking that i can't start next chapter if i want to change this chapter. So, tired of this chapter sitting idly in my computer, i decided to just post and see how i go from there. So, here goes...

Previous chapter: Kaoru and Misao had their little talk and come up with a plan while Kenshin was more or less certain on how he wanted to go about with his relationship with Kaoru.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurounin Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**Spring and Green**

"Smells good. Pancakes?" Kaoru remarked the moment she stepped out Kenshin's bedroom. She was feeling rather full from previous night supper until the aroma of the freshly fried pancake wafted through the whole apartment.

Kenshin was setting up the table when he looked up and smiled, "Yes, one of your favourite…" He did not miss the sparks that were displaying in her eyes. His eyes automatically ran a quick scan on Kaoru's being from head to toe. He had just noticed how thin the material of her oversized pajamas was. The sun ray shone in from the balcony shot right through her cotton pajamas, exposing to him the silhouette of her slender body. He took a mental note to buy Kaoru thicker pajamas although he was enjoying the view. He couldn't stomach the idea of Kaoru running around in her thin pajamas in Sano's presence.

"I better hurry and clean up then. The smell is just irresistible. " Smiling, Kaoru closed her eyes to savor the aroma as she walked towards her room to collect her towel.

Kenshin stilled, intently watching how Kaoru tilted her head upwards, exposing her long slender neck and how her lips slowly carved a smile when she slowly inhaled a lung full of air. He gulped.

Kaoru disappeared into her room.

Kenshin cooked up a sly grin when his eyes no longer caught sight of her. He gently dropped the last utensil on his hand on the dining table and walked away, towards her room.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

As Kaoru turned out from her room with a towel hanging on her arm, she was startled by a soft ghostly whisper of "Hi…" brushing into her ear, sending shiver down her spine.

'Kenshin! Since when did you stand there?' Kaoru turned to the undertone voice which scared the living daylight out of her and found Kenshin's features leaning in really close to hers. On impulse, she jerked her face away slightly and took a step back. _'How on earth did he stand there without me knowing?' _She thought.

Kenshin took a step forward. "Just…." He answered her lazily. "Would you like caramel, butter, maple syrup or chocolate sauce to go with your pancake?" His voice was still unusually soft. His tendered eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again.

Kaoru swallowed. She was stunned, unable to decide. Her heart was thumping too hard till her ears vibrated to its beat.

"Kaoru…?" He called when she failed to answer him.

"Huh?" Kaoru was totally lost. She noticed very quickly how her lungs were experiencing of a shortage of oxygen. Her breathing was shallow and fast. Her eyes were wide.

"Your pancake?" Kenshin refreshed her memory, trying very hard not to smile deviously.

"Ah… whatever you decide." Kaoru was surprised she was able to answer him sensibly. "I'll….. go to … wash up…." She decided, before she makes a fool out herself, again. She turned around and took only two small steps when she felt someone was standing really close behind her. Or rather, someone was mimicking her every foot steps, very closely like her own shadow. She resisted the urge to turn around since she already knew who it was. She refrained from her sudden panic to run quickly into the bathroom.

Kenshin was aware of how her shoulder had tensed up and her walking posture became more rigid. Despite it all, he continued to haunt her every footsteps until she went into the bathroom. She didn't even turn around to close the door.

Kaoru couldn't help catching her breath, calming herself down when she was all alone in the bathroom.

Kenshin smirked to the closed bathroom door, pleased and at the same time excited with the outcome of his deeds.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

"What did Misao and you talked about last night?" Kenshin asked, feeling a strong need to know everything that revolved around Kaoru.

Kaoru coughed, almost choked on her pancake. However, stills managed to give what she thought was a satisfactory answer, "It was just the normal girls' talk." A blush slowly crept to her cheeks when she vividly recalled their very erotic conversation the night before.

"What do girls normally talk about?" Kenshin probed further, genuinely curious when shade of pink tinted her cheek.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin for a moment, wondering why he was showing interest all of a sudden. She and Misao had always talked softly and giggled or laughed out loud but Kenshin never once asked what they talked about. "General stuff like how my day went, what she did so on and so forth." She briefly explained, reluctant to share with him; what exactly Misao and herself really talked about the previous night.

"I see." Kenshin merely stated. He was aware that Kaoru had no intention of giving further details. He was far from content with her non-elaborate answer.

Kenshin was different, Kaoru felt. No doubt Kenshin had always been part of her life, long time ago but he had somehow maintained a certain distance between them. Giving her the privacy and personal space, never once enquire when she kept her silence. Ever since that morning, she couldn't help sensing that Kenshin was trying to break into her inner circle that he had helped entrenched, standing a breath away from her to consuming all of her until she was nakedly transparent to him. She shivered in anticipation at later thought. She felt as though he wanted to breathe whatever her lungs were absorbing, to see whatever her eyes were assessing and to feel whatever her emotion was weaving. No more hidden agenda, no more lies. She welcomed the notion, wanting to share all there was to her with him, but something about the way Kenshin looked at her, just made her wanting to crawl and hide under the bed.

"Good morning. Breakfast without me?" A scruffy looking Sano came out from his bedroom greeted. He scratched his stomach and yawned at the same time as he walked towards the dining table.

"Morning." Both Kenshin and Kaoru returned his greeting.

"You are up early on a Saturday morning." Kaoru teased.

"Well, I was hungry and I smell pancakes…. Where's mine?" Sano asked ogling at Kenshin's pancake with saliva almost dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"I'll go get it." Kaoru chirpily offered and got up from her chair.

"Do you know that there is a flower fair today in the city, Jou Chan?" Sano who sat on a two legged chair, asked Kaoru.

"Really, I didn't know about it. What time does it starts?" Kaoru sounded really keen.

"Interested?" Sano asked Kaoru, but before she could have answered him, he suggested, "Kenshin, why don't you take her to the city today?" He took Kenshin's cup of coffee and drank as his own.

Kenshin briefly stared at Sano drinking from his cup before he asked, "Would you like to go, Kaoru?" Although he had already deduced her anticipation from her voice, he had to be polite enough to ask her first.

"I love to." Kaoru replied, all thrilled.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

He strode flamboyantly towards the main exit, which was also entrance of Aoiya International Hotel in his greenish blue Hawaiian's shirt buttoned up just enough to bare his well-built chest matched with a beige coloured straight jacket and his old time favourite khakis. Other than the fact that he stood five feet eleven inches and awfully handsome, his display of confident had attracted him many onlookers, especially the female species. With his out-of-bed hairstyle and bad boy attitude that he portrayed, he looked like a model-to-die-for cat-walking in the public,

The glass door slide opened automatically as he approached near the exit. The doorman thanked him politely but he paid no attention. The valet boy immediately scooted off upon his presence. He pulled out his sunglasses and put them on while standing arrogantly in style, waiting for his vehicle.

A lady, clearly from a prestige heritage distinct by her attire and the air that she carried, gracefully walked up and stood closely next to him. She carefully tugged her long wavy hair behind her ears. Her movement was dainty. She resembled an expansive collectible porcelain doll, standing besides the poise man. To the eyes of the outsider, they both look like the couple of the year.

When a dark coloured BMW six series arrived at the dropped off area, the valet boy immediately vacant the car. The man stepped down the stair and went casually around the car. Valet boy bowed to him slightly while holding the car door open for him. He generously tipped the valet boy without having to look at the boy before he went inside his car. The boy carefully closed the car door.

She followed him down the small steps of stair and got into the car when another valet boy hurried to open the car door at the passenger side. She sincerely thanked the boy.

Once she had her seat belt on, he stepped on the gas pedal and sped off.

He turned on the compact disc player and played a classical music, the sort that she liked. They both listened to the music in silence. Neither spoke.

"Enishi, do you like what my father has proposed?" She asked when the silence between them was no longer tolerable. She had learnt never to talk about business with the big boys but she could not help it. Communicating with him, sometimes, she thought, can be a daunting experience. It occurred to her that he was only interested in talking about business, money and probably his sister.

"It is fine on a preliminary evaluation." He said in a flat tone, keeping his eyes on the road. "I will look further into details before I reach a decision."

"I see." She said, trying hard to think of some other subject to talk about. "Look, there is a flower fair." She remarked as their car passed by a large advertisement banner. She would not visit these sort street fair as it wasn't part of her upbringing culture. However, if it was going to help with her relationship with Enishi, she was willing to drop her stature and walk with him to the flower fair.

Enishi gave a quick look to his left. '_She loves Calla Lily_,' was the first thought that come to his mind when he saw the banner. "Those places are not for you." He mentioned, knowing she implicitly suggesting going there with him.

She nodded in disappointment. She looked ahead and said nothing more.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

Enishi stopped the car right in front of the porch of the luxury condominium. Without turning dead the still roaring engine, he got out of the car and went round the car to the passenger side. He opened the car door for her to get out.

She gracefully stepped out of the car and stood graciously before him.

He closed the car door.

"Would you like to come up for a cup of coffee?" She extended her invitation. She awaited for his reply with much hope.

"Some other day. I need to rush to the office. I have important matters pending for my attention." He took off his glasses before he rejected her offer. He saw the sadness cast in her eyes but made no gesture to soothe her disappointment. He leaned towards her, lightly kissed her cheek and, 'Bye.'

"I shall see you later, then." She said calmly, repressing her sadness to watch his leave. Although he had just kissed her but she felt not the warmth. His kisses were always cold as he was towards their relationship. She wondered briefly why had he not kissed her on the lips instead. She turned around, walking into the condominium.

Enishi was about to enter his car when he called her "Sayo."

She turned around and faced him. "Yes?" She felt on top of the world when he spoke her name, couldn't help wishing that he had decided to change his mind and accepted her coffee invitation.

"Tomoe will be back today. She has asked for you to join us for dinner tonight." Enishi delivered his message that he just remembered.

Sayo nodded with a smile, graciously accepting the dinner invitation.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty then." He said before he went inside his car.

He watched her went into building before he drove off.

He had his mobile phone on speaker mode and dialed. "It's me. Send flowers over to Sayo's place." He ordered.

"Hai." Soujiru acknowledged Enishi's request at the other end of the line.

"Where is she now?" Enishi proceeded to ask, with a softer tone.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

Sayo sat down in front of her dressing table. She looked herself in the mirror and sighed deeply. She had deep large eyes with long lashes, a luscious lips and high straight pointed nose which blended in very well with her oval shape face. She was beautiful and a class above the average the Japanese ladies. Men of all sorts were dying in line to take her as their own. However, she had only set eyes on one man, Yukishiro Enishi, which also the one man that she felt she couldn't entirely reach out to his heart. No doubt that they were officially seeing each other for the past six months but she felt a thick block of wall between them. He never seemed very keen to be with her, unlike many of her other suitors, but yet, he was still seeing her. She did not wish to think that their relationship was merely for the convenient of business.

She tilted her head to the side, gently combing her wavy hair downwards with her long slender fingers. '_I could have any man who is so much in love with me than I am with them. But why, him? Why does he not love me? _' She gave her hair a toss with her fingers. She stared at her hair through the mirror, lost in her train of thoughts.

There was a knock on her door, snapping her out her reverie. "Come in." She approved.

"Miss, there's flower for you." The maid reported politely. She walked to stand next to her missus with a large bouquet of red roses complimented with babies' breathed.

Sayo sighed deeply, not even slightly smitten by the lovely flaming bouquet and took the greeting card to find out which idiot had sent her flower this time - never once suspecting that it could be from the man of her desire. She smiled broadly to the card when she saw whom the flower was from. She took the flower in her arms and stared admiringly, "It is beautiful." She touched the buds, never knew how alluring red roses can be until then. '_He does loves me…_' She decided to herself.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

He had never thought that life itself can be such a wonderful thing. Never in his twenty five years of living, Kenshin appreciated the freshness of the air that human inhale nor cross his mind how the flowers could carve a smile on one's face. He had lived too comfortably that he took living for granted, never once stop to appreciate the goodness of nature around him. He watched the colourful expression that lifted her beautiful face as Kaoru took in a lung full of floral scented air and titled her head upwards, exposed to the bright sunny ray. The image that his eyes captured was a picture perfect, he felt. He realized that he would do anything to gain her smile. He was desperate, he knew.

Kenshin watched her left arm idly swinging in small radius by her side. How he wished that he could keep fingers of hers busy by entwining it with his own. '_Someday…_' He promised himself. He looked up, keeping a straight face ahead and focus on his footing instead.

Kenshin very much appreciated Sano's thoughtfulness of bring up the parade so that he could take Kaoru out, other than their weekend grocery shopping. In spite of, he didn't quite understand why Sano had to tag along. Two was a party and three was a crowd, he thought. He briefly turned to stare at Sano who was walking besides him.

Sano knitted his brow and gave a questioning look, '_What?_'

Kenshin shook his head and sighed deeply.

'Ah! Calla Lilies!' Kaoru exclaimed in ecstasy. She walked very quickly towards the stall where only a few dozens of white Calla Lilies were displayed elegantly.

Both Kenshin and Sano had to chase after her like they were chaperon to a five year old kid.

Kaoru observed in awe, gently touching the edge of the flower's petal.

Kenshin stood closely next her and quietly gazed voluptuously at her before he asked the apparent, "Do you like them?" He did not take his eyes off her.

Kaoru nodded. "These are the normal lilies while the purples and yellows one are Wild Lilies which also known as Tiger Liliy – native to the Canadian outback. But are these," she traced the shape of the Calla Lilies with her finger tips, "are my favourite – white Calla Lilies. So pure, so white. They are beautiful, aren't they?" She remarked in almost a whisper, still admiring the majestic flower.

Kenshin smiled at her response. "How much are these?" He turned to the stall owner to enquire on the price for the Calla Lilies.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin for a second before she turned to the owner for response.

"Thirty five thousands yen each. They are hard to come by." The owner replied with a smile on her face to who she thought was a loving couple.

"We'll take them all," Kenshin offered, pointing with his index fingers in circular motion at the Calla lilies.

Both Kaoru and the stall owner stared at Kenshin with their eyes wide stretched. At most, customer would purchase a dozen. For one, the flowers had long stems and exceptionally large petal which makes them rather difficult to carry. Not to mentioned that they were expansive for they were exotic.

"Kenshin, that is too many." Kaoru protested gently.

Kenshin only curled his upper left lips in response.

Kaoru knew the signature of that smile - he would not take no for an answer. Therefore, she accepted the gift in which she believed it to be, with gratitude. She felt on top of the world. She grinned foolishly when she remembered that in South Africa, Calla Lilies were used by the bride as flower bouquet on her wedding day. '_Come to think of it, this is the first time Kenshin bought me flower…'_ She mused to herself.

The owner placed the three and half dozens carefully wrapped of flowers onto Kenshin's arm as the bundle was too bulky for Kaoru to carry. Once the bundle sat properly on his arm, he and Kaoru set to move on.

Sano, who was observing both Kaoru and Kenshin from a few steps behind, puffed a small laugh. Initially, he had come along as Kenshin's unofficial self appointed adviser but later found that it was totally uncalled for. Kenshin knew how to treat his lady, Sano thought, as opposed to Kenshin's usual romance deficiency self.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

'The lily family is large. Even garlic descends from lily. Lily family has nutritional value like garlic but some could be harmful as well like Tiger Lilies….. " Kaoru went on explaining to Kenshin about lily family.

Kenshin just nodded at every interval

Sano was trailing behind them, distanced himself so that they could have it to their own world. It appeared to him that both of them had conveniently forgotten about his presence. He smiled when he saw how both of them were enjoying each other's company, ignoring their surrounding completely.

"…the lily family really fascinates me. Last year, I wrote one thesis on of its species and the research work was really fun!" Kaoru was excited talking about her lily. She gave a broad a smile.

"You love the greens. You said it with such passion. No wonder Prof. Kanyrt wanted you to work with him." Kenshin sincerely commented.

Kaoru remained silent, no wishing to talk about the job offer.

"Look, it's Yahiko!" Kaoru once again got excited. "Yahiko Chan! Yahiko Chan! "She was shouting and waving her hand like a mad woman to a teenager who was merely seventeen.

Kenshin and Sano was busy looking the traces of Myojin Yahiko among the crowd. They spotted him standing idly at the corner of the street.

Yahiko heard a familiar voice shouting for him. He recognized the voiced immediately when he paid extra attention to his name and found the owner of the voice shortly. He just stared carelessly at Kaoru, not even lifting his eye brow to answer her.

Kaoru knew that Yahiko saw her and she started to walk towards him. As anticipated, Yahiko turned his back towards her and ran off. "Yahiko! Wait! Yahiko!"

Kaoru was about to run after him when she felt a hand firmly but gently wrapping itself around her upper arms, holding her in place.

"Don't go after him." Kenshin said, not very happy with the attitude of the rude teenager. "He is clearly avoiding us."

"No, he isn't!" Kaoru's protest had earned her a questioning look from both the guys.

"He is just shy. That's all" She defended.

"Shy?" Sano asked sarcastically. "That guy knows no 'shy', Jou-chan. He is plainly a rude bastard as he is."

"No he is not… Alright he does have a bit of an attitude problem but he had a rough childhood. So it is no wonder why he is the way he is. We have to give him time and be patience. Remember what he said to us when we first met?" Kaoru tried to change both Sano and Kenshin's impression on Yahiko.

The guys blinked and furrowed their brows, jogging their memory bank.

Kaoru continued. "Well in case you don't remember, he was swearing a list of curses that I didn't even know exist at us for helping him. Remember?"

Kenshin and Sano honestly could not remember. It was two years back when it happened.

"And remember what he said to us when we went to see him later on? He said 'Fuck off'. The third meeting, he just said, 'Get lost and leave me alone'." Kaoru said, knowingly that the guys could hardly remember those episodes in details.

"Er, OK. Your point being?" Sano was utterly confused as what Kaoru was trying to say.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? He slowly accepting us as his friends. He is making progress in trying to communicate with us." Kaoru explained proudly.

Sano turned to Kenshin, looking at him blankly for a more comprehensible explanation. Unfortunately, Kenshin could not provide him with the answer that he was seeking.

Kaoru rolled her eyes when she realized that Sano did not understand her. "Oh.. never mind that." She dug into her pocket for her handphone. She dialed. "Hello? Yahiko! I know you saw me coming. Why did you run away from me?" Kaoru waited for Yahiko to answer her.

"What do you mean that you are busy? Hello? Hello?" Kaoru removed the mobile from her phone and stared down at her hand phone.

"The brat hung up on you, didn't he?" Sano asked as he thought that that was just typical of Yahiko's kind of character would do. He was actually taken aback when Yahiko had answered Kaoru's call in the first place.

"No. My phone went dead all of a sudden." Kaoru explained. "No matter how bad his attitude is, he will never hang up on me," she said confidently. "So far," she added. She turned on her phone.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! " Out of a sudden, a female was calling for Kenshin from a short distance.

Kenshin turned around and looked around for whoever was calling his name. "Megumi! How nice to see you here?" Kenshin greeted in surprised when Megumi came to sight.

"What are you doing here?" Megumi asked excitedly but still managed to maintain her poise. "I am so glad to see you here." She looped her arm around his arms that was cradling the lilies.

Kenshin was taken aback by Megumi's unexpected too friendly gesture. He quickly thought of a way to maintain a distance between them without appearing to be rude when he heard coldly…

"Hello Megumi." Kaoru said in annoyance, bringing her existence to Megumi's knowledge. She could feel her own eyes turning green.

"Oh! Hello Kaoru. I didn't see you there." Megumi scoffed. "Good to see you again, Sano." She leaned further towards Kenshin to greet Sano who was standing on the other side of Kenshin.

"Yo!" Sano greeted merely. His expression wasn't happy to receive Megumi either.

"Kenshin, you bought my favourite flowers." Megumi plastered her front of the body against Kenshin's side. "For me?" She said seductively.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight of the valley between Megumi's well endowed breast pressing and moving obscenely against Kenshin's arm. "What do you think you are doing!" She blurted the voices in her head in an instance.

"What? Kenshin and I have always been this way. Remind you of the good old days, doesn't it Kenshin dear?" Megumi batted her lashes to Kenshin.

"Megumi!" Kenshin was not pleased by Megumi's remark and tugged his arms. "Kaoru.." He was worried what Kaoru might think but it was too late…

"Good old time, is it? Fine. Hope that both of you will have a gooooood time today. I wouldn't want to be a hindrance to the two of you to rekindle your memorable GOOOODDD OLD TIME!" Kaoru sarcastically said, not giving Kenshin a chance to explain. She only saw how Megumi clutched to Kenshin tightly- sandwiching his arm in between her breast, while resting her head on his shoulder. With her vision clouded by the anger and jealousy, she failed to notice how Kenshin was desperately trying to retrieve his captive arm.

If Kaoru's hair could defy the force of gravity and stand ninety degree upwards to express of her anger at the point in time, she would. No longer able to tolerate the sore sight, she turned around and ran off without a word.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin forcefully flung his arm free from Megumi's clenched causing Megumi to almost lose her footing. She was shocked. Before he run towards the direction where Kaoru had disappeared into the crowd, Megumi managed very quickly to grab hold of the edge of his sleeves.

"Megumi, let go. You have done enough damage." Kenshin said hurriedly before sprinted off, leaving Megumi's finger clutching air instead.

If not for Sano who was there to keep her from falling flat on her face , Megumi would have fall forward when Kenshin tugged his sleeves aggressively. "Kenshin…." Megumi pleaded softly.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

Kenshin was fanatically looking for sign or any traces of a runaway Kaoru. He wondered since when did the street became too saturated with people. He knew that there was no way that he could find Kaoru in the seas of people. He pulled out his mobile phone with his free hand while still on the move, searching for his missing half.

"The number that you have dialed cannot be reach at the moment. Please try again later," was heard from the other side of the phone line. "Damn! Where is she?" He redialed again. And again. And again. Kenshin cursed, his patience was wearing thin.

Kenshin was contemplating whether should he shout out loud for her. Perhaps that if she was somewhere nearby, she could hear him – that was if she decided to answer him. His feet raced forward while his eyes roamed around fervently. He knocked someone by the shoulder and he quickly apologized without looking at the person, eyes still busy scanning for a familiar back.

"Hey," the person stopped Kenshin by the shoulder.

"I said I was sorry." Kenshin turned around and snapped to the guys with shades and greenish blue Hawaiian shirt.

"How much are these?" Enishi asked, pointing to the lilies on Kenshin's arms. He was not bothered that Kenshin had knocked by him by the shoulder nor what Kenshin had just said.

"They are not for sales." Kenshin replied annoyingly. He freed his shoulder from Enishi's grip rather aggresively and turned to continue his search. He had been delayed enough, in his opinion.

Almost immediately, Enishi held Kenhin back by the shoulder again and offered, " I'll pay two hundred thousands yen for the all the flowers in your arms." There was a distinct of arrogance in laying in his tone.

Kenshin turned and stared irritably at Enishi. "Look, which part of the sentence do you not understand! THESE ARE NOT FOR SALES!" Kenshin spelled it out word by word for Enishi.

"I'll give you four hundred thousands." Enishi doubled the offer.

"They are not for sales and that's final. Now, leave" Kenshin said very quickly, holding his fist to himself. _'This guy is really grating on my nerve..'_ he thought. He did not wait for any response from the guy and ran off.

Enishi stared at Kenshin's back, trying to hold back his up rising temper. There were too many people around. He did not want to create any ugly scene. Tomoe had just came back that day and he shall be good.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

"Stupid Kenshin! Idiot Kenshin! Pervert Kenshin! Brainless Kenshin! Stupid Kenshin!" Kaoru was angrily mustering to herself as she brisk walked through the crowded street, not knowing where she wanted to be. "How can he allow th-that Kitsune to do that to him! Oh yeah! I forgot, they have always been like this!" She said, slapping her forehead with her hands. She felt like throwing something at someone, anyone. She made do by kicking something invisible as she walked. "How could he break away from her? He enjoys it. Who couldn't? -being seduced by a busty bitch!" She said it out loud to one in particular and threw her hands up in the air.

"And I am even a bigger idiot!" She stopped, oblivious to the fact there were quiet a number of people looking at her display of madness and subsequently, distanced themselves, in case she decided to hurt someone. "How could I even leave him alone with th-that man-snatching-woman! ARGHH! I am so stupid! – delivering Kenshin right into her arms!" She berated to herself.

She sighed. _"She has better figure than I do. It is not a wonder if Kenshin would pick her over me..."_ She thought solemnly to herself.

Her eyes widened. "What am I even thinking? Kenshin is mine from the start. I am not going to just let her whisk him away from me just like that! Not three years ago and definitely not now!" She said determinedly. Once she found her resolution and cooled down a little, she turned to look at the surrounding, suddenly realized that she did not know where her feet had taken her.

She found herself standing in front of 'Victoria's Secret' outlet. She stood still for a while, looking at the sexy laced mannequin displaying at the window pane. She stepped in closer to the shop. _'A little spice of seduction is what he needs to expedite things..'_ evoked her body and mind. Her lips curled upwards cunningly and she walked into the outlet with a plan in mind.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooX

"You do realized that Kenshin only has his eyes set on Jou Chan, don't you?" Sano asked, sitting on the bar counter in a pub with his Bacardi Coke. "Nothing that you do will change how he feels about her." He washed the liquors down his throat. He hand signaled the bar tender for another glass.

Megumi turned to stare at Sano before she snapped at him. "Of course, I know that, you idiot. He fell in love with her the first time they ever meet. I was there to witness it with my own eyes." She looked forward and took a small sipped of her Margarita.

"Why do you still do it then? Sano asked, wanting to know why she was still desperately trying to gain Kenshin's affection.

'_To get your attention, you idiot!_' She felt like throwing her thoughts out onto his oblivious face. "I enjoy spiking our little Kaoru." She explained instead. "It gives me the thrill to watch her jump when I am close to Kenshin." She gave out a half hearted laugh.

"For the hell for? Jealous of her?"

"I have long gotten over Kenshin, if that interest you. So, I am not jealous of her." Megumi disregarded Sano's theory. "Then again perhaps, I am. Our little tanuki can't cook, can't clean, can't do anything ladylike but somehow or rather she could easily have a wonderful man go nuts over her. Having a man to love her for whom she is. So simply and so pure." She sniggered.

"Love is blind, they say." Sano remarked modestly.

"I guess so." Megumi said, agreeing. '_I don't understand; all the men that I could be in love with, I had to pick you instead. Insensitive, rude, a womanizer, intellectually incompetent and everything that I do not look for in a man!'_

"Megumi," Sano called her when he saw that she seemed lost in her thoughts.

She turned to look at him in surprised that he had called by her real name and not the nickname that he had conveniently been addressing her all the while – 'Kitsune'. She didn't understand what on earth gave him the impression that she was flirtatious and liked fooling or rather toying with the male counterpart.

"…you are beautiful, gracefully and smart." Sano said sincerely, his eyes reflected honesty. "There is probably a man that has been sitting, waiting for you all the while whom you have failed to notice with that stuck up nose of yours." He unintentionally rolled his eyes upwards.

"You…." Megumi was about to scold him but was not given a chance when Sano just continued with what he had to say.

"I imagine, most doctors have this really nerdy look, with thick glass and wrinkled all over. Look at you, you don't even resemble a doctor! You look more like an air stewardess instead. And here you are, a darn sexy doctor. Who wouldn't go crazy for you? I would!"

Megumi blushed slightly, which was very rare.

"And you are doctor with a big heart to help you the ones who needs you, which matters most. Otherwise you would not be still working in the public hospital and get crappy pay You can always work in the private hospital, exclusive for the rich and famous and pick any rich idiot to care for the rest of you life. Heck, you don't need a medical degree as a passport to do that." Sano earnestly remarked.

Megumi never knew Sano had thought that way of her. She didn't know how to response to him. Of all the years of knowing him, she realized that she only knew him superficially, not in depth. She guessed there was a reason why she was fond of him after all. She just hadn't discovered it yet.

She was speechless.

Megumi was thankful that their awkward moment had been saved by Sano's mobile phone. He answered his call.

"Oi Kenshin... At the pub with Megumi……………… Ok. I'll see you then." Sano hung up and turned to Megumi. "Megumi, I got to leave now. Our panic stricken Kenshin has not found his Kaoru, so he wants me to go back to the apartment and wait for her there. Her phone battery is dead. So, I'll catch up with you some other time. See ya!" Sano got up from his bar stool and started to walk away from her.

She was suddenly alarmed that he moved to make his leave. She called for him. "Sano, wait."

"Yeah?" Sano took a few steps when he turned around to face her.

'_Come on Megumi. This is your chance. Tell him. Ask him out for dinner.'_ Not a single word came out from her mouth. She was just staring at Sano.

Sano noticed how her eyes were moving uncertainly. He waited patiently.

'Sano!' A childish girly voice snapped both Sano and Megumi out of their gazing competition.

"I am so happy to see you here. Why so early? Why didn't you call me?" A young school girl in skimpy outfit cried excitedly

"Hey, nice to see you too." Sano sounded friendly even though he had no idea whom the girl he was talking to. "I am here with a friend but I am about to leave."

"Leaving already? But I just found you. Have a drink with me and my friend first." The young girl persuaded, tugging him by his sleeves.

"No. I have something urgent. Some other time." Sano refused politely. Even though he had the time in the world, he wouldn't want to waste it on the punk girls in front of him.

"Alright then. Call me. Do you still have my number? Give me your hand." The girl pulled his hand to herself rather. She took out a pen out of nowhere and wrote down her contact number and name on his wrist. "There! Now, you will remember to call me." She smiled cheerfully and walked back to her friends.

Sano just smirked and turn back his attention to Megumi. "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

From an anxious looking Megumi, Sano saw her turned into a grimed faced Megumi.

"I was just about to say, watch for your steps on your way out. You don't want to fall and crack your numskull. The slightest concussion might just cause that bird brain of yours to just pop out your ears. We don't want to still everyone for days just so that you can find that microscopic brain of yours with a magnifying glass!" Megumi relent her anger in words.

Sano was stunned. He thought that he had just gotten onto her good side. He guessed that some things will never change. They had been bickering to one another for as long as he can remember. "You are really something, Kitsune. Do you know that?" He shook his head. He turned around and walked away, murmuring, "I can't believe that she just said that to me. Geez…."

Megumi watched him leave with a squeeze in her heart. "Stupid rooster head" She mumbled softly.

"Hi there, beautiful!" A husky male voice was heard.

Megumi turned to find a beefy guy who definitely had serious body odor problem sitting next to her with his arm resting comfortably on the top of the bar stool's backrest. She wriggled her nose in disgust. She noticed unintentionally how his nostril hair was poking out of his nose. He smirked at her, giving her impression that he thought that he was a real charming guy.

"Go away!" Megumi moved a little in her seat to further express her disgust of him.

"Come on. Don't be shy, baby. Let me take good care of you" His wooed her, moving his hand from the bar stool to her waist.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get your filthly hands off me." Megumi chided coldly, all set to give the guy a big tight slap.

"Well, well… You like to play hard to get, don't you?" The guy started to wrap him arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him roughly.

Megumi yelped. However, before she could retaliate, he shrieked in pain.

"Didn't you hear what the lady said? Get your fucking hand off her!" Sano was crushing the man's hand with his own strong ones.

The man fell of his seat, knees on the floor. He cried in pain, begging Sano to let go but Sano just hang on to his hand, not willing to relief him of his pain, not yet.

"Sano, let go already. You are really going to crush his hands." Megumi touched Sano's by his arm that was exerting its muscle to grip the man's hand. She felt his emotion centered in his firm hard biceps. She slowly clamed his anger by gently running her hands up and down his upper arms.

Sano relaxed his muscle and slowly let go of the crying man's hand.

The man clutches his throbbing hand to his chest. Megumi kneeled down and took the man's hand in her own, examined for any broken fingers.

"You'll be fine. Nothing is broken." Megumi told the man coldly before she stood up.

Sano grabbed hold of Megumi's hand firmly but not as to hurt her and walked through the staring crowd who had formed a pathway out of the pub for them.

"I'll send you home." Sano informed instead of offering. He did not let go of her hands.

Under normal circumstances, Megumi would have screeched on top of her lungs at Sano to let go of her hands but for the moment, she was contented, having him in control of the situation. Only this once, she thought.

* * *

**Author's note:**So, what you think of this chapter? Any comment? Really appreciate if you can give your view on this chapter. Thank you. 

Thank you to all of you who have took the time in the previous chapter.


	11. Lingerie, seduction & ?

**Author's note:**

My beta reader is still rather busy at the moment. So please bear with me on my grammar.

Previous chapter: Kaoru, Kenshin & Sano went to the flower fair and met Megumi. Kaoru got jealous and ran off while Kenshin chased after her. Kaoru went into Victoria's secret with a plan in mind. And Enishi, finally, made his grand appearance.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurouni Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**Lingerie, seduction & … ?**

Kaoru, each hand gripping the handles of loads of shopping bags, walked the along the corridor back to the apartment with a contented smile. She transferred her purchases from her right hand to her left when she reached the apartment door. Her freed hand went into her bag, searching for her keys.

She was about to insert the key into the key hole when the door suddenly swung opened, startling her.

"Where have you been!" Sano questioned annoyingly when Kaoru came to sight. He was looking into the fridge, intended to fetch something to drink when he faintly heard the dangling sound of keys right behind the door. Guessing that might be the cue to the end of his waiting, he quickly reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"I went shopping." Kaoru answered cheerfully, bringing up her left hand to show Sano her fruits for entire day. She wondered why Sano was sounded annoyed. _'He must be hungry,'_ she suspected.

"You went shopping?" Sano repeated Kaoru explanation disbelievingly. His mouth slight apart and his eyes curiously assessed her. "You happily went shopping while Kenshin is searching for you like crazy?" A question that was directed to himself rather.

"Why would Kenshin …" Kaoru grasped, her mouth wide agape and followed by a short scream. 'Arghhh! Why didn't he call me? Where is he?" She dumped her purchases onto Sano's chest before she rushed into the apartment looking for Kenshin. "Kenshin!"

Sano was taken back by Kaoru's shopping bag shoved onto him and her sudden scream. He juggled the bags with both his arms. "He is not here. He is still fanatically looking for you! And you were not contactable!" He answered back. He turned around, facing into the apartment and back kicked the door closed. He saw Kaoru pacing to the telephone. He strolled towards Kaoru, hugging Kaoru's bags of purchases to his chest.

"Hello? Kenshin. It is me. I am home." Kaoru said softly to the phone. "Alright, I'll see you shortly." She put down the telephone receiver and looked up to Sano who was standing in front of her. "I'll go down and wait for Kenshin."

"Kaoru, wait…" Sano's call was ignored. Kaoru closed the door behind her.

Sano sighed. "Kenshin can't teleport himself, you know" Sano murmured to no one in particular. He looked at the bags in his arms, shook his head and sighed at the same time. _'Woman…,' _he thought to himself.

Sano walked into Kaoru room and lowered the bags in his arms onto her dressing table. He was about to turn around and exit her room when his eye sight caught something of interest. He carefully picked up one of her many shopping bags and stared at the label printed on the bag. "Victoria secret..?" He blinked. He knew it wasn't right to peep into her purchase, let alone her new bought undergarment, however he could not contain his curiosity.

He looked behind him from his shoulder, to his left and right, making sure there wasn't anyone catching him in act of crime, before his cautious fingers sneak opened her bag. He looked in to the bag and smiled slyly. His arm went into the bag and touched the soft silky material. He picked up a pearl white satin laced nightwear. He held the scanty nightdress by the string. "W-wow!" He observed in amazement.

He put the night dress down on the dressing and peeped further into the bag. He then pulled a matching night robe. His eyes widened at the sight a very small lacey panty. He reckoned that the panty barely covers anything at all! Involuntarily, his mind pictured Kaoru wearing the panty. He shook his head violently when he realized what he was imagining. Feeling that he had seen enough, he carefully folded the lingerie, trying very hard to remember how it was folded before he took them out. He put them back nicely, not to arouse any suspicion.

Sano walked out of Kaoru's room still smiling. He threw himself on the sofa and turned on the television. _'Should I moved out and give them the privacy?'_ He wondered. He was definite that Kaoru had bought the lingerie solely for the consumption of Kenshin's eyes.

He smiled wickedly.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

Kaoru stood, waiting impatiently for Kenshin to return at the front the apartment building. It was fifteen minutes passed but she could not help feeling that it took forever for Kenshin to come back home.

She was looking out at the direction of the road where she expected Kenshin to be coming from when she saw a familiar car driving in closer. She got excited and at the same time anxious. She quickly walked to the parking lot to meet Kenshin.

As Kenshin turned the car engine dead, he saw Kaoru approaching. He was overjoyed to see her. He had gotten very worried when he could not find her after three hours of search. He felt so helpless that it was at the tip of his thumb to call Hiko and request for a search party. Never mind if he was going to get an earful from Hiko, as long as Kaoru was found. Fortunately, his ego was saved by a call from home.

He got off from the car and walked towards Kaoru. The moment she was within talking distance, he quickly explained, "Kaoru, there is nothing going on between me and Megumi. There has never been!" He hoped that she was had cooled down over the earlier incident.

"I know." Kaoru smiled. "I am sorry that I ran off and acted like a child." She looked her pretty feet.

"No, I am sorry that thing turned out badly. Where have you been? I tried calling your mobile phone. I was really worried." Kenshin lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"I went on a shopping spree and I didn't realize that my mobile phone was turned off by itself." Kaoru explained quietly.

"Y-you went shopping?" Kenshin didn't know what to feel at the moment. He felt relieved and happy that he finally saw her and she was no longer angry. Yet, he had a sense fury slowly building up when she told him that she happily shopped around while he almost went out his mind, searching for her.

"Uh-hmp" She nodded innocently. She looked at Kenshin with her wide eyes and smile uncertainly.

Kenshin didn't know what else to say. Looking at her innocent angelic face, he decided that he wasn't going to get angry over the matter. "Don't ever do that to me again, alright? No matter what happens. We can argue, we can fight but please no more running away… please…" Kenshin pleaded with his eyes.

Kaoru nodded obediently. "I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

Kenshin sighed. "Come on. Let's go back. I am really hungry after running around for hours." Kenshin gestured Kaoru to walk.

"I'm so sorry." Kaoru said bashfully. "I'll make you something nice to eat." Her eyes lit up, trying to redemption herself.

Kenshin smiled broadly. Perhaps in years to come, when he looked back at the day's incident, he would laugh it off.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

The security guard watched Enishi stopped his car right at front of the condominium.

Enishi turned the engine dead and got off the car. The arrogant young man was not bothered if his car was obstructing the traffic flow. The security guard dared not voiced his concern as he knew Enishi was Sayo's boyfriend. It would be wise to cross line with the owner of the building. It may just cost him his job.

Enishi walked right into the building, to the elevator, ignoring the security guard. He entered elevator and pressed the top floor. He looked straight ahead, bore no expression on his face. The elevator stopped and opened the door. He was immediately greeted by the only door on the floor. He stepped out and hit the door bell.

'Good evening, Mr. Yukishiro. Missus is will be out shortly. Please come in and have a seat." The maid moved to the side to allow Enishi to come in.

Enishi did not greet the maid and strode casually to the balcony. He could see the city of Tokyo from where he stood. He thought that it would be a sight if the sky was dark. He hardly came into her home. Sayo would normally be ready to go by the time he was at her door step. Even if he did come in, he hardly remained long enough to enjoy the view. He wondered briefly what was holding her up. She was taking too long in his opinion.

"Mister, your tea." The maid set a cup of tea on the thick broad rail and excused herself.

Enishi did not touch the cup of tea. He did not feel comfortable being in her home despite her place emitted a sense of warm homely feel. He guessed that the human factor played a primary aspect of it. He hardly was comfortable with anybody other than with Tomoe and probably, Soujiro, his personal assistant.

"Enishi… I apologized for keeping you waiting." Sayo finally came out from her room.

'_About time….' _Enishi thought as he turned around to meet her. His eyes widened at the sight of her. He slowly walked towards her, his eyes never left her face.

Sayo smiled at the effect she had on him.

When he finally stood in front of her, he asked, "What happen to your hair?" He fingered her then, straight sleek black hair instead her usual brownish wavy hair.

"I've straighten it. Do you like it?" Sayo's eyes sparkled. She felt invigorated that Enishi was touching her hair. She believed that he approved of her new hairstyle.

"We should be leaving now. Tomoe is waiting." Enishi's hand fell to his side. He turned and walked toward the door.

'_Shy thing… How cute.'_ Sayo thought and followed Enishi out.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

Enishi stopped at the front of Sayo's condominium for the third time that day. He got off the car and went around the car to open the door for Sayo. He walked Sayo up to her place. It was getting late.

When they reached the top floor, they stepped out, facing the door. She stopped short and took a deep breathe before she turned to face Enishi. "Would you like to come in for a drink?" She asked. Her left hand was clasping her right fist.

Enishi was in a good mood that night and he wanted to explore the night view from her balcony. Hence he agreed to come in.

Sayo was delighted and quickly ran through her hand bag for the keys.

"What are you doing?" Enishi enquired when Sayo took out a set of key to open the door.

"I have given the maid the entire night off. So, she is not around tonight." Sayo managed to open the door. "Come in." Sayo offered once she stepped into her condominium.

Enishi walked in and closed the door for her. Sayo went to the kitchen immediately.

Enishi proceeded to walk towards the balcony. He slide opened the glass door and greeted by the strong breeze. Within his expectation the night view of lighted Tokyo was spectacular from her balcony. That night, clouds were heavy, shielding the moonlight. Therefore the darkness magnified the effect of the lighting on the street of Tokyo. He had made the right decision, he thought.

"Your tea is ready." Sayo laid the teapot and two sets of cups and saucer on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Enishi was still pinned to the balcony enjoying the night view.

Sayo watched Enishi's back, longing for it. She suddenly felt the butterfly in her stomach flapping violently. Her breathe was catching and she could the beating of her own heart. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she walked towards Enishi.

Enishi heard her coming but made no move to turn around. He jumped slightly when Sayo unexpectedly hugged him behind.

"Enishi…" She hugged him tighter, as if afraid that he would jump off the balcony. She stood on her toes to kiss his nape softly before resting her cheek on his shoulder blade.

"Sayo…" Enishi grabbed her wrist, released her hold on him and turned to face her. He took a step back from her, keeping a distance with his hands on her upper arms. His face was expressionless. There was no want, no needs, no love and no desire in his eyes.

"Why can you only look at me like that?" She made an impassioned plea, almost tearing. "Why don't you need me? Why don't you desire me?" She asked exhaustively.

"Sayo…"

"What is wrong with me? Why don't you love me!" She questioned demandingly. She desperately needed to know.

"Sayo…"

"Get out!" She tried to calm her voice.

Enishi was still looking at her with the same expression as before.

"Get out of my home!" She lost it, her eyes tearing. She fisted her hands, her eyes on the floor. She couldn't bear to look anymore into his cold emotionless eyes.

He released her arms and walked into the living, away from her, to the exit.

She closed her eyes, hugging herself. She bit her lips to stop herself from crying out loud, at least not until she was all alone. She had never been so humiliated in her life. It was the first time she practically threw herself into anybody's arms. She had never been rejected by anyone. She did not know how to deal with it. She really loved him. She felt so much hurt that she would just jump off her balcony. No longer able to keep her composure, her knees crushed to the hard floor.

Enishi was a few steps to the door when he heard her crumbling down to the floor. He saw her sitting on the floor, her claves by her respective side. He saw how her long straight hair cascading down her waist, how the wind blew the side of her hair. He was reminded of someone.

He stood dumb for a moment, staring at her back before he looked around for the switch board. He found where it was in an instance and walked towards it. He turned off all the light in the condominium and proceeded to walk towards the balcony.

She was too absorbed with her own emotion to realize that her home was in complete darkness until Enishi strong arms wrapped itself around her waist from behind, pulling her to him. She almost choked on her tears, shocked.

Enishi gently kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I miss you so much… So much…"

"Enishi…" She whispered back. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"Shh… Don't speak. Not a word…" Enishi coaxed. He took a thick lock of her hair in his hand and kissed it. He breathed deep into her hair.

"Enis…" Her words died on her lips when he turned her to face him and abruptly kissed her with his eyes closed.

She returned his kiss, both her hands cupping his face.

Their lips were locked when he easily picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

Kaoru tossed to her right. She stilled for only a moment too short and tossed to her left. She had been repeating the rhythm for the passed hour. She turned on her night stand, propped on her elbow and grabbed her alarm clock.

"Half past midnight…" She sighed and slumped onto the bed, holding the clock to her stomach.

She got up from her bed after momentarily staring at the ceiling and tip toed to the door. She stuck her ears on the door, trying to listen to the other side of the door. She removed her ears and slowly turned the door knob. She opened a small crack and suspiciously peeped into the living area. It was pitched dark. She carefully closed the door and turned on the night lamp.

She quietly slide opened her wardrobe and dug into it. She found what she was looking for; a pearl white satin material folded nicely on her palm. She put the material onto her bed and started to take off her pajamas. Only in her panty, she picked the skimpy night wear and easily slipped into it. She looked herself in the full length mirror and surprised her own eyes. When she tried on the same night wear in the store, she didn't think it was too obscene.

The night dress was only hung onto her body by the thin loose string over her shoulders. The night dress exposed the chest area above her breast and the neckline cut down till the valley of the breast, leaving glimpse of the side of her swell. The material that covered three quarter of her breast was only lace, exposing her flesh. The length of the dress was just slightly below her crotch.

"I am not seriously going to wear this thing out, am I?" She doubted herself. Suddenly, she can't believe that she actually bought the night dress. It was as good as not wearing anything at all, in her opinion. She guessed that her mind was clouded by her seductive plan when she was at the store. The only consolation to the dress was that that material was comfortably soft and silky, leaving her skin feeling pampered.

She sat on her bed, thinking over her plan again. She sighed.

'_There in nothing wrong with you dressing like that for him. You have the right to be sexy and he has he right to look..,' _the voice in her head remarked.

Well, that might be so, she thought. Still…

'_There is no harm to a little spice of seduction…It is legally right'_

The image of Megumi seducing Kenshin earlier in the afternoon played in her mind.

'_You want him, go get him…' _

She stood up confidently. She inhaled deeply, held it and exhaled at once.

She once again looked in the mirror and resolute, "Yes! I can do it! Kambate!"

She wrapped herself with the night robe and secured the knot tightly and strode to the door.

She opened her bedroom door and marched right towards where Kenshin was resting. Just right outside of Kenshin's bedroom, Kaoru was breathing hard. She stared at his bedroom door. Her nervousness was beginning to eat at her from within. Slowly she lifted her trembling hand to the door knob.

Before she could touch the door knob, she hastily turned around and took a few steps, towards the direction of her room. "I can't do it!" She hissed quietly to herself, closing her eyes.

'_Yes, you can..' _

She turned back to Kenshin's door again. She glared hard at the door knob, as if challenging the knob to a duel. Once again, she lifted her hand and almost immediately the same hand fell back to her side, her shoulders down. "Who am I kidding, I can't do it…" She whined.

'_Do you want him or not!' _

Kaoru looked up and closed her eyes. "Even if it is over my dead body… I don't care… Whatever happens…" Her hand wrapped the door knob quickly. She was about to turn when she heard another door being opened.

"What are you doing there, Kaoru?" Sano asked without thinking.

"Ahh!" Kaoru shrieked a little. "Wh- what.. why are you up?" She felt very naked and automatically clutches the opening of her robe tighter to herself. She was thankful that the only light there was at the point of time was from Sano's room. Therefore Sano should not be able to detect her flushed complexion.

Sano immediately understood the situation and casually explained, "I can't sleep. I need a drink." He went to the kitchen, pretending he suspected nothing.

"I-I-I was going to the bathroom when I thought that… I heard noises from Kenshin's room. S-so, I wanted to check on him. In case if anything happens to him." Kaoru struggled to explain.

"Uh-hm." Sano looked in to fridge and pulled out a can of beer. He turned around and looked at Kaoru.

"Well, the noise stopped. So, I am going to sleep." Kaoru started walking towards her room.

"Kaoru," Sano called. "The bathroom is over there." He pointed out.

"What?" Kaoru was puzzled.

"You said you wanted to go to the bathroom before you heard noises." Sano took a sip of his beer.

"Ah.. yes.. You reminded me." Kaoru hurried to the bathroom.

Sano tried not to laugh out loud when Kaoru closed the bathroom door. He shook his head and dragged himself back to his room.

Kaoru sat on the toilet bowl, both lids down, with her hands covering her face. "Oh my god…. This is so stupid… and embarrassing…." She stood up and looked into the mirror. 'Kaoru, you are useless." She dropped her head. She turned around and pulled the flush to complete her act. Her courage had just been flushed out as well.

She went back to her room, utterly embarrassed and disappointed.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

Enishi was staring that ceiling. Although in the darkness, he could still see the dark figure hugging tightly to his body. He felt the pressing of her bare breast on his chest. He carefully removed her hand from his body and slowly got out of the bed. In the dark, he moved around the large room searching for his clothing. He found his pants, shirt and shoe but failed to locate his socks. He gathered his clothing in his arm and closed the bedroom door behind him. He dressed himself outside of the bedroom. He did not want to awaken Sayo.

Once decently dressed, he left Sayo's place.

He drove home in high speed. He wanted to be home very quickly.

Once he was back in his house, he went to his room immediately. He stripped himself to skin and went straight into the shower. He made sure there wasn't any traces of Sayo's scent lingered on his body.

He came of the shower and put on pair of boxer and t-shirt before he went out of his room. He desperately needed to see her.

He turned the door knob slowly and found her lying by her side on the bed with her back towards him. Her long silky black hair spilt over her pillow and mattress. She fell asleep with her night light turned on. He smiled at the Calla Lily displaying on her dressing. He walked into her room and turned off the light by her night stand before he carefully climbed onto the bed next to her. He had her back facing him. He re-arranged her spilling hair before he rested his head on his bended right arm while his left arms went semi-circular across her waist. He buried his nose and breathed into her hair.

Semi-consciously she was aware that someone was holding her by the waist. She shifted slightly in her position. "Enishi, you are back. What time it is?" She need not turn around to see who was sleeping next to her. She recognized the hold on her.

"I'm sorry. It is two in the morning. Did I wake you up?" He whispered tenderly into her ear.

"No. It's alright." She answered drowsily. "You were at Sayo's?"

It took him a while before he replied her, "Yes."

"I thought so. I would have expected you to come in after dawn." She snuggled closer to his warmth.

"I like this one very much." She continued when Enishi said nothing. "So, don't hurt her like you did to the others in the past. I can tell from her eyes that she is really in love with you. Don't break her fragile heart, alright?"

Enishi did not answer.

"Tomoe…" Enishi whispered her name after a long while.

"Hmm…?" She was about to fall asleep again.

"Tomoe, I miss you. Miss you so much…" He crushed her tightly to his chest. "Don't you ever leave me."

Tomoe smiled sleepily. "My silly brother, one fine day, you will get married and your wife will take good care of you. When the time comes, you won't need me no more. You will have a family of your own. Nevertheless I will never leave you because you the only brother that I have… It is only with you that I will never have to say goodbye to." She held onto his hand on her stomach, securing it with her own.

He once again buried his head into her thick mane and whispered almost inaudibly, "I need only you, no one else. Want only you… Only you… Don't leave me. Ever."

Her eyes widened, no longer able to succumb to sleep. Despite he never meant for those words to be heard, she heard him loud and clear. She felt a squeeze in her heart, a pang of guilty arrowed right through her heart.

'_What have I done….?'_

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

"Mr. Shinomori, your lunch appointment with Mr. Seijuro is due. Miss Makimachi has gone down to the lobby to receive him." Aoshi's secretary prompted him.

Aoshi merely nodded to the lady in mid forty. He raised himself from the director's chair and smoothed his suit before he walked out of the door. He was organizing his thought when his mobile rang.

"Aoshi, Mr. Seijuro is here. I'll have him in private area at the restaurant." Misao informed.

"I'll be there." Aoshi replied.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

When Aoshi reached the restaurant, Hiko was seated while Misao stood next him laughing of something.

Hiko saw Aoshi coming. Misao saw how Hiko's expression had changed and looked up.

"Mr. Seijuro, a pleasure to meet you again. Sorry to keep you waiting." Aoshi extended his hand.

Hiko stood up and shook Aoshi's hand. "It is fine. I terribly contended to be in the presence of the lovely Makimachi here."

"Mr. Seijuro, you are flattering me. I shall leave you two alone and asked the Captain to serve you both." Misao left the scene professionally.

Aoshi took his seat opposite of Hiko. "I have given much deliberation on your preposition over the weekend. I decided that I would like to take up my parent's legacy. I thanked you in advance for the future guidance and will be in debt to you for your extended help."

"It would be my honour." Hiko smiled.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

"Hello Misao." Kaoru greeted the instance she answered her mobile phone.

"Good morning! How's the new phone?" Misao, as usual, cheerfully greeted.

"It's fine. The only problem is that this phone has too many funny gadgets that I have not a clue what they are for. Kenshin should have got something simpler for me instead." Kaoru complained.

"Well, nothing less than the best for the loved ones." Misao commented.

"…." Kaoru blushed slightly.

"What are you doing there?" Misao enquired.

"Nothing much. Just the usual." Kaoru shrugged off.

"You are such a good wife… Anyway how did the 'plan' go?" Misao sounded really excited.

Kaoru could only sigh heavily to the phone.

"What is that supposed to mean…?" Misao's voice went softer. She sensed that things might not have gone according to plan.

"I told you that sneaking into his room was a failure, right?" Kaoru paused for Misao's response.

"Uh-huh." Misao nodded.

"Well, the dressing skimpy clothing definitely did not work – AT ALL! I can't bring myself to crawl secretly into his bed, with him, so I did exactly what you asked me to – wear skimpy clothes and parade in front of him. But how can I even turn him on when he is not even looking!" Kaoru said in a breath's time.

"That is not possible." Misao was positive that no matter how proper of a gentleman, he will tend to glance if not stare at a sexy object. Let alone if it was the apple of his eyes. Even the stoic Aoshi, who had seen all of her, will still turn to stare if she was not measurably covered. "What were you wearing then?" Misao was curious.

"Like what you told me to - hyper short shorts, spaghetti strap, body hugging tops and whatever else that you have told me to wear. For the whole week that I have been wearing those really uncomfortable clothing, he did not even lay an eye lash on me!" Kaoru exasperated exclaimed.

"Hm… Maybe he was too shy to look. After all, it is Kenshin that we are talking about here."

Kaoru sighed. "Or maybe the way I dress was too extreme that I looked more like a cheap prostitute rather than just plain sexy. Kenshin just couldn't bring himself to look at me. Even Sano, whose eyes practically give a scan at any female object on the street, didn't even dare bring his head to look at me except for the very first stare that he gave me when he saw the new reformed me." She sighed again.

"You know that is not true. Maybe…" Misao was abruptly cut off

"You know what he did?" . Kaoru was too uptight with her own negative conclusion to even listen to Misao's opinion. She paused for a breath but waited not for Misao's response before she continued, "I was dishing myself on the sofa, by my side, displaying my long smooth legs on top of the other, like you told me to and you know what he did! He took a blanket and covered my entire legs! It was getting cold he said! Oh god!" Kaoru continued ranting while Misao quietly listened.

"And remembered you asked me to purposely have my spaghetti strap and bra strap fall off my shoulder? You told that was a sexy move? Well, it was darn sexy alright that he told me that my strap are falling off and grabbed me shirt and insisted that I put them on! How sexy is that! I felt so ridiculous and not to mention, so very un-sexy!" Kaoru sighed again. "Maybe I am just not Kitsune… Why trying to be someone that I am not cut off to…" Kaoru lowered her voice.

Misao was trying not to laugh out loud. "Kaoru, you silly girl. He is definitely turned on by your lack of clothing." Misao concluded confidently.

"What! Misao, are you even listening to me? He got me covered up instead!" Kaoru found it unbelievable that Misao came about the conclusion.

"Relax. Do you want to hear my analysis of the situation?" Misao was tempting Kaoru.

"…"

"Do you?" Misao repeated her question when Kaoru did not answer.

Kaoru paused for a while. "Since when did you ever ask my permission to speak of your mind?"

Misao grinned in victory thought Kaoru can't see it. "First of all, Sano, the well known pervert, did not even give you a second look. Why?"

"…"

"Hello? Are you there?" Misao checked.

"Just hurry up and tell me already." Kaoru was getting impatience.

"Alright. Alright. The only reason why Sano was not looking was not because he found you repulsive but because Kenshin would probably gorge his eyes out if he does. The only reason why Kenshin had your covered up was not because you were unbearable but because he did not you to expose your flesh in the presence of Sano. And the only possible explanation; why Kenshin did not want to have Sano to look at your state of dressing is because he finds you uncontrollably sexy that he did not want to share. I guess that he meant only for him to see and to touch. So, he would rather have you wrapped up like mummy than have you walking semi naked for the public eyes, even if it is just Sano. Then again, because it is Sano that Kenshin has to take extra caution." Misao was contemplating on possibility. Sano seemed capable of raping someone with only his eyes, in her opinion. "Men can be very possessive and protective over what was theirs. Makes more sense now, doesn't it?" Misao wrapped up her analysis.

"Oh...," was all Kaoru could think of saying. She was digesting Misao's word. It never occurred to her that that might be the case. For entire week she has been having negative thought that she was sulking too much to think outside of the circle. When realization hit her, her lips began to grin broadly.

'_In any case, what I am doing now it right then_?' Kaoru thought to herself, forgetting that she was still on the line with Misao.

"So, happy now? We can go shopping now?" Misao asked, knowing that Kaoru must be smiling her way to seventh heaven.

"Hm.." Kaoru nodded. Then it dawned to her, "What shopping?"

"I am thinking of getting second half of the day off from Aoshi. I feel like going shopping." Misao spoke of her intention.

"Ah…. That might not be such a good idea. I have something on today."

"Oh. I see." Misao was disappointed. "Kaoru, I have meaning to ask, what exactly you are doing there?"

"Er….." Kaoru ran through her some for some possible cover up.

"You don't sound like you are at home. I heard cricket sounds on the backdrop. Where are you exactly? It sounded as if you were in the middle of a jungle or some sort." Misao continued to strain her ears to listen to the background noise.

"Of course not. I am… just strolling along the garden." Kaoru denied as she observed her surrounding. She was indeed surrounded greens and tall lanky trees. The tree branches were thick enough to block the sunlight from shinning through the mini forest. She came to University of Tokyo's reversed forest to collect some plant. She remembered planting some of the species in the forest. The ranger had seen her once too often that he had just allowed her into the forest without any university passes.

"So, what are you doing this afternoon? How about tomorrow? It is Saturday, I won't have to apply for leave." Misao suggested without waiting for an answer from Kaoru.

'_Tomorrow?' _Kaoru thought. Sano had mentioned earlier that he will not be home for the entire day and Kaoru reckoned that it would be the perfect time to drug Kenshin. During her tertiary years, she had done a thesis on _Eurycoma longfolia_ Jack., an ancient aphrodisiac, commonly used in South East Asia. Hence she illegally went into the forest in order to come with the concoction.

"Not tomorrow as well. I am sorry" Kaoru felt guilty. However, she believed that Misao would be more than understanding should Kaoru reveal her plan for tomorrow.

"A date with Kenshin, I presume?" Misao teased.

Kaoru hestitated before she answered, "Something like that."

"Oh well, in that case I shall let you off the hook. I guess I just have to go shopping with boring old Aoshi instead." Misao pretended to sound disappointed. "Anyway, keep me posted on your development ya? I got to get back to work now. Talk to you later. Bye." Misao waited for Kaoru to response before she hung up.

"Alright then. I shall talk to you soon." _I hope. _If Kaoru's plans works, she will have plenty to share with Misao. Kaoru was laughing evilly in her head.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

Kaoru checked to make sure that no one was behind her before she took out a small bottle containing powdery substance. She had spent her entire yesterday afternoon grinding the roots into powder - the essence would be stronger in that form.

Kaoru opened the bottle and tabbed a little of the powder into a blue cup of sweet herbal tea and leave the other, white cup uncontaminated. The powder was very bitter and she had to mix with something sweet to reduce the bitterness. She stirred the blue cup with a smile slowly making its way to her lips.

'_Will that dose be enough?'_ She wondered. She poured the powder into the blue cup a little more. She stirred and stopped for while before she emptied the entire bottle into the cup. _'Better be safe than regret. Kenshin has very strong restraint. Seventy milligram won't kill him. Probably kill me though.'_ She blushed ferociously.

"Your herbal teas are ready. Sano, yours is the white cup. Kenshin's is blue." Kaoru said out loud. She walked into Sano's room, 'Sano, did you hear what I say, the white one is yours."

"Yea. Yea. I heard you, the white one." Sano wondered what was with the coloured cup.

Kaoru did not feel secured and decided to bring Kenshin's drink to him. "Kenshin, your drink."

Kenshin took the cup and thanked her. He walked out of his room, to the kitchen with her. Her mobile phone rang and she cursed inwardly. She thought that she could witness Kenshin drinking his tea. She went into her room.

Kenshin was about to take the first sip of the warm tea when his mobile phone rang. He put down the cup on the table top and went to attend to his phone.

Sano came out from his room in a hurry and grabbed the blue cup which was nearest to his reach, thinking that they were of the same drink. "Shit! What is this!" He cursed quietly on the first gulp. He had never tasted anything that bitter before. He, anyhow flushed the entire drink down his system as he did want to get into trouble with Kaoru. She was a real fusspot and he was running late.

Kaoru heard the door slammed closed. She quickly ended her call with Misao and went into the kitchen area. The blue cup was empty but white cup was still fully filled. She took the blue cup in her hands.

Kenshin walked out of his room. Kaoru saw him and a sudden panic stroke her. "D-did you finish the drink?" She asked warily.

Kenshin shook his head. He was taken aback by the sudden saddened look on her face. She stared into the empty cup.

'_Oh god…' _She mused to herself.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

Sano blasted his car air conditioning to the maximum as he drove. All of a sudden, he was experiencing hot flushes. The air conditioning was of minimal help to put out the fire that was accelerating within him. He puffed. He was getting really uncomfortable. He felt like ripping of his clothes and jumped into a pool of ice.

"I think I might be coming down with a fever…" He said to himself. "Maybe Kitsune can have a look at me when I get to her place."

Sano was heading to Megumi apartment. On the day of the flower fair, he had said that he would be sending her home. However, it turned out that Sano had conveniently forgotten, out of his anger, that he did not drive his own vehicle that day. He had ride with Kenshin and Kaoru in Kenshin's car. Hence, it was Megumi who then had driven Sano home instead. Megumi had made Sano promised to come up to her apartment to help her with some handiwork in exchange for his free ride home.

Even if not for repaying her, Sano would be delighted to help out. He had, in a way, fancy Megumi but by the thread of fate, they never seemed to get along well. It didn't help when Megumi had a serious crush on Kenshin. He had thought that if Kenshin had liked Megumi, he would sincerely wish them both, happiness. Though it turned out that Kenshin already set his eyes on Kaoru, he didn't think Megumi and himself would go very far from barking at each other.

Unknowingly to him, while he was thinking of Megumi, large amount of his blood had circulated in the center of him, intensified the burning from within him. He was sweating. He swallowed. Out of the blue, an image of a sultry Megumi came into his mind. He violently shook his head.

'_I am really sick….'_ He concluded.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

The door bell rang and Megumi got up from her sofa with a novel on her hand and went to the door. She opened the door without having to look at the person before she opened or after she opened. "You are late!" She turned away from the door and went back to her living area.

Sano stood stupor staring blankly at Megumi retreating figure. She had her shorts on, which elaborated her slim legs that were of perfect shape. Her hip was swaying side to side as she moved. He could only ogled at, he imagined, the soft bouncy perfectly rounded flesh above her legs. He was pinned to the floor. He opened his mouth a little but no words came out.

Megumi sensed that something was not right. She couldn't hear any foot steps nor the closing of the door behind her. She turned around and was shocked to find Sano still standing at the door like an idiot that he usually was, only with a very unusually reddened complexion. "Sano?" She was getting worried and walked toward him when silence was the only response.

As she turned around, he slowly looked up from her crotch, to her stomach, traveled to her breast and his sight stopped there. She had a large T-shirt on but the T-shirt mould the shape of the breast perfectly. As she moved closer him, he was never able to take his eyes from her two mount.

"Sano, are you feeling well?" Megumi was standing a step away from him. She was genuinely concerned at his state of health. She raised her hand to take his temperature.

He heard her sweet voice calling his name and he looked up at her beautiful face. He could smell her sweetness. Before her hand reached his forehead, he grabbed her wrist mid air.

They both look momentarily into each others' eyes. While he held his gazed upon her steadily, hers were wavering thinking of what was going on with him.

"Sano, what's wrong?" She was too apprehensive over his state of being to worry about her current position. She dropped her novel on the floor before raised her other hand and was immediately caught by Sano on the wrist.

He moved a step forward causing her to clumsily take a step backwards.

Sudden awareness of her situation causing her more worries. "W-What are you doing?"

"Megumi…" Sano purred. He moved forward again.

"What's wrong with you?" She had never heard him speak in such seductive tone before. He kept advancing and she had no choice but to go backwards. His grip on both her wrist tightened. "Sano…"

"Megumi…." He called again.

Her buttock hit the back of her sofa, halting her movement but he was still advancing forward until their chest meet and she could not longer arched her upper body backwards. His face was a breath away from hers and his sturdy eyes were piercing into hers.

"Sano…?" She called uncertainly.

"Megumi…" He purred again before he dipped to the side of her neck.

Her eyes widened in shock, lest to say, before she struggled against him, "Sagara Sanosuke, what the hell are you doing! Get off me this instance!"

He was unaffected by her struggle. He lazily moved his mouth from her neck to her mouth, muffling her words.

As he moved in her mouth, her struggle broke down. Her body relaxed and she pressed onto him as she indulged into the longing kiss that she has been yearning for.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

Sano was gawking at the ceiling. "WHAT DID I JUST DID!" He turned to his side and found Megumi sound asleep with her face turned to the other side. Her hands were clutching the cover over her very naked chest. He opened the cover on his chest and peeped into it. "Oh god. This is real" He whined. He was completely naked under her cover on her bed. This was not dream as he thought it might be.

He did not know what got into him. He felt everything that had happened, happen in a state of blurriness and yet it was instilled vividly in his mind. As if it was all a dream. How could he forced himself into her, he thought.

"I am so-ooo doom!" He stated softly. He imagined how Megumi could be crying a storm and accused him of raping her. He imagined how he will be found guilty by the jury and will be sentenced to imprisonment for his crime of passion. Even Hiko can't save him this time. His mind was playing the consequences of his action when suddenly the other naked body stirred.

Automatically he sat up straight rigid and watched for the next movement apprehensively. She stirred again and turned her face towards him with her eyes still closed. Her lips curled almost a smile, like she was contended, he noticed. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a questioning look.

'_Why is he sitting up like that?'_ Megumi thought.

Sano felt a cold sweat just broke out from his temple. "Megumi, I…" He did not know where to begin. Apologize to her perhaps.

Megumi noted that he was nervous and scared beyond reason. Megumi sat up, letting her sheet fall freely from her chest. His eyes widened at the sight of her chest marked with love bites all over. At once he realized that he was staring and immediately looked up to her face. He blushed.

Megumi moved closer and wrapped her arms around Sano's neck, "Sano, shut up and go to sleep." She pushed him down for a kiss.

He was surprised at how affectionate she was towards him. He had thought that she might have screamed "Rapist!" at his face and slapped him.

She broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest. "I don't care and I don't want to know how many women you have slept with in the past. From now on, I will the last count and the only one." She declared, leaving no room to compromise.

Sano, then, reliased what she was actually saying and implying. They both had, finally, took a giant leap forward in their relationship. He smiled and raised his hand to smooth her hair. Though in the future, she will be a hand full, he didn't mind. He'd be more than happy to take full responsibility of his action. '_Hey, what do you know, I just got myself a girlfriend!_' He grinned broadly. _'Hang on. Wait a minute…..'_ he thought further

"But you are my first." He remarked out of a sudden.

Megumi raised her head and turned to him. She wore a disbelief expression on her face.

Sano smiled. "You are the first and will be the last." The tip of his index finger touched her nose. He had never seen such a beautiful smile on her face before but he was sure that he will be seeing of that more often.

"I am hungry." Sano was back to his usual self.

"Too bad. No thanks to you, I am still too sore to move around." Megumi continued to rest on his chest. "You'll have to wait until the pain ease off a bit." Megumi said in a perfectly casual manner.

Sano was embarrassed and guilty when he recalled how rough he was on her. He was like a wild beast on the loose and he could not control his aggressive desire. He suspected that he might have been drugged prior. His mind did a backward replay of his day to investigate the caused of his animalistic behavior. He started feeling really hot from the inside after drinking Kaoru's herbal which was supposed to give a cooling effect instead. He remembered how Kaoru was emphazising on which cup he should be drinking from. He grinned devilishly and unintentionally laughed out.

"What?" Megumi asked, looking up.

"Nothing. I am sorry." He apologized for causing her pain. "This won't happen again. I'll be gentle the next round." He patted her head to rest.

"Hm.." Megumi continued to rest.

He couldn't tell Megumi that the only reason why he did what he did was because he had accidentally drank a love potion meant for Kenshin. He believed that Megumi would not take the news well. Hence he decided to help Kaoru and keep this other little secret of hers to himself. He probably should have thanked Kaoru instead. Otherwise, there was no way he was going to get with Megumi so easily and quickly.

XooooooooXooooooooXoooooooXooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooX

**Author's note:**

So, how do you like this chapter? I really appreciate readers' honest opinion, so, leave me a review, alright? Thank you. :)

I was having dinner with a friend last night and she was telling me how my chapters were too looooooong (yes, I made her read my story and she is now officially a Fanfiction addict but unfortunately she is into Harry Porter's one) and I took too darn long to post that she can't remember what happen in the previous chapter to be able to follow what was going on in the current chapter. Therefore, she had actually suggested that I should break my long winded chapter into segment and post them in shorter and regular interval. So, any comment on that?

Thank you to those who had took the time to review. I think I have replied all review.


	12. Possession is nine tenths of the law

**Author's note:**

This time I had my chapter beta read before I posted it, thanks to my other new found beta reader, _koishiikochou. _ She has made my chapter easier to read and my sentences more 'understandable'. Giver her a big hand, please.

Previously, Kaoru went to extreme measures to get with Kenshin. Instead of helping herself, she ended up doing Sano and Megumi a favour. And Enishi turned out to be one weirdo who is obsessed with his sister, Tomoe.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurouni Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**Possession is nine tenths of the law**

Misao busied herself around the suite while Aoshi read his daily papers. The suite was peaceful and quiet, except on occasion the sound of the opening and closing of the wardrobe doors was heard.

Misao's mobile phone rang, shattering the silence that Aoshi had been engulfed with.

"Ahhh! It's Kaoru!" Misao exclaimed excitedly as her petite feet pattered across the suite. She ran to the lounge table in front of Aoshi, where she picked up her phone.

Aoshi set his paper down on the glass table and looked at Misao, anticipating her answering the call.

"Kaoru, have…" '_you change your mind?'_ Misao had wanted to ask the moment she answered the call.

Aoshi saw how her expression immediately turned solemn before Misao abruptly turned her back to him. He carefully observed her body language.

"Hmmph… Alright, I will be there shortly," was all the chatter box Misao said. She stood in her position for a while.

Aoshi raised his eyebrow. He immediately picked up his paper, pretending to be reading it and unperturbed by her action when Misao turned around and told him that she was going out shopping with Kaoru. He only nodded in acknowledgement. No questions asked.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

Aoshi looked his wrist watch. It had been fifteen minutes since Misao left hurriedly. He knew that something had gone terribly wrong. Unless there was an urgency in the matter, Misao would take hours to get herself ready for her weekend outing - she would never have neglected her vanity. He got up, went into the bedroom, grabbed one of Misao's overcoats that was laid on the bed and exited the suite.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kenshin felt somewhat unprepared when Misao, wearing a concerned look on her face, all of a sudden appeared at the door of his apartment and thereafter disappeared into Kaoru's room. He felt as though there was something amiss. He stood, confused, in the kitchen, slowly sipping his herbal tea, thinking of the possibility of what might have happened.

His thoughts immediately flew to Kaoru. She was in good spirits in the morning until she found out that Kenshin did not drink his herbal tea from the blue mug. He was baffled when Kaoru was still unhappy after he had the tea she had prepared in the white mug.

There was a soft knock on the door, halting Kenshin's rumination. He went to the door, wondering why the person did not ring the doorbell instead. He was surprised to find Aoshi standing at the door.

"Aoshi?" was all that Kenshin could think of saying to the intimidating man in front of him.

"Himura." Aoshi resisted saying something sarcastic. "Misao left her coat." He walked into the apartment. He knew Misao was still in the apartment as he saw her car parked at the compound.

"C-come in." Aoshi was half way through the door when Kenshin politely invited, shifting his body to the side. "They are in Kaoru's room," Kenshin added. He was surprised when Aoshi went to sit on the sofa instead of knocking on Kaoru's door.

"I'll get them," Kenshin offered.

"There is no need for that. I'll wait here till they are ready to come out," Aoshi said so softly that Kenshin was straining to hear him.

Kenshin served some tea to Aoshi before sitting down in the living room with him. There was a menacing presence surrounding Aoshi. He was uneasy as Aoshi maintained his silence.

"What happened?" Aoshi asked after taking a sip of the tea, calming or rather preparing himself for the worst news that Kenshin might be delivering.

"Huh?" Kenshin was flummoxed by Aoshi's question.

Aoshi realized how quickly his patience ran out when it came to the man in front of him. He took a deep breath while looking sternly at Kenshin.

"I don't know," Kenshin answered honestly, after reading Aoshi's expression. "Do you?" He asked innocently.

Aoshi glared at Kenshin before he answered, "I don't."

Kenshin was terribly confused. Here was Aoshi, demanding to know what had happened when, as far as Kenshin was concerned, nothing had happened – yet. However, when Kenshin prompted Aoshi for a clue as to what it was that Aoshi expected to hear from him, Aoshi didn't know.

"Himura, should you ever hurt Kaoru, be it physically or emotionally, I will, go to infinite length to destroy you," Aoshi suddenly warned dangerously.

Kenshin looked at his hands briefly, considering his response carefully before he brought his head up level with Aoshi. "Kaoru is under my care and she is, now, my responsibility. I promise you that I will risk my life to keep her safe and well. You have my word of honor. You need not worry," he pledged.

"I have every right to worry!" Aoshi stressed. "Your credentials aren't very impressive in this area. However, for her sake, I will take your words for now. And if she ever comes running home crying to me, you will mark my words. I am a man who keeps his promise." Aoshi had made sure that Kenshin took in every one of his words. "I may not have influential relatives, but I am a man of power, in my own league." Aoshi paused to take in Kenshin's facial expression before he continued. "I do not intend to make things difficult for her but I will act in the best interest of her."

Kenshin felt the need to clarify and emphasize. "She is home. Here."

"I have not approved of it, yet." Aoshi rebutted.

Kenshin was assessing how much Aoshi actually knew about him but then decided that it didn't matter. "I have done wrong in the past but I will not repeat the same mistake twice."

"We shall see." Aoshi said unsympathetically, sipping his cup of tea.

The tension between the two men was cracked by a sudden hysterical laughter coming from Kaoru's room. Both men were startled and stared at the closed door, wondering what was going on behind the door.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

"What are you laughing at? I am in distress here!" Kaoru hissed, holding her tone to herself.

"Oh my god…" Misao sighed. "You are really funny. I can't believe that you actually went to the extent of making a love potion! What were you thinking!"

"Well, excuse me. Weren't you the one who encouraged me to go all out to get my 'man'?" Kaoru defended.

"I did and I suggested a few things that you can do, but I never said anything about drugging him!" Misao set off into another fit of laugher.

Kaoru pouted. "Misao! Stop laughing already. You are supposed to console me here." Kaoru sighed deeply. "I already feel like the pervert of the century – I devised a plan to drug Kenshin just so I could rape him! And you are not helping this at all!"

Misao's laughter died down. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Kaoru, maybe we should give this a rest for a while. Sometimes, I think, life works in a really contradictive way. The more that we yearn for something, the harder it is for us to get it. Vice versa, just when you think you are all out of hope, everything is lost; it will just come crawling back to you. Just like the other day, I was searching high and low for these earrings that would match perfectly with my dress. I practically overturned the whole suite and even got Aoshi to help me find it but I just couldn't find it. In the end I gave up and picked another dress and matching accessories instead. And guess what? This morning as I was picking out my outfit, I found those darn earrings sitting right under my nose!" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru glared at Misao annoyingly. "So, what now? I'm supposed to drop everything and let the river follow its own course? Misao, make up your mind. One minute you are saying I should be proactive and the next, I should just be passive!" She was irritated. "And how can you even compare my situation here with a pair of earrings?"

Misao only laughed at Kaoru's reaction. "Yes, I did suggest that you should do something about you and Kenshin but what I am saying is that you are trying too hard and it is having an adverse effect."

Kaoru sighed after giving some thought to Misao's wisdom. "I understand where you are coming from. But…."

"You need to relax a little. You are overdoing it. . Just get your mind off of getting Kenshin in your pants," Misao suggested.

Kaoru frowned. "Thank you very much for reminding me, again, how perverse I am." She regretted having to call Misao to come over to her aid.

Misao laughed again. "Have you thought much about the job at the university?"

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

"Aoshi!" Both Kaoru and Misao cried out, the moment they came out from the room.

Both men stood up automatically.

"What are you doing here?" Misao asked loudly.

"You left your coat." Aoshi walked to meet Misao who was coming over to him. He handed her the coat.

"You followed me." Misao whispered softly as she snatched her coat from Aoshi.

Aoshi did not answer.

"Well, since you are here, I might as well do the announcement now." Kaoru said, looking at Kenshin first, then Aoshi. She guessed there wasn't any point waiting or pestering Aoshi for an answer to his presence.

Kenshin wondered what would be the big announcement. He hoped that it would not affect him negatively.

"I have decided that I will be taking up Prof. Kannyruu's offer. I will give him a call once you guys have approved of it." She smiled looking particularly at Kenshin, for his approval.

Kenshin smiled in relief. "That's great." Kenshin walked up Kaoru. "You'll have my full support."

Kaoru nodded and smiled broadly.

Aoshi just observed Kaoru and Kenshin's interaction.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

Enishi sipped his tea, his eyes intently watching every movement Tomoe made.

Tomoe was flipping through a magazine, not bothered by fact that someone was staring at her. She picked her cup of tea from the round table and sipped it. She looked outside, through the glass panel into the backyard.

"The flower has bloomed beautifully this time, hasn't it?" Enishi commented, reading her mind. He only took a glance outside.

"Indeed." Tomoe turned to smile at Enishi, who was sitting next to her. "I haven't seen much of Sayo, and it's been almost a week. Is she busy?"

Enishi broke his mesmerizing stare at his sister and looked outside. It was a lovely morning, why did Tomoe want to ruin it by asking about Sayo. "I don't know." He answered simply.

Tomoe noticed how he was not very happy with her question. "Why don't you ask her to come over for dinner tonight? I'll make her favorite dish." Tomoe suggested.

"That is not necessary," Enishi said coldly.

Tomoe pretended to be oblivious. "Why not? Is she busy tonight?"

Enishi sighed before he turned to meet Tomoe's gaze and said, "You know very well why." He did not break eye contact with her.

Guilty feelings crept into Tomoe. _'He is so determined and stubborn.'_

"I think you should at least give it a harder try. What is wrong with her?" Tomoe said sternly, unwilling to be overcome by his stare.

Enishi was about to say something when Tomoe's mobile played a tune. He knew who was calling his sister by the ring tone.

Tomoe picked up the phone, slid the glass panel open and walked into the backyard. For once, she did not look at Enishi. She did not want to be reminded of that look on Enishi's face whenever Akira called.

"Hello?" Tomoe continued to walk further back, away from Enishi's prying ears.

"Hello, my lovely. How are you this morning?" Akira, Tomoe's husband enquired.

"I'm fine. I was just enjoying tea with Enishi. The flowers have bloomed beautifully this time. You should come and have a look at them." Tomoe smiled as she gently touched the petals of the flowers. "Kitsano, the new gardener, did a great job." She added.

"I wish that I could be with you at this moment – enjoying the sight with you. I wish I could be with you every single moment. I miss you." Akira's voice was tender.

"I miss you too," Tomoe said sincerely.

"When you are coming back to me? The flowers over in Shanghai are beautiful too," Akira whined.

Tomoe laughed. "But I just got back to Japan. You are aware of our agreement. So don't be a baby about it, alright?" She chided.

Akira decided to be difficult. "But you are supposed to be with me. Every minute of every day," he whimpered like a lost child.

"Akira…" Tomoe's voice started to grow tired. She knew where this conversation was leading them.

"Did you lock your room door last night before you went to sleep?" he asked, changing his tone abruptly, concern rising in his voice.

Tomoe sighed. "Akira…"

"He is still sleeping with you!" A question to which Akira already had the answer.

"……." Tomoe turned, making sure that all Enishi could see was her back.

"Tomoe, I want you to come back to me at once. I will arrange for your flight ticket..." Akira was serious, exercising his right as her husband.

"Akira, stop it. I am not going through this fight with you every morning." Tomoe tried to control her body language. She wrapped her free arm around herself.

"Darling, you are my wife. How do you expect me to get comfortable with the idea that you sleep with another man?" Akira's tone softened, trying to convince her of his contention.

"That man that we are talking about happens to be my brother who loves me very much. Before we got married, you already knew that I had very close ties with my brother. So why bother complaining now?" Tomoe bit back.

"Tomoe, siblings don't sleep together. It is not right. He..." Akira went silent, knowing that he had crossed the line and angered his wife.

"You don't trust me… Or do you think I am capable of getting myself involved in an incestuous relationship with my brother?"

"It is him that I do not trust. He sees you as more than a sister. What if he…" Akira could not continue with his sentence, knowing that it will further aggravate the argument.

"What if what, Akira? What are you trying to say? Are you suggesting that my own blood brother would rape me?" Tomoe was trying very hard not to scream at her husband.

"…" Tomoe read Akira's exact thought.

"Have you gone out of your mind? How could you even think such a thing? Enishi loves me more than anything and he will not do anything to harm me." Tomoe hissed instead of screeching on top of her lungs.

"I am perfectly normal but he is not. And you are right; he does love you more than he values his own life." Akira heavily stressed his last sentence.

Tomoe realized what she had just said. She didn't think that the idea of siblings sleeping together was a right or a normal thing, but she can't deny Enishi's need to be physically close to her. She can't deny Enishi's need for her tender attention. It was her fault to begin with.

Akira resorted to a gentler approach. "Tomoe, I am your husband. I care for you. You should be with me. Your brother is old enough to take care of himself. It is time to let go. He has to learn to let you go. You can't be traveling forth and back between us. I need you here with me, at all times."

"I will not leave my brother. He needs me. Nothing in the world can break us apart. He has only me." Tomoe vowed.

"Tomoe..."

"Akira, I have had enough of this conversation for today. I would be very happy if my beloved husband would call to inquire about my well being and not talk of this preposterous issue. I am tired. Goodbye." Tomoe ended the call and turned off her phone.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. '_Have I done wrong?'_ She asked herself. _'Perhaps it was a mistake to marry Akira in the first place.'_ Guilt, once again, filled her being. She realized that she can only pick one of the two and she knew she would never abandon her brother. That pretty much left her with only one choice. It was silly of her to think that she could always be there for Enishi and at the same time indulge her feelings for Akira. She loved Akira, but she soon realized it would take more than just love to be with Akira. She clenched her fist, releasing her tension.

Tomoe's parents had died in a car accident when she was ten. They had left both her and her brother of five years younger a fortune and empire. Yet, all of that wasn't enough to leave her feeling emotionally secure. She was pampered to no end by her parents' love and affection, and the death of her parents made her feel lost – she had nothing to hold on to. However, Enishi gave her a reason to be strong, gave her something to fill her empty heart with. Ever since then, her brother had been the center of her attention. Everything that she did, it would be for him. Every thought that she had, it would be of him.

Tomoe had been worried, then, that he would leave her too if she did not hold on tightly to him. From then on, she kept her brother close to her at all times, to the extent that she slept together with him on the same bed. It was fine for siblings to be sleeping in the same bed while they were still young, but Tomoe never removed her brother from her bed even when he reached puberty. All had fallen into routine, and that routine was acceptable – for full grown siblings with matured bodies that are sensitive to touch, to be sleeping in the same bed and cuddling each other – in the Yukishiro household.

As Tomoe grew older, her physical needs for her brother lessened as she realized that he will always be there for her regardless. It was all a matter of heart. Their bond ran deep within their blood.

On the contrary, as Tomoe slowly gained her sense of security, slowly releasing her hold on him, Enishi grew hungrier, by the day, for his sister's affection, be it physically or emotionally. There was only her in his eyes and mind. She saw it coming but did nothing, as she thought that one fine day, a woman of his dreams would change his view. Like how Akira had changed her view. However, Enishi had been dating countless women and none seemed to be able to leave even a fleeting impression upon his heart.

'_What have I done? My selfishness… My insecurity…' _Tomoe held her tears. She could not allow Enishi to see her expression now. He cares too much to leave things as they are. She forced a smile on her face and took a slow deep breath, tilting her head upward.

Enishi was watching her the entire time. She was not happy, he knew. They fought again. He shouldn't have given his consent to the marriage. He saw Tomoe turn around with a smile on her face, but he knew it was just a smile that she had intentionally put up for him. His whole body tensed up when he resisted the urge to ball his hands into fists. He will not forgive Akira. One fine day, he will get rid of him, but now was not the time. Not yet, he thought.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kenshin stood in the kitchen, washing his plate. He was alone in the apartment. He left the dish to dry on the dish rack and walked himself to the balcony. He rested both of his palms on the railing and looked into the night. He looked at his wrist watch. '_It is almost eight now and she is still not home...' _

It has been almost a week since Kaoru started working as a research chemist with Prof. Kannyruu. He was, at first, genuinely delighted to hear the news. It wasn't until she started working and gradually started coming home late that he regretted his decision to support her taking up the job.

He missed walking along the corridor to a cooking aroma that wafted from his apartment. He missed opening the door into the apartment and the first thing that would happen is a cheerful greeting to him – Kaoru's lovely smile. He missed having her pottering around him, as if he was her world. He missed having her beautiful voice filling the air in the apartment. All he had now was silence.

He was looking at the road for any sign of Kaoru's return when he saw a familiar car coming in close enough to view. To his dismay, it was Sano and not Kaoru. Kaoru had been thoughtful enough to insist on returning Kenshin's car and rode with another colleague of hers. She reasoned that with her presently working, she would not have time or flexibility to chauffeur Kenshin as and when required.

"Oi, Kenshin! What are you doing there?" Sano came through the door.

Without having to turn around, Kenshin answered, "Nothing."

Sano walked over to the balcony and stood next to Kenshin. "She is not back yet?" He asked softly.

Kenshin sighed. He turned and went back into the living area. He flopped onto the sofa and turned on the television.

Sensing that Kenshin was not really interested in talking, Sano shook his head and went back in. He grabbed two bottles of beer from the refrigerator before he threw himself on the sofa next to Kenshin.

"Here." Sano handed one bottle to Kenshin.

Kenshin stared at the bottle for a while before he looked up at Sano's face.

Sano gestured Kenshin to take it. Sano knew that alcohol was not Kenshin's drink of choice, but he felt that Kenshin might just need it. Kenshin seemed restless.

Kenshin sighed and took the bottle into his hand. _'What the hell… I need this.'_

There was only silence between the two men, except for the background sound coming from the television. Both sat in silence, drinking their bottled beer and watching the television program.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kaoru rested her elbow on the car door, supporting her chin in her palm. She was looking out at the clear sky. '_I should be home by now; taking our evening walk together, counting stars… then maybe he would look me in the eye again and…' _She blushed and grinned at that thought.

"Kaoru?"

'_This is all that Prof. Kannyruu's fault – holding me up for so long…' _She sighed and grimaced, oblivious that someone was calling her name.

"Kaoru?" The person nudged her.

"Huh? I am sorry. I am so tired and I just zoned out. What were you saying again?" In fact, Kaoru had purposely tuned Ryuzabaro out. It was amazing how much her junior can talk. Besides, she was too homesick and Kenshin-sick to pay attention to whatever he had to say.

"I was just telling you about my neighbor, Mrs. Itkuso. How nosy she is. What were you thinking a minute ago? You smiled and then soured." Ryuzabaro had been observing her.

"Oh, that. Well, I was just imagining me sitting in a hot tub right at this very moment," '_with Kenshin scrubbing my back.'_ She smiled again. "And reality bites, when I am still sitting in a car," _'instead of home, with him.'_

"I see. Then I better speed up a little and get you to your hot bath." Ryuzabaro put a little more pressure on the accelerator with his foot.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Kaoru had somehow thought that Ryuzabaro was driving too slowly for her liking. She can't wait to get home.

Kaoru had been counting the minutes to the end of her official working time ever since lunch had finished. She wanted so badly to be home early to make up for the days that she had been late and subsequently was not able to prepare dinner for Kenshin. Just when the clock struck half past five, Prof. Kannyruu had required her and her colleagues to do more testing. _'Flex time, my foot! Maybe I should talk to Prof. Kannyruu about my working time. If he disapproves of me going home on time, then I'll just quit. It is not like I am really hard up for the job, anyway…'_

Kaoru actually loved her current job, but nothing was above serving her Kenshin. '_I wonder what he is doing now?'_ His face appeared in her mind. She smiled lusciously, but immediately killed it after considering that Ryuzabaro might be looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

'_Kenshin…'_

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kenshin looked at his wrist watch again. It was ten to nine and Kaoru was still not home. Kaoru and he would have been taking their routine evening walk by that hour of the night. He sighed. He missed their evening walk.

"Where have you been having your dinner lately?" Kenshin decided to ask. He was curious as to why Sano had been always late this few days. The weirdest part was Sano was not home for dinner. Sano did not particularly like eating out when given a choice.

"Ah… Oh well. I… have been hanging out." Sano said lamely. He somehow felt that it was not the time to tell anybody that he had been seeing Megumi. It wasn't because he was not serious about his relationship with Megumi, but he just thought that it was not necessary.

Kenshin didn't think that Sano had answered him. However, he asked no further. He faintly heard the sound of a car pulling over. He jumped up from the sofa very quickly, earning him a stare from Sano as he ran out on the balcony.

Kenshin was delighted at the prospect that Kaoru had finally come home. However, he didn't like what he was seeing. His grip on the railing tightened.

Ryuzabaro opened the door for Kaoru to get out. Kaoru got out and thanked him. He said something to her and she laughed happily. He intently watched her laugh.

Sano heard Kaoru's laughter and went to stand next to Kenshin, trying to find out what was going on.

'_Bastard'_ Kenshin saw that guy smiled lustfully as the guy observed Kaoru from close range.

Sano felt Kenshin's angry aura. 'She looks kinda happy being in his company, don't you think?" Sano thought that this would be the perfect time to rub it in and knock some sense into Kenshin.

Kenshin did not respond.

"If you are not firm in what exactly you want, she will think that you are not interested and might just end up settling with that dude down there. He seems to be paying enough attention to her." Sano could see the vein on Kenshin's hands surfacing. "And if she were to really go out with that blockhead, you have no right to be angry over it. She is not your girlfriend to begin with." He put on a heavy emphasized on his last sentences.

Kenshin remained silent. His blood reached the boiling point when it seemed as though this guy seemed to be holding Kaoru back from him.

"Ryuzabaro, you are really funny. You better not let the professor hear of your opinion on him. I don't think you will still have a job if he does. Anyway thanks for the ride. I shall see you tomorrow." Kaoru took a step forward, hinting Ryuzabaro to make room for her to move. He was currently trapping her, with his body standing in her walk way and his hand resting on the still opened car door, boxing her in.

"Kaoru, thank you for riding home with me. I enjoy your company. I do hope that you have enjoyed my company as much I enjoy yours." He did not budge from his spot, wishing to be with her a little while longer.

"I should be thanking you for taking the trouble to pick me before work and dropping me off after work. I owe you one." Kaoru said.

"Dinner on you then?"

Kaoru laughed. "Alright, dinner's on me." Kaoru did not want to deprive Kenshin his car and hence she had gotten rides from Ryuzabaro since he lived nearby to her place.

"Good. I shall let you know when." Ryuzabaro smiled and moved to the side, finally allowing Kaoru to go home.

"Ok. Thanks again for the ride. When I get my car, we should car pool." Kaoru walked away from him.

"Kaoru…"

"Yes?" She turned around.

Ryuzabaro said nothing but looked at her.

"Yes?" Kaoru made a face.

"Goodnight, Kaoru. If you having trouble sleeping, you can call me."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I will sleep like a log. I am dead tired." Kaoru replied, failing to catch his implied intentions.

Having felt that he had seen enough, Kenshin marched into the living area, leaving Sano all by himself.

Sano watched Kaoru wave goodbye to Ryuzabaro before he walked into the apartment, towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Are you blind? What does it look like I am doing?" Kenshin continued to remove the food wrapping from the plates of food he had prepared for Kaoru.

'_Getting snappy, are we?'_ "You know, you probably should wait till she gets in before you heat up the food for her. The dude might have already fed her." Sano was thoroughly enjoying hitting Kenshin's sore point, despite the fact that the look on Kenshin's face was rather alarming. Judging by the look, Sano was about to eaten alive by Kenshin.

Just before Kenshin was about to say something extremely rude to Sano, the door to the apartment opened.

"Hi guys!" Kaoru greeted them both, but her eyes were only on Kenshin.

"Hi! Hungry? I am just about to heat up your dinner." Kenshin told her with a smile.

Kaoru nodded. The span of her smile just grew broader.

Sano looked at the two and smirked. He turned back to the living area, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru to their own business.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

"So, how was work today?" Kenshin inquired while watching Kaoru eat.

"Hmm… Busy. We did lots of testing on the specimen, trying to find the use for the specimen."

"So, that guy who gave you a ride… what's his name again? Ryuzabaro?" Kenshin tried to be tactful.

"Yup. Ryuzabaro, it is. He's a real funny guy." Kaoru immediately thought of a joke that he had just told her shortly.

"Really?" His soothing smile was no longer located on his face. His eyes narrowed.

Kaoru immediately noticed the change in his expression. "I guess it is because he is still young and all. He is like the jester in the lab. He keeps everybody entertained with his funny ways. It makes working there more lively. Everybody likes him."

"I see."

Kaoru got up from her seat, wanting to take her tray to the kitchen sink. However, she was intercepted by Kenshin, who took the tray in his hand.

"It is getting late. You should take a bath." Kenshin smiled at her.

"Thank you." Kaoru disappeared into her room.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kaoru was ready to enter the bathroom when her mobile rang. She turned back into her room.

Kenshin stopped soaping the tumbler. With his soapy hand and glass, he turned and arched his back backwards to peep into Kaoru's room. He wondered who would call her this late at night. He reckoned that it would not anybody that he knew, because he did not recognize the ring tone.

"Hello, Ryuzabaro. What can I do for you?" Kaoru's cheerful voice was heard.

Kenshin tensed up at that name. His gripped on the tumbler tightened…

Crack! Crash!

The sound of the shattering glass shocked Kaoru. Knowing the breaking sound came from the direction of the kitchen and knowing that Kenshin was in the kitchen, Kaoru immediately said, "I'll call you back." She hung up without waiting for a response from Ryuzabaro.

"Kenshin! What happened?" Kaoru rushed to Kenshin's side. She was all worried when she saw his red soapy hand. She grasped. "Oh my god! What happened?" She very quickly took his injured hand in hers.

Kenshin could only manage to stare down at her.

"Oh god! You're bleeding!" She cried out loud, panic rising in her voice. She saw the shattered glass in the sink. His hand was too soapy to assess how deep the cut was. "Oh god!"

"It is ok. I'm fine." Kenshin said nonchalantly. "I accidentally broke the glass and cut myself."

'_Yeah, right- It was an accident…'_ Sano sarcastically thought as he watched the scene from where he was on the sofa.

"No… It is not alright." She was about to cry when she saw the blood was dripping from his hand. "Does it hurt? We need to clean this." She carefully moved his hand and rinsed it under the running tap. "Does it hurt?" She asked again, her whole attention on his wounded hand. Pink water drained into the piping.

"No, it doesn't hurt." Although the wound sting a little but he did not feel the pinch. His attention, his eyes were on her at all times, watching her facial movements intently.

"Kenshin, the cut looks deep." Her voice sounded troubled. "Come. We need to dress this wound." She turned to the cabinet and looked for the first aid kit before she gently pulled him to the dining table.

Kenshin submissively followed her.

"Oh Kenshin, how did this happen?" She moaned in worry while attending to his palm.

"Does it hurt?" She asked when she carefully dabbed the disinfectant onto his wound.

"No." Kenshin was still staring at her, captivated by her attention.

"I'm sorry." He said all of a sudden.

Kaoru looked up, puzzled. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Do you like your work?" His sudden question came across as quite bizarre to Kaoru.

"Yes, I do," Kaoru carefully answered, thinking of what did it had to do with his apology or his wound.

"I see." Kenshin dropped his eyes from her. However, he did not pause for too long. "I think this job is too much for you."

Kaoru blankly looked at him before she dropped her head and continued to bandage his hand. "Are you unhappy that I have been coming home late and that I have not been able to prepare dinner as I promised?" She asked in a very low voice without looking at him.

Sano strained to listen to what Kaoru was saying. He wanted to reduce the volume of the television badly, but that would just give him away – that he was eavesdropping.

'_Yes, I don't like you coming home to me late and I don't like that bastard hitting on you while at work,'_ was what Kenshin truly wanted to say. Unfortunately, a foreign word came out from his mouth instead, "No." Kenshin mentally shot himself in the temple.

Kaoru kept very silent, contemplating how truthful his answer was. All she needed was just the word 'Yes' and she would quit her job immediately and stay home for him.

"Kaoru, I want you to be happy with what you do." _'But I don't want you working there.'_ Kenshin mentally kicked himself for causing the strain between them. "If you are happy working there, you should continue to work there." In his mind, Kenshin was punching himself in the face. "I just thought that this job might be rather taxing for you."

"Really?" Kaoru was not convinced.

Kenshin nodded with a smile. _'I will deal with that bastard later.'_

"There. It is all done." Kaoru returned Kenshin his hand cautiously.

"Thank you." Kenshin admired his bandaged hand. "Kaoru, I'll drop you to work tomorrow." It was more of a command.

Nevertheless, Kaoru nodded with a broad smile, complying obediently.

Kaoru's mobile rang again. It was the same tune as before. She looked at Kenshin for a while before she stood and walked into her room.

Kenshin followed her.

"Hello?" Kaoru answered her call while Kenshin leaned against the door frame, watching her.

"No. It was nothing… Yup." Kaoru nodded.

"By the way Ryuzabaro, you don't have to pick me up on your way to work tomorrow… Yes… I know it is no trouble for you but I have plans…" She winked at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled.

"It is ok, really. Anyway it is getting pretty late now. I'll talk to you tomorrow… Goodnight." Kaoru ended the call.

Kenshin smiled triumphantly, satisfied.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kaoru was feeling a great deal of pleasure, enjoying breakfast in the cafeteria. The food was marginally bearable, but it was the company that mattered. Earlier, Kenshin suggested that they should have breakfast in the university's cafeteria, reminiscence about the days when it was twenty-four seven cafeteria food.

Kaoru would have enjoyed her meal far better if those girls weren't there to distract from her quiet moment with Kenshin. Females that walked past them seemed to have paid particular interest in Kenshin. Kaoru noticed how most would stare at Kenshin and then would whisper to the person next to them as they walked past their table. It annoyed Kaoru to no end when some started to giggle like the stupid fools that they were. Kaoru violently stabbed her sausage with her fork, unintentionally.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin noticed how Kaoru was abusing her food. Cafeteria food might not taste good, but Kaoru wasn't one who played with her food. "You don't like it?"

"Huh? No, it's not that. I was... just thinking." Kaoru looked up and smiled at him. From the corner of her eye, she picked up a pair of ogling eyes staring at Kenshin. _'What is she looking at!'_

"What about?" Kenshin inquired, as he noticed her focus seemed to be distracted. He looked at the direction that caught her sight. He didn't see anything unusual.

"Oh… just some random things." Kaoru casually explained, bringing his attention back to her.

"I see." Kenshin gathered she was not willing to share her thoughts. "You know," he tried to recapture her interest solely on him, "for the past week, Sano has been eating dinner elsewhere. He gets out of work on time, but does not come home until much later in the evening."

"Really?" Kaoru felt slightly guilty for missing out on what was going on at home. Mentally she was determined to lay out her terms with Prof. Kannyruu – she was not to work after official hours. "Did you ask him where he went?"

"I briefly asked him last night. He seemed reluctant to answer me."

"Maybe he is seeing someone." Kaoru grinned devilishly.

"Maybe." Kenshin agreed with a smile. He looked at his wrist watch. "You better hurry up and eat up or you'll be late."

"AH… I almost forgot that I am supposed to be working today!" She started to panic and wolfed her breakfast down.

Kenshin sipped his coffee with a smile.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

"Kenshin, you are going to be late to work!" A role reversal when Kenshin insisted on seeing her to the laboratory.

"It is ok. Japan is at peace. I can afford to be late." Kenshin assured her with a broad smile.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru halted her movement.

"Come on, let's go, you'll be late if we keep on arguing. One late is better than two." He had his palm on the small of her back, gently pushing her forward.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She gave up trying to talk him out of it. She never seemed to win.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

"Kaoru!" Ryuzabaro called out the moment Kaoru stepped into the laboratory. He had his eyes fixed on the door waiting for her arrival.

"Good morning, Ryuzabaro. Good morning, everyone!" She greeted upon entering.

Kenshin stared hard at Ryuzabaro. He automatically took a step forward, keeping close proximity behind her. He did a quick scan of the laboratory. It was a small lab with only six people.

"Morning." Kaoru's colleagues greeted her in return shortly and immediately noticed a face that they did not recognize.

Kaoru noticed that some of her colleagues were staring, probably at Kenshin's good looks. She turned to her side slightly and began to introduce Kenshin. "This is…"

Kenshin abruptly cut her off. "Hi! My name is Himura Kenshin. Kaoru and I LIVE TOGETHER." He smiled and turned to look at Ryuzabaro's direction. He was satisfied with what he saw – Ryuzabaro's jaw dropped to his knees.

Kaoru immediately turned to stare at Kenshin in stupor. She suspected that she might have misheard him. Unfortunately or fortunately, she could not decide just yet, the facial response from her fellow colleagues proved that her hearing was perfectly fine. It was uncharacteristic of Kenshin to say such things in public. _'Whatever happened to 'I do not wish for your reputation to become tarnished,''_ she thought as she remembered what Kenshin said to her when she decided to move in with him.

Distantly, Kaoru noticed how her female colleagues were whispering to one another. She felt hot around her face. She stood in dumb shock for a while until Kenshin's voice snapped her out of it.

"I thank everyone here for taking care of her." Kenshin bowed a little which made Kaoru blush harder.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered softly.

"Morning!" Prof, Kannyruu stepped into the room. "Oh… and who are you?" He asked the stranger in his laboratory.

"I'm Himura Kenshin, Professor."

"Hello" Prof. Kannyruu shook Kenshin's hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah... I have no business here. I am just here to bring Kaoru to work." Kenshin answered truthfully. He turned back to Kaoru and told her, "I'll come pick you later in the day. Half past five, am I right?" He briefly looked at the Professor before he looked back at Kaoru for an answer.

Kaoru only managed to nod slowly – still too shocked. Kenshin had that look on his face again that made her felt like running and hide, but at the same time exhilarating. She shook herself out of her daze when Kenshin said goodbye. Kaoru watched him leave and turned back to face her colleagues.

"Kaoru!" One of her female rushed to her side. "Is that your boyfriend? He is so good looking."

"Obviously he is. They are living together, are they not?" Said another.

"Wow! Your boyfriend is so cute! Where did you fish him from?"

"What does he do for a living?"

"Is it true that you guys are living together?" Ryuzabaro finally said something.

Kaoru did not know what to say. Should she even explain to her colleagues what was going on? Then again, she felt as though a big rock just fell from the sky and hit her head.

XooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooX

**Author's note:**

Last week, I asked for the opinion of whether long but late chapter or short and frequent chapter was better. Thank god that most response was long but delay chapter because I honestly can't write fast no matter how hard I try. I was tried to push out this chapter and it turned out somewhat dry to my liking. At the end I still come back to long delay chapters.

Though I would not call this a 'fast' update but compared to my past record, this is rather soon. Anyway, my dear boss had left me all alone to struggle with the politics in the my workplace, so, I was on the down side. Sigh! Just thought I want to share it out. I'll live.

Ok, now that I have pen out my opinion, I need yours for the above chapter. I don't mind even if it is a not so nice comment as long it is honest. So, please review and tell me what you think of it.

Next chapter will be something that reader will be expecting…

I think.

Thanks for reading.


	13. When he says nothing at all

**Author's note:**

Many thanks to, _koishiikochou, _for looking through this for me and giving me the help and support.

Previously, Kaoru started working and Kenshin was jealous of Ryubazaro who seemed to like Kaoru. Kenshin counter Ryubazaro's attentive attention to Kaoru, Kenshin announced to Kaoru's colleague that he and Kaoru lived together. Meanwhile Tomoe is torn in between her brother and her husband.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurouni Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**When he says nothing at all**

Kenshin looked at the time on his wrist watch. "Shit!" Kenshin cursed softly, but loud enough for Sano to hear him.

Sano's widened eyes looked at Kenshin, shocked. He had thought that he would be the only one, between the two of them, to complain having to be called to work at half past four. Kenshin had been very dedicated to his work. It was one of Kenshin's life goals to keep the orders in the society.

'_Why can't they choose to rob the bank earlier!'_ Kenshin complained silently and stomped out of the room.

"Kenshin! Where are you going? We are to get ready and leave soon," Sano reminded but his words fell on deaf ears. "Oi! Kenshin!" He could only stare at Kenshin's back as Kenshin walked away. He shook his head. Kenshin could be one stubborn bull when he chose to be.

Kenshin started to run towards the fire exit once he turned out from the room. He took out his mobile phone from his pocket as he pushed the door open with his palm. He dialed and waited impatiently as he kept his watch on the time - he had not the luxury of time. "Come on, pick it up!" He hissed annoyingly, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ba-"

Kenshin quickly cut short Hiko's routine greeting. "I need you to pick Kaoru up from work. She gets off at five thirty sharp. Be early and wait for her in the lab, Block D, second floor, third door on your left. And make sure that bastard is no where near her," He said in a breath's time, leaving no time for Hiko to interrupt. "Be early. Five thirty. Block D, second floor, third left," he summarized as he ran out of the stairwell heading to the locker room and hung up.

Hiko still holding his mobile to his ear, dazed as he thought he just heard himself talking on the other line and his son hung up on him. He was completely caught off guard. He thought of what would constitute his son's uncharacteristic behavior.

It has been years since Saitoh last saw the exact same expression on Hiko's face. "Hiko, is something wrong?" he enquired.

Hiko, snapping out of his own reverie, answered slowly, "Kenshin has just instructed me to pick Kaoru up from work."

Saitoh raised his brow. _'Instructed?'_

"You are going there personally?" What was meant to be a surprised question turned out as a flat straight question from Saitoh's tongue.

"Yes, I am to pick her up personally." Hiko smiled to himself. He reflected on the implication behind his son's specific order - Kenshin willed Hiko to appear in public with Kaoru. _'Is he ready?_ He thought with a larger smile crossing his face. _'Perhaps not._' In his opinion, his son can, sometimes, be extremely dense – acting without thinking of the consequences that will follow.

"Interestingly, he mentioned that I should watch out for a bastard attempting to get close to Kaoru," Hiko shared his musing with Saitoh.

"Need me to find out who this bastard is?" Saitoh puffed his cigarette, unworried.

Hiko smirked. "There is no need for that. I will find out myself, today." He was interested in meeting the 'bastard' who managed to awaken the dormant dragon in his son. He got up from his director chair and he said, "I better get going before my son screws me over with a taste of my own medicine."

Saitoh spoke up, halting Hiko's move to walk to the door. "Before you leave, your other son has been spotted on multiple occasions walking hand in hand with the same lady in the city lately."

"Who is she?" Hiko asked even before Saitoh managed to give out the information voluntarily.

"Takani."

"Takani…" Hiko tried jogging his memory. "Wasn't Takani the medical student who had a crush on Kenshin?"

"Currently a practicing doctor in a public hospital." Saitoh knew Hiko would be concerned over the matter despite the fact that he was disinterested in reporting such petty news. He hated having to 'baby-sit' Hiko's precious 'sons' from afar. Hiko had made it even more challenging for him to spy on those, he considered, two brats without linking any relation back to Hiko. In spite of this, he had never complained as Hiko had given full trust to him to be responsible over such a trivial and yet important task.

"So… this Takani girl is with Sano now…" Hiko pondered for a while before he continued, "Arrange a doctor appointment with her tomorrow. Make sure that my visit is made well known." He started walking toward the door.

Saitoh nodded, puffing out the cigarette smoke from his lungs. He had known that Hiko would be asking him to do something similar to that.

Hiko had just about turned the door knob when he turned his head to the side slightly and said, "We are having dinner with the Shinomoris tonight. I want you to join us."

Saitoh merely sighed. He hated to attend any form of social function.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Two knocks on the entrance door caught the attention of everyone in the lab. They turned to look at the attention seeker.

"Hiko!" Kaoru walked quickly to the entrance. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly when she was a step away from him.

"I have come to bring you home, of course." Hiko was amused by her puzzled expression. "By Kenshin's order," he added and winked at her. His eyes flickered towards Ryuzabaro who was watching their interaction with unease. He immediately spotted the mouse who managed to move the sleeping dragon. Then again after years of accumulating wisdom, it was true that one should never judge a book by its cover.

Slowly, Kaoru managed to decipher what Hiko was saying. "B-but it is only five fifteen. I get off at five thirty."

"I know. I have specific instruction to be here early and wait for you." Hiko saw how Kaoru was grinning sheepishly. He looked up and saw her colleagues were observing Kaoru and himself. They were whispering among themselves. He gave a courtesy smile and nodded. He locked eye contact with the mouse. Ryuzabaro immediately backed down. He made a mental note to himself that when he sees Kenshin again, he was going to give him a good beating for being threatened by a mere timid mouse.

Kaoru turned around to look at who Hiko was smiling at. She remembered suddenly that she had yet not introduced Hiko and she was hit by a wall. How was she going to address Hiko to her fellow colleagues? – as Kenshin's uncle when she knew very well of Hiko's intention to conceal their relationship? Or as the Seijuro Hiko, the infamous Yakuza without any ties to a plain Himura Kenshin? If she did the later, then she will risk having another scandalized rumor about her two timing her live-in-good-looking-boyfriend with a prominent Yakuza. Things were getting complicated. She swallowed hard.

As if, reading her mind, Hiko spoke, "My dear niece, I shall wait for you in the car." Hiko bowed slightly in courtesy before he smiled and left the lab, saving Kaoru the formal introduction.

"T-that's my uncle." Kaoru smiled uncertainly and returned to work. Her colleagues eyed her from the corner of their eyes, doubting her words.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

As Hiko walked out of the lab, along the corridor of the floor, a tall young man with shades walked past. The moment when they crossed paths, the young man turned briefly to look at Hiko's profile. Hiko held his head high and paid no attention to the young man. The young man looked ahead and turned into the third door on his left.

"Oh my god! Look! It is him!" A female lab assistant whispered excitedly her colleague. The other female gasped.

Kaoru was nearby when she heard the comment. She looked up to see who they were talking about. '_Wow! He is kinda cute… and very affluent_,' she noted as she recognized the label of his designer wear. Kaoru went to stand next to the girls and asked very softly, "Who is he?"

The young man did not bother to greet anybody in the lab and went straight into the professor's room.

"That's Yukishiro Enishi. He is the sponsor of this project." Her colleague whispered back.

"Sponsor? But he is so young?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

"Not to mention good looking and extremely smart. He runs Shinja Co.," another colleague remarked.

Kaoru stared at the young man behind the glass window, in total disbelief. _'Another man like Aoshi,' _she thought.

"Kaoru, stay off this one and leave him to us. You already got a handsome one on your hands. He is ours."

"What? Don't be silly!" Kaoru was baffled. What on earth would have given the idea that she was interested in the young, tall, handsome, brilliant and loaded man when she had Kenshin? Kenshin could match all of that Yukishiro's criteria except that Kenshin was not as tall as he was. Tall guys were difficult to kiss, she reasoned triumphantly. _'What am I even thinking…'_ She shook her head.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"What did Seijuro Hiko want?" Enishi asked.

Professor Kanyru was bewildered. "Who?"

Enishi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Seijuro Hiko, the tall man in his fine suit who just walked out of my lab." He wondered why he had agreed to fund this project in the first place. The professor didn't seem to be very bright.

"I didn't realize that there was such a man in the lab. Is there any relevance of you asking this?" For the period of time where the professor had worked with Enishi, he understood that his employer paid no heed to petty matters, let alone a mere human. Enishi seemed to have a lack of human touch, despite his good looks.

Enishi sighed before he stressed, "If the key person of the large conglomerate – Hiten Corp – all of a sudden appeared in university compound, in the lab where I am currently funding a project, I would think it makes logical sense that I would want to know what is going on!" Enishi felt like walking out of the damned professor's room when the professor did not seem to note the significance of the matters. Scientists were just scientists – just plain dumb, he thought.

Therefore Enishi continued on and asked the question that he initially had come for: "What's the result of the project? It has been weeks and I need to see some progress or else I will stop funding!" He fumed.

"We are getting there. I have some results but I think we can do better. It has potential…"

"Show. Me. Now." Enishi demanded.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"I will come again next week. Make sure, by then, you have something more factual to show me." Enishi walked out of the professor's room without waiting for a reply from the professor. He was trying very hard to control his temper. All the professor showed him was the processes of the experiment, in which he was not interested. He only wanted to know of the end result – the outcome of his investment. How and what ways the result was derived were not relevant to him.

Enishi kept his posture straight, earning a few pairs of ogling eyes, and walked out of the lab. He was thinking of his business matters as he walked down the building to his car.

As he turned out from the building he immediately saw a familiar sight that caught his attention earlier -the limousine by the road shoulder. The only change in the scene was an unfamiliar chauffeur holding the door, allowing a female to board. She has long straight hair like his beloved sister, he noticed. From afar he saw Hiko's priceless smile as the female sat comfortably in familiarity next to him. He was surprised as he immediately recognized the female being one of the personnel from his lab when he caught a glimpse of her.

'_What do we have here? The reputable Seijuro with his young whore…'_Enishi was sort of relieved knowing the purpose of Seijuro's visit. He had thought that Seijuro was rather careless to be easily seen in public with his mistress. It could well be the front page of tabloid press - one of the most eligible multimillionaire bachelor's love affairs with a woman who can be passed as his daughter. Then again, news as such wasn't uncommon among the rich. However what would be really interesting was Seijuro who wasn't glamorously associated to any women, now dating a younger female. Rumor had it that Seijuro was still moaning over his missing half.

Elsewhere in Enishi's thoughts, he was worrying as to how much information, in regards to the research, had the woman released to Seijuro. It would not be in Enishi's best interest either if he removed the woman from his lab. He had no intent to anger the lion. Judging by Seijuro's attention towards her, she must be precious to him. He sighed. He would have to come up with a more diplomatic solution for the situation.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"How come you get to pick me up?" Kaoru asked as she settled herself comfortably in the back seat of Hiko's limousine.

"Kenshin had to work, so he got me to pick you up instead." Hiko lifted and waved his hand, signaling the chauffeur to drive. There was a glass panel separating the front and back of the car, making the chauffeur unable to listen to their conversation.

"Work! What happened?" Kaoru started to worry.

"Nothing major."

Kaoru noted how Hiko's expression was calm; she relaxed a little. "He should have just called me. I can ride with my colleague who lives nearby. You don't have to take the trouble to come get me."

"Perhaps so, but Kenshin does not easily trust just anybody when it comes to you, does he?" Hiko smiled.

Kaoru stupidly stared at Hiko before she slowly grinned sheepishly. She turned away from Hiko, elbow propped on the door rest, supporting her chin. She looked outside at the passing scenery, the smile still carving her face.

Hiko observed her dreamy expression.

It took her some time before she realized that something was wrong with the passing scenery. She sat straight and observed the landmark. She turned to Hiko, "We are going the wrong way. Home is back that way." She pointed her finger to opposite direction.

"I know but we are going to the Aoiya for dinner." Hiko explained.

Kaoru eyes widened with shock.

Hiko laughed. He was amazed how this little woman could make him laugh easily.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"Hand me your handbag," Hiko demanded gently when Kaoru and he got out from the limousine.

Kaoru carefully obliged, thinking of why Hiko was asking for her handbag.

Hiko received Kaoru's handbag with a smile and tossed it back into the car and shut the car door.

"Hiko! My bag…"

Hiko then placed his hand on Kaoru's back, guiding her toward the entrance of Aoiya Hotel. "You don't need it for tonight. All you need is already waiting for you inside."

Kaoru's was bewildered by Hiko's statement. She looked over her shoulder as she walked, watching the limousine driving away with her belonging. She felt somewhat a little naked without her handbag, her mobile phone in particular.

Hiko assured, "Don't worry. Kenshin is aware that you are with me."

"I wasn't worried about that!" Kaoru denied with a blush on her cheek.

"Kaoru!" Misao greeted the moment Kaoru and Hiko entered the hotel lobby.

"Misao!" Kaoru walked quickly toward her best friend, leaving Hiko's side.

"Aoshi and Saitoh are waiting for us at the restaurant." Misao said excitedly. "Good evening, Mr. Seijuro." She bowed, changing her demeanor very quickly.

"Who is this Saitoh?" Kaoru asked when the unfamiliar name caught her ears.

"Saitoh Hajime is my CFO and also a close trusted friend of mine. I have asked him to join us for dinner. Despite his menacing look, he is very reliable and loyal." Hiko explained to Kaoru.

Kaooaru nodded, thinking of over Hiko's description of the man named Saitoh.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

When Kenshin came back to the dark apartment, he was not at all pleased. He had assumed that Kaoru would be home before him. It was almost ten. He could not help but worry for her. He wanted to see her instantly.

Kenshin kept on calling her on her mobile phone, but all he got was the automated answering tone. He tried Hiko's mobile as well but it was not available. He went to the extent of calling Saitoh, but Saitoh was not answering his calls either. "Damn that arrogant man!"

Kenshin dialed Kaoru's number again and the result was still the same. He tried Hiko's again. Not reachable. _'Where are they!'_ Not knowing where Kaoru was and being unable to contact her was driving him mad. He could not bring himself to calm down.

Sano came out from the bathroom. He saw Kenshin's frustration but said nothing and left Kenshin alone. He was going to call his sweetheart. He didn't understand why Kenshin was being fanatic about knowing Kaoru's whereabouts when Kenshin knew very well that she was with Hiko.

Kenshin could not sit still and kept on pacing back and forth, thinking of whom else that he should be calling to get ahold of Kaoru's whereabouts. He thought of Misao. It was illogical to call Misao, but he called anyhow.

"Kenshin, Kaoru just left with Hiko." Misao said chirpily, roughly guessing the reason for the Kenshin's sudden call. She noticed, during dinner, how Kaoru was a little restless observing the time.

"I see. How long ago did they leave?"

"Hm… About 10 minutes ago. Don't worry, she will be home shortly." Misao smiled.

"Alright. Thank you. Sorry for calling you at this hour." Kenshin replied, slightly embarrassed by Misao's last remark.

"No worries. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kenshin said before he ended the call.

Kenshin sighed heavily before he decided to go for his long overdue shower. It would take another thirty minutes before Kaoru would arrive home.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

The moment Kaoru entered the limousine, she went looking for her handbag, but it was nowhere to be found.

"What are you looking for?" Hiko asked the obvious.

"Where is my handbag?" Kaoru asked while still searching.

Hiko sniggered before he pulled down a secret compartment in which Kaoru didn't know was there. He took out her handbag and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Kaoru immediately opened her hand bag and went for her mobile phone. She wondered if Kenshin had called her. She had in fact been thinking and worrying about it the whole night. She was taken aback when she found her mobile phone was turned off.

"Why are you so anxious? Worrying about how many times that baka has called you?" Hiko asked, observing her expression.

"O-of course not." She tried to secretly turn on her mobile phone but Hiko saw what she was doing. "Why did you not allow me to carry my mobile phone with me and have it turned off?" Kaoru could not contain her curiosity any longer.

"Because I wanted you to have a quality meal with your family, and since you would not be around to answer any calls, it would make sense to turn it off in case someone was persistent enough to keep on calling you." Hiko explained.

It made sense to Kaoru, in a way. Back in Kyoto, Aoshi forbade Misao and her to answer their calls while they were having their meals.

"That baka is aware that you are with me." Hiko added.

Kaoru nodded as she sat back and tried to relax.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

They missed their evening walk again, Kenshin thought as he looked ahead the dark road, waiting for Kaoru's return. When he saw two headlights coming closer to his direction, he got up from the bench and walked toward where he thought the car might stop.

Kenshin smiled when Kaoru stepped out from the car.

"Kenshin! What are you doing here?" Kaoru was very pleased to see Kenshin.

"Waiting for you. Where have you been?" Kenshin walked closer to Kaoru.

"I took her to dinner." Hiko got out of the limousine and was standing next to the limousine.

Kenshin couldn't help but glare at his father. He had thought that Hiko could have at least informed him, rather than have him worried of Kaoru's whereabouts.

"I was worried. You should have called me." Kenshin said tenderly to Kaoru, ignoring Hiko. He subdued the urge to hold her with his arm.

"I am sorry. I thought that you knew."

Hiko smiled at the scene before him. "I did you a favor, baka. I took Kaoru to dinner, to take her mind off of you, instead of having her sitting at home worrying about you." He watched how both Kenshin and Kaoru – not even acknowledging his present, earlier – were suddenly self-conscious and bashful over his statement. "Besides, Kaoru would be happier if she were to be taken out for a dinner once in a while, instead of having to be cooked up between the office and home." Hiko looked at his wrist watch. "It is getting late. Both of you better head back. Goodnight." Hiko stepped back into his limousine.

"Goodnight. Thank you for picking me up from work and for the lovely evening." Kaoru smiled broadly.

"It is my honor." Hiko returned her smiled before he stepped back into his limousine.

"Let's go home," Kenshin suggested to Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded and turned to walk alongside Kenshin back to the apartment building.

"Kenshin," Hiko called out from his car through his wound down window, "I found your 'bastard' – a mere mouse. He is no threat. Baka!" Hiko wound up his window and the limousine started to move.

Kaoru was puzzled over what Hiko had said and turned to Kenshin only to find him looking stupefied. "What was Hiko talking about? What bastard?"

"Er... Nothing really. Come, let's go home. It is getting late." Kenshin gestured for Kaoru to move on.

Kaoru was still puzzled, but moved forward nevertheless.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"Dr. Takani! Dr. Takani!" A nurse walked hurriedly to Megumi.

Megumi sighed before she turned her heels to see who was calling her before she continued to walk back to her office.

The girl finally managed to catch up with Megumi, "Dr. Takani, it is true that Mr. Seijuro the owner of the Hiten Corp is here to see you today?"

Megumi sighed again. _'Not another one of those questions?' _"As a matter of fact, he is going to be here today."

"Oh my god, people like him to be seeing a doctor in a public hospital like this! Oh my god, I think he has the hots for you! Otherwise why else would he be here? He is really rich, do you know that?"

"So? And he is only human. All of his internal organs are the same as any other man. "

"So! Can you imagine if he were to fall in love with you? You'll be rich!"

"I don't really care if he likes me or not. He is just a patient. Besides, he is old." Having said that made Megumi feel disgusted. She knew who Seijuro Hiko was and contemplated why he would be coming to see her instead of a more experienced reputable doctor. She reckoned that people of his class would already engage themselves with a personal private doctor. Their lives would be too precious to be left in the hands of a no name practitioner. Nevertheless, she had no doubt on her medical skill. She shook her head slightly and thought no further.

"Who cares if he is old or young? The point is that he is rich. Well, it would be better if he is younger. Besides, he is rather good looking despite his age. Man like him gain charm with age. How I wish he would take a liking for me…" The girl sighed dreamingly. "Hey, do you need a nurse to be around for the consultation?" She asked all of a sudden.

"No thank you. I don't need a gold digger nurse to be in my clinic." Megumi declined and walked into her office.

"Hey…!" the girl protested. "I really do think that he is charming."

"Whatever…" Megumi said before closing the door behind her.

Megumi sat on her chair and began to look at Hiko's medical record that had been sent over personally by his secretary. On hindsight, he seemed pretty healthy. She wouldn't help but wonder again about his purpose of appointing her as his doctor.

The ringer from the phone snapped her out her reverie. Megumi picked up the receiver. "Dr. Takani speaking."

"Doctor, Mr. Seijuro is here for his appointment. Shall I send him to the clinic?"

"Yes please. And thank you."

"Not a problem."

As the reception nurse put down the receiver, Megumi could hear her directing Hiko to her clinic. For some reason, Megumi found herself becoming slightly nervous.

"Argh… Get a grip Megumi. He is just a patient. He won't bite." Megumi said to herself. She got up and walked herself out of her office and to her clinic with Hiko's medical records.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

When Megumi entered the clinic, she was slightly taken aback by Hiko's appearance. He had definitely had the air of the rich and famous. Even as she entered, the sterilized clinic was filled with his aromatic cologne. He smelled rather… manly.

He was sitting comfortably on a chair, crossing his legs waiting for her. He smiled to her when she came in. "Hello Doctor."

"Mr. Seijuro, how can I help you?" Megumi managed to compose herself and retaining her own arrogance, as usual.

"Hiko."

"I'm sorry?" Megumi was puzzled.

"Hiko. I would be most delighted if you could call me Hiko."

Megumi ignored his request and sat in front of him. "Mr. Seijuro, I have looked over your record. You are very healthy." She refused to make eye contact but flipping through his file.

"Would you like to know why I am really here?"

She was caught off guard by his sudden question and looked up, meeting him in the eyes. "I am a doctor. Unless you have some medical concern, I would not be of service to you."

Hiko sniggered. "I am beginning to like you."

"Thank you. I would assume that you appreciate my professionalism. Now, back to my question, Mr. Seijuro, how can I help you?"

"I am impressed by your professional conduct. I would like to make you an offer to work only for me. Allow me to take you out for dinner and we can discuss of the term and condition of your employment." Hiko smiled charmingly.

Megumi started to picking up the hint. She closed his with file with a slap, put in down over the counter and looked at him sternly. "Mr. Seijuro, I am very flattered that you admire my medical conduct. However, my experience is not justified to warrant such admiration from a high profile businessman such yourself. If you wish, I could recommend a few reputable doctors for your consideration." She was implicitly rejecting his offer.

'_A smart one. I might just like her.'_ Hiko thought before he raised his hand to pick hers up to his lips. "There is more than just your profession that I wish to seek." He said before he kissed the back of her hand.

Megumi was stunned and immediately pulled her hand back. She eyes widened. It was outrageous, she thought. He was repulsing. "Mr. Seijuro," she looked at him sternly, her tone harsh, "this is a hos-pi-tal. If you wish to seek more than just medical advice, I suggest you look elsewhere. Please leave." She was angry. Who did he think he was? Or rather, who did he think she was?

"Your temperament just made you more desirable."

She had had enough of the dirty old man. "Get out of my clinic!" Her voice grew a few notches higher.

Hiko continued, not moving from his chair, "How much would it take for you to leave that boyfriend of yours? Sagara, is it? I can give you more in a year than he can offer you in a million years. Think about it. I'll wait for your answer."

"THERE IS NOTHING TO THINK ABOUT, YOU DIRTY OLD MAN! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT SAGARA! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE AND GET OUT!" She shouted, her right hand on her hip and the other pointing to the exit. "GET OUT!"

It was clear to Hiko that she was felt disrespected by him and was genuinely furious. He sat there observing her before he stood up, feeling satisfied. He turned to walk out of the clinic. Just before he left, he commented. "Takani Megumi, I approve of you."

Megumi could not stop herself from throwing his medical record to the closed door. "Fuck that old man," she cursed. "I approve of you? Who the hell needs your approval!" She hissed at no one in particular. "Idiot!"

Megumi closed her eyes and chanted, "Calm down… clam down…"

The ringing tune from the mobile phone broke her concentration. She smiled a little before she answered.

"Hi…"

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing there?"

"Working obviously but I do not have any patients at the moment." Megumi decided not to tell him of her encounter with Hiko. However, her analytical mind quickly alarmed her that she should probably warn him in case that old freak decides to confront him instead. Although she was sure that she did not possess such attractive qualities to be totally obsessed over by the rich and famous, she cannot foretell what sick bored rich people would do in the name of 'winning the game".

"… the commander is…"

"Sano..." Megumi cut in.

"Yes, dear?"

"…What time are you coming tonight?" Megumi made up her mind not to tell. She didn't want him to worry, and she definitely didn't want him to do a stupid thing like confront the powerful man. She believed that Sano was highly capable of protecting himself should anything happen. Though it is not likely that anything should happen, she thought.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kaoru and Kenshin both walked down the familiar corridor, talking to one another as they turned into the lab…

"Morning Kaoru. Morning Kenshin," greeted Kakari who was near the entrance.

"Morning," Kaoru and Kenshin said to everyone in the lab.

Everyone else politely returned the greeting.

"Good morning, Kaoru," Ryubazaro cheerfully greeted Kaoru, conveniently forgetting of Kenshin's existence.

Kenshin looked at Ryubazaro sternly. However, his stare was broken when a few of Kaoru's colleagues began circling around Kenshin. They simultaneously started a small conversation with Kenshin.

Kaoru watched Kenshin interact humbly with her over-excited female colleagues – they enjoyed talking to Kenshin, although it was just for a few minutes. She marveled at how Kenshin managed to win the heart of her colleagues when they hardly knew him as a person. Already, they had branded him as the boyfriend of the year. She deliberated whether it was because Kenshin had been bringing her to work right to the door step of the lab and picking her up from lab to bring her home for the past week. Kenshin had insisted that she wait for him in the lab. She smiled at the thought.

Her colleagues had been telling her how lucky she was that she had Kenshin being so sweet and all. They had no idea how much she agreed with them. The only thing that bothered Kaoru was that everyone seemed to accept or assume the fact that Kenshin was her boyfriend when she knew very well that she and Kenshin were not of that relationship. Or were they…?

Sometimes she was confused as to what was their relationship. Good friends? Conservative couple? Sometimes she felt as though there was a subtle understanding that they had taken a big step forward in their relationship but did nothing more intimate as a couple. She pondered on what Kenshin thought of them.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin looked deep into her eyes, wondering what was on her mind.

"Huh? Yes?"

He had really loved the transition from her dreamy to awakening expression on her small face. "I'll be going now." Kenshin said deliberately in a very low tone, his eyes watching her warmly. "I shall come pick you later in the day. Wait for me in the lab. I will be getting off slightly early today, so I will be here at five thirty sharp."

Kaoru nodded. "Have a good day. Please take care." She had no idea why she would worry.

Kenshin smiled. "I will. I shall see you later." It was time that he would turn and leave but he just felt heavy to do so. He wanted to look at her angelic face for a while longer. He was aware that her colleagues were watching them absorbedly with longing eyes. He didn't care. He didn't know how long he stood there watching her face but he could freeze in time if not for Prof Kanyru's loud greeting.

"Ahh, good morning Kenshin. Seeing Kaoru to work again?" Prof. Kanyru asked.

"Yes and I am just about to leave. Have a good day." Kenshin nodded slightly to Kaoru's colleagues before he turned out of the lab.

Kaoru was watching the entrance when Kirara waved her hand at Kaoru's face. Seeing no response from Kaoru, Kirara whispered to Kaoru's ears, "He is long gone. You can stop looking now…"

Kaoru snapped out of her reverie and, "Huh?"

Her colleagues were laughing at her. Kaoru blushed hard.

"Tell me, where did you pick him up again?" Kirara asked. "He is so good looking and at the same time so very sweet." She sighed dreamingly.

Kaoru can only nod in agreement. A smile slowly made it to her serene face. It did not matter if she and Kenshin had not spelled out their relationship clearly. This was good enough for her, for the moment. They were making progress and that was what mattered most. At least she felt that they had.

"Does he have any brothers?" Another female colleague asked.

Kaoru chuckled and shook her head. "Not that I know of."

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Enishi sighed heavily, his hands on the wheel and his eyes looking at sign board indicating the direction of the airport.

Tomoe turned to her side and observed her brother. She had wanted to say something, but she didn't know what else to say to him. She knew that he was upset with her. She broke her promise to him. She felt guilty.

"Do you really have to go back this early?" Enishi finally voiced up, asking again the same question.

"Enishi, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Akira needs me now." Tomoe explained again. Shanghai hospital called late last night and informed her that her husband had been in an accident. He was drunk driving and rammed into a lamp post. "I promise you that I will be back as soon as I can." She had no idea how serious his injury was, but it was serious enough to be warded. Just the night before, they had an argument over Enishi again. During the argument, she had unintentionally spoken of her opinion that they both needed to reconsider their marriage- it was not working very well.

"The nurse can take care of him. He should be fine. If it was a matter of life and death, the hospital would have notified you."

"Enishi, please don't make things more difficult than they already are now." Tomoe pleaded.

Enishi kept quiet. He did not want to cause more worry to the only person that he loved most. '_Hell I hate that son of a bitch!'_ His grip on the steering wheel tightened. _'He would have to go as soon as possible!'_ Enishi screamed in his head.

His eyes flickered to his left. Enishi saw how Tomoe was restless, her hands clamping one another. He removed his left hand from the wheel and rested on hers and said, "Don't worry. He will be alright. I will be fine. Come to back to me once you are done in Shanghai. Bring him along. We have better medical experts in Japan." He assured her with a broad smile.

Tomoe gave him a genuine smile.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin was true to his words, he was at the lab at five thirty on the dot to pick Kaoru up. He patiently waited while Kaoru cleaned up her workstation. He carefully observed what was on her worktop. She had the tendency to tell in details of what she was doing. It would be good for him to pick up a thing or two from her worktop rather than having to imagine the tools that she described. He also picked up a pair of eyes watching him from behind, but he was not bothered by the mere mouse.

When Kaoru was all set and ready to go, she said her goodbyes to everyone in the lab and turned to leave to Kenshin.

"I didn't think that you were really going to be here on time," Kaoru confessed. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"It is alright. I didn't have to wait for too long. I have been an hour late taking you home everyday; it is no wonder if you didn't expect me to be early."

"Well, unless you get off work at four thirty sharp I didn't think I will be able to step out of the lab on time." She offered him a smile. "I really don't mind if you are going to be a little late. I can get more work done anyhow."

Kenshin smiled, opening the car door to the navigator seat. Kaoru got into the car before Kenshin closed the door shut. Kenshin went around the car and Kaoru did not take her eyes off him.

Kaoru could not tell whether she was imagining things or if Kenshin really looked extremely handsome that day. Kenshin was always charming, but something was different about him today. First of all, she noted that he had put on a new shirt, which she had brought him two weeks ago when she went on a shopping spree. She was right, the Armani shirt, costing a fortune, looked really good on him. Price did come with quality. She took a mental note to get him more of those shirts in different colors but white, his favorite color really suited him fine. He did not tuck it in, and only buttoned from slightly below his waist to mid section of his chest. It reminded her of Aoshi, but of course Kenshin looked so much sexier than Aoshi. She realized that she had never seen Kenshin without his shirt on and she was looking forward to that. She blushed. _'What am I thinking…?'_

Kaoru excitedly turned to her side, watching him step into the car. Almost immediately the entire car smelled of his cologne, one of the other items she took the liberty to buy for him. The cologne smelled so much better on him than on its own. She suspected that Kenshin had put something on his hair which he normally didn't because his low pony tail had looked extremely neat. It must be one of the hair products that she bought him.

Kenshin didn't any cosmetic frill until she came to move in with him. She was beginning to think that she was trying to turn him into an Aoshi look-alike. She was glad that he was appreciating her effort since he was using it. Initially, she had thought that he didn't like them as this was the first time he actually used any of them. She smiled, looking at him intently. _'He is so good looking!'_ Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked when he noticed that she was still staring at him when he had moved the car.

Kaoru's face inch closer, "You look really good today." She was still looking at him. He said nothing but she was invigorated when she saw him turned pink without looking at her. "How was your day?"

Kenshin gave a full summary report of how his day went by and occasionally switching from the road to her as he gave a summary of what he did during the day.

She nodded at interval as he spoke.

"You looked happy today. Did you find something interesting?" Kenshin asked once his report to her was complete.

Kaoru giggled a little. "We have had a breakthrough with the specimen. We found a substance in the specimen which has the identical compound to penicillin. This new substance, however, is a lot stronger than that of penicillin. So, we might have found a new drug." She sighed in relieve, turning back to the road and rested against the car seat.

"Congratulations! So, when are you going to patent it?"

"Not so soon. There is more that needs to be done. This is just a discovery stage."

"I see."

Kaoru closed her eyes. After all the hard work and time away from Kenshin, it had finally paid off.

Kenshin turned to her again, drinking in her expression. A smile automatically made it to his lip.

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and turned to her side to ogle at Kenshin again. She didn't know when she started to feel at ease looking at him, knowing that Kenshin knew she was looking. She was concentrating on his feature when she had this feeling of déjà vu. Then she realized what it was – the passing scenery. They were heading to the city.

"Kenshin, where are we going?" Kaoru sat up straight.

Kenshin turned to her with a sly grin. "Dinner," was the only clue he gave.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kaoru looked in awe as they arrived at their destination. The restaurant was simply grand. It was one of the best fine dining restaurants in town and it was located near the botanical garden.

The valet opened the car door for Kaoru, and she got out of the car looking dumbfounded. She had not expected Kenshin to take her to such an expensive restaurant.

Kenshin handed over his keys to the valet and walked to Kaoru. He stood next to her, enjoying the surprised expression as she was observing the vicinity. He smiled, satisfied. He put his hand on the small of her back.

Kaoru turned to turn when she felt his hand, "Kenshin…" She didn't know what to say to him. She had a very mixed feeling of being happy, astonished and uneasiness. Happy and astonished because Kenshin took her out for dinner at a fine restaurant and he had took the trouble to dress up. However unease because she felt out of place with fine restaurant since she was in her working clothes – dark cotton pants and a shirt – and safety flat pumps.

Kenshin had a fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he looked into her soft eyes and at her slightly flushed cheeks. "Let's go in," he willed her to walk to the entrance.

The waitress opened the door and greeted them.

Kenshin's hand was still on Kaoru's back when he told the manager, "Good evening, reservation under Himura."

"Ah... Yes, A reservation for two for a Mr. Himura. This way please." The manager smiled to Kenshin and turned to glance at Kaoru before she led them to their table.

Kaoru felt that the manager had looked at her with inquiring eyes or was that cheeky smile that she saw on the manager's face. As she walked into the restaurant, Kenshin's hand guiding her, she felt so inferior. Everyone including Kenshin was properly dressed, abiding the fine dining dress code. _'He should have told me!'_ She berated in her head. Despite that she felt people including the waiter and waitresses were looking at her, she held her head high. _'Mind over matter… mind over matter… mind over matter…'_

Kaoru was in for a further surprise as they walked past the common dining area and the booths, further into the restaurant. Kaoru looked up to Kenshin questioningly, hoping that he would give her an answer. To her dismay, he only offered her a smile.

The manager led them to a door and she opened the door. "Your private room, Mr. Himura." The manager held the door for Kenshin and Kaoru to go in.

Kaoru was speechless. The octagon shape room was completely covered in glass, exposing them to the moonlight and scenic garden enhanced by appropriate lighting. She saw the fountain from where she stood. The view was simply magnificent. She felt like she was in a green house. The glass room was decorated in simplicity and the garden and fountain view gave it a touch of elegance. The lighting was soft and yet not too dark. The ambience was perfect - relaxing and pleasant. She was so amazed with the room that she had temporarily forgotten her lack of proper attire.

Kenshin took a good look at Kaoru before he went in. He absolutely adored her stunned expression at that very moment. For all the trouble he went through – getting Hiko's contact to reserve the room as there was no way Kenshin could have manage to make to the reservation on the day itself and getting himself ready for dinner – was really worth it. The smile that she flashed to him and the way her eyes glittered just before she walked into the room with him, made him feel as if he had achieved something great. Never in his life had he taken anyone out for dinner on a grand scale like that. He began to understand what Sano meant by 'obtaining a great deal of pleasure by pleasing a woman'.

The manager was about to pull out the chair for Kaoru when Kenshin said, "Allow me."

Kaoru sat down at the relatively round table, marveled at the table settings. There were three light colored candles in its holder screening them. She was trying very hard to stifle her giggle. She felt like laughing her head off and rolling on the floor. _'Kenshin did all of this!'_

Kenshin went across the table and sat down.

Once both of them were settled at their seat, the Manager lit the scented candle and asked, "Mr. Himura and lady, I will be at your service this evening. To begin your meal, would you like some wine?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru for her opinion.

Kaoru nodded, her cheeks still pink.

Kenshin smiled and turned to the manager, "Yes, please. What do you have here?"

"We have only the finest selection of wines. I personally recommend…" The Manager continued on to list several wines of very high reknown.

"We'll take the best wine you have."

"Very well. I shall be back with the wine." The Manager excused herself.

Both of them looked at each other. They didn't know what to say to each other when they were finally left alone. Kaoru was still smiling away and Kenshin was just lost for words. He didn't know what to do. He didn't plan that far. They both felt somewhat embarrassed.

Two knocks on the door saved their awkward moment. The manager came in with the wine, and along with her came a violinist. The violinist went to the far corner, nearest to the door and started playing ambient music.

Kenshin wasn't expecting the violinist. Anyhow, he was glad that the violinist was there. Otherwise, the atmosphere was too quiet and he was growing nervous.

The manager showed Kenshin the wine, seeking his approval. Kenshin nodded and the manager opened the bottle of wine and poured some into Kenshin's glass wine for him to sample. He drank and nodded, willing the Manager to proceed to pour more wine into his glass and thereafter Kaoru's glass.

"I shall leave now. Please press on this button," The Manager pointed at the device on the side of the table in which Kenshin and Kaoru didn't know it was there, "when you are ready and first course will be served. Press again when you are ready for the next course. Press this button should you require my assistance." She pointed at the other button on the same device. "Enjoy your evening," she said with a genuine smile before she took her leave.

Kenshin and Kaoru were back at square one; they didn't know what to do or say next. They sat silent for a while. Kenshin worked his brain to say something while Kaoru waited for him, drinking her wine.

"Erm… How do you like the wine?" Kenshin asked the only thing that he could think of. He was beginning to think that the violinist's present was a hindrance as he found himself hesitant to speak to Kaoru in a more romantic manner, although he had yet to come up with anything nice to say to her, in front of a total stranger…

The only consolation was that the table was small enough for them to talk softly and still be able to hear one another clearly.

"It is sweet," Kaoru took another big sip, emptying the glass. "Very nice," she commented honestly.

He poured more wine into her glass. "I am glad that you like it." He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. _'Come on… What else to say to her?'_ He mentally hit himself for not coming out with a dialogue before he took her to dinner.

"You look very nice today. And I see why now," Kaoru starting a small talk. The warmth of the wine in her system had started to relax her, releasing her earlier tension.

Kenshin could only laugh half heartedly. He was still lost for words.

"I really appreciate you taking me to dinner," Kaoru continued when she realized he was having a little problem talking to her at that moment. "But you should have told me before hand. At least I could wear a cocktail dress to match the atmosphere. I feel so under dressed now." She pouted a little, washing the wine down her throat.

Kenshin was surprised that she felt that way. "I didn't think you were under dressed. You look lovely as always. I like the way you dress and carry yourself. I would not have brought you here if I had thought that you were not appropriately dressed. Embarrassing you was not what I had in mind for tonight." He remarked earnestly from the bottom of his heart, finally overcoming his wordless moment.

Kaoru gazed at him with tender eyes with both her elbows propped on the table, the back of the left hand supporting her chin and her right hand swirling the almost emptied glass wine. "So, what else do you have in mind for tonight?" she asked boldly, an after affect from the alcohol flowing in her blood stream. One corner of her lips slowly curled upward.

He swallowed hard and he felt his heart beat thumping in his ears. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He found a glass of iced water and quickly gulped it down.

Kaoru was delighted at his reaction. Deciding to let him off the hook, she asked, "Shall we eat?"

"Of-f course." Kenshin pressed the button. He thought that things were not going very well with him. He supposed to be in control of the situation and romancing her, not her teasing him instead.

As the evening progressed, dinner went pleasantly well for the both of them. The food was superb and they had small conversation throughout dinner. Although Kenshin had loosened up a little, he had yet to sweep her off her feet. It was harder that he thought it would be.

After dinner, Kenshin asked whether or not Kaoru would be interested in taking a stroll in the garden. Kaoru nodded anticipatively. Kenshin got up from seat and walked over to Kaoru. She watched his very step. He was one step away from her when he offered his hand to her. She stared at his hand a while and smiled before she puts hers in his. He helped her out of her chair. They went into the garden from the almost invisible door in one of the glass panel.

The violinist had initially walked along with them, keeping the soft music with them, but Kenshin put a stop to it. Kenshin had wanted some private moments with just the two of them.

They walked silently, closely to each other, each trying to grasp what the other was thinking.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru called when the silence was no longer tolerable.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Kenshin halted, turned and looked at her.

"I-I wanted to know… well, erm… what tonight…" Kaoru struggled with her words. Should she even bother asking when she could already guess what the meaning of tonight's dinner arrangement was? In spite of already knowing, she would really like to hear it from him, instead of assuming.

Kenshin was glad that she could not muster the whole question because he would have difficulties answering her. He felt ashamed that she had to ask him. She shouldn't have to. _'I am such an idiot.'_ Since he can't express himself in words, the best that he could do was by action.

Kaoru was startled when he took her hand by surprised and laced his fingers in hers. His grip was firm.

Kenshin concentrated hard on Kaoru face, looking for any sign of resentment. He was turning red.

Kaoru smiled and thought, _'What the hell, this is good enough for me…'_ She tugged their glued hand, gesturing him to walk.

He grinned. The span of his smile grew wider with every step that they took. He held on tightly to her hand.

Kaoru squeezed back.

They walked in silence, taking pleasure in holding each other's hand and memorizing the feel of it.

Action, indeed, speaks louder than words.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

They walked along the corridor to their apartment, hand in hand. Kenshin had refused to let go unless required. What they stopped at the door of their apartment, Kaoru turned to face him.

"I had a wonderful evening. Thank you," Kaoru tip toed and pecked Kenshin on the cheek. She immediately turned away from him, embarrassed.

Kenshin stood stunned in stupor.

When Kaoru couldn't sense any movement from Kenshin, she turned to look at him again and was shocked. In the many years of knowing him, it was the first time that she ever saw his face red as a tomato. She laughed.

Kenshin snapped out of his stupor. As he intently watched her addictive laughter, his shyness subdued.

Kaoru's laughter died down and she immediately realized that he was looking at her with those yearning eyes again.

They eyes locked.

His other free hand held her chin. He tilted his head downward, bring in close his lip to hers.

She anticipated his kiss eagerly but not without nervousness. She froze herself on the spot, promise herself not to back away this time.

His lips were closing in and she closed her eyes…

"Ping!" The elevator was opening its door and someone was walking out of it.

Kenshin quickly straighten himself up as a reflex response. Kaoru snapped out of her daze. Both cursed inwardly.

Sano came to view and saw them together. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" He eyes picked up Kaoru's hand locking in Kenshin's. When he was close enough to them, he exclaimed "Wow! Finally…"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and back to Sano again. She sighed and turned around facing the door. She freed her hands from Kenshin, opened the door and went in without another word.

Sano was puzzled at Kaoru's reaction. "What! What did I do?" He asked Kenshin.

Kenshin glared at Sano and sighed before he went inside the apartment.

"What! What's wrong? Aren't you guys supposed to be happy, now that you are together?" Sano was completely confused by the reactions his friends gave him.

**Author's note:**

First and foremost, I would like to apologized for taking so long to come out with this chapter. I think it has been two months since my last update.

Working had been crazy during the first month. On average I worked ten hours a day so by the time I get home, I'm too darn 'stone' to do anything. Just when I decided to take things at a slower pace (who cares about the office work, it is just work) and start writing again, I was hit by a writer's block! I know how I want to the story to go on but it is so difficult to express what I wanted to say. And I thought writing was a way to relax the mind…

Anyway I got past that phrase and hopefully I will do better the next round. So, if you think this chapter is 'crappy', you know why now…. There is actually more to this chapter (in my head) than what is written but I thought it was too long of a chapter already and I shall my continued with my 'ideas' to the next chapter. Thought K&K would get more intimate but… sorry..sorry.. it will be in next chapter.

Just before I say, 'thank you for reading and please leave me review and tell me what you thought of it.' can anyone tell me what is the difference between WAFF, lemon and lime?

Anyway, thanks you those who have reviewed the last chapter. I should have replied to everyone except the anonymous reviewers.


	14. Misunderstanding

**Author's note:**

Many thanks to, _koishiikochou, _for looking through this for me and giving me the help and support.

An anonymous reviewer suggested that I should have a summary for all of my chapter. I thought it was a good idea for me to track my fact and details, so I did. But it is in my profile page. So, if anyone needs a re-cap of this story, you know where to look.

Previously, Hiko found out that Sano dating Megumi and he took Kaoru out for dinner without informing Kenshin. Tomoe went back to Shanghai because Akira was hospitalized and Enishi was not happy. Kenshin took Hiko's cue and took Kaoru out to a surprised dinner. Kenshin wanted to ask her verbally but ended up being temporarily mute. So, he just held her hands instead and Kaoru squeezed back.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurouni Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**Misunderstanding**

Kaoru looked at the time. Another two and a half hours before she gets to see Kenshin again. She wondered briefly why was she having such a strong urge to see him when the last time she saw him was only seven hours ago. She had never had this sort of desire in the past, even though she was one thousand miles away for him a period of time.

Her mind wandered back in time, to the morning where she could still vividly see his alluring eyes that were holding her captive and frozen on her spot. She smiled lightly without knowing that she did. To think that those eyes once made her want to crawl and hide under the bed. That same pair of eyes gave her the shivers inside out and that sensation was not unwelcome.

"You are spilling the distilled water all over the counter, Kaoru," Kirara pointed out.

As if waking up from a trance, Kaoru opened her eyes wide and immediately put the bottle of distilled water upright. "Shit..." She cursed softly as she was looking for the something to absorb the excessive moisture from the counter.

Kirara smiled. "What were you thinking of? Kenshin?" She nudged Kaoru slightly.

Kaoru blushed, "No, I was not!" She continued wipe the table, the smile on her face slowly crept back inadvertently. It was surprising how love could make her feel mindless.

"How long have you guy been seeing each other?"

'_Now, that is a difficult question to answer…'_ "Ah… Well… for some time…" Kaoru simply brushed it off.

"Like how long? A week? A month? A year?"

"Erm... something like that." Kaoru didn't quite know how to address the question. She herself wasn't sure what date to fix the beginning of their chapter together.

Kirara shook her head. "You seem like a new couple.. I mean…"

Kakari butted in, "Yeah, both of you are still clingy and crazy over each other that it makes me sick and yet envious at the same time."

"So love-y dove-y to one another…" remarked another colleague.

Kaoru didn't know what else to do or say, except blush harder and keep her head low.

Ryuzabaro was listening in closely the girls' conversation. He was not happy. What was so great about this Kenshin guy, he thought.

As the girls were engrossing themselves about teasing Kaoru, Enishi walked into the lab. He was not pleased when he heard giggles and laughter in his lab. He turned to his current source of irritation and glared at the group of girls who fortunately didn't notice his dagger eyes. _'Why is she blushing so fiercely?'_ His entire attention on whom he thought was Seijuro's young mistress. For the first time, he took the time to look at the personnel in his lab other than the professor himself. _'She seemed a little too innocent and ordinary to pass as a mistress.' _He watched her smiled uncertainly as her complexion changed into a brighter shade. He wondered briefly – could it be her innocence that caught Seijuro's heart. He didn't like drawing attention to himself but it was something that came naturally to him wherever he went. However on that particular day, her aura over-rode his as no one in the lab realized that he was walking slowly into the professor's office.

Ryuzabaro watched every passing of Kaoru's expression without blinking. She looked so happy despite the fact that she was speechless and powerless against the other girls' teasing. He felt jealousy clenching his heart. His dislike toward Kenshin deepened by a few depths of seas. He wished he was first to meet her. His right hand took in a scalpel, thinking that it was a test rod. His fingers gripped on the round unsealed petri dish of agar full of active cultured substances which their lab had found and developed recently. Talking to Kaoru was all he had in his mind as he walked towards the girls without actually looking where he was going.

Kaoru sighed and lifted her head slight only to see Ryuzabaro randomly swinging his right hand holding a potentially deadly tool – the scalpels. Her eyes shot wide opened when Enishi was about to cross path with Ryubozaro at the narrow path.

"Ryubazoro! Watch it!" Kaoru shouted before Ryuzabaro cut Enishi.

Ryuzabaro was startled by Kaoru unwarned scream and jumped. His reaction had his right hand to jerk up suddenly and accidentally slashed Enishi's left hand.

"Fuck!" Enishi cursed as he felt a sting on the back of his left hand. Before can he pull his hand to himself, the little group of annoying ladies shouted causing Ryuzabaro to flinch.

Ryuzabaro realized too late what he had done and started to panic. He saw blood dripping from Enishi's hand. Unable to move his rigid right hand gripping tightly to the scalpel, he automatically raised his left hand. Unfortunately, Ryuzabaro temporarily failed to register the feel of the agar plate and he poured the entire content onto Enishi's left hand.

"ARRGH!" Enishi screamed in pain. It was no longer just a sting that he had to endure. The highly concentrated active substance was forcing its way into his vein through his wound. His body almost curled into ball in response to the excruciating pain. As his back bended downward forcefully, his elbow hit the counter, intensifying his vicious pain. His left hand fell flat on the counter, hitting direct into another plate of agar culturing another type of microbes which Ryuzabaro had carelessly left open. The adrenaline rush as a result of the shock had just accelerated the pace of the microbes being carried through his blood vessels into his entire body.

"Oh my god!" Kaoru hurried to Enishi as the rest could merely watch in fright. Ryuzabaro had gone statue like.

The professor swung his door ajar and demanded, "What is going on here?" His face paled when he saw Enishi's condition.

Enishi could no longer feel the pain. His left hand was numb. His whole body was losing its solid feel and his vision was blurring and spinning at the same time. He felt completely overwhelmed with an unusual joy dancing in him. He halved a smile before his eyes turned white and he collapsed.

Kaoru rushed to Enishi just in time to barely support him from hitting the hard cold floor. She tried to heave him up. He was far too heavy for her lithe body to support but she didn't give up. She had to wash his wound as soon as possible to avoid further penetration of the combined microbes into his system.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" She snapped everyone in the lab to life.

The professor was the first to awaken from his trance and aided Kaoru. Ryuzabaro was still shaking, his feet planted firmly on the floor. When the professor shifted Enishi's weight from her, she immediately grabbed the nearest material and went around Enishi's upper left arm, securing it as tight as she could. She hoped to constrict his blood vessel, slowing down the contamination process; assuming the microbes would flow and not clogged in his vein mutating into something even more disasterous and deadly.

"Call the ambulance. Hurry!" Kaoru ordered the girls.

Kirara scrambled for her phone.

The professor was holding Enishi tightly and steadily while Kaoru took Enishi's left hand and ran it under the pouring tab. She nor anyone of the other lab workers had any idea what the effect would be of the union of the two newly combined microbes. Her greatest fear was that the two species of microbes might create a deadly new species, like bird flu through copulation.

With her mighty arms, Kaoru shoved all the beakers and flasks on the nearest counter to the edge, not bothered if she had shoved it too far edge till broken glasses was heard. She helped the professor to maneuver Enishi on top of the counter by his side with his left arm dangling from the counter. The gravity pull from the ground should at least help in slowing down the blood movement.

Her heart was racing against time as she examined his wound, his overall condition and her options. He didn't look very good and his cut was deep. She had not done enough research to counter the microbes and there were two of them. Instinctly, she wrapped his forehead with her palm. He was burning hot. She sighed in relief, as the microbes would not normally have survived under temperature above forty degrees Celcius. Then again she was not sure whether the cause of the fever was because of his antibody fighting the microbes or as an after effect of the mutation of the two microbes.

Kaoru ran to the apparatus cabinet and grabbed a thermometer and ran back to Enishi. She stuck the thermometer into his mouth and observed the reading. Her eyes shot up when the reading keep on going further and further. At the rate that it was going, Enishi was going to burn his brains out.

"Oh god! He is burning. We need to stop the fever." Kaoru went off again to the small refrigerator in the lab and came back with a tray of ice. She looked around frantically and found what she was looking for. She grabbed the hand towel like the one she used to clean her counter top earlier and spread it out on the counter. She shook the trays of ice upside down vigorously onto the towel. When the trays had been emptied, she bundled up the towel and rested the on his forehead. She watched for the reading on the thermometer closely.

"H-How is he?" Prof. Kanyru asked.

Kaoru sighed heavily. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "But at least we managed to control his fever, I think." The thermometer reading was still at the high end.

Shortly after, two men in white came with a stretcher and hoisted Enishi away to the ambulance. Kaoru went into the ambulance with the unconscious Enishi while Prof. Kanyru drove to the hospital in his own vehicle.

Once the ambulance reached the hospital, Enishi all of a sudden felt as though he was burning up again. The rise in temperature was abnormal and because they did not know what the effect of the microbes was, the doctors did not know how to treat his symptoms. The doctors were reluctant to give any form of medication to curb his fever, afraid that it might have an adverse effect on his body. The best that they could do was to lower Enishi in a tub of ice while they took samples of his blood and analyzed his condition. Prof. Kanyru participated in the analysis while Kaoru stood beside Enishi, carefully observing his medical condition.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin parked his car and looked at his wrist watch before he got out of the car.   
He had a smile plastered on his face. A few more steps and he would be seeing her lovely face. He was looking forward to it all day long. It amazed him that being just physically close to her can give him such delight.

He chuckled lightly and walked into the elevator.

'_Perhaps tonight we can take another step further…'_ he thought to himself. Since Sano's grand interruption …again… Kenshin had sort of given up trying to kiss Kaoru for the time being. Taking time to build their relationship was what he had promised himself. However, he didn't think he could last very long being satisfied by just holding her hand as her luscious lips kept on tempting him to taste.

'_A week of just holding hands should be sufficient to move on to the next stage._' He didn't want to Kaoru to think that he was rushing their relationship and it was nothing more than mere physical attraction. He had been listening to some of his colleagues complaining about how their girlfriends were whining about how it seemed as though their love was only the result of sexual needs.

The elevator door opened and he walked out.

As he turned into the lab, he was rather surprised to find the lab had turned solemn and Kirara was ...cleaning the floor? And Ryuzabaro sat on the tall stool looking totally lost and retarded.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked around the lab "Where is Kaoru?"

Kirara stood up with difficulties to face Kenshin before she said in a very low voice. "There had been an accident," she noticed how Kenshin eyes grew wider and worry inching to his forehead, "and Kaoru is in the hospital…"

Before Kirara could explained further, Kenshin grabbed her by arm and fiercely insisted, "What happened? Where is she?" He shook her slightly.

Kirara was shocked by Kenshin's intimidating reaction. She was too nerve-racked by his reaction to respond.

"Where is she!" Kenshin demanded again.

Kirara finally answered, his frightening eyes snapped her out of her daze. "R-relax K-Kenshin. She is fine. She at Kuraba Hospital…" Kenshin left before she could complete her sentence. She ran after him and shouted, "She's in Room 312."

Kenshin disappeared into the stairway.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kaoru placed her palm on Enishi's forehead as he stirred uncomfortably. He was still very hot.

"He should be doing fine, considering the circumstances," Professor Kanyru said, standing next to Kaoru. "It was such a coincidental luck that he happened to hit the second agar plate – the microbes in that had helped coagulate the first microbes disabling its movement. But that didn't come with a price to pay as the process raised his temperature abnormally." He was explaining as if it was one of his lectures.

Kaoru ignored him. She was watching at Enishi's struggle in his unconscious form.

"Don't worry. He is strong. His antibodies are working hard to dispel the unidentified being in his body. His fever should be gone by tomorrow." Professor said cheerfully. He was rather glad that this had happened as he found a new discovery while he was analyzing Enishi's blood sample. He can't wait to return to his lab and perform more testing. "Kaoru, I will be returning to the lab to perform more tests. Would you be fine on your own?" He asked eagerly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and nodded. She couldn't believe that he was still in the mood to perform more tests after what had happened. Then she remembered that he was a scientist, after all.

After Professor Kanyru left, Kaoru got up from the chair beside the bed and put her hand into the basin on the table next to the bed. She immersed the towel into the cold water before she picked the towel and squeezed the water out. She folded the towel into a rectangular shape and placed it onto of Enishi's head. She preferred the old ways of doing rather than stick some form of sticker onto his forehead. She sat back and watched his struggle again.

She noticed that he was sweating profusely. She stood up again. She partially climbed onto the bed; one leg standing while the other knee and a palm rested on the bed, supporting her weight. She leaned over him wiping his sweat away with the same towel. She heard him murmur and stopped her movement.

"Tomoe… Tomoe… Don't leave me. Please don't leave me, Tomoe…" Enishi subconsciously pleaded as he twisted and turned in his sick bed.

'_From the fever?'_ Kaoru thought. She smiled a little and proceeded with what she was doing- wiping his face with a hand towel.

Enishi continued to moan Tomoe's name. His struggle became harder and all of a sudden he tossed out his arms from under the sheet. He embraced Kaoru and pressed her tightly against him.

Kaoru was caught off guard, her chest slammed onto Enishi's and her face hit on the pillow by the side of his head. She was stunned but nevertheless tried to escape his forceful hug until she heard him say, "Tomoe, please don't leave me…. Don't leave me…"

Enishi hugged tightly causing Kaoru to lose all her air in her lungs.

"Mr.Yukishiro, I am not Tomoe...Argh…" She tried to push herself up from his chest without pressing too much weigh on him.

"Tomoe… No, I need you.. Tomoe…" He wailed softly.

Kaoru froze at his plea and looked up to his face. She gasped when she saw a pearl of tears streaming from the corner of his eyes. She stared at him for a while before she relaxed in his embraced. Carefully she raised her free arm and dropped the towel in her hand. It reached to his head and she began to smooth his hair.

"E-E-Enishi," she had bit of a problem calling him by his first name, "I will not leave you." She cooed. "Sleep well."

"Tomoe…. Don't leave… I love you…"

Kaoru was stunned and blinked before she said the unthinkable, "Shh… my love. I love you too." She whispered into his ears. Her hair stood as she couldn't believe those words just came out from her mouth. She briefly wondered why can't she tell the exact same words to Kenshin instead.

"Don't leave me." His hold tightened.

"I'm here. I will not leave. Sleep. It will be over soon." Kaoru carefully lulled him to sleep, brushing his hair with her fingers.

She felt his breathing calmed against her chest. She watched him relaxed his face muscle and his grip on her loosened a little. She gave out a heavy sigh and slowly her lips curled into a smile. A man so cold on the exterior had such strong emotion and bonding to one woman, Kaoru thought in amazement. She reckoned that no one would believe her if she were to say that Enishi was a man with great passion. _'This Yukishiro guy is not such a bad person after all,_" she concluded. A man who loved a woman dearly like Enishi couldn't possibly be all that bad.

Kaoru wondered momentarily of this lady, Tomoe. What was she like? How did she manage to leave Enishi so breathless without her?

Kaoru questioned whether Kenshin would feel the same about her like Enishi did for Tomoe.

Kaoru took a closer look at Enishi. _'Hm… He is really good looking. And this Tomoe must be really ugly or pretty.'_ Kaoru thought further.

When Kaoru was certain Enishi was deep in slumber. She slowly tried to remove herself from being on top of him. It was harder than she thought. Enishi's hand was locked behind her and she could not peel off his fingers off her. She sighed again.

It suddenly occurred to her that was her first time her body was plastered front to front with a man, a completely stranger. However, she didn't feel unease. Perhaps she knew that from Enishi's point of view, it wasn't her that he was holding but Tomoe. It touched Kaoru heart that she didn't mind being held that way. She hoped that she would be this calm if Kenshin was beneath her instead of Enishi. She smiled at that thought again.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin practically ran into the hospital. He had even parked his car illegally. He didn't particularly care if his car gets towed away or received fines for his atrocious parking. He was really not in the mood to care. All he could think of was Kaoru. Although Kirara mentioned that she was fine, but he could take in her words as if she was fine, why was Kirara telling him which room she was warded? Being warded can only mean one things; Kaoru was not fine! He would only opt to believe that Kaoru was really fine when he assessed it with his own eyes.

As Kenshin was driving to the hospital like a woman in labor, he had made an attempt to call Kaoru by her mobile phone but she was not reachable. His concern got another notch higher. He immediately dialed for Hiko shortly. He wasted no time in informing Hiko that Kaoru had been involved in an accident and was admitted to the hospital. He could hear the shock in Hiko's voice and how Hiko had stood up from his chair abruptly.

Kenshin was fanatically looking for the Room 312. 'Where the hell is 312!' he berated internally. He was too worried to think that Room 312 was on the third floor and bumped into someone without a face.

"Umph! Kenshin! Slow down. You almost knocked over my specimen." Professor Kanyru complained.

"Where is Kaoru?" Kenshin had no time to apologize for half walking half running blindly.

"Oh! Kaoru…" Professor took his own sweet time to tell Kenshin," she is in Room 312."

"Where is that?"

"Third floor obviously…" Professor Kanyru was dazed when he realized he was talking to no one but air.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kaoru placed her palm flat on the Enishi's side, on the bed. Once again, she attempted with a little more force to push herself up. She carefully observed his expression, not wanting to wake him up. She managed to lift her chest from his but he made a facial grunt. She froze, watching Enishi.

She jerked up slightly when the door suddenly swung opened. She immediately turned to look at the direction of the door and gasped.

Kenshin couldn't believe what his eyes were witnessing. Anger flared up within a heart beat. When the pair of arms holding Kaoru in placed tugged behind her back, she, unprepared fell flat, chest to chest, on what looked like a man to Kenshin. If his molten eyes say anything at all, he was ready to run for a kill.

Before Kaoru could even say, "Kenshin, no, wait. This is not what you think it is…" Kenshin was already standing next to the bed, about to tear her off from the unknown-son-of-a-bitch's body with his muscular arm. A small whimpering noise stopped Kenshin from ripping that man apart once he took Kaoru off the bed.

"Tomoe… Don't leave me."

Kenshin stood bemused. _"Tomoe?"_

"He is running a high fever and thinks that I am someone else. It not me that he is hugging," Kaoru explained as Kenshin crocked his brow to the side, "literally."

"Yes, but that doesn't gives him the right to hug you, does it?" Kenshin spoke of his thought out loud.

Kaoru chuckled slightly. "No, Kenshin. It doesn't." She watched for his expression carefully. "So, if you are not too angry, can you help me get out of this, please?" She tried to lighten up the mood a bit.

Kenshin's hands immediately went to Enishi's hand, unwinding it.

"Careful not to wake him up," Kaoru cautioned softly.

Kenshin felt like breaking all the man's fingers. He noticed that the stranger's hand was not without callus. Scanning quickly over where the calluses were formed, Kenshin was certain that the man practiced kendo. Although he had no idea who this man was, he had already began to hate him. How dare this no-name man hold his Kaoru in the way the man just did? Even he had never held her like that – at least not while she was well aware. No excuse in this world could justify the man's action. The more Kenshin thought of it, the more he felt like shaking the unconscious man to his awakening and beating the crap out of him.

When Kenshin finally helped Kaoru to her feet, he pulled her away form the bed and asked. "What happened? Who is he?" His eyes meticulously roamed her physical body.

"He is the sponsor of our…" Kaou paused her sentence midway when Kenshin raised her right arm high, looking for something. "What are you doing?" she asked, almost laughing.

"Looking for any sign of injury. Kirara told me there had been an accident in the lab." Kenshin was scanning her left arm. "Where do you feel pain?"

Kaoru had really wanted to laugh out loud but found it difficult to do so when Kenshin put on such a serious expression.

"Tell me if this hurt," Kenshin began to lightly grope at her rib area, careful not to hurt her if she was indeed injured in that section.

"Kenshin, I am not hurt," Kaoru formed a half smile half laugh. "I am fine, See?" she took his hands and pressed hard against her. She smiled broadly.

Kenshin looked at her for a while. No sign of pain. "What about the legs?" his eyes traveled downwards. "You wore long pants. I can't see." He squatted down and searching her legs like she was a suspect of carrying forbidden item under her clothing.

Kaoru couldn't hold it any longer, she laughed.

Kenshin stopped what he was doing and looked up, puzzled.

"Kenshin, I am really fine. He," she pointed to the bed, "is the one that is not fine. That is why I am standing here and not sleeping there." She paused for a brief moment before she suggested, "Or would it have satisfied you if I stripped myself to skin for you to thoroughly examine me?"

Kenshin blushed. He had wanted to nod in agreement but he didn't think it was right to take advantage of the situation.

Again, the door swung opened without warning, interrupting Kenshin and Kaoru's moment. Hiko's large build was at the door, extreme concern was printed all over his face. The first thing that he saw was Kaoru standing looking very healthy and his son, for some reason, face was as read as tomato.

"Hiko? What are you are doing here?" Kaoru was the first to open her mouth between the three.

"I was told that you were hurt," Hiko walked into the room.

Saitoh appeared behind him. Saitoh groaned when he saw the state Kaoru was at. He looked around and saw someone was sleeping on the bed. A familiar face. He turned and walked out for the door.

Kaoru turned down to stare at Kenshin. Kenshin immediately tore away from her gaze, embarrassed.

Kenshin stood up and cleared his throat. "Ah…"

"There is a misunderstanding. It was true that there was an accident happened in the lab but I wasn't the one who got hurt. Yukishiro Enishi, our lab sponsor, was the only casualty. I am here to monitor his condition." Kaoru explained to both Kenshin and Hiko.

Hiko looked over the sick bed and wondered how on earth did Yukishiro managed to get himself into this sort of mess. He then turned to stare at Kenshin. "This baka here almost gave me a heart attack when he told me that you were hurt. I had called in a team of experts to this hospital right this very moment."

"What!" Kaoru asked disbelievingly.

"Saitoh has probably gone out to dismiss them now." Hiko said.

Kaoru sighed in relief.

"Next time, baka, make sure you have your facts correct before you throw me into a scare and drag me out of my important meeting with my board. I might have a strong heart but I am getting a bit too old for all this. And who the hell taught you how to park you car!" Hiko chided. He turned around, walking out of the room. "I have to go back to my meeting." He said sternly. When he was out of the room, his lips immediately curled up, taking shape of a smile.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"So, that's what happened…" Kenshin digesting Kaoru re-told what happened in to the lab and how she got into a compromising position with Enishi with details.

"Yup, that's all that had happened." She smiled, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips.

Kenshin sat on the sofa next to Kaoru in the ward thinking of how ridiculous he had been. He glanced over the sick bed and realized that his anger still lingered.

Kaoru watched Kenshin shifted uneasily on his seat. "Kenshin, I think you should go now."

Kenshin stunned. "You are not coming home with me?"

"I can't," Kaoru shook her head. "I have to be here and watch ever Enishi."

'_Enishi? Since when is she a 'friend' to this person?_'

"I was my fault that he is laying on a hospital bed. If I haven't shouted and startled Ryuzabaro, all of this would not have happened," Kaoru sighed regretfully.

"Kaoru, this is not your fault. You were trying to prevent this from happening."

Kaoru smiled ruefully.

"You stay. I stay. I'm not going anywhere that you are not."

"Kenshin… It would not do any good if there the two of us are here."

'_The hell is doesn't! I am not going to sit at home while that creep sleep walks, looking and mistaking you as his lover!'_ "I'll keep you company. I have decided," Kenshin was firmed on his decision.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin with little exasperation before she nodded. There was no point in arguing. She thought that she should be feeling overwhelmed over Kenshin's reaction. She smiled. "At least you should go back and have a shower and bring me change of clothing. Will you?"

Kenshin was caught in between. He really didn't want to leave her alone with the guy, yet he can't refuse her request. He could possibly get Sano to bring her clothing but he did not like the idea of Sano going through the wardrobe. There was no way around it.

"Alright. I'll be back very soon. About an hour," Kenshin looked at his wrist watch. "While I am away, please stay away from that bed. Sit here. If he needs help, the nurse can do it. You don't work here."

Kaoru chuckled and nodded. There was indescribable wave of emotion filling her.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin, hurricane like, drove back to the apartment, ran up to the apartment, jumped into a quick shower and get dressed. As he came out his room, Sano was already in the apartment, lazing on the sofa watching television.

"What are we having for dinner?" Sano asked cheerfully. He had thought he would be home in time for dinner.

Kenshin looked at him questioningly.

"What! I do live here, you know." Sano guessed Kenshin must be wandering why he was back home early. Both Kenshin and Kaoru had started to question of his whereabouts during the night, so, he thought he should be home early once in a while to not arouse further suspicion. Besides Megumi was having an all girls night.

"You have to find your own dinner tonight. I'm going to the hospital. Kaoru is there."

"What! What happened?" Sano turned off the television set.

Kenshin sighed before he very quickly summarized what happened in the lab and unintentionally gripedwhined to Sano how he caught Kaoru in a compromising position when he thought of that incident. He didn't wait for Sano to respond and went into Kaoru's room.

He slid her wardrobe open and started scanning for appropriate clothing. He found what he deemed as perfect clothing for her. He then opened the drawer, assuming that was where she kept her undergarments. He quickly grab a set of undergarments nearest to his reach - thinking it wouldn't be gentlemen of him to hover over her panties and bras like some pervert – when something of interest caught his eyes.

He delicately picked the silky laced material by the string and bought up to level with his head. He involuntarily took a few steps back, stumbled on the edge of the bed and forced himself to be seated on the bed with a thud. He was still holding the lingerie and he felt a ringing sensation in his head.

'_Kaoru..h-had this!'_ Never can he imagine Kaoru buying anything like that – so sexy and naked, in his opinion. It was as good as not wearing anything. Automatically he pictured his innocent angelic-like Kaoru in the hardly visible piece of material. His heart was pumping extremely hard. He immediately disregarded that thought when he felt something hot stirring inside him. However, it didn't really help when his desire, against his mind, wandered back to the nose bleeding projection. A certain part of his body was gaining conscious.

"Kenshin, what… oh… you found it?" Sano came to the room when he thought Kenshin was taking too long to grab a piece of clothing for Kaoru. Kenshin was supposed to be in a hurry.

Kenshin snapped out his lewd imagination. "Sano!" He crumpled the lingerie into ball in his hands in split second.

Sano smiled slyly. "So, you finally found it?" He repeated, knowing Kenshin did hear him the first time.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and gazed at Sano dangerously.

Sano immediately caught on and explained, "It was an accident!" He lied. "She dumped the whole lot of shopping bags onto me and I happened to see it." Kenshin was throwing dagger stare at Sano when he added, "Look, I really did not _intentionally_ go through her stuff."

Kenshin got up, put the lingerie where he first found it and walked out of her room with her other clothing. He stopped short beside Sano and asked, "How long have you known?"

"Since the flower fair."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"… Er… I thought I should respect her and let her surprise you instead."

Kenshin walked away without another word.

"Geez…" Sano's heart was thumping in fear. _'Small but scary man…'_

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"Kaoru," Kenshin was glad to find Kaoru obediently sat on the sofa reading papers, "I'm back. With your things." He walked to her with a large paper bag in on one hand and the other holding a smaller bag.

Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin sat next to Kaoru, placing the bag on the floor next to her feet and the small bag on the coffee table. "I bought dinner as well. I figured you would not want to go out and grab a meal."

"Brilliant." Kaoru went to dig into the smaller bag.

Kenshin find it hard to look at her without picturing her in the lingerie that he found. He swallowed hard. "Why don't you go have a shower? Then we can have dinner." Even the word 'shower' had been sensitized to his arousal.

Kaoru nodded.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kaoru opened up the bag and looked inside what Kenshin had brought her. Item by item she emptied the bag. She turned pink when she pulled out her undergarment. _'How thoughtful.'_ She failed to remember that was where she kept her sexy lingerie.

She was in for a surprised when at the bottom of the bag stationed all her toiletries. She giggled. "Silly man." She thought that Kenshin must have been confused with all her toiletries item that he just brought the whole lot of them, in case he missed anything.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin paced forth and back in the ward, thinking of ways to curb his growing arousal. Everywhere he turned, he could see her almost naked form. Every single corner that his soul tried desperately to hide - from being engulfed the excitement, a sultry seductive Kaoru was there to lure him, putting his restraint to the test. When she wearing less average to cover herself sometimes ago, he had thought it took him a great deal of strength of will to control his needs to touch her. And this… was just unbearable. The power of mere lingerie- no wonder they sell well.

And the worst was that he was really looking forward to seeing her in that sexy lingerie. He had to calm himself down soon. She will be coming out of the bathroom soon.

The sound of the shower was driving him mad. He felt like walking to her bath, ravishing her then and there.

No. He can't. This was a hospital, for god sake. He shook his head violently. He can't.

The shower stopped. He swallowed. He could hear the beating of his own heart. What should he do now?

He looked around him for some form of control. There was nothing.

He grabbed a piece of paper on the coffee table and wrote. He walked out of the ward.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kaoru stepped out of the shower. She toweled her hair dry before her body. She had, initially, no intention of washing her thick hair but since Kenshin had brought along her shampoo, she did not want to put his effort to waste. It was a silly logic, she knew, but she didn't care. She tried her best to use all the toiletries.

She came out of the bathroom feeling fresh and wonderful. She looked around. Kenshin was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone to, she wondered.

She went to Enishi bed side. He was still sound asleep, no longer struggling. She tested his forehead for temperature with her palm. She was satisfied when his fever had gone down a little, she reckoned. She went to sit on the sofa and noticed a piece of paper with something written on it.

'_Kenshin has gone out for a while...'_ She smiled wondering where he could be at that moment.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

**Author's note: **It wasn't my intention to leave reader at the edge of the chair (I think that is the expression). I am a reader too and I know how annoying it is when the story hangs 'there' like that and it seemed to take forever for K&K to get together. I did promised in the previous chapter that they will get together in this chapter but I can't seem get there yet. I cannot not write non K&K stuff and I am long winded. Anyway, the next chapter is three quarter done. I hope to complete next chapter by the coming weekend. Trying very hard to get it out as soon as possible. Warning, it is going to another looooong chapter.

Thank you for reading and review.


	15. I Do

**Author's note:**

Previously, there had been an accident in the lab where Kaoru was working and Enishi was admitted to the hospital. Kenshin thought that Kaoru was hurt and rushed to hospital only to find Kaoru being on top of a 'delusional' Enishi who thought Kaoru was Tomoe.

Kenshin later found Kaoru's sexy lingerie and found it difficult to control his 'dirty' thoughts afterward.

Warning 1: This chapter is not 'beta. My beta reader is pretty much busy coping with her life at this stage. I did checked myself, twice but it is not error free, not if the checking solely done by me.  So, do mind my language.

Warning 2: This chapter is between lime and lemon, I think.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurouni Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar. And Unchained Melody by Wright Brother and In Love With You by Regine doesn't belong to me as well.

**I Do**

Kaoru had waited for a good half an hour for Kenshin's return. She was getting worried. She took out her mobile phone, intended to call him. She turned on her phone – she had her phone turned off earlier as she was in the emergency room.

Before she could dial for his number, Kenshin came back into the room.

Kaoru was shocked to find him soaking wet in, she believed, his own sweat. "What happen to you? Where have you been?"

"I-I went around the hospital." Kenshin answered with a little hesitant.

"Huh? But you're soaking wet!"

"…" His running session did not entirely kill him impassion desire, after all. Even her angry little features had her so desirable that he had to ball his fist for control.

Sensing that Kenshin wasn't going to explain further, she continued, "You should go home and have a shower. Otherwise you'll be sticky and uncomfortable."

"No, I am fine. It will cool off. You must be hungry now. I'm sorry. Let's eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's eat. I'm hungry." He reassured her

They ate quietly and Kaoru noticed that Kenshin's posture was rather… stiff. She can't help but thought that he refused to make eye contact with her. She pondered on the possibility that he might still be infuriated over earlier incident.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" He dared not looked into those enthralling eyes, afraid that it would be his last straw.

"Are you still… mad?"

Kenshin had not expected that question and by mistake turned to meet her in the eyes. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are awfully quiet and did want to look at me till now."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was… There is just this something that is playing in my mind at the moment now."

"What is it?" She inched her face closer, her eyes sparkled. "Can you tell me?"

'_Why does she have to look so cute?'_ A small part of him felt like getting away from her as far as possible while the other bigger chunk of him wanting to close the gap between them.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru began to worry when he was not responding. He was so deep in thoughts that she doubted it was her eyes that he was staring into. "Kenshin?" Her right hand laid her chopsticks across her dinner box and reached up to cup his cheek. "Are you alright?"

He felt her tender touch on his cheek. He automatically raised his hand to his left cheek, covering her delicate hand. His emotion conquered his mind and his lips inched, little by little, to touch hers. His eyes never left hers.

'_Oh god… We are doing it in the hospital!'_ Her mind overenthusiastically screamed. _'Don't you dare move, Kaoru.'_ Kaoru was prepared to receive her first kiss but her heart was about to fall onto his lap.

"Tomoe… Tomoe…"

'_Oh no, not again!'_ Both Kenshin and Kaoru whined the same time.

"Tomoe…"

That noise, from that hateful man, had really, really, really put Kenshin out of the mood. He felt as if a large tub of ice water had just poured over all him. He had lost of the fire within him. He was the first to pull back.

Kaoru was disappointed. "Maybe I should go look at him…" She said uncertainly.

"Hm…" Kenshin grimfaced and got up from the sofa. He walked towards the bed.

Kaoru sighed and stood up. That was not what she wanted to hear from him.

Kenshin honestly felt like jumping onto that man and take him for a punch bag. Never in his life he had thought of walloping a person so many times in a day that he started to lose count of his intention to do so. To say that he hated and loathed that son-of-a-bitch was a truly big understatement.

Kaoru touched his forehead, "The fever has gone down slightly. He is recovering pretty well." She sighed in relief and sat on the chair next to him.

"Tomoe… Come back to me… Don't leave me…" Enishi said extremely soft.

Kaoru smiled. "I am really interested to know this Tomoe," she looked up to find Kenshin pulling a stool out of nowhere and sat next to her. "That's all that is in his mind..." She looked at Enishi again with adoring eyes. "He really, really loves her."

Kenshin observed Kaoru expression.

Kaoru moved her arms but halted. "Kenshin, can I hold his hand? I just want him to sleep peacefully."

It took a while before Kenshin just nodded.

Kaoru smiled and held Enishi's hand in her own.

"Tomoe…" There was a note of relief when Enishi felt a warm hand wrapping his.

Kenshin's hand, uncertainly, crept up to Kaoru's other hand and entwined itself in hers. Kaoru squeezed back.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin looked around the dim room and then stared down at Kaoru sleeping form. She was resting against his side. He stroked her cheek with the side of his index finger. He realized he enjoyed touching her while she was sound asleep. He wondered, would that be a healthy habit. He didn't think so. He would have to learn to caress her when she was consciously aware.

"Don't leave me, Kaoru." Without realizing, he pulled her closer - if that was even possible to begin with as she was practically snuggling up against him – with his arm around her, by her shoulder.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"No. I am not going to work today."

"Kenshin, that is ridiculous!" She would have loved it that he intended to stay of work for her but the fact that she could not concentrate on taking care of the patient with his presence, it was not a good idea. "I promised, I will go home this morning."

"Why not now?"

"Kenshin!" She chided as quietly as she could managed. "You are making things difficult."

"It will be easier if you would just go home with me. This is a hospital. There are plenty of nurses here and doctors here. And his fever has gone down. He will be fine."

"Kenshin," she said in a pleading tone, "please understand. I would really go straight home once he is awake. I want to explain to him why he ended up on a hospital bed when he is awake. He is my employer. Our lab's employer, he needs to be treated well. Someone from the lab has to here to explain the incident to him."

Kenshin had wanted to ask, "Why does it have to be you?" but later thought that it was not very wise. He sighed heavily.

"Don't be a worry nut. That is my job. I promised that I'll be home before noon. He should be awake pretty soon." She flashed Kenshin an innocent smile. Knowing that she was winning the argument, she quickly turned Kenshin around and pushed him out of the room. "You better hurry or you'll be late."

Kenshin turned to face her. "Here," he handed the car key to her. "I'll get Sano to pick me up."

Kaoru stared at his hand before she took the key and nodded with a smile.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Enishi was feeling really uncomfortable. He felt extremely warm and he was sweating profusely. He couldn't stay asleep any longer. He harshly flipped opened his cover, the same time he snapped open his eyes. Unfamiliar ceiling. He tried to sit up, however, found it difficult to do so.

"Try not to move too much. Your body is still very weak," Kaoru cautioned softly.

Enishi turned to his side and saw, _'Seijuro's whore?' ' What is she doing here?' _"Where am I?" He slowly recalled the last thing his mind registered.

"You're in Kuraba Hospital. There has been an accident at…"

Enishi abruptly cut her off. "Why are you here? Where is Tomoe?" He faintly recalled Tomoe was with him the whole night. He suddenly dazed, blinked. Tomoe could not possibly be with him last night, he remembered. She was still in Shanghai.

"Er… Tomoe-san is not here. There had been an…" Kaoru failed to explain, again, as Enishi wasn't interested to know and interrupted her once again.

"I want to be discharged!" Enishi demanded.

Kaoru sighed inwardly. _'He is so much likeable when he is unconscious!'_ "Your body is still weak. The doctors have to…"

"I don't give a damn what those damn doctors say. I hate this place!" Enishi struggled to get up from his sleeping position.

Kaoru can't help rolling her eyes and got up to help him. _'Stubborn man.'_

Enishi had wanted to flinch away from her hold but surprising and oddly found her touch to be rather comforting instead of repulsive – her hands were warm like Tomoe. This woman, he thought, smelled familiar and soothing. "What perfume you are wearing?" He uncharacteristically blurted out.

Kaoru blinked. _'What!'_

Enishi cleared his throat and looked away from Kaoru, pretended that he did not ask her the question. Once Kaoru managed to sit him up, he demanded again without remorse, "Get me out of here." He pulled in irritation at the opening of his top. He was all sticky and he was really uncomfortable. It was agitating him.

Kaoru raised her brow. She guessed that she couldn't win him. From his temper, she was certain that his body was nurturing itself back to health. "Fine. I will get the discharge paper done. But before that, let me wipe away your sweat."

"No need for that." He said coldly.

Kaoru stared at him. "You looked really uncomfortable." She walked to the bathroom with the basin. "I will not discharge you unless we clean you." She was firm. At this point, she couldn't care less if Enishi was going to remove her from employment once he was well enough. She was determine to cool his body because he probably will get sick again being cooked in his own sweat.

'_Who the hell she thinks she is!'_

Kaoru came out from the basin. "Can you please remove your shirt?"

Enishi just looked at her.

Kaoru stood, waiting patiently.

Enishi finally removed his short without much protest. Kaoru sat at the edge of the bed and started wiping his back. The room was quietly except for the sound of the towel immersed into the water and water being squeezed out of the towel. Enishi breathed in and out calmly. He was strangely relaxed. The cleaning was indeed a good idea. However what worried him was he found an unusual comfort in Seijuro's whore. A comfort even Sayo could not provide but only Tomoe.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

It surprised Kaoru when Enishi had been very obedient and quiet, not making any fuss over everything. She wondered if he was too tired and his fever was staring to build up again.

"Your car is very clean and neat." Enishi complimented. He didn't mind being driven in a small car.

"Thank you. My… boyfriend is a neat person."

'_Seijuro?'_ "I see."

They fell back into silent again.

When they entered Yukishiro's mansion, Enishi found it rather unexpected that Kaoru did not show the slightest indication of amazement. The only surprised expression Kaoru had was when Enishi said that there was no one in the mansion except them. Kaoru wondered how he managed to up keep the place. Enishi was really a loner, she decided.

Kaoru asked Enishi's permission to use his kitchen to make some tea for them. Enishi surprised himself by agreeing. Kaoru was really amazed with the kitchen. It was neat and organized. Someone did maintain the place well. She doubted it would be Enishi. An ego male chauvinistic person like him, in Kaoru's opinion, would not get his hands dirty with housekeeping chores.

"Is this Tomoe?" Kaoru asked excitedly as she held on a photo frame of a beautiful woman, in the living hall once she brought them tea. She was certain that Tomoe would be the one who did all the housekeeping.

Enishi blinked, holding his cup of tea, "Yes, it is."

"She's pretty." Kaoru was admiring the photograph when she suddenly remembered, "Would you like me call Tomoe for you? She must be worried. I turned off your handphone." She said bashfully.

"It is alright. Tomoe is not in Japan at the moment."

"Oh.." Kaoru began to understand why Enishi reacted the way he did last night.

"She'll be back." He smiled confidently to himself before he sipped his tea.

Kaoru didn't really know why Tomoe left him or what actually happened between the two of them but somehow, she felt sorry for him. She wondered whether Tomoe would really come back as Enishi strongly believed. She hoped that Tomoe will come back. She could tell that Tomoe was Enishi's pillar of strength.

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I am going to make you something to eat." Kaoru got up and went to the kitchen without waiting for a reply from Enishi. _'While waiting for Tomoe to come back, I shall temporarily fill in the role and take care of you.'_

By the hours, Enishi was gaining more interest in Seijuro's love interest. She was rather mysterious to start of with, yet, she seemed so plain. To say that she was plain ordinary girl, she was not. She was not at all fascinated by the luxury around him. He concluded that Seijuro had probably dulled her senses towards luxury. To place her in higher rank on the society's hierarchy, she did not possess any of the characteristic of the countless ladies he had dated. She did not even particular spend too much time on her appearance nor she speak rigidly and act like a doll. She was all natural. However, she maintained a certain poised in her. And her cooking was excellent, comparable to Tomoe's. This little woman front of him was really intriguing. Slowly, he saw the beam of light; what Seijuro saw in this woman. The fact that she, a stranger, had managed to stay in his house for more than three hours was something for him to ponder upon.

It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know what her name was. "You haven't introduce yourself." He put his spoon down and looked at her sternly.

Kaoru stood in stupor. "I am so sorry. I forgot," she laid down her chopstick and sat up straight on the dining table, "My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I worked in your lab as a assistant scientist. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yukishiro… although under such circumstances."

'_Kamiya Kaoru.'_ Her name has been imprinted in his memory bank. He didn't say a word and resumed eating, leaving Kaoru dazed.

'_Weird…'_

Kaoru's mobile phone rang. She had a worried expression on her face, Enishi noted. She excused herself politely and hurried to her phone in the living room.

"Kenshin…"

"Where are you, Kaoru? I called home but there was no answer."

"Hm… I'm at Enishi's place."

"What? What are you doing there?"

"He woke up and wanted to go home. So, I brought him home."

"… How long are you going to be there for?"

"I'm leaving soon. He needs his rest." Kaoru assured.

"Alright. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright. Bye." Kaoru ended the call and walked back to the dining room. Enishi had finished his meal and she was pleased. After cleaning up, she told Enishi that she was leaving and left him her number- should he require her assistance. She informed him that she will drop by later in the evening to bring him dinner before she left the mansion.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Megumi walked to the living area with a glass of juice in her hand after cleaning up the kitchen. She was observing Sano closely as she walked toward him. She crocked her eyebrows. He had the far away look in his eyes and his expression seemed troubled. "What are you thinking of, love?" Megumi eyed Sano suspiciously before she sat next to him on the sofa.

"I was just thinking," Sano raised his arm and went around Megumi's shoulder, "why that idiot has not makes his move yet. They are as how they are, even before they started." He took the glass in his hand and sipped it

"Idiot?" Megumi gently transferred the glass from Sano's hand to hers and drank.

"Yes, Kenshin, the idiot who is probably sitting at home right this very moment, waiting miserably for Kaoru to come back from delivering food to that Yukishiro guy."

"She still delivering food to him? Is has been three days, hasn't it?" Megumi asked questioningly.

"Yes, I bloody hell don't understand why she has to deliver food to him? Doesn't people like him have servant to serve him? I think he likes her."

"Sano darling, why are you concerning yourself with their business?"

"Because I care! That block head is too dumb stupid to make any further move. And before you know it, Kaoru is going to fall head over heel with that Yukishiro guy and where does that leaves Kenshin then?" Sano not remembering when but had somehow assumed the responsibility of making sure that Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship were running on a smooth sail. It was causing him worry and great annoyance when Kenshin did nothing. "Kenshin is not taking their relationship any step further." Although it wasn't likely that Kenshin would do anything intimate in front of Sano but Sano was betting on his life that Kenshin did nothing more intimate than holding Kaoru's hands.

"Darling, weren't they holding hand? I think that is a good start."

"That is about all that he does! I don't understand how his mind works at times. Kaoru will probably get tired of waiting for him and move on with that Yukishiro."

"Sano, everyone has their own way of working things out. Leave them alone. I am sure that he will think of something. Not everyone is susceptible to your ways of doing – charging all the way on the first attempt." Megumi rolled her eyes. A smile slowly made it to her lips when she remembered how Sano came on to her.

Sano grinned, knowing what exactly she was thinking right at that moment. "It worked for you, didn't it?" Silently he knew that he would not be that bold and blunt if he wasn't drugged prior. However, it would a secret that he would carry to his grave, as far as Megumi's concern.

Megumi ignored his remark. "Perhaps they are comfortable being how they are now." Megumi added, resting her head on the edge of his shoulder. "They seemed like the sort of couple that would take their own sweet time working things out. I think it is a good way to sustain a relationship." An envious expression masked her features.

"I doubt. I think three years is far too long to just walk around the bush." Sano said very softly, pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe. But the first year doesn't count. They were just getting to know each other."

"You were there when they first saw each other, weren't you?" Sano asked.

Megumi nodded.

"Then, you would have realized how their eyes were twinkled when they first laid eyes upon each other. The sparks was already there - first meeting." Sano's memory took him back to the first day of the semester in his final tertiary year. The scene was exactly how it would be in movies – Kaoru in her freshman year, whether it was coincidently or destined that she should stumbled upon him by throwing her books at Kenshin's feet.

That day, Sano only realized Kenshin was staring at a girl - walking from the opposite direction towards them - from afar when Kenshin all of a sudden went really silent in the conversation engaging him, Kenshin and Megumi. Kenshin was nailed to the ground, falling behind him and Megumi. He asked Kenshin what was wrong but Kenshin did not seem to register his question. Kenshin looked intently at the fair skin dark hair girl carrying a stack of books, looking feverishly around her – in search of something or someone. The girl, Sano remembered clearly, wore her pony tail up high causing her hair to swing from side to side like a pendulum.

When the girl finally gave up looking around comically, she looked ahead and stopped short when the girl noticed that Kenshin was watching at her. They engaged themselves in a staring contest for a good few minutes, ignoring the hustle and bustle surrounding them. Kenshin finally took a step forward and she followed suit. They walked toward each other and their eyes never leaving one another.

Sano was watching the both of them with great deal of interest. Sano had thought that they probably knew each other or perhaps had some form of history together but Sano grew up with Kenshin and he had never met that girl before. Sano looked at Megumi and her expression told him that she hadn't had a clue at what was going on as well.

The girl's footsteps were slow and graceful giving an impression that every step that she took would bring significant to her life, Sano reckoned. However Sano thought too soon when she accidentally, or not, stumbled against her own footing, fell forward and dropped all her books when she was just two steps away from Kenshin. Ignoring that a few thick heavy books could have landed on his feet, Kenshin moved swiftly to the rescue and held the girl from falling on her knees and palms.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked with utmost concern crossing his face, still holding her by her arms as she tried to straightened herself.

The girl looked up to Kenshin. Her eyes glittered. "I'm fine, thank you." Her cheeks slowly colored as she looked closely at Kenshin face. "I'm fine," she repeated before she gained her composure..

Without breaking eye contact, she extended her hand and began introducing herself, leaving her piles of books around their feet completely forgotten. "Hi! I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Nice to meet you." She flashed him a brilliant smile that froze Kenshin on his spot.

Kenshin robotically shook her hand in stupor. He was totally hypnotized by her that it didn't even occur to him that he should at least tell her his name in return.

Only then did Sano knew that they were total strangers. Kenshin had always been helpful and caring but what Sano saw with his own eyes – the way Kenshin had looked at her - was more than just Kenshin's good nature. He was certain that the girl would be 'the one' as both Kenshin and Kaoru continued holding each others hand, lost in time trapped in the world of their own. Sano watched them, thinking should he snap them back to reality.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin finally but just merely said her name softly and dreamily.

The girl further exposed her perfect white teeth in a smile as a response to his reaction.

Sano smiled at his own memory of Kenshin and Kaoru's first meeting. "He should have acted then. I don't know why it took him so-ooooo long just to hold her hand." Sano was back from his time travelling. At first he had thought that Kenshin was being too thoughtful of Kaoru to remain as just good friends while she was still studying. In Sano's opinion, Kenshin had always been old fashioned in his way of thinking.

"Maybe my presence is a hindrance to them." The thought suddenly attacked Sano. "You know how shy they both can be…" He trailed off thinking of the possibility.

"Maybe."

"Say, how about if I come live with you here and leave them some privacy?" He turned on his amusing tone, watching Megumi face.

"That's fine with me as long as you pay me rent." Megumi smiled gloriously.

"Rent!" Sano questioned disbelievingly. Shortly, his expression softened when he thought of something. "How about if I pay you rent in another term other than cash?"

Megumi looked at Sano cynically, suspecting he will be coming up with a cheeky solution. "What other way?" she asked nevertheless.

"Oh.. you know… in form of services…" He released his hold on her and turned them both, chest to chest. His face inched closer. "You know, the sort of services that you enjoy the most." He lustfully leered at her before his eyes cast down. His index finger planted in between her breast and slowly dragged down to her stomach.

"Sano…" Megumi arched her back slightly, trying to get away from his lecherous finger.

"How about that?" Without waiting for an answer, he spontaneously brought her down on her back on the sofa. He began to unbutton her shirt while necking her.

She was enjoying his ministration when a mobile phone played a tune. Both were too engrossed with each other to identify whose mobile phone was ringing and they couldn't be bothered by it either. It was not until the phone rang for the third consecutive time when Sano suddenly registered the ring tone.

He groaned, dropping his head on her chest for a second before he reluctantly but very quickly got off her and went to attend to his phone. He left his phone in her room.

"Hello," his greeting very soft.

There was silent. Very unusual. Megumi sat up from the sofa and looked at the direction of her room. Sano was still hiding in her room.

"What… now!" His voice was softly heard but immediately went silent again before he continued, "Alright. I will be there shortly." He ended the call.

"Who was it?" Megumi asked when Sano came out from her room.

"I need to go now, baby." He went back to the sofa. He sat down and buttoned up her shirt before he kissed her lightly on the lips. "There is someone who needs to speak to me urgently." He stood up.

"This is not one of your party animal friends asking to meet you at the pub, is it?" Megumi asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not. I have not been seeing them after I am with you. You should know better." He smiled and made his way to the door.

She stood up and followed him. "Then, who is it? Why do I have a feeling that you are reluctant to tell me who are you meeting. Are you hiding anything from me?" Megumi had to ask. She asked again when Sano failed to answer her question, "Is this a girl that you are meeting?"

Sano laughed. "No, silly…" He pinched her cheek. He thought for a while before he said, "I'm meeting someone important and when the time is right, you will meet this person."

"Why wait? Why not now? I am going with you." Megumi insisted. She didn't like the idea that he had something that she didn't know about. She had put her foot down from the start of their relationship that they should be honest with each other and no hiding any aspect of their life from each other.

Before Megumi could go and grab her purse, Sano gripped her wrist. "Megumi, now is not the time, yet. I… sort of need to prepare that person to meeting you."

Megumi crocked one of her brow.

Sano scratched the back of his head before he explained further, "This… person… is kinda of difficult to approach in a way. But for a good reason. So, it would not be wise to just introduce you to him abruptly," he hope that his reasoning was fair enough for her.

"_Him?"_ Megumi was relieved to know it was a 'he' that her boyfriend was going to meet. Her mind quickly ran through a few possibility of the identity of that mysterious person. "Alright, I won't go with you. I understand," she said in spite of not really understanding why that person would need to be prepared before meeting her. She didn't have any dark secret – she came from a good family background. She was plain ordinary and pleasant, she believed. There was no reason why she should not be meeting this person on an ad hoc basis. She had assumed that this person had no knowledge of her. She sighed.

Sano tried to read her expression. "I promised I'll be back shortly," he kissed her lips. "About an hour's time. And we could continue where we stopped…" He winked.

She lightly slapped his chest with her palm and gave him a half smile. "Hurry. Go. Let's not make this person wait for too long."

Sano smiled, turned and left.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Sano entered into Aoiya Hotel and headed to the lift. As he waited for the lift, he thought why Hiko had picked this point as they meeting place. He guessed that Hiko and Aoshi must had really got on pretty well which caught him on to think further; what were Hiko and Aoshi hiding from him? He remembered the night when Aoshi came over to the apartment for dinner.

The elevator door opened and Sano walked in. He hit the thirtieth floor.

Sano continued to brood over his musing. Kaoru and Kenshin seemed to put on their best effort to stop Aoshi and Hiko from being alone with one another. Why? He was still puzzled. If it had been just a business interest, he doubted that either Kenshin nor Kaoru would want to prevent them from meeting. There was no reason to. Unless, of course, Kenshin and Kaoru each had a dark secret that they wish to conceal and the meeting between the 'guardians' might just reveal confidentiality of one another.

The elevator pinged and automatically opened the door.

Sano shook his head as he stepped out of the confinement of the metal box and walked down the aisle.

He was speculating too much, Sano thought of himself. He grew up with Kenshin. He knew everything there was to Kenshin Himura, even Kenshin's true identity. What could it possibly be that Kenshin didn't want Hiko to tell to Aoshi! It was even more puzzling that Hiko had been in close touch with the Aoshi. His curiosity was eating him from within. Perhaps he should just ask Hiko since Kenshin was unwilling to share.

Sano turned and stopped in front of a door. He pressed on door bell. '_Why on earth are we meeting here?_' he asked again.

When the door was opened from within, Hiko was at the door to greet him. "What took you so long?" Hiko turned walked back to the suite.

"Shishio," was Sano's only reply. He was puzzled. Assuming that Hiko did not know what he weren't home, it would take him a good forty minutes, the earliest, to reach Aoiya hotel. Why was Hiko complaining? He immediately disregarded the notion that Hiko knew that he was in town, in Megumi's apartment.

Sano walked behind Hiko into the suite. He could not help wondering why he was called here as he further into the suite. Hiko never asked to meet with him outside of the apartment. Never.

"Sit," Hiko ordered, his finger pointed to the sofa while he walked himself to the bar.

Sano obediently obeyed but his thoughts continued to conjecture wildly.

"Whisky?" Hiko asked with one his arm stretched out along the bar counter, palm resting on the edge while the other hand pouring the liquor from the bottle to a tumbler containing a large ball of ice.

The question completely halted Sano's wild guess. He turned and saw two short tumblers standing on the bar top. Hiko was already filling the other empty glass. "Aa…" he replied when he realized Hiko was still waiting for his answer. He watched Hiko walked towards where he was in the lounge. Hiko handed Sano the whisky before Hiko sat opposite, facing Sano.

Hiko said nothing. He merely observed the expression on Sano's face as he sipped his drink.

Sano had thought that it was very unusual for Hiko to be drinking anything other than sake. Western liquor was his choice of drink, not Hiko.

"So, what it is that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sano asked, opening the conversation. He had not the time to waste on watching Hiko sipped his drink in silence.

He had someone's arm to return to.

Hiko gazed at Sano before he said, "Of recent, you have been going in and out from Takani Megumi's apartment." It was a statement, not a question.

'_Uh-oh. He knew.' _ "Yes, I am." There was no reason for Sano to deny. Hiko was bound to find out sometime anyway. He suddenly sat up straight up and rigid. He placed the drink on the glass coffee table.

"She adores Kenshin." Hiko stated matter of factly.

"Yes, she used to adore Kenshin. I was aware." Sano said with a straight face, unlike his usual speech pattern. "She still likes Kenshin, only as a friend."

"You are not her, how would you know where her heart belongs to?"

Sano countered Hiko's immediately. "She is with me now. And she is not that type of person who would betray her heart to be with someone that she does not have feeling for."

Hiko was delighted at Sano's stern determination but showed no sign.

"Are you serious with this relationship?" Hiko asked indifferently.

"Yes," Sano answered without giving a second thought. "I am committed to this relationship."

Hiko smirked and unexpectedly stood up. "I will not have a mere woman coming in between you and Kenshin, destroying the bond." He walked to the bar with his empty glass.

"That will not happen." Sano assured positively as he stood up and following Hiko's footstep.

Hiko reached the bottom of the counter and pulled a package. "Here." He threw the package to Sano.

Sano caught it in his hands firmly. He opened the bag and his eyes almost popped out. A large box of condoms that would probably him last for a year.

Hiko sniggered as mortification slapped crossed Sano's facial. "No grandchild of mine will be bore under illegitimate circumstances. You have been warned so them wisely. I trust that you know how to use them."

Sano's face went redder. He was utterly speechless.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

'_I can't believe he actually gave me a box of condoms! A whole load of them! What does he think I am?'_ Sano thought outrageously as he drove back to Megumi's place. _'Why me and not Kenhin! He was the one who is living in the same breathing space with the girlfriend…'_

'_Yeah , right. Trust Kenshin to do something like that. He couldn't have the ball to grope Kaoru.'_

A smile slowly made its way up to his face when he recalled what Hiko said about having non illegitimate grandchild. He guessed it was just Hiko's way of expressing a father and son talk. Oddly, he felt happy.

Out of nowhere, a brilliant idea, in Sano's own opinion, struck him by surprised. He grinned cunningly and then followed by laughter.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

A hand towel hung around Sano's neck. His hands were clutching at the end of the towel by his shoulder blade. He walked himself toward to the gym with the intention of looking for someone.

"Hey!" Sano called out when he found the person he was looking for.

"Hey," Kenshin greeted back. He exhaled heavily as he legs carefully lower the lever of the machine.

Sano went and sat at the bench of the weight lifter next to Kenshin. He lifted a dumbbell. "Why are you here after working hours lately? Why aren't you going home?"

"… It has only been three days. I just feel like working out. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure but what does Kaoru has to say about this? You being late for dinner."

"We have late dinner, recently. She delivers meal to that guy before we have dinner. I'll be in time for dinner."

"Why doesn't that Yukishiro guy have servants preparing his meal? Why she has personally to feed him?"

"Appearantly, he doesn't like being around people. So, he employs no full time servant to serve him." Kenshin's lips twitched as he explained.

"He doesn't like being with people and Kaoru has been frequent to his place?" Something did not summed up quite right Sano.

"…" Kenshin soured. He understood where Sano was getting at.

Sano saw his expression and figure that that moment would be the right time to ask, "Have you kiss her?"

Kenshin turned to stare at Sano. He did not answer.

Sano didn't bother to press for an answer. He already knew the answer. "Why not?" He asked.

"If you…" Sano was about to begin his lecture when Kenshin stopped him.

"It is not like I didn't try to, ok? So, quit nagging me on this." In Kenshin opinion, Sano could sometimes be far worst of than Hiko. His mind abruptly brought him back to two years ago when he tried their first kiss, then in the park, in front of the apartment door and finally in the hospital ward. Something or someone was bound to stop him from kissing her. He wondered if he was cursed, doomed never to kiss.

"So, what happened?" Sano asked when in few occasion, he was the source of interruption.

Kenshin glared at him and sighed heavily, unwilling to share any further of his frustration.

"Maybe your timing and atmosphere wasn't right." Sano threw in his own frivolous conclusion. Without waiting for Kenshin's sarcastic reply, he continued, "I have been seeing Megumi. Hiko knew."

Kenshin stopped what he was doing and paid full attention to Sano. "You mean you are dating her?"

"It is more than a date, Kenshin. I told Hiko that she will be the one." Sano stated.

Kenshin started to piece everything together, "So, those evening that you weren't around…"

"Yes, I was with her all the time. I think we are progressing pretty well." Sano smiled to no one in particular.

It was evident to Kenshin that Sano was content. "Since when?" he asked.

"A week after the flower fair." Sano was contemplating, again, whether or not to tell Kenshin that he had help from Kaoru's love drug meant for Kenshin. Very quickly, he decided not to. It wouldn't be right.

"I see..." Kenshin smiled. "And you didn't tell me until now?" Kenshin smirked.

Sano grinned sheepishly and scratching his head, "Ah… Well… Anyway, I want to ask you and Kaoru to double date Megumi and I. You know, officially, introduce Megumi to you guys as my girlfriend. At least it will clear Megumi's name of Kaoru's record."

Kenshin nodded. "So, where do you have in mind?"

"This Friday. Let's dine together at Soho's and then we can go the club nearby," Sano planned out.

"Clubbing?" Kenshin was not sure he or Kaoru want to join him and Megumi in the next Friday evening's agenda.

"Dance with her, Kenshin. Make her feel cherished on the dance floor. Romanced her, and then kissed her." Sano tipped. "I won't be coming home with you that night." He winked and nudged Kenshin's arm.

"Clubbing!" Kenshin asked again.

"Yes. It worked. Trust me. Otherwise why would people go to club to look for a good lay?" Sano reasoned.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows to Sano's reasoning but nevertheless, agreed to Friday evening arrangement. He had no plans for him and Kaoru anyhow. Further, if Sano managed to win Megumi over, surely, Sano's wisdom was not just theoretically implied. Kenshin was willing to give it a try.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin sat in the living room, waiting for Kaoru to get ready. Sano had went out earlier to pick up Megumi. They will meet at the restaurant. Kenshin suddenly smiled when he thought of his little plan for that night. He did a quick checked in his mind on the things that he needed.

Kaoru room door opened. Kenshin heard it and he stood up to meet her. If it was possible, his jaw would have dropped the floor. He stood stunned, his eyes trailing Kaoru from head to toes and back to the head again.

Before Kaoru came out from her room, she was confident that she looked good and it would make Kenshin proud. However, the look on Kenshin's face shook her confidently slightly. "What's wrong? Do I look weird?" She was worried. This is the first time she wore what she was wearing.

Dark maroon skin tight leather like mini skirt. Sleeveless V-necked fitting top that showed him all the curves that he wanted to see. The top bared her shoulders, cutting in deep at her collarbone and went round her neck. He would see the white thin strip of her stomach. Although more than a little exposed, she looked fabulous, in Kenshin's opinion.

"No… Not at all. You look good. Really good," Kenshin nodded absentmindedly. _'Sexy, would be a better word_,' he thought. Her high heels brought out her long slender legs and it was really an exclusive sight. Was he going to allow her to walk out of the apartment looking like that, risking having other males ogling at her?

Kaoru sighed in relief. "I thought I looked weird. I was prepared to change."

'_Maybe I thought tell her that this outfit doesn't really suit her_,' Kenshin carefully thought. "You are showing more flesh than usual but you look good," he said instead. He didn't have the heart to lie to her when he saw her happy face of his approval.

"Great. Let's go," Kaoru turned around and walked to the door.

Kenshin eyes widened when he realized that her top half her back was bare. Was he really going to let her walk out looking like that? It was common for women to dress in clothing that covered barely enough, however, it didn't sit well with him for Kaoru to walked out looking like that. Showing her outline of her curves was one but baring too much flesh was another.

"Kaoru," Kenshin called out.

Kaoru turned around, "Yes?"

"You are going to walk out just like that?"

"Oh… You reminded me. Thank you." Kaoru went back into her room and came out with a short black leather coat. "Ok, I'm ready."

Kenshin stood stupor for a while, uncertain of how he should broach the subject.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?"

He looked at her and finally said, "I'm sorry. Let's go." He can't bring himself to tell her. For the rest of the evening, he would just have to make sure that he stood closely behind her, blocking all view.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin and Kaoru were the last the arrived at the restaurant. Even Misao and Tsunan were already there. Misao had banned Aoshi from joining them, afraid that he might ruin the evening. She knew of Sano's plan and Aoshi would be an obstruction.

Dinner went on really well and everyone had a good time. Except for Kenshin who was a little conscious as to who might be staring at Kaoru's bare back.

As planned, after dinner, they took a short walk along the streets to a nearby club. Sano had reserved a table near the dance floor.

The club was not exactly what Kenshin had expected. It wasn't too overly crowded and the club did not play extremely funky loud music. He learned to appreciate the coziness – a good place for friends to get together and drink a little.

They sat comfortably, enjoying their drink and conversation. Sano pulled Tsunan back and whispered to his ears, "I didn't ask you to come along to sit and mop around. Ask her to dance already!"

"Are you crazy? Look at Kenshin. He probably kill me!" Tsunan defended. "I'm not doing it."

"He won't kill you. Glaring doesn't kill." Sano smiled. "Are you going to help them out or not?"

Tsunan hesitated. "Alright, alright. And if I died, I will haunt you every time you make love to Megumi!" He sighed and heavily heaved himself up from his seat.

"Hello Kaoru." Out of nowhere, Enishi's face suddenly appeared from behind Kaoru and said softly to her ear.

Kaoru was startled. "Enishi, what are you doing here?" She stood up, "I thought you have flown to Shanghai?"

Enishi smiled producing no explanation of his sudden appearance. A few days ago, he overheard Kaoru conversation with a person named Sano and he knew she would be at the club that night. He had given excuse that he wanted to meet Seijuro although he knew very well Seijuro would not turn up. He had wanted to see her but he denied his true intention.

"I'll be leaving later, tonight. I wanted a drink and saw you here." Enishi said. He was a little surprised to find her in a tight outfit. She looked good. She had her hair down. It looked silky soft, like Tomoe's.

Feeling that Kenshin and the rest were looking at her and Enishi, Kaoru began to introduce her employer to her company.

Enishi wasn't interested in knowing the name of the people she was with. He ignored her friends and asked, "I would like to dance with you?" He held out his hand, turning his palm over.

She looked at him, stunned. She turned to look at Kenshin, wondering would it alright with Kenshin if she danced with her employer. Kenshin stared at Enishi but Enishi did not flinch the slightest.

Enishi pulled Kaoru by her hand to the dance floor. He led her to a dance.

Sano restraint him when Kenshin almost jumped from his seat.

"It is just a dance, Kenshin. Relax. Don't make a scene." Sano said.

Kenshin sat back and took a deep breath.

Sano had planned for Tsunan to dance with Kaoru, stimulating Kenshin. He knew that Kenshin was shy about dancing in the public. He didn't expect a real rival to come and swept Kaoru to the dance floor instead. Perhaps his little stimulating plan would work after all.

Kaoru sighed and dance to Enishi's dance rhythm. She should have known that her employer would not take no for an answer. "So, what time is your flight?" She asked.

"In three hours time. And I will bring Tomoe back with me." He was determined.

Enishi's phone rang and Kaoru heard it. "Not answering the call again?" During the time when Kaoru was taking care of Enishi, she noticed that he had deliberately not answering his calls.

"No, not this one." Enishi had not wanted to talk to Sayo. Not when he was with Kaoru. He noticed that Kaoru had light make up on. He stared down at her reddish lips.

"Why do you do that? Not answering call, I mean." Kaoru heard his phone ringing again. "Maybe it is important. You should answer it. Maybe it is Tomoe." She blurted out.

Enishi clarified, "It's not Tomoe."

Kaoru shook his head. The phone continued ringing. She felt sorry for the person trying to contact Enishi. "Even if it is not Tomoe, it would be rude not to answer. You shouldn't give out your phone number if you don't people to call you." She can't help nagging.

Enishi merely smirked. He was more certain that he was genuinely interested in the woman in front of him. It wasn't just the curiosity of her relationship with Seijuro. He wanted to know the woman itself. His hand gripped tighter on her lithe body and without warning changed the dance rhythm. He dipped her low.

Kaoru gasped, taken aback. She looked at him bewildered.

"Tomoe loves tango and I am an expert at it. So, don't worry, you won't fall. I'll guide you," Enishi smile assuredly.

Kenshin's temper flared. Sano held Kenshin's arm, shook his head. "They are just doing the tango. Don't over react." Although Sano had said it nonchalantly, deep inside him, he didn't like the way Enishi held Kaoru or the way Enishi smiled at her.

The music switched to accommodate Enishi and Kaoru. They both caught the attention of the whole dance floor.

Kenshin watched Kaoru danced gracefully with another man. His knuckled were turning white. It didn't helped when Misao commented, "Wow! He is an expert. Lucky her…"

"You dance well. I am surprised." Enishi complimented.

"We had to learn dancing." Kaoru remembered how she and Misao had to be insisted on learning social dance.

"We?"

"Ah… never mind…" Kaoru was enjoying herself. It had been a while since she last tangoed and Enishi was true to his words – he was good.

The dance step was completed with a low dip. She felt great. Enishi carefully upright her. His hands were caressing her lower back. He stepped in closer and lowered his head to her ear.

"When I come back, I want you to meet Tomoe." Enishi whispered.

"Alright. I would love to meet her." Kaoru agreed.

Enishi grabbed by the side of Kaoru's arm and moved closer. "Wait for me." His breath ghostly brushed her cheek.

Kaoru felt a tingle but it wasn't the same sensation that Kenshin gave her. She dismissed the notion that Enishi was trying to lead her on. He was clearly in love with Tomoe.

Sano saw through Enishi's obvious flirtation. "Ok. You can go now." He released the leash on Kenshin.

Kenshin jumped up from his seat and without warning grabbed Kaoru by her arm, causing her to almost lose her footing in her heels. "Let's go home, Kaoru." His tone indicated that he was not at all pleased.

Kaoru had wanted to ask what was wrong but his eyes informed her that it would be best not to ask any question and to put up with his unreasoned request quietly. "I'm sorry Enishi, I have to go," before she could even complete her sentence, Kenshin was already leading her out, "You have a safe trip."

His grip on her hand firmly - tighter than usual, disabling her to enjoy the warmth of his palm. She kept silent of her discomfort. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Misao.

Enishi looked at the scene displaying in front of him. He was trying to remember the name of the man who dragged Kaoru away from him.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

The ride home was unusually quiet. Too quiet.

"Kenshin," Kaoru softly "are you upset?"

There was a long moment of silent before Kenshin answered, "No." He kept his eyes on the road, never once glance at her direction.

It was an outright lie and Kaoru knew it. "Liar," she muttered under her breath. She, in turned was getting upset over Kenshin cold attitude. She sighed heavily before crossing her arms on her chest.

He heard her but did not response. He sighed. He didn't know who he was more furious with – Enishi or himself for causing the strain that he was in at the moment.

Again, they set into a silent mode.

When they almost reached home, Kenshin finally opened his voice. "Kaoru…"

"Hm…" Kaoru was looking into the night, trying to forget how bad the evening had gone by.

"Kaoru…" His tone softened, almost pleading.

Kaoru turned around and looked at him, "What is it?" She was starting to worry when out of a sudden he called in that tone.

"I-I… Would you care to dance with me when we get home?" He didn't know why he felt embarrassed but he did. He dared not turn to even take a peek at her.

Kaoru was dumbfounded. Just moments ago, they engaging in a cold war and now, he was asking her to dance. She began to think that Kenshin was rather unpredictable. Definitely a good trait, she reckoned.

"Kaoru?"

She smiled silly. "Yes."

Kenshin finally grinned broadly.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

When they reached the door to the apartment, Kenshin turned around and asked, "Kaoru, erm… Could you wait out here for a while?"

Kaoru looked surprised. She nodded, anyhow. She wondered what he had up his sleeves.

Kenshin smiled broadly and let go of her hand. "I won't be long." He opened the door and went it.

Kaoru stared blankly at the door. She felt a little silly. She looked around to check whether any of her neighbors were around to witness her standing idly along the corridor. It was very quiet. She didn't know what she could do. She wondered briefly how long Kenshin intend to make her wait outside. She smiled when she guessed the possible surprises that he was going to give her. She turned, facing the walkway and started walking up the corridor, her arms swinging by her side. She walked up and down the corridor twice before Kenshin opened the door and squeezed himself out. He stood with the door behind him.

Kaoru stood in front of him, smiling, "What are you hiding? Can I go in now?"

Kenshin took both her hands in his, "Not yet. You'll have to close your eyes." A little mischief was spotted playing in his eyes.

Kaoru tilted her head to the side and smiled as she asked, "What are you up to now?" She nevertheless closed her eyes, a smile still curving her lips.

Kenshin watched her with her eyes closed for a moment before he opened the door behind him. He carefully led her into the apartment, to the living area with both his hands.

Kaoru was surprised when a soothing scent ignited her senses. Chamomile perhaps, she thought. She fought the urge to open her eyes. Her feet stopped. There was silent. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, please."

Kaoru slowly peeled her eyes opened and her eyes grew wider when she looked around the apartment. Kenshin did not turn on the light but the apartment was brightly lit by, she suspect, scented candles. She turned around on her spot, watching in awe. Colorful candles of different sizes and shapes were everywhere. _'Beautiful,'_ was the only thing that came to mind.

Kenshin vigilantly observed her expression. The smile on her face that grew wider by the second was simply… priceless. Without taking his eyes off her, his hand reached to the back of his pocket and he pulled out a remote control.

_Whoa! My love, my darling, _ 'Unchained Melody' started crooning and Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin, tongue tied.

_I've hunger for your touch,  
_

Kenshin tossed the remote to the sofa. He extended his hand, bowed politely and asked, "May I have this dance?"

_Alone. Lonely time._

_And time goes by, so slowly,  
_

Kaoru nodded and took his hand. He smiled and upright himself. She almost jumped when he placed both his hand on the side of her hip, hanging on the spot loosely. She placed both her palms on his shoulders. She was trying very hard to stifle a giggle about to break lose. They danced to their first song.

_And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
_

They slow danced, keeping a small distance between them. She drowned herself in his mesmerising orb while she took in the lyric carefully.

_I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me._

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,  
I'll be coming home, wait for me.

The first song ended and came the second one…

_Just a gentle whisper told me that you're gone  
Leaving only memories where did we go wrong  
I couldn't find the words then, so let me say them now  
I'm still in love with you  
Tell me that you love me, tell me that you care  
Tell me that you need me and I'll be there  
I'll be there waiting_

_I will always love you, I will always stay true  
There's no one who loves you like I do, come to me now  
I will never leave you, I will stay here with you  
Through the good and bad I will stand true  
I'm in love with you_

_Now we're here together yesterday has passed  
Life is just beginning close to you and I  
And I promise to you I will always be there  
I'll give my all to you  
Living a life without you is more than I can bear  
Hold me close forever and I'll be there  
I'll be there for you_

Her feet automatically closed their distance and her hands left his shoulder, going around his neck. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, enjoying his hold, his warmth.

_I will always love you, I will always stay true,  
There's no one who loves you like I do, this I promise,  
I will never leave you, I will stay here with you,  
_

He felt Kaoru's chest pressing against his. He swallowed. His hands moved away from her hips, slowly moving up to her bare back. The bare contact of his palms against her skin was delightful. She smiled when she felt his warmth caressing her back. His head dipped into the crooked of her neck. He breathed in her scent before instinctively kissed the base of her neck.

_Through the good and bad I will stand true, hold me closer,  
Our love is forever, holding us together,  
Nothing in this world can stop us now,  
Love has found, love has found the way…_

She felt warm moisture on her neck and brought her head up to level with him squarely. He looked at her with a pair of yearning eyes. Their face was close. Before both their conscious mind could kick in, Kenshin closed the gap between their noses and lightly pressed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes to endeavor her first kiss. She was hesitant at first, not knowing how exactly to return his kiss. He carefully invaded inside her mouth with his soft flesh. She accepted his invitation and uncertainly, lapped gently against his inside her mouth. Their first kiss lasted for a while before they broke away for air.

They stared into each other eyes. Neither spoke a word. As if reaching a nonverbal agreement, they resumed kissing. Only this time, they kissed with a little less shyness. They gently twisted and turned inside one another's mouth, taking the time to map each other's mouth. His palms pressed against her back, bringing her even closer to him. Her arms tighten around his neck. His palms pressed harder. She never seemed to close enough for him.

His hand, having mind of its own, stroked her back up and down. It stopped at the small of her back, enjoying the curve there. Satisfied, his hand moved daringly, along side of her hip. It went further down until it found the hem of her mini skirt. It ghostly circled around her thigh. She did not protest. His hand slowly went up, under her skirt. It wasn't until his fingers went under the side of panties when she registered where his hand was. She gasped in his mouth, her body unwillingly flinched.

He immediately pulled out his hand from under her skirt and took a step away from her.

She was taken aback when he very quickly kept a distance between them.

His eyes were wide, wavering. He was terrified. He lost control of what he was doing. "I-I am so sorry. I shouldn't…" He turned to leave.

Everything in her world stopped when she watched him turned away. She could only hear her heart beating vigorously. _'Kaoru! He is leaving! Do something!'_ "Kenshin, no!" the sand in the hour glass continued to pass down quickly when she grasped his wrist before he walk away for good, leaving her in despair. She fiercely pulled herself causing her chest to hit on his, one arm hooked around his neck and forcefully kissed him. Unlike her earlier kisses – shy kisses – she was determined and firm without doubt.

He was shocked.

She slowly pulled back and released his wrist. "Don't leave." She hugged him tightly. Her face burrowed at base of his neck. She whispered softly, "I love you…"

He couldn't believe what he just heard. He gently pushed her away by the shoulders. He wanted to look at her face. Her eyes glittered and told him what he wanted to know. He cupped her small face with his hands and kissed her again.

The chain had been completely broken. He gave in to his desire. His kisses were smoldering hot. His hands were aggressively roaming and exploring, wherever within reach, her small frame. His hand followed the curvature of her breast before he scooped her up into his arm without breaking their passionate kiss. He carried her to his room without looking as he knew the apartment by heart.

He gently laid her on the bed. His arms stretched out and his palms pressed firmly on the mattress by the side of her head, supporting his weight. He looked at her intently. His breathing was almost panting – quick and shallow. His eyes, burning in the flame of lust, told her he wanted to do so much to her, with her but he did not move. He just looked at her, trying to read her expression – seeking her thought, her permission. She stared back into his eyes. She was ready. She had always been ready.

Slowly, he lowered his head.

Encouraging him, her arms went above him, locking it around his neck. She tugged her arm, bringing him down at a quicker pace. Against gravity she arched her head, wanting to meet his lips.

As his lips closed in to hers, his right hand left the mattress and rested lightly on her naked skin, the side of her waist. His thumb slowly caressed a small area of her skin. She did not flinch. Cautiously, he glided his hand up her body and slowly pushing up the material covering her, exposing more of her fair smooth skin. His fingers stopped at the wiring of the bra below her breast. He traced the edge of the semi hard material, waiting for approval to go beyond the guarded line.

She tightened her hold around him. She gave herself submissively to his ministration. Giving her all without doubt, allowing him to complete them…

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

**Author's note:** There, done. I have kept my words although I am a little doubtful to what I was writing for the last section. I hope that reader will be happy with what I have written. Anyway do leave me a review and tell your honest opinion.

This will be longest chapter that I am ever going to write. Re-read my own writing was really something. Hopefully no one fall into 'zzzz' mode while reading. I do know some part of the story is pretty dry. Does anybody think that I tend to be very repetitive?

Thank you for reading and taking time to leave a review.


	16. Kaoru's tale

**Author's note:**

A dry chapter. Nothing much is going on except lots of conversation and I would personally call this an 'interlude' chapter, before I start going into the second phase of this story. And this chapter is pretty slow moving as well – kind of reflect the speed and the rust in my brain.

Previously, Enishi took a liking towards Kaoru after the accident in the lab. Enishi turned up unexpectedly during K&K gang's outing and dragged her to a tango. Out of jealousy, Kenshin dragged Kaoru home. At home, Kenshin romantically made it up to Kaoru and subtly express his feeling for her.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurouni Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

Warning : Not 'beta' and a little limey towards the end.

**Kaoru's tale**

At the crack of dawn, birds started its dawn chorus and customary air dance under the great blue sky. The air was fresh and smelled of wet grass from the morning dew. A pair of sleepy and heavy eye, against its own will, automatically started peeling up slowly, exposing its irises to the cheerful morning sunlight when brain sent electric impulse across its nervous system. Gradually, other parts of the body began to register consciousness.

His hands were the first few to have woken up to the warmth and the softness of the sheet, pillow and quilt. His right fingers moved a little to feel the bundle under the quilt. His mouth curled into a smile the same time his right hand pulled a body closer to his chest. The contact of her back to his chest had his eyes shut again and his mouth curled further upwards. He moved his face forward, burying his nose deep into her thick hair and took a deep breathe.

'_It wasn't just a dream…'_

Kenshin was far too contended - wrapping Kaoru in his arms - than to get up although all of him had fully awakened. He held Kaoru's natural form so closely to his own that the bed appeared to be little too large for the both of them. Skin to skin contact was giving him a certain calmness that he could not explain and wanted to indulge in that feeling. He dipped his head lower and planted a kiss on her neck.

She stirred a little and snuggled backward to his warmth.

He smiled again even though smile had never left his face. He felt as though he was the happiest man walking on the face of the earth. Or the happiest man to be lying down by his side on his bed, their bed right that very moment. He vividly recollected all that had happened last night. He remembered every single detail; as subtle as how her fingers distinctively responded against his back whenever he touched her differently to her soft seductive moan when he breached into her innocence.

His hand caressed the surface of the quilt above her stomach. He sighed happily before he carefully but not without resistant, released his hold on her and slowly climbed out of bed.

She stirred and groaned in disappointment when his warmth was no longer wrapping her. Unconsciously and still asleep, she turned on her back and to her other side, searching for his warmth.

He was amused. He climbed back onto the bed on his bended knees and lightly pecked the tip of her nose. She wriggled uncomfortably but did not wake up.

He grinned and climbed out of the bed again. He stood, looking around the room and found it in a state of mess. Clothes were scattered on the floor. He slipped into his sleeping pants and a shirt before he collected the forgotten pieces of clothing across the room. He leisurely picked pieces into his arm until he reached for her bra. Holding it by the strap, he eyed the piece material curiously. He had never been interested in the ladies undergarments as they were just a piece of material. However, her bra had strangely sparked his interest. He observed the contours the cup and then the hook. He wondered how on earth did women managed to fit themselves into it when he remembered the tug-a-war struggle he encountered last night. He supposed it all comes with practice. He flipped the bra and checked on the labels. He grinned devilishly when he knew of her bra size. He had learnt a little more about her that morning.

The sheet made a soft rumbling noise when she moved in her sleep.

He turned his attention to her bare arms. '_Mine..'_ he smiled, turned and left the room.

He dumped the laundry into the washing machine before he set himself to her room. Since he took away every niche of her clothing in his room, he needed to find her something to wear when she gets up. Though the idea of her walking out of the room, wrapped only in quilt or in his own clothing was compelling, he didn't feel right to embarrass her. Not yet.

As he drew open her wardrobe, his eyes immediately went to the second drawer. He smirked and pulled the drawer out.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Subconsciously Kaoru felt that someone was trying to wake her. She tossed to her left before she slowly opened her eyes. She liked the first thing that greeted her sight - Kenshin's smiling face. She slipped an arm under the pillow and moved closer to Kenshin as her body curled into almost a ball. "Morning," she greeted him with a blissful smile.

"Morning," Kenshin responded leisurely. He sat on the floor with his elbow propped up on the bed supporting his head while he watched her sleep. She had moved so constantly in her sleep –when she wasn't in his embrace- that he found it amusing. He intently admired her face as though she was a valuable masterpiece. "Hungry?" he asked in his dreamy expression.

"Hm…" she nodded like a child.

"I've made breakfast. Wanna some?" He asked although it seemed that he did not fully register his question to her. His entire focus went to his eyes.

She nodded again.

Neither one of them move. They just stared longingly at each other for a long moment.

"I am hungry," she finally said.

"I know, you told me that already," Kenshin nodded, failing to catch the underlying message. He continued to fix his eyes on her.

"So…" a taint of pink was beginning to creep up to her cheek, "I need to get up."

He just acknowledge with two nods. He did not move from where he was. He noticed she was slowly turning red and raised his brows.

"I can't get up if you are here. I am still too shy to go all naturel around you although we… we… you know," she explained honestly and bit her lower lips.

"Oh… Oh…" was all he could say in response. "I'm sorry," he laughed lightly, "I was being inconsiderate." He stood up and walked to the door, "I'll wait for you outside." He gave her another heart warming smile before closing the door behind him.

She smiled while still chewing her bottom lips and pulled the quilt over her head, hiding her face underneath. "This is embarrassing!" She pulled down the quilt when she began to feel suffocated. She stared at the ceiling thinking of all that had happened last night. _'Does this mean things have change?'_ she asked herself. She smiled silly and sat up.

"Ouch…" She whined and sat still, trying not to move too much. All of a sudden she burst out in laughter and her head fell back onto the pillow. When she managed to calm herself down, she gently raised herself up in a sitting position. She bent her knees and hugged it, staring at a spot on the floor. Unknowingly, she smiled till her jaw hurt before she sighed happily and looked around for her clothing. However, all she saw a familiar silky material nicely folded on the edge of the bed.

"Oh god!" She murmured to herself. "That is not what I think it is, is it?"

She cautiously inched toward the material as if it would suddenly come to life and attack her. Her fingers carefully picked up the material and inspected it. A sudden rush of panic swept through her.

"How on earth did he find this?" she asked herself, staring at the silky robe in her hands. She buried her face into the material and whined softly.

"He is not expecting me to go out wearing this, is he?" she mumbled. "No…."

As she pressed her face harder into her hands, she felt something constricting at the ridge of her ring finger. She removed the material from her hands and gazed at the diamond ring on her left hand with her mouth slightly parted. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. She brought her hands close to her chest, right hand covering her left protectively. She closed her eyes with a smile and a drop of tear fell from her eye.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin was leaning against the back of the sofa looking into the great blue sky, thinking while waiting for Kaoru when he heard the door creaked. He turned to found Kaoru standing outside of his room, unnerved and still holding the door knob. He thoroughly scanned her and almost grinned wickedly before lazily pushed himself up and walked up to her.

She watched him padded slowly towards her, not knowing what to say to him. Her gripped on the door knob tighten, hoping that some of tension she was experiencing would be passed on to the cold hard wooden door.

He saw through her emotion and smirked. When he was closed enough, he encircled her waist with his arm, pulling her close. He dipped his head for a kiss but was quickly put to a stop when she raised her hand and barricaded her mouth. Puzzled, he quirked his head to the side.

"I haven't brush my teeth," she sheepishly mumbled through her palm.

Kenshin smiled a little before he said, "It is alright. I'm not interested in tasting toothpaste." He wrapped his hand around her wrist and moved her hand away from his aim. He held her hand mid air and indulged them both in a longing kiss.

She got a little more lost with every sweep of his tongue. It got to a point where she no longer remembers her own name or feels her own feet. All of her was centered in her mouth.

He pulled back and looked at her flushed and high expression. He released her wrist and the same hand went to tilt her chin, a thumb brushing her red wet lips. "Hungry?" he asked.

It took her a while to process what he was saying under his intense stare. She only nodded like an obedient puppy, unable to form a coherent sentence as a reply.

He laced his fingers in hers and tugged her to walk to the dining table. He pulled out a chair for her to sit before he went to the kitchen. She eyed hungrily at the two sets of continental breakfast serving on the table. She waited for Kenshin to come back with the beverages before she dug into the plate of food.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he sliced the sausage into half.

"Hm," she looked up and nodded, her tongue was still malfunctioned from the kiss.

"I'm glad. I was worrying that you might not be able to sleep well."

"Why would you think so?" she asked out of curiousity.

He merely smiled without giving her an answer and ate.

Her eyes brows came together but she didn't pursue on the matter and continued eating. Her mind wandered while her hands and mouth were busy with breakfast. She had always thought that once her sexual drive had been activated, her body will change and she should feel the difference between before and after. However, she still felt the same as before and it seemed that nothing had change, other than she was feeling a little sore.

Though there wasn't any change in her body, she felt his attitude had changed drastically. No doubt he had always been caring and progressively showing his affection towards her, however, she subtly felt that he was somewhat different after last night. She felt as if he had completely bulldozed the invisible barrier - he had erected between them - flat. She felt that he was no longer holding back his feeling or action like before and she loved it. She finally felt peace, clam and immeasurable happiness flooding inside her. A sudden thought came to mind; how would they go from now? She began to worry a little but immediately kill her thought as there was practically nothing to worry about except that she have to tell him the truth. All of it. More appropriately, she should be thinking of how she is going to break the entire truth to him.

He distinctively noticed that her mind was far and away. He smiled when she smiled and thought that most probable that she did not even notice that she was smiling to her plate. He was a little concerned when her smile started to fade.

She was startled when he, all of a sudden, took hold of her left hand. She looked at him with her eyes widened, surprised.

He absorbedly gazed at her hand; the diamond ring on her finger in particular. His thumb carefully stroked her fingers. A serene look crossed his features as he traced the ring on her fingers. He finally looked up to her and smiled contently before he raised her hand to his lips.

Despite unable to read what was on his mind she smiled back and said nothing. When she gave a further thought, she realized that never knew what was playing in his mind.

Words almost left his lips when his pager beeped. He went to his room and checked for his message.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I had to leave for work now." He said, walking out of his room.

"Oh… Okey." Funny that she felt disappointed. And upset.

He noticed and bent his body and pecked her lips. "I'm sorry. I will be back as soon as I can."

She nodded and smiled miserably.

His thumb stroked her cheek before he turned walking back to his room and closed the door behind him. She sighed. First day and he had to go back to work. _'And it is a Saturday!'_ She got up, collected the dishes and went to the kitchen.

He was about to undress himself when the sight of the bed caught his attention. The quilt was covering three quarter of the bed. She normally liked to fold the quilt into smaller fold so that the quilt will sit one fifth at the end of the bed. Acting on instinct, he went closer to his bed and uncovered it. He grinned when he saw her reason for covering the bed. There was a red blotch on the sheet. He covered back the bed with his quilt, saving her the embarrassment.

As he was coming out of his room he saw her standing in front of the sink, washing the dishes. He carefully padded towards her and stood behind her. Quietly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on the base of her neck.

She jumped slightly at the contact and immediately relaxed her posture. She smiled, holding a plate with her soapy hands. "You are going to be late…" she warned.

"I'm sorry," he said instead.

"It isn't me that you should be apologizing to," she laughed a little. Deep down she wished for him to stay home with her and hold her close.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Wh…" she paused to figured out what he was referring to, "… no… Not really." It didn't hurt. Just a little sore and she didn't even notice the prick until he reminded her of its existence.

"I'm sorry," he tightened his hold on her and brushed his nose up her neck.

"Don't be. It was… the joy was much greater than the pain," she shyly remarked.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Sano was getting worried when Kenshin was running a little late. It wasn't like Kenshin to be late, especially for work. He wondered whether did something unpleasant happen to Kenshin and Kaoru last night after they left the club that threw Kenshin off his balance. Or could it be something pleasant that had happened. He smirked.

Kenshin came through the door looking extremely happy. "Morning."

"Boy, you're bubbly this morning. Did something interesting happen last night?" Sano nudged Kenshin chest.

Kenshin grinned, blushing slightly.

"Something DID happen last night!" Sano was getting excited over the prospect. He grabbed Kenshin by the elbow and whispered, "You slept with her?"

"Shut up!" What was meant to be a scowled turned to a big fat grin on Kenshin's face. He wriggled his arm from Sano's clutch and walked away.

"Hey, don't you run away from me. Tell me, what happened last night!" Sano said as he went running after Kenshin.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kaoru sat in front of her dressing table looking admiringly at her left hand. She had her fingers spread out and position her hand at a distance so that she could see how the diamond glitters as she moved her hands.

She grinned broadly.

She laid her left hand on her lap and momentarily looked at her reflection in the mirror. '_It was all worth the cause...' _She looked away from the mirror and pulled open the first drawer. She took out a few items before her hands went further into the drawer for a large rectangular jewelry box. She placed the red silk embroidery box on her dressing. She traced the outline at the top of the box, admiring the delicate craft on the jewelry box. The box was handmade by Sou Chan for her wedding gift.

She flipped up the latch and carefully pushed open the box. Inside the box, there were many jewelry of various type, however, there was only particular item that she sought after – a ring with sapphire stone embedded on the band. She slipped the ring on her right ring finger and raised both hands to level with her eyes, comparing both hand side by side.

She loved both the rings.

The ringing of her mobile phone startled her. She glanced at the screen before she pushed the button to answer. "Good morning."

"Kaoru, what happen last night?" Misao asked immediately.

Kaoru chuckled.

"So, something good happen last night…" Misao drew her own conclusion. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"…" Kaoru remained quiet, uncertain of she should tell Misao of what had happened the night before.

"Is he around you?" Misao asked when she considered that it was probably inconvenient for Kaoru to talk.

"No, he has gone to work." Kaoru shook her head although Misao could not see it. There was a note of disappointment laced in her voice.

"On a Saturday?"

"His line of work does not know the meaning of weekend."

"How sad…"

"Where are you?" Kaoru asked when there was a constant echo noted from Misao's voice.

"Ah… Hm… Well, I'm talking to you in the closet. Aoshi is hanging around the suite," Misao explained.

"Oh…" Kaoru immediately caught on. Aoshi would most definitely over react like previously if he suspect something was happening, be it good or bad.

"Anyway, I am coming over your place now. With Aoshi and Kenshin out of the way, you can tell exactly what happened. Every single detail." Misao voice was firm.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything." _'It is about time..'_

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kaoru opened the door when the door bell rang.

"Sorry, it took me so long to come. I told Aoshi that we are going shopping together and I have to take my time to get ready. Otherwise he will suspect that something is wrong." Misao explained apologetically as she walked herself into the apartment.

"It is alright." Kaoru assured, closing the door behind her.

Thud! Misao dropped her heavy bottom on the sofa and slumped into it.

"What do you like to drink, Misao?"

"Whatever."

Kaoru served iced tea and sat herself next to Misao. Kaoru handed Misao a glass.

"Oh my god!" Misao's eyes widened and it wasn't the glass that caught her interest but the glittering stone on Kaoru's finger. She removed the glass from Kaoru's grip and placed the glass on the coffee table. "What is this?" She asked eagerly, catching hold of Kaoru's hand and examining it with great deal of interest. She looked up, "He proposed?" Her eyes twinkled in excitement.

Kaoru blushed and grinned sheepishly. She didn't know how to answer Misao's question.

"I got to tell Aoshi this." Misoa dug into her bag. "I'm calling him now. We are preparing for a wedding!" She almost jumped in her seat.

"No!" Kaoru stopped Misao before Misao could dial. "Don't call Aoshi."

The expression on Kaoru's face puzzled Misao. "Why not? What's wrong?" She put down her phone and listened carefully to Kaoru.

"Misao, try not to get too excited of what I am about to tell you," Kaoru took a deep breathe before she continued, "I'm already married."

"Wh-what!" Misao was utterly shocked. "When? You mean you got married last night?"

"No, not last night but three months ago," Kaoru clarified.

"Huh? Three months ago!" Misao was confused. "How? When? How come I don't know about this?" Misao wore a disconcerted look. "I don't understand."

Kaoru sighed. Before Misao arrive, she had planned out, in her head, on how to break the news to Misao. However it proved harder than she thought it would be. "Do you know who Kai Sung Shek is?" Nevertheless she started from the beginning when it all happened, as planned.

Misao shook her head. She was getting worried when Kaoru mentioned a name that she could not relate to.

"It figures." Kaoru sighed, "He is a Chinese triad leader in Shanghai and he is commonly known among the underground world as Old Man Kai."

"Y-you are married to this old man?" Misao's eyes almost popped out.

"Of course not, you silly," Kaoru laughed. "He is my grandfather."

"What? How could it be? You're Japanese and h-he is Chinese, I think." Misao was baffled.

Kaoru could see the confusion written all over Misao's face. "My grandfather is indeed a Chinese man and he is in Shanghai." She paused and took a deep breath. "Misao, I know that you are confused right now but please, hear me out. I will explain." Kaoru looked at Misao earnestly. "Will you listen?"

Misao nodded twice.

"My grandfather, Kai, was an orphan born into poverty dump but he was strong willed." Kaoru looked looked away from Misao into the far away distance as she told a tale. "He didn't believe in fate and believed in writing his own destiny. He came to this world with nothing to lose and so he gamble with his only chip on hand, his life. Where he came from, the only means of making good living was to control as many turf as possible – profitable ones." She sighed.

"So, he kills and fights with his bare hands, conquering turfs belonging to other triads. He was small man and had no influential figure backing him but a hungry man is an angry man. He destroyed everything that stood in his way, earning him countless enemies. He was a cruel dispassionate man who thought of nothing but his quest for wealth. In a short span of three years, he became the most notorious triad leaders in Shanghai. Foe turned allied and bowed to him because of their fear. Within seven years he owned Shanghai Port and had the majority underground control over the city of Shanghai." Kaoru looked at Misao, trying to read her expression before she continued further.

"Being a typical Chinese man, he wanted lots of children to share his abundance. So, he had two wives who bored him thirteen children."

"Thirteen?" Misao couldn't help but asked.

"Yes… Thirteen. Unbelievable, isn't it?" Kaoru couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"You should have many relatives then?"

"I should…."

"I'm sorry. I interrupted. Please, carry on…" Misao apologized.

"Anyway, he had this ideal that his descendants would succeed after him and his influence would live forever. And so he trained his sons to be strong like him."

"Thirteen sons!" Misao interrupted again. Her eyes were wide.

"No, not all thirteen of them. His youngest was a girl, whom he loved and pampered to no end. Can you imagine how proud he was with his family? He is darn rich and had twelve sons!"

'_Had?'_ Misao carefully considered Kaoru's choice of word but said nothing.

"Typical as he is, he does not see the need for a girl to participate in the politics of the underworld. His only expectation of her was that she marries a man of her class and lived happily ever after without having to worry about life. But it was funny how things turned out because she detested being lady like and wanted to be like her brothers - learning to fight with her fist and holding guns."

Misao had wanted to say something - and Kaoru noticed it- but closed her mouth before words could come out.

Kaoru continued, "Kai gave her everything that she ever wanted but the only one thing that he never granted her was learning to fight or the rules of the triads. He was strongly against it. Because she was so used to getting things her way, not giving her what she wanted would only cause her passion for martial art burnt deeper. Once, there was a inter competition between wu shu and kendo at her school and it was at his sword fighting or bokken fighting, I guessed, that drawn her to a Japanese man."

Misao folded her legs underneath her and listened absorbedly.

"No one knows how they managed but they fell in love despite their language barrier. She wanted to be with him and wanted to follow him back to Japan. Of course, it would be over Kai and her twelve brothers' dead body. Opportunity somewhat came knocking on the door when Kai found about the Japanese man. Kai was furious with the Japanese man. Trying to distract her from what he thought was an infatuation; he organized a vacation to the States for his family. He knows she loved traveling off shore but he never allow her to leave his side and he didn't like traveling. To him, all that was important was to sustain his power and wealth. The rest can be put aside. Besides, he always thought that no country is better than China." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

Kaoru continued, "She saw this as an opportunity and absconded with the Japanese man while she was supposed to be in an airplane to the States."

"How?" Misao was puzzled.

"Apparently she pretended to be sulking and wrapped herself up from head to toes a few days before the departure. She told him that she was not going to enjoy herself and gave everyone a silent treatment. Kai didn't really care what she did as long as she boarded the plane. He believed that her mood will brighten upon landing at a foreign land. Just before boarding, she had one of her servant girl to dress like her and swapped places. A simple plan, isn't it?"

"And no one knew?" Misao asked unbelievably.

"No, Kai noticed once they broad the plane and immediately got off the plane. He didn't want to disappoint his family and insisted that they to go without them. But it was his most regretful decision because the plane exploded when it was about to take off. He watched the flames snatching his family, his pride, his joy, away from him. And there was nothing he, the most powerful and riches man of his time, can do. He just kneeled and watched." There was sadness in Kaoru eyes as she could just pictured her grandfather looking helplessly.

"What about her? Did he found her?" Misao was curious.

"No, he never did look for her." Kaoru shook her head.

"Why not?"

"He suspected that the plane incident wasn't just an accident. It was a foul play. Someone, his nemesis was trying to wipe him and his entire family. He didn't look for her because he wanted everyone to think that no one survived except him. Until he found the mastermind behind his tragedy, she would be safer with the Japanese man than him. So, he let her go."

"So, your mother left Shanghai with your father to Japan..." Misao thoughtfully concluded.

"Yes."

"What happen then? Did Kai found out who it was?" Misao asked, folding her legs on sofa.

"No, he didn't. But what he did afterwards was even more dreadful. He wasn't a kind man to begin with, except to his family and that incident made him even … worst. He killed just anyone that he thought might be a threat without giving any that person any benefit of doubt. He wanted protected his only daughter, his family by being formidable, untouchable. But no matter how much he believed in writing his own destiny, no man can fight what fate had in hand for them because my mother died of natural caused."

"He found her before she… die?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, he never did look. He was too afraid to look for her. He didn't know whether those close to him were loyal or betrayer. When my mother died, my father brought her urn back to Shanghai, asking for my grandfather's forgiveness. My grandfather was devastated by the news of her death - the last of his descendant. But he had little hope left when my father told him that he has a grandchild…"

"You…" Misao completed Kaoru's sentences.

"Yes, me…"

"He told my father to take care of me and when the time is right, I will assume the Kai's fortune. But my father died three years later, leaving me." Kaoru voice softened in a sorrow manner. "My grandfather left me in the care of the Shinomori because he was too scared to take me in. I am not sure why but he trusted the Shinomori."

"And Sou Chan…?" Misao suddenly thought.

"She was sent to look after me by my grandfather."

"So, all the while when Sou Chan took you along back to her hometown, you were indeed visiting your grandfather?" Misao began to piece the jigsaw puzzle together.

"Yes." Kaoru confirmed.

"And everybody in the Shinomori household knew about this except me?"

"No, only Aoshi and Okina knows about it."

"I can't believe this! Aoshi and Okina knew but I don't? And I'm supposedly your best friend?" She lashed the air in anger. "Do I even know you?" She whispered to herself and dropped her head. "Are you really who I think you are? Can I still call myself your best friend…your family?"

Kaoru saw the hurt on Misao's face. She couldn't blame her. If she was in Misao's shoe, she would feel a little betrayed. Perhaps more than just a little. Just when you thought you knew someone from the inside out, sharing most of your life with someone, you found that you in fact knew nothing much about that person.

"Misao, please understand that it wasn't my intention to hide it from you. I…" Kaoru can't really think of any reason to give Misao other than Sou Chan had somehow managed threatened her with some mystic folks tale should she tell anyone about her grandfather or her background.

Misao showed no response.

"Misao," Kaoru placed her warm hand over Misao's, "Misao, please look at me…"

Kaoru was about to tears when Misao looked up with a pair of heartbroken eyes. "Misao, I am sorry. I am what you see. You see me laugh, see me cry, witness how I embarrassed myself with my cooking and made a fool a total because of Kenshin. These are all real. These are me and you saw it. No one knows me better than you, not even Aoshi. You helped shaped me. You are my family, my treasured family. Please don't think otherwise. I never intend…."

Kaoru was cut short when Misao gave her a warm long hug. When they broke apart, Misao wiped her tears and asked, "So, is there anything else that I need to know about you?"

Kaoru smiled. "Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me everything now. No more secret." Misao warned.

Kaoru nodded, "I intend to," and smiled.

Misao finally smiled and gave some thought before she said, "I don't get it. What does this have to do you getting married to… to whoever it is that you are married to? Who are you married to!" Misao demanded the right to know.

"I am the sole heir to his empire that he built with his blood but unfortunately I am also a girl. As I said, he a typical Chinese man and he can only pass down his empire to a man. So my husband will inherit his business, not me. So he picked me a husband, a man who he wanted to succeed after him. I only get his money and the mansion." Koaru rolled her eyes upwards.

"Arrange marriage?" Misao looked horrified.

"Yes. My grandfather told me about it when I was fourteen. You have no idea how furious I was at the point of time. I was prepared to kill myself, then." Kaoru started smiling when she reminiscent the tantrum fit that she threw.

Misao could not understand why Kaoru was smiling. "Who was it?"

"I never met him," Kaoru continued with no intention of answering Misao's question just yet, " and I don't know who he was. Only that he was the best and only candidate. No matter how much I protested against my grandfather's decision, I was doomed. After much persuasions and suicide threats Sou Chan showed me the photograph of the young man that I was supposed to marry,." Kaoru laughed lightly. "I hate to admit it but he was very good looking that after looking at his photo, I wasn't angry anymore. But of course, my grandfather doesn't have to know about it."

"And you met him?"

"No, I didn't meet him until I was eighteen. Sou Chan found out which university he was attending and I attended the same." Kaoru blushed slightly.

"So, the reason why I had to leave Kyoto and stuck in Tokyo-U because you went after a man?" Misao questioned unbelievably.

"I didn't force you to go to Tokyo with me."

"No, you didn't force me but you were practically begging like hell and telling me how well the university fare and all!"

Kaoru chuckled.

Misao rolled her eyes and said, "So you managed…" Words died on her lips, enabling her to complete her sentence when a thought struck her mind. "Kenshin… You met Kenshin!"

Kaoru smiled broadly. "Yes, I finally met him and I married him after I graduated."

"What? I don't understand. How could you have married him? I am very confused." Misoa rubbed her temple.

"Remember when Sou Chan wanted to retire back to China and I went with her? I got married then."

Misoa was looking a bit lost. When she was done digesting the information that Kaoru had fed her, she said, "I don't understand. If both of you are married then, why don't both of you look like husband and wife? He doesn't seem to think that he is your husband. I don't understand…" Misao shook her head.

"I don't think he knows who I am, or who he is married to in China?"

"What!" Misao had the strangest look on her face. "Kenshin agreed to marry someone that he didn't even know the face?"

"My grandfather wanted to protect me and so he concealed my identity. Nobody was to know who I am or what's my relation to the Kai. At least not until the time is right. Anyway, I knew who I was going to marry but I don't think he knew because of that. A traditional Chinese wedding involved a covering the bride's entire head with a veil. And the groom only gets to lift the veil on the wedding bed which Kenshin didn't get to it because he ran away right after the tea ceremony."

"He did what!"

"He ran away." Kaoru repeated and sighed heavily.

Misao stopped to think of all Kaoru had said and tried to make some sense out of it. "Kenshin was into an arrange marriage in which he has never meet his bride and went ahead with marriage when it was so obvious that he likes you. And then he ran away on his wedding day…" She surmised. "Is there something that you are not telling me?"

Kaoru laughed before she said, "Sometimes, I think he knows who I am but more often than not, I don't think he knows. I mean, if he knows who I am, he wouldn't be running away on our wedding night, would he? And if he doesn't know, why did he agree to marry a stranger when he likes me? And then he ran away."

"Hang on, is that the reason why Aoshi dislike Kenshin? Because he ran away like a wimp on the wedding night?" Misao asked.

"Yes… that is the reasom."

"I don't know what is in Kenshin's mind but what I really don't understand is… why the hell didn't you tell him who you are in the first place - when you first met him in uni?" Misao scolded. In her own opinion, the situation would be made much simpler and less complicated if Kaoru had just tell Kenshin the truth.

"… I wanted to know him as a person and not someone that I am going to be married to…"

Misao cut Kaoru off, "You were going to marry him regardless you know him or not. You should have told him that you are the girl that he was going to marry from the start."

Kaoru thought deeply before she said, "I guessed I wanted him to fall in love with me and not someone that he had been arranged to."

Misao considered Kaoru's answer and understood where Kaoru was getting at. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to tell him that I am his wife, if he doesn't already know. Which I think he doesn't… or maybe he does…" Kaoru was rambling and mumbling away.

"Wait, you still have told me what happen last night?"

Kaoru blushed furiously. She leaned forward and whispered into Misao's ear.

As Misao intently listened to Kaoru, her eyes widened, mouth agape and a broad grin slowly made up to her face.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Although they had slept together, Kaoru honestly did not feel any changes to their daily routine together. Other than Kenshin had been extremely attentive and loving, they still ate the dinner in the same manner, talk about the same subject as of any other day and take the same route for their evening walk. What kind of changes to their daily live she was expecting, she heard herself asking quietly. Sitting closely besides Kenshin on the bench, she looked up to the dark blue sky and sighed contently. _ 'I'm happy as it is…'_

"What is it?" Kenshin asked, squeezing her hand when he noted that she was smiling silly to the sky.

"Nothing," Kaoru assured him with a peck on his cheek and smiled.

Kenshin momentarily watched Kaoru before he leaned forward and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he suggested, "Let's have lunch with Hiko tomorrow."

Kaoru nodded.

They sat on the bench for a little while longer, enjoying the cool evening breeze before they retreat home. Like any other Saturday night, they usually just stayed home and watch a movie together. When the movie ended, Kenshin got up from the sofa and walked to towards the television set.

Kaoru stood up and stretched her body the same time she commented, "Boy, that was good." With her body posture relaxed, she yawned. "I am ready to go to bed," she declared.

"Ok," Kenshin noted as he took the disc from the player.

Kaoru turned around, took a step and stopped. It suddenly occurred to Kaoru which room she should be sleeping – hers or his room? She fiddled for a while and Kenshin noticed it. As if reading her unspoken thoughts, he gently tugged her to walk to her room.

"I'll be back," he said, lightly kissing her forehead and left her in her room.

She guessed that it has been decided that they will be sleeping together in her room. All of a sudden her heart beat fluttered. Unlike last night, everything happened before she could even give any thought to it. Being left alone in her room was giving her brain some idle time, musing on the fact she will be sharing a bed with Kenshin. And she was nervous about it.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked her panic stricken self.

'_Should be wearing some a little more sexy?_' she asked inwardly as she changed into her pajamas. She looked herself in the mirror and thought _'Is he expecting me in something more revealing than this?' 'Or I should just strip myself and wait for him under the blanket?'_ She immediately turned bashful at her last thought.

She turned to look at the clock. _'Why is he taking to long?'_ She sighed. The longer she had to wait for him, she got even more anxious and all sort ridiculous thoughts cross her mind. She climbed onto her bed and pulled the cover over her body. She turned on her side observing the door. Thinking of when it will be opened. After a long stare, she gave out a loud yawn. _'Is he coming or not?'_

She quickly turned on her other side with her back facing the door when she heard the door knob being twisted. Her heart was thumping very loudly to her own ears. Carefully the door swung opened and she heard him coming in. There was a moment of silent and she was resisting the urge to turn around and see what he was doing.

Click! Lights were turned off and she was about to break cold sweat.

She felt the bed moved behind her and she closed her eyes. He settled himself comfortably next to her. Her heart almost dislocated itself when he pulled her into his arms. His chest was pressing hard onto her back. Being wrapped in his embrace mellowed the beating of her heart and she started relaxed. She squirmed backwards a little.

"Kaoru, are you asleep?" he whispered softly into her hair.

"Not yet," she answered and turned to her other side facing him. With little moonlight illuminating the room, she could see his face clearly. She can't believed how good looking he was even in the dark. She raised her hand to his face and began to trace his jaw line.

He caught her hand and held it on his cheek. He gazed at her before he asked, "Would like to go on a vacation with me?"

"I loved to…" she answered with a smile.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

And she simply answered, "Anywhere you take me."

He moved his hand and kissed her palm.

She leaned and kissed him on the lips. Her hand slipped away from his hold and went to his well chiseled chest. Her touch was light but very tempting. He grabbed her hand away from his chest.

"Don't. I-I might lose it." He gently warned her.

She blinked.

"You… you have not recover," he explained further.

And she blinked again. She momentarily stared at him before she called him. "You silly man," and went for his lips. Her hands secretly slipped under the covers.

He gasped and moaned briefly. He immediately reached out for her nape and deepened the kiss.

XooooooXooooooXoooooooXoooooooXoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

**Author's note:**

Really wanted this chapter to go out from my system and so didn't spend much time looking through the chapter for error. Sorry… Have to get this chapter out of my system!

Note: Sou Chan had been mentioned in Chapter 1

Anyway, thanks for reading and taking time to leave a review.


	17. Will You Marry Me?

**Author's note:**

Many thanks to _Silent Tear of Agony_ for volunteering to proof read for me.

I apologized for not able to post this chapter sooner. Reviews from the previous chapter were really overwhelming and instantly, I was inspired to write and post as soon as possible. Unfortunately I was distracted by my work and I got lazy and rusty again. So sorry about that, especially to those who eagerly awaits for this story. You guys really inspired me to keep on writing.

Two common concerns from readers in regard to the previous chapter;

1) Doesn't that make Kenshin committing infidelity?

2) When did Kenshin proposed to Kaoru?

Hopefully, I am able to fix those two concerns in this chapter. And I really loved it when you tell me what you think about the story. So, bring it on!!!

Previous chapter: K&K finally took big lead in their relationship and share the same bed. Kaoru woke up with a ring on her finger and she revealed to Misao that she was married to Kenshin months ago. However, it was a arrangement marriage and Kenshin might not be aware of who he was married to.

Disclamer: I do not own any character in Rurouni Kenshin. I just borrowed them to improve my vocabulary and grammar.

**Will You Marry Me?**

"My passport… checked. Kenshin's passport… checked," Kaoru rambled to herself as she ticked off her checklist.

Kenshin sat on the bed, observing Kaoru perform her final checklist before they leave home for the airport. It was their first vacation together – with just the two of them. Although he did not show it on his face, he was pretty excited and looking forward to it. Two knocks on Kaoru's room door had his head turned toward the door.

"Oi," Sano called out to both Kenshin and Kaoru. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, Sano," Kaoru answered. "Since when have you turned into a courteous young man?" she teased.

Sano grinned as he walked into the room and sat besides Kenshin on Kaoru's bed. "So, Kaoru, you've got everything ready?" he asked

"I think so. I'm just doing a last minute check to see if I left anything behind," Kaoru answered while looking through her checklist.

Sano looked through the door into the living area before he whispered softly, "You guys are just going for a vacation right? You are coming back after two weeks, right?"

Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned their attention to Sano, wondering why he was speaking very softly and asking such peculiar question. Sano turned to look at them, expecting an answer and they nodded.

"So, if you guys are just going for a vacation, can either one of you please explain to me why is everyone here today?" Sano asked, tilting his head to the side toward the living area.

Kenshin and Kaoru just looked at each other. They immediately caught on. Unfortunately, they didn't have the answer to Sano's question as to why Hiko, Aoshi and Misao were in the apartment at the same time.

Avoiding having to answer Sano's question, Kaoru looked at the time and said, "Well, I am done. We can leave now."

Kenshin stood up and walked to Kaoru. He lifted the baggage and walked out of the room to the living room.

"All set?" Misao asked when she saw Kenshin walking out.

"Yes, ready to go," Kaoru answered, smiling and turned to look at Kenshin. Kenshin returned a smile.

Aoshi looked as if he wanted to say something but he didn't. He didn't particularly look at all happy.

Hiko merely sipped his tea and glanced at his wrist watch. "You better leave now if you don't want to miss the flight."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's move," Sano said, taking a baggage from Kenshin and started walking towards the door. When he sensed that something was amiss, he turned and asked, "Aren't you guys coming?"

Hiko answered, "No, I am quite comfortable being here."

"Misao? Aoshi?" Sano asked.

"Aoshi and I will stay here with Hiko." Misao smiled.

Sano raised his brow. He tilted his head to the left and whispered to Kenshin, "If they are not going to see you off at the airport, why are they here in the first place?"

Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders in oblivion although he might have an idea why they were gathered at his home.

"Enjoy the honeymoon!" Misao shouted.

Kaoru's complexion turned as red as a tomato. "That woman….!" she muttered with her closed eyes under her breath and gritted her teeth. For some reason she didn't dare look at Kenshin's reaction towards Misao's reckless remark.

Sano shook his head and took a quick look at Kenshin. There wasn't any expression that could be read from Kenshin's features. It was as if he heard nothing coming out from Misao's mouth. Sano shook his head again, not understanding what was going on. He can't help feeling that everyone seemed to know something that he didn't. He opened the door, allowing Kaoru and Kenshin to walk out before he did the same and closed the door behind him.

After making sure that they were not coming back into the apartment again, Hiko turned to Aoshi and said, "Well, now that they are gone, shall we plan for a wedding?"

Aoshi grimfaced but nodded nevertheless while Misao jumped up in excitement.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

The reception was a simple glass table with two very comfortable guest chairs. The attendant sitting behind the reception desk smiled gracefully when he saw a couple, hand in hand approaching him. He was slightly surprised when he noticed the man sling a ladies handbag across his shoulder. The couple was nearing him.

Kaoru was glad to be seated comfortably in a well cushioned arm chair and sighed in relief. She felt extremely lethargic after touching down in Amsterdam. She figured it was probably due to lack of sleep from past few nights. She had been really excited going on a vacation with Kenshin that she was having temporary insomnia.

Kenshin heard Kaoru sigh. He rested his hand on hers and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Just a little tired," Kaoru replied with her half opened eyelids.

The receptionist carefully observed both the couple sitting in front of him. He could see the softness in the man's eyes as he enquired of the lady's well being. His eyes caught sight of a diamond right on the lady's ring finger. He waited until they both settle a little more comfortably in their seat before he politely asked, "Good afternoon, sir, madam. How may I help you?"

"Yes, please. I made a reservation under the name of Himura," Kenshin answered.

"Mr. Himura, please wait while I check for your reservation," the receptionist typed on the keyboard and observed the computer screen. "Yes, we have a reservation for a Mr. Himura, flying in from Japan," he smiled. "Your room is ready," he said and passed the key card to the bell boy.

With great difficulties, Kaoru lifted her heavy backside off the comfortable armchair when she saw Kenshin stand up. Inwardly, she was hoping that Kenshin could carry her to their room.

"Welcome to Holland and we hope that you would enjoy your stay with us, Mr. and Mrs. Himura," the receptionist added when Kenshin and Kaoru were about to leave his desk.

Kaoru was immediately snapped switch to alert mode when she heard herself being address as 'Mrs. Himura'. Contrast to her earlier tired looking pair of eye, she vibrantly looked at the receptionist with her eyes wide. _'Did he know?' _she asked herself inwardly. She turned to look at Kenshin, trying to read his facial expression.

Kenshin smiled merrily and replied, "We will, thank you." He held Kaoru's hand and turned around, walking away from the reception.

Kaoru was still staring at Kenshin as he led her to the elevator. She can't help speculating what he was thinking. He didn't bother to correct the receptionist. Technically, the receptionist was right to address her as Mrs. Himura, however, Kenshin didn't know about it, did he? Or maybe he knew… She shook her head lightly.

Kenshin stopped walking. "What's wrong? Having a headache?" Kenshin asked, his brow came to meet one another.

"No, I'm just tired," she told half the truth.

"You can get some rest when we get to the room," Kenshin soothed, squeezing her hand and continued walking.

Kaoru nodded. Her mind conjured wildly on the prospect of whether Kenshin knew she was his wife. One way or another, she was determined to tell him before the end of this trip. Although she had yet to come out with a plan, she was going to tell him by all means. _'Maybe I can write him a letter_?' _'Of course not, you idiot!' _ she heard herself berated.

Her eyes widened in surprised when the bell boy opened a door to the presidential suite. Although she was not at all amazed with the interior décor of the suite, her mouth was agape. It never crossed her mind that Kenshin would actually choose to reserve a suite. He was never one who would splurge on luxuries or unnecessary item. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised by the arrangement. For all she knows, it may be Hiko that had made the arrangement.

As she walked into the suite, her mind recalled last Sunday's lunch with Hiko. Hiko did not show the slightest emotion when Kenshin held her hand, walking into the dining hall. She was expecting Hiko to, at least, smile or tease them and say something like, "So, you two finally got together."

Instead, Hiko's expression remained calm and acted as if Kenshin finally holding her hand had been nothing new. Hiko immediately noticed the ring on her finger once she and Kenshin took their seat in front of him but he said nothing. It was silly but she was a little disappointed. It wasn't until Kenshin informed Hiko they were planning for a vacation together that had Hiko's narrowed eyes widened, showing a little more emotion. She could almost picture Hiko jumping up and down in his chair and visualized Hiko going "Yes! Yes!" as if winning a bet on the World Cup.

Hiko cleared his throat, trying to maintain his composure and asked, "How long are you planning on going?" And Kenshin answered, "About two weeks." After a long list of questions of where and when, she noticed that Hiko couldn't help but smile for the entire afternoon.

Kenshin tipped the bell boy before he closed the door behind him. He knew Kaoru was thinking and having read her thoughts, he said, "I thought we should be feeling a little more at home." He smiled warmly.

Kaoru, temporarily forgotten of her recent musing, walked into the bedroom and flopped flat on her back onto the bed. She sighed heavily and closed her heavy eyes. She opened her eyes again when her body weight moved along with the spring of the bed. She saw Kenshin's smiling face above her.

"Tired?" Kenshin asked.

She replied, "Not really," and followed by a big wide yawn.

Kenshin sniggered and suggested, "Get some sleep. You didn't really sleep well on the plane."

"But I am really not that tired…" she whined and pouted.

Kenshin got off her and sat next to her. He commanded softly, "Turn on your stomach."

"Why?" Kaoru raised her brow in question but nevertheless did as he requested.

Kenshin straddled on her back, placing his hands on her shoulder firmly and started massaging her.

Kaoru moaned blissfully and closed her eyes. He had such strong hands, she thought and he was really good at it. He knew all the right places to assert more pressure.

"Good?" Kenshin asked, still working on her shoulders.

Kaoru was in too much comfort to be able to speak, therefore she just nodded. She felt all of her muscles starting to relax and before she could be aware of it, she was drifting to sleep.

"Let me know if I am putting too much pressure," Kenshin said but there was no response. "Kaoru?" he called her, the movement of his hand started to slow down. He bent his body lower, looking at her sleeping and smiling face. He smiled to himself before he got off her. He carefully turned her over and scooped her up into his arm. He kicked opened the covers and rested her head on the pillow. He covered her and left the bedroom.

XooooooooooXooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kenshin just came out from the bathroom, toweling dry his long wet hair when Kaoru's eyes all of a sudden snapped opened. "Argh! I fell asleep!" she said out loud, sitting up.

"You are awake," Kenshin said, trying not to laugh at her comical reaction.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and started accusing Kenshin loudly, "You hypnotized me to sleep!"

Kenshin unable to hold it any longer, laughed. "I was just giving you a massage. You fell asleep on your own. You were tired."

"I-I… Y-you…. It is still your fault." She felt really stupid for causing a racket over such trivial matters. At the back of her mind, what would Kenshin make out of her when he knew that he married such a silly woman.

Kenshin sat next to her and apologized, "I'm sorry, it is my fault." He kissed her lightly on the lips and she felt even guiltier than she already did.

"A hot bath," he tugged her out of bed, "it will make you feel better." He walked her to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

She sighed and turned on the tap, filling the tub. She sat on the edge of the tub while waiting for the tub to be filled up. She dipped her hand into the water when her ring caught her attention. She stared down at her ring for a while before she stood up and stripped herself. She got into the tub and immersed her body into the warm water. She brought her left hand to level with her eyes. She never seemed to get sated from looking at the diamond ring that Kenshin secretly slipped onto her finger.

She grinned. She had the ring on her finger for a week now but she still didn't exactly know Kenshin's reason for giving her the ring. Or why he had to slip it on while she was sleeping. She never did work up the courage to ask him and he never did offer any explanation voluntarily. She resolved that it didn't matter why Kenshin gave her the ring because it will not change the fact that she was his wife. She smiled again and closed her eyes, enjoying her bath.

XoooooooXooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kenshin was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her when Kaoru came out from the bathroom. She had nothing on but her bath robe and a pair of bedroom slippers.

"Feeling good?" he asked, referring to her bath.

"Hm," Kaoru nodded and walked to stand less than a step, in front of Kenshin. "Where are you planning to take me tonight?" She asked so that she could plan on what to wear for the evening.

Kenshin held her hands, looked into her eyes and replied, "I was thinking of room service and some quiet time together. How does that sound?"

Kaoru nodded. She was not bothered by where they had their dinner as long he was with her. She actually preferred to be alone with him. Perhaps, she thought, she could ask him about the ring after dinner. Or perhaps after a few glasses of wine…

"Why are you smiling?" Kenshin asked. His lips automatically curled up when she smiled.

Kaoru blushed and shook her head. She didn't realize that she was smiling.

"Kaoru," Kenshin stood up without letting go of her hands, "I need to show you something." He gently pulled her and walked out of the bedroom. He led her out into the living area, to an armchair positioned near the balcony. Next to the armchair was a small glass side table and there was a large bouquet of Calla Lily – her favourite.

She couldn't wipe off the smile on her face and at the same time thought of what he was up to. He seemed to be enjoying giving her endless surprises recently.

He gestured her to sit on the armchair. He reached for the flowers before he kneeled down on his left knee in front of her. "These are for you…" His cheeks were gradually colored.

"Thank you," her cheeks turned a little red as she held the flowers in her arm. She pushed her nose closer to the lilies and breathed in. "They smell really good," she smiled. She bent forward and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you…"

Kenshin grinned and his attention went to her left hand. Kaoru was puzzled when he took her left hand and stretched it out in front of them. He was gazing and tracing the ring on her finger again. "You never did ask me," he finally said, looking up.

Kaoru was perplexed by his statement. She didn't know what to say to him. Was this her cue to ask him what the ring had meant, she thought.

He continued before she could come to a conclusion, "But I was glad that you didn't. It wouldn't be right if you have to ask me." He slipped the ring off from her finger.

Kaoru's only response was to have her eyes stretched as wide as possible. Her heart was beginning to thump. She couldn't make out her emotion at that moment; she was worried and excited at the same time to what he was about to do next.

"I should have done it right the first time…" he trailed off, holding the ring in his hand. His other free hand went to his side pocket and took out a red ring box. He opened the box and embedded the ring in the center of the box.

He once again held her hand, turned the box around so that the ring shone at her and asked the obvious, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled broadly, "Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you.' and hugged him tightly. If she wasn't sitting and he wasn't kneeling, she would have jumped up and down on her spot before she wrapped her legs around him. "I'm already married to you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Kenshin tightened his hold around her and smiled contently, "But I never did ask you, did I?

Kaoru was too busy being filled and drowned by her new found happiness that it took her a while to process what Kenshin had just said to her. When she finally came around to realize what he had just said, she peeled back slowly and stared at him with her large orbs, "Y-you knew?"

"Hm," Kenshin nodded with a broader smile on his face.

"Since when?" She asked carefully, her expression was unreadable.

Kenshin looked at her with a sly grin on his face and answered, "Long ago, before you threw a pile of books at my feet."

Kaoru couldn't believe her own pair of ears. "You knew all along?" Stupefied, she spoke aloud of her thought. "You knew who I was all this while…." She repeated, still too overwhelmed by his confession. While she cogitated on the possibility that he did know who she was, it still came across to her as a piece of shocking news. Almost immediately, her brain fabricated a summary of all that had happened.

Kenshin nodded twice. However, concern immediately raised in his blood when Kaoru's expression wasn't what he had expected. He had expected her to hug him tightly and be happier than ever, instead, she looked rather pensive.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin blankly. Slowly, tears started forming and gathered under her eyes. Soon tears were trickling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Before Kenshin could say anything more, the dam was broken - she was crying.

"Kaoru," Kenshin asked with utmost concern, his voice quavering, "What's wrong?" He tilted her head up and held her face in his hands. "Kaoru…" He honestly didn't know what to do or have any clue to what might have triggered her reaction.

"Y-you regretted?" She asked softly.

"What?"

"You didn't want to marry me before but you are asking me know because I, a woman who knows no dignity and shame came to live with you, never wanting to leave you alone," she explained in between her sobs.

"No, Kaoru, no…" he shook his head numerous times.

She continued with no intention of listening to Kenshin's explanation, "And so, out of convenience and promise, you now claimed me as your wife" Kaoru wasn't sure if that was a question to Kenshin or her own summary of what had went wrong.

"Kaoru, it is nothing like that. Don't you ever think that way. I want to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you ever since Hiko showed me your photographs. You should know how much I want to be with you."

"Don't lie to me! Why then, why did you run away on our wedding night?!" She couldn't help but raise her voice. She was upset and angry at the same time. She tilted her head downwards, crying.

"Because I thought you didn't want to marry me…" he trailed off, wiping her tears away with his thumb. His eyes faltered when her sobbing was getting heavier.

"Huh?" Her voice mellowed and raised her eyes to meet his. "Why would you think so?" she asked, her sobbing slowly calmed down.

"Oh boy… this is not what I have planned for to happen…" he said to himself and had one of his hands rubbing his nape. He didn't know where to begin and momentarily looked down at the carpet for further guidance before sighing heavily.

"If you knew I was your fiancée, why didn't you come forward?" she started for him with a question.

"Why didn't you?" He asked the same question, looking at her.

"I-I…I"

Kenshin raised his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears. "When we first met, in person, I knew it was you. But I wasn't sure if you knew it was me and I thought that it would be good for the both of us to get to know each other without being tied down by marriage responsibility."

Using the back of his hand, he brushed her cheek and said, "Back in uni, I had always thought my feelings for you had been requited, until the last night at the dorm… you turned away from me."

Kaoru immediately caught on what he was referring to. It was two years ago, she remembered clearly, last night at the dormitory when Kenshin leaned forward to kiss her and she turned her back to him. It wasn't because she didn't feel the same for him but she was too nervous and her only resort to her problem was to have the back of her head facing him. She had regretted her action till that day. However, her regret had not helped her learn her lesson well as she did the exact same thing again just months ago.

He carried on when Kaoru showed no sign of speaking up, "I was heart broken then but I had not given up. You were in fact my fiancée and I was prepared to abuse our marriage to have you to me. It didn't matter if you didn't feel the same for me because I will love you. I believed that love can be nurtured over time. I believed that I could give you happiness."

"If you had decided to marry me, why run away?" Kaoru questioned, feeling a little skeptical of his explanation.

"Because you hesitated..." He stated.

'_I hesitated? When did I hesitate?' _Very quickly, she tried to jog her memory.

"You hesitated just before the tea ceremony. I understand that in the Chinese culture bowing part and the tea ceremony marks the beginning of us as husband and wife and you hesitated. I-I was… taken aback by your action. I realized then that it wasn't your choice to marry a man of your grandfather's choice and I shouldn't be so selfish to tie you down by the one sided arrangement. Honestly I was rather confused at that point of time. I wanted so much to be with you but I couldn't bring myself to look the shock, the disappointment, the sadness in your eyes when I lifted the veil off your face. I just couldn't. I wasn't prepared for the rejection. So I left after the tea ceremony."

'_All of this happened just because I just zoned out for one minute thinking of our happy future together?!_' She was utterly speechless.

Kenshin continued while Kaoru battled within herself how she should be feeling at that moment. "It was silly but I somehow felt… secure to leave you to yourself, giving you some time to accept your marriage to me. You were already my wife, by title and it would be safe for me to leave."

"Why did you call me that night? –after you left the mansion…" She couldn't help asking. One of the many facts that had her convinced that he was oblivious of his wife's identity was when the runaway groom called his bride - which he was running from – and asked of her well being. And he called his bride at least once a day after he painstakingly ran away from her.

"I guessed that you would have known that I had left that mansion and I wanted to know how you were feeling, knowing that your husband had left," he paused and looked away at her feet, smiling solemnly. "I-I wanted reassurance that my decision to leave you alone was justified." He looked up again before he continued, "I was hoping that I was wrong about your feelings towards this marriage. But you sounded relieved even though you had been crying. And my decision to leave had been justified. I was more certain that you did not know who you were married to… And I didn't know how to reveal myself to you." He looked at her yearningly, begging her to believe him.

"So, don't think that I didn't want you," he reassured, hugging her tightly. "I want you. I need to be with you."

She tightened her hold around him and asked, "Why did you take so long to tell me? I came to you, didn't I?"

Kenshin released her and said, "I really wasn't expecting you to move in with me. I had, initially, wanted to court you all over again but with you suddenly appeared at my door step put me off my balance. I wasn't sure why you decided to move in with me but I was happy to be so close to you and that maybe perhaps you do feel a little something for me. I was really happy. I began to question myself again whether or not you knew I am but it didn't matter. I wanted to make things right between us and I wanted to start all over again with you. I wanted to be sure of your heart," he gently rested his index finger on her chest, where her heart lies, "before I come forward as your husband."

"I came to you, I moved in with you. How could you doubt my feeling for you?" She had always thought that it was pretty obvious that she was madly in love with him. How could he not notice it? Everyone else seemed to know how she felt about him.

"At first I was rather confident that you do feel for me but when I tried to kiss you, you turned away from me again. Just like at the dorm. I was confused, once again," he explained disconcertingly.

"I turned away because I nervous," she tried her best to clarify. "I…"

"Hush. It is alright, I wasn't going to give up. You are mine… You are my wife. I was going to make you fall in love with me,' he smiled, "even if it was going to takes years…" He kissed her lips and rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed. "You have no idea how happy I was when you told me that you love me."

"I have always been in love with you," she said softly in almost a whisper as she raised both her hands to cup his cheek. "Always have…"

"You knew all long?" He opened his eyes and pulled back to look at her. He brought his hand and held hers.

"Yes, that was why I admitted myself to Tokyo-U," she blushed slightly, "I wanted to get to know you. I didn't tell you that I was your fiancée because I wanted you to fall in love with me and not Kai's granddaughter." She offered a faint smile.

"I am so sorry that I ran away like I did. Hiko's right, I am an idiot, a coward…" He cast down, feeling a little disdain. While he had never stopped feeling guilty for leaving her on their wedding night, he felt even more awful for causing her to cry. Especially on their first vacation together. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" He looked at her with a culpable face.

Kaoru's heart dropped. Her bottom slipped from the armchair and sank to the floor with Kenshin. Her hands were still firmly cupping his face. She looked at him earnestly before she stood on her knees and wrapped her arms around his head, pressing it against her chest. "Don't you ever leave me again…" She pleaded, hugging his head protectively with her cheek half buried into his hair.

His arms automatically lifted up, encircling her waist. "I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again," he nuzzled against the opening of her robe.

She released him and lowered herself to level with him. Her eyes carefully traveled along his strong handsome features before she firmly pressed her lips on his and kissed him senselessly. He responded to her passionate kiss with one of his own. With one hand supporting her nape and another on her body, he carefully lowered her down flat on the carpet. Keeping her attention busy with his lips, he freed his hand and reached for belt of the bath robe. Easily, he undid the knot and ravished her.

XooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooX

Soujiro absentmindedly tapped his finger on his desk while he thought of Sayo. She had been persistently calling him, asking the whereabouts of his employer, Enishi. He knew that Enishi was no longer interested in Sayo. No, it wasn't like that, he shook his head as he thought further. Enishi was never interested in Sayo. The reason why his employer, his friend, was seeing Sayo was because of the business opportunity that Enishi saw coming when he knew she was smitten by him. When the deal had been struck, naturally the relationship would end. The other reason that he could think of was Tomoe, the most important woman in Enishi's life and also a lover that Enishi could never have.

While Enishi never spoke of his feelings for his sister, Tomoe, Soujiro knew Enishi from inside out to see what Tomoe meant to Enishi. It was beyond a brother's love that Enishi had for her and Enishi was well aware that his love would not be requited the way he wished for. Soujiro sympathised with Enishi for getting himself entangled in a forbidden love. Soujiro knew Enishi was struggling with his emotion for his sister and it pained Enishi to no end when Tomoe wanted to marry Akira. Enishi could have anything he wanted in the world – he was smart and good looking – and yet the one thing that he wanted most was something he could not have.

Tomoe kept on urging, pushing and encouraging Enishi to go on a date. Enishi had not wanted to disappoint his sister and so he went on countless dates just to please her. Enishi never once enjoyed going out with ladies who weren't Tomoe, but because he had been dating many women had earned him a reputation of being a playboy. Soujiro noticed Enishi was only interested in bedding women – women who shamelessly threw themselves at him - who, in some ways resembled Tomoe. Soujiro couldn't help pondering, who Enishi really saw in his eyes while he was having sex with these women. Soujiro had always suspected that Tomoe knew how much her brother loved her but played oblivious.

Enishi had a habit of leaving the dirt of his relationship to Soujiro to clean up. Maybe, Soujiro thought, Enishi had never meant for Soujiro to pick up after his messy relationships. Enishi was never one to care for other people, other than Tomoe. Enishi would just leave it as it is, never bother to tell his ex-girlfriend that it was over. Never.

Soujiro felt sorry for Enishi ex-girlfriends and tended to end the relationship properly, on behalf of Enishi, with a nice clean cut. He had never had problems telling Enishi's girlfriends that the relationship was over; no matter how much hurt and despair was reflected in their eyes. He had thought that to be spiteful was indeed to be kind - better to kill all hope than leaving hope for the impossible. However, he could not bring himself to tell Sayo the same. He could see that Sayo was really in love with Enishi and he pitied her. Despite Sayo not being the first or the last to willingly die for Enishi, somehow, he felt that she was different. She was so sweet, so lovable and so nice. He couldn't understand why Enishi can't open up his heart and give Sayo a chance. Enishi could have been so happy with Sayo.

Soujiro shook his head at his last thought. Perhaps, Sayo could be so much happier if she liked him instead. He sighed. Life, indeed, can be unfair and even cruel.

Soujiro picked up the phone receiver and dialed. The line was connected and he waited for the person to answer his call.

"Soujiro," Enishi greeted, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just called to see if everything is alright with Tomoe," Soujiro started the conversation tactfully.

"Spit it out Soujiro," Enishi said, "You didn't just called to ask about Tomoe. What is it?"

Soujiro smiled. As much he understood Enishi, Enishi knew Soujiro from the back of his hand. "It is Sayo. She wants to see you, wants to know where you are," he went straight to the point.

"I don't care," Enishi responded. "You called just to tell me this?" he sounded a little annoyed. He was enjoying his private moment talking to Tomoe without Akira's interference and he was distracted because of this unimportant matter?

"Enishi, that poor girl really wants to see you. She is serious about this relationship…" Before Soujiro could say anything further, he was interrupted.

"You should know me better than this." Enishi was getting impatient.

"This one is different. She comes to the office, frequently, looking for you. She calls me everyday asking of your whereabouts. And she came to my home last night, crying, asking about you. So, could you just give her a call?" Soujiro said in a breath's time, giving Enishi no chance to interrupt.

"No, there's more reason I should not call or see her. She is clingy and I don't need that. I'm through with her." Enishi stated firmly.

"Enishi, just make a god damn call to her. How much does it really takes to give her a call?! She is different from the rest. She is really into you. Why can't you just open your heart for once and try it out with her for real?!" Involuntarily, Soujiro lost his temper.

"… You like her," Enishi stated nonchalantly. "If you want her, take her. I don't mind. Do whatever you want with her. I don't care. Bye," and he hung up.

"Enishi!" Soujiro called out, but it was too late. There was a monotonous tone from the other line. He put down the phone and sighed gravely.

"You broke up with Sayo?!" Tomoe asked Enishi angrily the moment he hung up on Soujiro.

"Hm," Enishi answered indifferently.

"How could you do this to her? What is wrong with her? Why –"

"I met someone." One single sentence from Enishi was enough to silence Tomoe.

Of all the excuses that Tomoe thought Enishi was going to throw at her, 'I met someone' was definitely not one of them. She remained quiet and observed Enishi's expression, wondering was this just another one of his lame excuses to keep her quiet. He was smiling and it was a genuine smile. _'He really met someone!' _

"Who is she?" Tomoe finally asked with her eyes sparkling. She had long waited for this day to come when Enishi told her that he met someone special. "Where did you meet her? What does she do for a living? Where does she lives? How many siblings does she have?..." Tomoe couldn't help asking all the questions at one go.

Enishi laughed and the span of Tomoe's smile grew wider. He had finally met someone who managed to open his heart. She was so happy for him that she wanted to meet this lucky girl immediately.

"When can I meet her?" She asked excitedly.

"When we get back to Tokyo," Enishi happily replied. "She is the assistant chemist in the lab that I am currently funding."

"What is she like?" Tomoe was curious to know what of kind a girl who managed to break through her brother's heart which was made out of steel.

"Pleasant. Stubborn. Mysterious," he answered thoughtfully.

"Just three words?" Tomoe couldn't believe all it took was someone who was pleasant but stubborn and yet mysterious to claim his heart. "Is she pretty?" Tomoe knew it was an irrelevant question but she couldn't help asking. It was a question most women would ask.

"She is. To me," Enishi smiled. He idly played with his mug while thinking of her plain beauty. "She isn't exactly attractive," he admitted, "but she emits a certain aura which makes you want to take a longer look at her, especially when she smiles." He remembered the first time he saw her smiling broadly to Hiko. He deliberately left out the single most important detail; that she was Seijuro's mistress. He didn't want Tomoe to worry. "She has small but luscious lips and she has a very determined pair of eyes, full of energy…" He was certain she would be his in time to come.

It was the first time Tomoe ever heard her brother describing a girl with such great delicate details. She felt a heavy burden being lifted off her chest and she no longer have to sacrifice Akira over her brother. "What's her name?" Another important question from Tomoe.

"Kaoru. Her name is Kaoru and she smells good."

XooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooX

Kaoru was resting her cheek on Kenshin's naked muscular chest, listening to his heartbeat when she asked, "Kenshin, the reason behind why you ran away on our wedding night wasn't a lie, right?" She had to make sure that he ran away because he was doubtful of her feelings towards him.

"No, Love. Do you doubt me?" Kenshin looked down at her but she did not move her head. He continued to swirl a lock of her hair around his fingers.

"No, I believe you but I.. I'm just worried… that..that…" The more she spoke, the more it was revealed that she did not have faith in him and he couldn't blame her.

Kenshin gently raise himself from lying flat on the bed and questioned, "Do you honestly think that I would marry someone that I do not have a face just because my father asked me to?" His movement caused Kaoru to raise her head and meet him in the eyes.

"Your father?" Kaoru secured the cover over her chest. Nobody had ever mentioned to her of Kenshin's parents and so she assumed that Kenshin's parents were long gone. And she had always thought that it was Hiko and her grandfather who had agreed to the arranged marriage.

"Yes, Hiko is in fact my father," Kenshin explained, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Hiko is your father?" Kaoru asked in surprised and pushed herself to sit up.

"Yes, he is my father, your father-in-law." Kenshin assured, pulling her to rest against him.

"But…but…" Kaoru was puzzled as she settled comfortably against him.

"You might not realize it but we have a lot in common. Like your grandfather, Hiko did not want the world to know he had a son." Kenshin revealed.

"Your mother…" Kaoru suddenly thought of.

"She died of cancer when I was five and I lived with Hiko ever since. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, it is a long story…" Kenshin began to tell Kaoru of his past from his parents' unwilling separation, how Hiko concealed his identity, Sano's adoption by Hiko and finally, Hiko's marriage proposal.

Kenshin further explained, "My parents were in love and my father believed in love. He brought forth the marriage proposal and gave me a choice of whether or not I would like to marry you. It was entirely my call. My father did not believe in power union thorough paper marriage. He is snobbish enough to think that he can own the world on his own," Kenshin sniggered. "I choose to marry you. I did not marry Kai's heritage but I married Kamiya Kaoru. I did not have any interest in business or what-so-ever but I was greatly smitten by Kai's granddaughter," Kenshin said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Kaoru blushed against his shoulder as she intently listened to him. She felt her heart melting away with his words.

Kenshin continued, "Even when I thought you didn't love me, I was determined with the marriage. I wanted so much to be with you that it scares me. I couldn't understand my obsession with you."

"I'm glad that you are obsessed with me. At least we are even," She looked up and smiled to him. "I am equally obsessed with you. Otherwise, I would have not come after you even though you were the one who left me on our wedding night."

Kenshin planted another kiss at the top of her head, "I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You have a lifetime to make it up to me." She nuzzled her nose against the base of his neck. "Hm...," she moaned in pleasure, "you smell so good."

Kenshin grinned. "Do you know the smell that you are smelling?"

"You…" she answered dreamily.

"No, it is not just me that you smell. You are smelling my love for you…" he corrected. He titled her chin with his finger and kissed her lasciviously. "Let's feed your stomach," he pulled back and suggested before he was over taken by his passion and desire, depriving her of her meals.

She nodded with contentment printed all over her face.

For the rest of the evening, it had been romantically pleasant for Kenshin and Kaoru. After dinner at the suite, Kenshin pulled a chaise longue into the balcony and they lie down on the longue under the star. Kaoru's weight leaned against him with his arm firmly wrapped around her. As they sipped their wine, they talked freely about themselves; from their childhood to how equally silly they both were with their marriage to each other.

"Kenshin, is this supposed to be our honeymoon?" It suddenly struck Kaoru to ask him.

"Hm… I guess." Kenshin had never thought about it.

"No way this is going to be our honeymoon," Kaoru protested.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to go Bora-Bora Island or any other island for our honeymoon. It feels more romantic being on an island for our honeymoon," she explained.

"Am I not romancing you enough?" His arm snaked around her waist tighter and he planted a series of light kisses on her neck.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, exposing more area of the neck to him. Although she was thoroughly enjoying his ministration, she answered, "Not enough."

His lips curled against her neck and continued to nibble at her neck. "We can always go for a second, third honeymoon if you please."

"Why did you choose to come to Holland?" she asked out of curiosity.

Kenshin stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes and answered, "Because this is the best season to visit Netherlands for their flowers. I heard that they have got one of the best gardens in the world. You love flowers, don't you?"

She was touched. She gazed at him before she lifted her head and pecked his lips. "I love you more..."

Kenshin grinned sheepishly and brought his head down to nuzzle at the base of her neck. "Kaoru," he called out after a while, "you brought lingerie from Victoria's Secret, didn't you?"

She was shocked when he asked her. She wanted to ask how knew about it but later thought it was pointless. He found her silky robe, hence, obviously he saw her lingerie. Therefore, she nodded.

"Who are they for?" he asked in a very low, alluring voice.

"Need you still ask?" she answered softly.

"Would you put in on for me tonight?" he asked seductively.

"Hm," she nodded. She felt her cheeks warming and she wondered if he saw her packing the lingerie into her luggage.

Kenshin's smile grew broader. He gently maneuvered them so that Kaoru's back was flat on the longue and he was looking down at her. He brought his head down and stopped just before his lips touches hers. He whispered, "I love you…" and kissed her on the lips.

For the first time, he verbally told her that he loved her. She was beyond happiness.

XooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooX

**Author's note:**

While I was writing certain 'sappy' paragraphs, I made my hair stand but still, I wrote and post it.

If anyone wondering why I was writing lime for the three consecutive chapters, it would be because:

1) I am on 'hentai' mode

2) I have very sick fantasy

3) I just thought that since K&K have been restricting themselves earlier and finally did 'it', it would take a while for them to get bored of 'it'. I just think that is just how it should be.

4) I am on 'hentai' mode.

A bit talkative today, am I not?

Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review to tell me your honest opinion of what you think of it all.


	18. Burden of a Responsibility

**Author's note: **A big applause to _Silent Tears of Agony_ for beta-reading this chapter for me. She makes reading this much more bearable.

Previously, Kenshin took Kaoru for a vacation to Netherlands and proposed to her. He revealed that he knew who Kaoru was.

**Burden of a Responsibility**

As the sun brought down the curtain on the day, Kaoru stood alone at the balcony both hands gripping lightly on the railing, admiring the contoured shades of yellow, gold and red painted across the sky. She allowed the soft cool breeze to caress her fairly wet hair, saving her the trouble of blow drying her washed hair. The ambience was breathtaking and if she could stop time, she would for she wanted so much to share the spectacular moment with Kenshin. Unfortunately she did not possess such magical power and hence, she could only silently hope for Kenshin to come out from his shower in time to join her.

She smiled to herself as flocks of birds retreated to their humble nest for the day. She was glad that she and Kenshin had finally returned to Auckland from, yet, another exhausting trip. For the duration of their vacation, they had been flying in and out of the city to another within the country. Kenshin had planned their journey well that for the past of ten days she had been visiting nothing but nurseries, gardens and tulips. She was positive that she had visited all of the country's famous gardens and parks. Whilst she knew Kenshin had arranged their vacation to her liking, she was feeling a little jaded of seeing just the nature. There was so much to Netherlands than gardens and parks. Inwardly, her subconscious mind concluded that her darling husband had overdone it. Nevertheless, she appreciated his effort to please her. Her grin grew wider. He can be at times a very silly man, she thought.

She was unaware when Kenshin, answering to her silent call, came quietly behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her slim waist; so as not to startle her. He rested his chin on her shoulders

'_Just in time_,' she smiled at her thought as her hands left the railing to enfold his arms around her. Almost automatically she tilted her head to the side, allowing him a more room and comfort. Wordlessly they watched the sun's final act. They need not words to express how deeply they felt for each other.

Only when nightfall raised its curtain had Kenshin opened his voice. "What would you like to do tonight, love?"

"Hm…" she gave some careful thought, "… shall we dine in the city tonight? We can tour around city after that."

"That's a good idea. We haven't been around the city much, have we?"

She shook her head in agreement. "I heard that Auckland is famous for it's red light district. Shall we go and see for ourselves?"

Kenshin quirked his brows before he released his hold around her and turned her around to face him. He asked, "Are you serious about this?" He knew Kaoru well enough to know that she, like him, had no particular interest for night spots.

She smiled and nodded. "We should do some market research while we are here," she said casually.

"Alright," Kenshin said uncertainly and guided her back into the suite. Her explanation puzzled him but he entertained the idea that she was mocking him and therefore ask no further question.

Indeed Kenshin had perceived Kaoru well, however, she had always been curious how receptive Kenshin was towards the industry. After all he was going to take over her grandfather's entire business. Although she disapproved of the idea, members of the triads were distinctly associated with night club, prostitutions ring and many more activities that set behind the scene. Generally, Kai's triad involved itself in any sort of profitable business ranging from logistic forwarding to arm smuggling; anything legal to illegal except drugs. Ironically her grandfather was patriotic and instilled in his memory was the dreadful Opium War that had destroyed his beloved country, China. And thus, he had a very strict policy against drugs.

There were times when Kaoru wondered why Kenshin, a righteous and morally abiding man, would want to marry her and inherit a business that was totally conflicting with his nature. Although Kenshin had assured her that it was her he was interested in, not her grandfather's business, surely Kenshin was aware of the consequences of his action. Then again, Hiko, his own father was in the same line of business as her grandfather. What confuses her was Hiko appeared to be trying all his might to seclude Kenshin from the underworld's exposure and yet, Hiko gave consideration to her grandfather's marriage proposal. Since she began to learn about Kenshin, she had a very mixed feelings about her marriage; she did not see him fit as her grandfather's successor, yet, she yearned so much for him to be her betrothed. In any case, she was far too content for he was the chosen one. She would not have anyone, except Himura Kenshin.

She wanted to know Kenshin's tolerance and acceptance level in the entertainment industry. She trusted Kenshin not to betray her but she could not help worrying about some strays will try to cling onto Kenshin. Therefore, that night she suggested venturing into the red light district. She would worry about other aspects of Kai's business and Kenshin later. Perhaps, she idly thought, she can somehow close down business related to the industry.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooXooooooooX

"Kaoru, are you really sure that you want to visit a strip club?" Kenshin enquired once again, stopped his footing in the middle of the walkway of a busy street. On lookers were beginning to wonder what the two foreigners were doing, staring at each other.

"For the thousandth time Kenshin, yes," she answered and tugged his hand in hers, resuming walking.

"But, why?" He asked.

She ignored his question and continued to drag him to the first available destination. She stopped short when something caught her eyes, "Kenshin, look! Your container…"

"My what? Container?" He was puzzled but nevertheless looked at the direction that she was pointing, in search of something resembling a container. He could not find anything.

"One of Kai's container. Look. The truck with a metal box over there."

Then it dawned on him that she was referring to the truck and not to a food container which he initially thought. "What is the container doing here at night and in the middle of the city?" He looked around for a factory. He quickly dismissed the idea when it was unlikely there would be a factory or warehouse in the red light district.

"Let's follow the truck," she stuck out her hand and hailed for a cab. She had a hunch that the twenty foot container was heading to somewhere it was not supposed to be. And it was with Kenshin's container. She wasn't going to allow any of the Kai's containers being misused for unlawful purposes, not under her watch. It was rather ironic how she had thought considering Kai's managed illegal activities on its own accord.

"Kaoru, why do we want to follow the truck?" Kenshin asked once they settled comfortably in the cab. He had a basic idea why but he didn't want her to investigate further. He didn't want her to get involved in the matter. "It is probably just sending goods to somewhere nearby. We should not be worrying. Look! There is a strip bar just around the corner. Mister, could you stop here?" Kenshin tried to take control over the situation.

"The truck is pulling the container into the alley. Please follow the truck." She firmly instructed the cab driver.

However the cab driver stopped the car where Kenshin had requested, turned around and said, "I am sorry, Ma'am. It is a dead end after the turn."

"Alright. We get off here then," Kaoru pulled out some notes from her handbag and paid the driver.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin gripped tightly on her wrist, wanting to say something but was not given the opportunity to talk when the driver interrupted.

"Bad idea to snoop around Miguel's place."

The driver's warning alarmed Kenshin and his grip on Kaoru tightened. "Kaoru, it is not safe. Let's go back to the hotel."

"The more there is for us to find out what is going on here." Kaoru jerked her hand forcefully. She was determined to find out. Kenshin let go of her wrist, worried that he might hurt her if he didn't and climbed out of the cab after her.

Kenshin grabbed her wrist again the moment she was about to sprint towards the alley. "Kaoru, as soon as we see what they are doing with the container, we are leaving, is that clear?" There was an air of authority laying in his tone.

"Alright. Alright. I understand," She quickly brushed him off. "Come on let's go already."

Before she could reach the corner of the building leading to the alley, Kenshin was already standing in front of her. He stretched his arm to the back, trapping Kaoru behind him as he peeked into the alley.

"Kenshin!" She whispered angrily but he paid her no heed. "What are they doing? I can't see if I am a behind you!"

"They are unloading the container…" he finally replied. "It is just goods," he turned around and rested his hand firmly on her upper arm, "It's nothing. Let's go." He began to usher her to walk.

"No, wait!" she protested quietly, "I want to see it." She pushed herself away from Kenshin's grip and peeked into the alley. At the sight she saw, her eyes widened.

A number of young Asian girls were lining up to climb down from the container. The girls looked worn out, under nourished and filthy. There were six large men - who weren't too gentle judging by their menacing look - directing or rather pushing the girls to the back door of, she suspected, a night club.

"Human trafficking…" she believed. This was definitely not one of Kai's many depths of business. She turned to Kenshin who wore a very serious expression. "Kenshin, they are using you container to smuggle those girls," she whispered irritably. "We have to stop them and help those poor girls. They might have been kidnapped and force into prostitution!" She turned her on her heels when Kenshin grabbed her arm crossly.

"You promised that you would leave once you know what is going on. So, let's go back."

"But…"

"No 'but' Kaoru. We will report this to the local authority and let them handle it from there. We are going back to the hotel." Kenshin was firm.

"I can't believe you just said that!" She flicked her captive arm hard but Kenshin's grip was even firmer. "They are using the Kai's container to smuggle women! We don't do that sort of thing! We have to help the girls. I can't leave them here. I thought you were always righteous. Where is your sense of justice when I need it?! And you are hurting me." she chided.

Upon hearing Kaoru's complaint, Kenshin's heart sank and his grip on her arm loosened. Seizing the opportunity, Kaoru gave another flick to free herself from Kenshin and ran towards the main entrance of the club. Kenshin instantaneously ran after her and caught her wrist again.

Kaoru turned around and snapped at him, "I don't care what you have to say, I am going in with or without you!"

"We can't just go in like this. We need a plan," he simply stated.

Kaoru smiled and nodded vigorously. "Thank you," she gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek.

He smiled before he asked her to stay where she was while he went around the corner to assess the vicinity. After a while, he came back and suggested, "We go in, we find the girls. I take care of the guys while you lead the girls out through the back door. If there is a slightest hint that things will turn out bad, we will abandon the mission and make a run for it, alright?"

"Yes sir! Now, let's move." She replied chirpily.

Kenshin sighed. Kenshin knew she was stubborn but he didn't realized she was 'that' stubborn. What Kaoru said hit on him. He was to inherit the Kai's business and he was with the Police Special Unit. He was capable of handling such a situation. He was confident that he was able to take control of the situation and protect his wife the same time. Besides, he wasn't given much choice taking into account that he was not able to control the situation with his wife who determined to save the girls on her own.

They went into the club being scrutinized by a few wary eyes as they stood out like a sore thumb; Kenshin's hand firmly clutching a woman's hand and she looked nothing like someone who would come into the joint that was strictly for men only. In order not to arouse further suspicion, Kenshin led them to the bar counter and ordered something to drink.

"What do we do now?" Kaoru whispered into Kenshin's ear.

"We wait."

"Wait?"

"They are watching us. So, let's pretend that we went into the wrong place to have some fun and we might as well enjoy it." Kenshin's arm around Kaoru's waist tightened. He gulped down the remainder of the glass and pulled Kaoru out to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

Kaoru felt a surge of both excitement and arousal when Kenshin took charge the way he did. _'He is so cool and sexy!' _She shook her head to clear her indecent thought. _'This is supposed to be a lif- saving mission, not a drooling over Kenshin session.'_

Though seemingly they were dancing, Kenshin further assessed his surrounding and analysed the situation they were in. He smirked slightly when he found what he was looking for. Kaoru, on the other hand, tried very hard to concentrate on the mission instead of Kenshin's serious but handsome face. It didn't help when his hands were attached firmly on her hips.

Gradually, he waltzed them to the side of the dance floor and disappeared from the crowd to a staircase leading to the basement. He kept himself out of sight between corners of the wall, hiding Kaoru behind him. Nearing his estimated target area, there were, as he anticipated, two huge men talking and at the same time guarding the door to a room. He smiled when he saw how close the exit was.

"Wait here." He mouthed to her and she nodded.

Thud! Thud! Swiftly, using only his limbs, he put the two watch dogs to sleep.

Kaoru came out from her hiding place while Kenshin broke the lock on the door. When the door was unlocked, he was greeted by a group of about twenty frightened girls. They all squirmed together at the sight of their unknown saviour.

Moving very quickly, Kaoru spoke in Chinese and the girls' expression immediately brightened up. They stood up and quietly followed Kaoru's instruction.

"Kaoru, I think we need to hurry," Kenshin warned. He had a feeling that they were about to expect some company soon. He searched his surrounding for a possible weapon. With so many ladies to protect, he would most definitely need something other than his bare hands to defend them. He picked up a long metal pipe and tested for the grip. He gave the pipe a few good swings. Shortly he found a piece of rag and he wrapped it around the pipe giving it a better grip.

Then, his sensitive ears picked up footsteps despite the loud thumping from the floor above. Someone was coming and he had a suspicion it would be more than just one person. "Kaoru, take the girls and run as fast as you can out of the alley into the streets. Turn to your left and keep on running and you will see a very small police booth ahead. Wait there. And don't turn around. Tell them."

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you. I'll delay the guys. Now, go!" Kenshin lightly slapped her buttock.

Kaoru turned and left the building with the girls.

Kenshin stood in his defensive stand, flexed his shoulders and neck, ready to meet his opponent. His hunch had been right. There was more than just one person. In fact there were ten of them. _'I am going to get a good exercise, tonight,_' he thought to himself.

After giving clear and precise instructions, she turned back into the building again. She didn't feel right leaving Kenshin on his own. She knew martial art and her father was a kendo instruction! She could be of help. She looked around the alley and found what she was looking for. She picked up a piece of wood that resembled her bokken and went back in through the back door.

"Kaoru! What are you doing here?!!!" Kenshin shouted as he raised his pipe and struck his opponent in the stomach.

"I. can't… leave.. you.. here.. all by.. yourself..," Kaoru tried to explain as she started her attack.

The sight of Kaoru fending for herself against a man made Kenshin's blood hit the boiling point. Phantom liked, he all of a sudden appeared in front of Kaoru, blocking her from her attacker. "Kenshin, I can take care of myself!" She went off attacking another visible target.

"Kaoru!!!" Panic rose in his voice when Kaoru left his side, attacking on her own. His concentration spilt between watching over Kaoru and the enemy in front of him. Switching from Kaoru to what was in front of him, he suddenly found himself with three men attacking him at the same time. He managed to block their advances and viciously swept them across the face with his pipe. He no longer felt the calm but the adrenaline rush to put down all these men before his Kaoru got hurt. And then, his worst nightmare finally came true…

"Hey, tough guy! Put your weapon down or I'll put a bullet through her brains," a husky masculine voice demanded.

Cold sweat broke immediately as Kenshin turned to find Kaoru standing still on her spot with a gun pointing at her temple by a young man. Kenshin dropped his weapon without further hesitation. Kaoru had a very sorry expression written all over her face. Even though Kenshin had dropped his weapon, no one dare to come near him. The young man, Kenshin suspected, would be the owner of the joint, judging by his dress. The young man had various different sizes of gold chains hanging around his neck.

"What the fuck happened here?" the young man demanded from his boys as he observed the damages surrounding them.

"Miguel, the girls are missing and these two people attacked us. They must have set them free."

"Really?" Miguel grabbed Kaoru by the arm and roughly pulled her towards him. Action that was anything but gentle caused Kaoru to stumble and hit Miguel's exposed hairy chest.

Kenshin jerked slightly in an attempt to go to her aid but his foot stopped him when he realized very quickly how unfavourable his current situation was.

"Can any one of you fucking cows tell me how these two," the tip of Miguel's gun rotated between Kaoru and Kenshin, "managed to get past all of you and released my stock?!!!!!" He berated from the top of his lungs. His hand mirrored his anger as he squeezed the flesh out of Kaoru's arm.

None of Miguel's boys had an answer to his question.

Kenshin felt the pain when Kaoru cringed her face. He balled his fist tightly. "Let. Her. Go."

Miguel turned to Kenshin with a stern expression. Shortly, he put up a smile and said, "Let her go? Who the hell are you?!!! Do you have any idea how much I had pay to get my stock? And I have client who, as we speak,is waiting for their delivery! Do you?" his angry pair of eyes bore into Kenshin's. "So, what am I going to do now, huh?" he directed the question to Kenshin before he evilly leered at the woman he was holding from head to toe. And he smirked.

Kenshin felt the control over his rising temper crumbling.

Miguel pushed his nose forward to get a better smell of Kaoru and she flinched violently. "My, my, a feisty one, isn't she?" He observed Kenshin's reaction with a sly smile. "She smells sweet even in her sweat. Such soft, fair skin..." He stuck his tongue out and slowly dragged it vertically against Kaoru's soft cheek. Kaoru felt the texture and the moisture of his disgusting tongue and recoiled but Miguel kept pushing his face forward.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" Kenshin was ready to charge forward but halted when Miguel pulled the safety trigger.

"She will fetch a handsome price, I would say. And since you happily let loose my valuable stock, I will take this woman as part of the exchange," Miguel held his gun out to one his boys before both of his hands aggressively groped Kaoru.

Kaoru yelped before she screamed, "Get your filthy hands off me!!!"

At that point, Kenshin lost it. However, before he could get anywhere near Miguel, he felt a sharp throbbing pain on his back and dropped to his knee.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru thrashed about to break free from Miguel's forceful hold around her.

"Now, now, you be good," Miguel cooed, "or I will break every bone in his body," he threatened. "I will take good care of you," he eerily whispered to her ears. "And before I market her to my client, I need to know how she feels and tastes like…" he glared at Kenshin with a wicked grin.

"You touch her again, I'll make sure you go to hell." Kenshin hissed through his gritted teeth. He could no longer feel the pain on his back but the burning flame swirling inside of him. He knew he needed to get Kaoru out of the situation fast. He quickly calculated his options.

Miguel challenged, "I'd like to see you try." With one mighty pull, he tore the front of Kaoru's blouse, exposing her bra for everyone else to see.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin was immediately pinned down to the ground by three men. His left cheek was pressed hard onto the cold concrete flooring. "Get away from her, you son of a bitch!"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru struggled for her freedom, unaware of how vulnerable she was at the moment. She could not care less about herself.

Miguel paid no attention to Kenshin or Kaoru who was still thrashing about. Instead he gave a careful thought and said, "I think I will be generous tonight. My boys will get to try my new product. And I bet she looks really good on screen. Gang bang footage sells like hot cakes, these days. I suppose my loss tonight will be compensated by making a movie out of her. Then we are even…."

"DON'T YOU DARE…" Kenshin roared angrily, unable to move very much.

"Let him go, you bastard!" Kaoru wriggled violently. .

"I'm afraid not, my fair lady. He will be your first audience to watch you perform live in action." Miguel started caressing yhe bare, soft flesh of her abdomen.

Kenshin's eyes widened and wavered as he watched Kaoru struggle painfully. "DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" He transformed his anger into raw strength to break free. His anger took five men to hold it down.

Miguel laughed out loud. "You don't understand the situation that you are in, do you?" He stared down at Kenshin. "You trespassed on my territory and freed my stock and you think I am just going to let you walk away just like that?!" His eyes narrowed down to match with Kenshin's fury. Both endeavored to kill one another with their deadly glare. "I will make you pay slowly and painfully… and we shall start with her, your woman."

In the midst of the very tense situation, a loud knock on the back door was heard. "Ah… Looks like I've dropped in just in time. I didn't miss anything much, did I?" A bald but tall and well built Chinese looking man with very small narrow eyes walked through the door in his fine black suit.

"Now, who the hell are you? What do you want?" Miguel questioned as the bald man casually strode into the room. None of Miguel's boy stopped the bald man from picking up a chair and sitting comfortably with his legs crossed. The bald man asserted a certain autocratic air and he looked intimidating despite his calm demeanor.

At a quick glance, he scrutinized Kaoru and then Kenshin before he spoke up, "You can call me Blackie and I am interested in collecting these two," his finger pointed at Kenshin and Kaoru.

"This is internal affairs. They trespassed on my area. So get lost and go back to your China Town."

The man who called himself Blackie merely smirked and it was enough to grate on Miguel's nerve.

"Miguel," another man appeared from the direction of the stair.

"What?!" Miguel snapped. He was beginning to lose his cool.

"Phone call," the man walked closer to Miguel with a mobile phone in his hand.

"Can't you see that I am busy?!"

"It is a call from your father."

Miguel glared harder at Blackie before he roughly snatched the phone from the man. "Papa, I'm busy right… … I don't fucking care who they are… They stole… but… Yes… No…" He frowned harder at Blackie who had a victorious smile on his face. "Yes… I understand. … Yes." He ended the call.

He reluctantly released his hold on Kaoru and said in a very small voice, "Let him go."

Kaoru rushed to Kenshin's side.

"What? But he.."

"I said, let him go!" Miguel repeated, only in a harsh loud manner.

Miguel's boys grudgingly loosened their grip on Kenshin.

Once Kenshin was free to move on his own free will, he immediately checked for any injury on Kaoru. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he said under his breath. "I'm sorry.."

Kaoru shook her head, unable to utter a word as fear finally set in.

Blackie stood up. "Thank you for your generosity and kind consideration," he said with a sarcastic edge in his voice. He took off his coat as he walked towards Kaoru. He securely covered Kaoru's lithe body with his coat before he kneeled beside her. "My lady, your grandfather sent me here," he said with an assuring smile. "Are you alright, young master?" he turned his attention to Kenshin.

"Yes, I'm fine." He was not at all fine. His emotion was running turmoil within him. Fury, humiliation, antagonizing shameful, self-resentment, disappointment; all ran through him at once.

"Good. We need to get going." Blackie offered to help Kenshin stand up but was refused politely.

Blackie turned to Miguel. "Is our transport ready?"

Miguel stared dead into Blackie's unnerving eyes and turned away. "Bring them to Papa," he ordered one of his boys.

Blackie led his masters to the stairs. Just before he climbed up the stair, he turned around and bowed slightly to Miguel who was still standing stoninly, unable to accept the turn of the situation.

Once in the limousine, Blackie informed casually, "We will be paying a courteous visit to Mr. Bradoss - Miguel's father." He took out his mobile phone and started texting. Once he was done, he said, "If you may allow me, young master, my lady, I will do the talking on your behalf."

Kenshin merely nodded, realizing the incident was beyond his league. He felt a stabbing pain in his ego.

When they arrived at the bungalow, they were greeted with politeness, a totally different atmosphere from before.

"Welcome to my humble home," Mr. Bradoss personally greeted them at his door step with open arms.

Blackie took a few quick steps and was in front of Kaoru who walked besides Kenshin. "Mr.Bradoss, thank you for extending your courtesy to my masters. We couldn't be more grateful," he took Mr. Bradoss' large hand and shook it firmly. "We are terribly sorry for what happened earlier. My young master, a young blood, went overbroad. I hope that you find it in your big heart to forgive us."

It took a lot from Kaoru to stop herself from berating that Bradosses were the ones who crossed the line first. She was getting a little sick in the stomach at the diplomatic or simply put, pretentious scene playing in front of her.

"Nonsense, I am the one who is supposed to apologize for my son's action for causing hurt to your masters. Please come in and take a rest." Mr.Bradoss guided them into the house, to the living area.

Kenshin did not like it, not even one bit when he had no control over the situation. He had no choice but to trust the stranger named Blackie.

They were served some hot tea while Mr.Bradoss took in Kenshin and Kaoru's appearance.

"I see that my stupid son has gone quiet some damage to your masters," Mr.Bradoss turned to Blackie. "I am terribly sorry. I will get the best doctors to attend to them right away." He snapped his fingers at his servant.

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. A doctor has been arranged at the hotel." Blackie instantly declined.

"No…No, please, stay here for the night."

"Ah.. thank you for the extended hospitality but I am afraid," Blackie turned to both Kenshin and Kaoru, "they would not be quite as comfortable as they would be at their hotel where they have stayed for the past few days. Furthermore, I least expect harmony in this house when Master Miguel comes back if my masters were to stay. We would not want to further aggravate the matter."

"I see, I understand," Mr.Bradoss sounded a little offended. A servant walk holding a phone walked up besides Mr.Bradoss. Mr. Bradoss took the phone, "Hello, Seijuro-san. I have here with me your son and Old Man Kai's granddaughter… They are safe and fine. It would be my greatest pleasure to host them. … Do you wish to speak to them?" He handed the phone to his servant and his servant went to stand beside Kenshin.

Kenshin took the phone, "Hello?" He was expecting Hiko to blow at the top of his lungs at him, but instead he was surprised when his father said in a very concerned and fatherly manner, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Kenshin lied. He was emotionally hurt.

"And Kaoru?"

"She is shaken but she is fine," Kenshin said as he fisted the material of his pants.

"Listen very carefully," Hiko demanded, "say your thanks politely and go back to the hotel. Don't go anywhere else. I will be there in a few hours time. If you need anything, Blackie will arrange it. You can trust him. Now, let me talk to Kaoru."

"Hai," Kenshin obediently nodded and passed the phone to Kaoru.

"Hello," Kaoru tried to hold her voice still.

There was a short pause from Hiko. "Kaoru, don't be afraid. Everything is alright. I will see you in a few hours time."

"Hmm," was all that Kaoru could manage. Hiko's gentleness made her wantto cry.

When Mr.Bradoss ended his conversation with Hiko, Blackie stood up, expressed their wish to leave and left.

When they reached the hotel lobby, there were two fully equipped Asian doctors – a female and a male, waiting for them. While it was expected the doctors would follow them to their room but Bradoss' men as well? They were drawing unnecessary attention with four not so pleasant looking thugs escorting them.

As if reading Kenshin's concern, Blackie offered a voluntary explanation, "Young master and the Lady are now the guests of honor of the Bradosses. So it is likely Bardoss will have his men following you around, watching over you."

Kenshin nodded. Something in the way that Blackie had said it made him very uncomfortable. He felt more like a hostage with limited freedom instead of a guest.

Once all five of them were locked in the suite with four bodyguards standing outside their door, the female doctor ushered Kaoru to the bedroom and closed the door. Kenshin moved to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Blackie smiled, "Don't worry. She is a trusted doctor. The Lady will be fine with her. We need to attend to your injury on your back." He nodded to the doctor and started texting with his mobile phone again.

'_How did he know?'_ Kenshin automatically unbuttoned his shirt.

A soft cry from the bedroom was heard and Kenshin immediately jumped on his feet.

"She has some serious bruises around her arm. The doctor is rubbing her bruises with ointment to dissolve the clotted blood under her skin," Blackie assured. "Like what the doctor is about to do you now."

"No broken ribs," the male doctor announced as he felt around Kenshin's torso.

"Good, otherwise, I will be skinned alive," Blackie muttered under his breath.

Kenshin's eyes winced when the Chinese doctor applied an extreme pressure on his injured back. _'Is this the pain Kaoru had to endure?'_ he thought to himself.

Blackie quietly observed various emotions cross Kenshin's stern face. He had thought that it was not his place to say anything to his young master but he could not resist. "It was a stupid thing to do, but you had a rather difficult princess to handle. The Lady is well known for her stubbornness. You could have had control over the situation if she had not returned for you." He doubted that whatever he said would clear Kenshin's conscious when Kenshin maintained his faraway look.

"You were watching us all the time, weren't you?" Kenshin finally said.

One corner of Blackie's lips curled upwards. "Old master was worried about the Lady and yourself. And so he sent me here. My loyalty is to the Kai and you will be succeeding after the Old Master, hence I am answerable to you, Young Master."

"What good have I to succeed the Kai when I can't even protect her?" Extremely softly, he unintentionally blurted out his troubled thoughts.

Blackie went silent for a long moment, watching Kenshin's head stoop lower, hiding his eyes under his bangs. "You will learn," Blackie said sincerely. "There is a Chinese saying; failure is one of the many paths leading to success."

Kenshin laughed half-heartedly. "Thank you." He leveled his head up to meet Blackie, "You can call me by my name."

"As you wish, Kenshin." For the first time, Blackie smiled genuinely.

XooooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

Kenshin sat on the bed, then carefully and gently held Kaoru's hand horizontally. "This looks really bad, dear. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Kaoru shook her head, her eyes never once left Kenshin's face. She noticed how every muscle on his face was pulling tightly as he examined large patches of black, blue and red rings around her arm. His usual upward curled lips were pulled to a fine thin line. "It wasn't as bad before the doctor decided to salve on it. After that, my bruises started to spread out like some epidemic skin disease." She rolled her eyes.

She quickly added when he didn't response, "She said that should happen when blood clots are dissolved. She said that the bruises will lighten by tomorrow morning and will disappear in two days time. If she had not done it, it will take weeks before my bruises subside. Even though I do not doubt the effectiveness of Chinese medical practice, I would really prefer hard boiled egg instead," she chuckled lightly but died down almost immediately when Kenshin did not find it entertainingly funny and his concentration still remained on her injured arm.

There was a moment of silence.

Kenshin could not erase his memory of Miguel's mistreatment against Kaoru. His mind kept on replaying the scene between Miguel's filthy tongue on his wife's cheek and Miguel aggressively groping his wife.

Kaoru's ringing phone momentarily snapped Kenshin out of his misery and hence broke the cold silence of the room.

Kenshin released her arm and stretched his upper body to reach for her phone laying flat on the bedside table. He took a look at ID caller appearing on the screen before he handed the phone over. "It's Aoshi…" he informed.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin and took a deep breathe before she answered her call without having to look at the display screen.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing Aoshi asked before Kaoru could say her greeting.

"I'm fine."

Upon hearing Kaoru's response and tone, Aoshi started his inevitable lecture. "What were you thinking charging into a joint like that?!! You almost causedan irreversible damage to your life!" he hissed.

Kaoru kept quiet for she had nothing to say to defend herself.

"I want to talk to him." Aoshi demanded.

"It wasn't his fault. I was the one who wanted to go there." She explained hastily.

Aoshi repeated, "Kaoru, I want to speak to him."

She still held onto the phone when Kenshin removed the phone from her ears to his.

"Aoshi…" was all Kenshin could say and….

"HAVE YOU GOT NO BRAIN?!" Aoshi berated.

Kenshin started to move away from the bed - away from Kaoru's hearing distance - to the window. He remained silent, absorbing Aoshi's scolding.

"You once again proved that you are incapable of being with her. I don't care whose blood you are carrying, you almost have her gang rape and featured in a pornography!! Is this how you are going to keep her safe?! I am going to kill you if anything happens to her. I keep to my words." Aoshi ended the conversation.

Kenshin felt as if a katana just went right through his heart. He was very disheartened by the word of truth from Aoshi. It didn't even bother him how Aoshi got his hand on the details of what had happened. Although Aoshi had long since hung up on him, he was still holding the phone to his ears.

Kaoru came behind him and stood one step away from him. "I'm sorry. It is my fault all of this happened." She said solemnly.

Kenshin turned around and his eyes softened at the sight of her apologetic face. "It is not your fault. I failed to protect you. I'm the one who should be sorry." He tried to smile the best that he could.

Kaoru could no longer hold back her tear. She jumped, closing the distance between them and hugged Kenshin tightly, allowing her tear to flow down freely. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Shh…" Kenshin gently stroked her hair, comforting her. "It is alright now. Everything is fine now." He gently pushed her shoulders away, far enough for him to see her face. He cupped her face with his hands and his thumbs wiped away her falling tears. "I promised you that this will never happen again." He kissed her forehead before he rested his own on hers. He closed his eyes and murmured, "Never." Silently, he swore upon his life.

Kaoru, unable to talk, nodded vigorously and bit her bottom lip. She sobbed harder. She felt miserable when Kenshin took all the blame upon himself.

They stood for a long moment until her crying subdued. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. "It has been a long day. You should rest now." He gave a small smile and wiped dry the remainder of her tears with his hands.

Hand in hand, he led her to the bed. They sat on the edge of the bed and Kenshin picked up a cup. "Here. Drink this, the doctor said that it will help you sleep."

Kaoru peeked into the cup holding a black liquid. She sniffed and commented, "It looks and smells pretty nasty."

Kenshin laughed a little and assured her, "I have one too. Be good, drink it up." The doctor mentioned dreamless sleep being one of the effects of the black tea.

Kaoru obediently drank the tea in one big gulp. "Aw… That tastes awful."

Kenshin without warning, kissed her senselessly, dulling the bitterness of the after taste. Slowly, he pulled away and asked his flushing wife, "Better?"

"Sweet," she answered.

Kenshin lowered her head on a pillow. He brushed away a few strands away from her face. "Go to sleep." His tender, loving eyes trailed her feature as if it was his first time meeting such a beautiful creature like her.

Kaoru nodded. "How's your back? Does it still hurt?"

"No."

"Let me see it." Kaoru tried pushing herself up with her elbow. Kenshin had both his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down.

"I'm fine. Nothing serious. I have had much worse than this. This one doesn't even stand close to Hiko's training."

Her eyes widened. "Really? You mean Hiko actually hit you?"

"Yes, and we praticed using katana. But we used the blunt side of the katana." Kenshin lowered himself to rest his head next to hers. He slept on his side and his hand sprawled over her stomach. Trying to distract her attention, he started telling her of his sword practice with Hiko until she fell into slumber.

XooooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

Blackie laid flat on his back on the sofa, crossing his legs. He turned on the television but his sight was tuned to the entrance of the suite. He doubted that Bradoss would try anything stupid but he couldn't be more cautious. He glanced at the bedroom door, where both his young masters were resting.

'_Himura Kenshin…' _He never had a very fond impression over his young master since the wedding. He never fully comprehended why old master picked the Japanese man as his successor. No doubt Seijuro owned Hiten Group, a powerful organization, but he didn't see the necessity for the union of the two families. He had no right to question the Old Master's decision but he couldn't help but wonder. The Old Master's decision to have a Japanese as his successor had earned the master a number opposition. _'Trouble water ahead…'_ he anticipated.

In any case, no matter whom the Old Master chose as his successor, Blackie had sworn allegiance to the old Master, thus the triad. He will give his full support and even life to the new leader of the triad. He smiled again when he recalled he had learned a little about his Young Master. Himura Kenshin might gradually earn his loyalty and even friendship.

XooooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

**Author's note:** Something different, isn't it? Well, I hope it is something different. In case anybody wondering what happen to Enishi, well, he will pop in and out for the next two or three chapters. At the moment, I would like to concentrate on Kenshin first.

Slow update was because I took a long time thinking of how to write and I went for a vacation to Yunnan, China. Although I went for only a week, my brain practically declared vacation for a month or so. Going back to work after the blissful one week was HORRIBLE!!! Anyway, I didn't get anywhere near Shanghai and collect information from my story. :(

So, time for you to tell me what you think of the story. I really love honest opinion, be it good or bad – that way you can help me develop myself.


	19. Father & Son

**Author's note: **Thank you to those who took the time to review. Thank you very much for leaving me you opinion. It was fun and encouraging reading them. I used to reply (if possible) every review I received because I thought it would be polite to do so. But I have this bad habit of asking too much question in my reply and that, I realized, can be really annoying. So, I will stop being annoying and stop replying review unless it is to answer question.

_Warning:_ This chapter is not beta yet. And my inspiration seemed to be at its best at wee hour in the morning when my eyes are tired and my brain is half asleep. It is weird, I know. So, error is inevitable (even if my brain is full awake). This chapter (I like to think) concentrate on character and plot development.

Previously, Kaoru couldn't mind her own business and landed both she and Kenshin into trouble with a mobster during their vacation to Netherlands. Kenshin could not get himself and Kaoru out of the tight situation without help from Blackie, who was sent by Old Man Kai. Kenshin felt miserable for failing to protect Kaoru.

**Father & Son**

The sun almost rose to its peak when Kaoru woke up to Kenshin's fingers tenderly caressing her hair. He rested against the bed board, watching her trying to regain the functions of her limbs. She found a little difficult opening her eyes despite the bedroom being properly shield from the sun ray by the heavy drape.

"Morning," he greeted when he reckoned she awake enough to hear him.

She did not response but instead she turned to her side and strapped her arms across his waist.

"Still sleepy?" he asked softly.

She nodded with her face pressed onto his abdomen. His chuckled lightly..

"Stop shaking," she mumbled, the trembling was giving her headache.

He smiled at her complained and continued to idly twiddle her hair with his fingers. It amazed him how much she could sleep. He can't blame her. He blamed himself instead. He had planned for a tight schedule vacation and she was exhausted from it. Furthermore the night before…

At that last thought Kenshin sighed heavily. He had stayed up all night, unable to sleep. The whole time he only watched Kaoru slept. He was not able to come to term with himself; for failing to protect her. His memory kept on reminding him of previous night's event, leaving him no peace. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He exhaled slowly but the conventional calming method was of no help to his broken ego, his self worth.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked with extreme concern. She was abruptly awakened by his unusual dampened aura.

Kenshin forced a smile, "Nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep." He gently stroked her head, applying just enough pressure to rest her leveled head back to the pillow.

Kaoru resisted and pushed herself to sit up. She momentarily gazed at him, trying to read his expression. She got up on her knees and straddled herself on his thighs. She looked at him intently, almost sympathetically as her hand left her side to cup his cheek. Her thumb lightly brushed his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she tried again.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, savouring the soft feel of her skin. He knew his eyes would betray him, giving out his emotions. His hands rested on the sides of her thighs.

She asked no further for she already knew what was troubling him and learnt that he had no intention of telling her. She leaned in and lightly pecked him on the lips. "It wasn't your fault," she convinced him, holding his gaze when he peeled open his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her hold. "You did all you can." She stroked his head as he nuzzled against her chest.

He did not say anything but hugged her tightly and hid his face.

"It wasn't your fault." She repeated. "It wasn't at all…" She had only herself to blame for all that had happened.

If only she minded her own business…

If only she had listened to him…

If only…

They held each other for a long while before Kenshin finally raised his head and asked, "Hungry?" He smiled.

She nodded, released him and got off him. When the back of her head was turned to Kenshin, her face was drowned by a deep remorse when she realized he had not slept much, if at all, while she unperturbedly slept throughout the night as if nothing had happened and left Kenshin to battle with his guilt which was entirely her fault.

By the time, Blackie's masters came out from their bedroom, food was ready to be served. The aroma of the sizzling pan of meat wafted the entire suite. Kaoru was a little surprised to find a Chinese looking chef and his little stove in the suite, near the balcony.

"Good afternoon," Blackie stood up from his chair, "slept well?" he asked. "Your branch will be ready in a minute," Blackie started walking away from round dining table.

"Blackie, please sit with us," Kenshin insisted as he pulled out a chair for Kaoru.

Blackie obliged with a smile and sat down at the dining with his masters. He continued to sip his coffee.

As Blackie had promised, plates of food were presented in front of Kaoru within minutes. Everything on the dining table was something either she or Kenshin liked. It wasn't anything too heavy for their first meal of the day and neither it was from the breakfast menu. She made an effort to look up and examine the area near the balcony. She noticed on make shift kitchen were ingredients that wasn't served on the table. It was probably, she suspected, meant for breakfast which she didn't wake up in time to get any. She took a sip of her tea and it was exactly how she would drink them.

She silently concluded that Blackie was a close observant and meticulous man. Blackie came crashing into Miguel's just in the niche of time, doctors were already there when they got back to the hotel and food was ready when she got up from bed. Blackie had everything all planned out. She couldn't help but believed Blackie had always thought a few steps ahead of her and Kenshin. She smiled as she dug into her plate of food. She could not have expected anything less from the man her grandfather had entrusted with his last blood line.

Kenshin noticed his wife was smirking slightly and he wondered.

Kaoru looked up and found Blackie's flawless complexion. Only then did she have a chance to take in Blackie's charming features. He had a square and strong jaw which suggested that he was a man of his own opinion; not just merely a follower. He had a very high nose bridge for a Chinese man and he had a high forehead despite his baldness. Kaoru stared into his pair of deep narrowed eyes. He had very calculative eyes and they hold an eventful past. She had no doubt that her grandfather had appointed this man to be Kenshin's left hand and from the moment Blackie himself to her and Kenshin, he will be part of their lives.

Blackie noticed that his mistress had been observing him but he paid no attention to it.

Kenshin leaned on his side towards his wife and whispered, "Kaoru, you are staring…"

Kaoru snapped out of her reverie and apologized bashfully. For a short moment, Kaoru concentrated on her plate before she asked, "Blackie, how's grandfather?"

Blackie smiled and replied, "He is fine. Still going about the usual. He never stops worrying about you, my Lady…"

"Kaoru," she corrected.

Blackie smiled before he continued, "He would have very much wanted to be with you right this moment, Kaoru but he has his very reason not to."

"I understand," Kaoru acknowledged. "He still thinks that his shadowed enemy might follow his lead to me..." She sighed. _'He worries too much for his own good.'_

The door bell rang and ended the conversation abruptly.

Blackie immediately walked to the door. His demeanor was of wary. He peeked through the door before he relaxed his shoulders and opened the door. Blackie moved away from the walkway to the side and bowed slightly as Hiko's large build came through the door into the suite. Saitoh came after Hiko.

Hiko smiled, seeing his family members. He opened his arms to Kaoru who was walking towards him. He thoroughly scanned her being. "Sleep well?" he asked, hugging her not too tightly.

"Hm," she nodded. She was not proud of it but she did.

"Shishio," Kenshin greeted.

Hiko released her and look towards his son, standing behind Kaoru. He searched for Kenshin's injury but was satisfied when he didn't find any visible injury. "Baka," he muttered.

Saitoh dryly watched the scene, puffing his cigarette.

"We need to go now." Hiko referred to Saitoh and himself. "We will be back shortly and then we will be flying back to Japan." He turned, walking towards the door. Just before he walked out of the room, he glanced at Blackie and nodded.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

Kenshin stared out at the cloudy blue sky through the small window as the plane effortlessly rammed into the cloud. His finger idly tapped lightly on Kaoru's back.

He sighed heavily for the umpteenth time in the day, before he turned to look down at his lap - Kaoru had pillowed her head on his lap. He removed his hand from her back and smoothed her hair, spilling on his lap. He gave a few gentle strokes before he looked up at the interior of the private jet.

The setting was nothing like the conventional plane. There were only very few but large seats. The leather seats were so much larger than the ones available for the first class passenger in a commercial plane, allowing Kaoru to comfortably rest horizontally. There was a full liquor bar right at the front where Hiko and Saitoh sat near to.

Kenshin noticed how Saitoh kept filing up Hiko's sake cup. Since they boarded the plane, Saitoh never once walk ten steps away from Hiko. They had been discussing so quietly that Kenshin could not hear them. Hiko never once glanced at Kenshin's direction on the plane or say anything more than one sentences at a time since Hiko came back to the hotel suite. And it was eating Kenshin on the inside.

Kenshin quietly observed his father. He wanted to know what was playing in Hiko's mind but Hiko's expression was unreadable. _'Why hasn't he say anything about the incident?'_ Kenshin couldn't help but pondered miserably. Kenshin had been waiting for Hiko inevitable scolding but it never came. As if it wasn't enough to deal with his current guilt, Hiko had to torment him with a cold shoulder which was totally out of Hiko's character.

Kenshin could not bear it any longer. He needed to speak to his father.

Kenshin summoned for the flight attendant and asked for two pillows. He carefully maneuvered himself and slipped the pillows under Kaoru's head. He stood and walked towards his father. .

Hiko remained expressionless as Kenshin invited himself to sit across Hiko and Saitoh. Hiko casually sipped his sake, not saying a word. Saitoh voluntarily stood and walked away, giving Hiko and Kenshin some privacy.

"You shouldn't drink too much when on the plane," Kenshin started gently. He was genuinely concerned for his father's health. Upon closer observation had Kenshin realized Hiko had numerous fine line featuring his face that wasn't there before Kenshin left for Netherlands.

Hiko replied, "It relaxes me and helps me to do some thinking," and he took another sip, avoiding eyes contact with his son.

Kenshin was not at ease with Hiko's response or reaction. He had expected Hiko to say, at least, something nasty to him or start Hiko's inevitable lecture of how of an idiot he was. Kenshin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not knowing how else to approach his father. "What did Bradoss want?" he went straight to the point.

"Nothing you should be concerned of. You should return to your seat or Kaoru would start worrying again," Hiko warned as he gestured towards Kaoru who began to stir her way to consciousness when she subconsciously realised something was missing from her side.

Kenshin turned back to look back at the end of the plane.

"I need to discuss with Saitoh in private," Hiko added.

The message was clear to Kenshin – Hiko had no wish to speak to him. He stood up and walked to the end of the plane feeling hurt. Had he disappoint his father? He pondered deeper. For the remaining of the journey, he quietly sat at the end of the plane.

It was late afternoon when they landed safely on the ground. Two limousines were already waiting for them. As Kaoru walked down the flight steps from the plane, she spotted a very large man in black suit standing by one of the limousines. Whilst she had seen Hiko's driver prior but she had no idea that he was huge. The driver smiled at the sight of Hiko and it fascinated Kaoru. His almost angelic face didn't quiet fits into his large muscular body.

"This is Anji," Hiko introduced to Kaoru.

Anji bowed in full and Kaoru returned the gesture with a slight bow.

"I believed that you have met him before." Hiko had noticed Kaoru was looking at Anji with curious eyes.

Kaoru nodded.

"Hiko, I'm leaving. Goodnight." Saitoh bided his goodbyes and left in another limousine on his own.

The journey back home - Hiko's home - was a little quiet for Kaoru's liking. She couldn't help feeling there was a tension stretching between Kenshin and Hiko. Although Kenshin was holding her hand, he looked away from her, out the window. Kaoru was almost certain that Kenshin was avoiding eye contact with Hiko who was sitting right in front of him.

Kaoru tugged her hand in Kenshin's and he turned to her. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Kenshin shook his head with a small smile before he turned to the window again.

In silent, Hiko was observing his son at all time.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

Hiko's house was much smaller than what Kaoru had anticipated. Instead of a mansion that sat across few acres of land, it was just a typical old Japanese style house, like her home back in Kyoto. The house had an exceptional landscape with a small koi pond. The surrounding was serene and peaceful. She was in for another surprised to find Anji was also Hiko's housekeeper – the one and only one housekeeper. She can hardly imagine a man as masculine as Anji doing all the housework wrapped in a little tiny apron.

Anji, carrying their travel baggage, led Kaoru and Kenshin to their room on the second floor. As Kaoru walk through the house to the second floor, she marveled that cleanliness and neatness of the house. Anji opened the door to their room and Kaoru was awed. While she had thought that the house was of an antique theme, bedroom had a contemporary design. The entire room was in white, giving it a clean and refreshing feel. Almost immediately Kaoru fell in love with the bed with a touch of Japanese in the design. There was even an attached bathroom.

Anji bowed and took his leave, leaving the couple to their room.

"Kenshin, this is beautiful!" She hurried and threw herself on the bed.

He smiled and went to sit next his wife. "I'm glad you like it. This will be our room from now on."

Kaoru sighed in relief with her eyes closed. She was glad to be home although to a new home instead. The back of Kenshin's hand raised itself to caress her cheek.

She leaned in to his touch and sighed again. She missed the apartment already. The apartment held many fond memories of her and Kenshin. However, she knew it would be unlikely that they will return to stay in the apartment. Not after his and her identity has been exposed. '_It's alright…_' she thought. They can build as many sweet memories anywhere, as long as they are together.

Kaoru opened her eyes when she heard two knocks on the door. She sat up. Kenshin walked to the door and opened it. Hiko ignored and walked passed Kenshin towards Kaoru.

"You like the room?" Hiko asked.

Kaoru smiled, "Yes, very much."

"Good," Hiko said before he turned around to face his son. "Meet me at the dojo. We will have a short practice before dinner."

"Alright," Kenshin obliged. Finally, the moment he had been painstakingly awaited for had arrived; "Hiko's inevitable form of punishment – beating the crap out of Kenshin.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Kenshin asked Kaoru. He didn't want her to follow him to the dojo.

Hiko's smirked at Kenshin's question and left the room.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll wait for you in the bath," she teased seductively.

"Alright," Kenshin smiled and lightly pecked her on the cheek before he changed into more appropriate clothing. He could have responded better to her seduction but he was not in the mood. He needed to clear thing up with his father.

Without Kenshin by her side, the bedroom suddenly felt empty with loneliness. Kaoru sighed and looked around the room, thinking of what she should do first. She stood up and brought her luggage onto the bed. She opened her luggage before she drew open the sliding door of the closet. All of Kenshin and her clothing were already hanging or folded nicely in the closet. She took out a few hangers and started unpacking her luggage. After she was done with Kenshin's luggage as well, she sat in front of the dressing table. Everything from the old room in the apartment had been transferred to the new room. She drew open the drawer and found her silk embroidered jewelry box was exactly how she would hide it. She concluded, Anji, like Blackie was an observant and meticulous man.

She sighed while looking at the mirror, thinking of her next agenda. She decided that she wanted a take a thorough look at the house and left the room. She walked down the ground floor, turned a corner and almost bumped into Anji.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's ok," Anji's voice came out very gently. "Is there anything that you need, Kaoru-sama?"

"Oh no, I was just looking around. I want to get familiarized with the house."

"I can give you a short tour, if you please," Anji offered.

"I would like that very much, thank you." Kaoru was delighted. It was much better than having her aimlessly roaming around on her own.

Anji smiled.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

Hiko was sitting on his calf meditating with a katana laid in front of his on the wooden floor when Kenshin reached the entrance of the dojo. Kenshin took longer than he should to reach the dojo as he had only been to the house less than ten times since he could start remembering things. Kenshin padded quietly into the dojo.

With his eyes still closed, Hiko instructed, "Pick a katana."

Kenshin obliged and chose the nearest within his reach.

Hiko stood up when he sensed Kenshin was ready with his hand picked katana.

Hiko held katana in front of him and stood up. He flipped the katana over, the blunt edge facing up and stood his defensive posture, waiting for Kenshin to attack, as usual.

Kenshin readied in his position and his eyes never leave sight of Hiko. He waited patiently for the right timing; waiting for his fighting spirit to be fully charged. He was determined not to lose this battle. Moment passed in silence to the extent that they could listen clearly to each other's breathing rhythm. In a flash, Kenshin launched a full frontal attack.

"You're attack is very weak and predictable, 'son'." Hiko smirked while effortlessly blocked Kenshin's continuous hit. "How long have you not been meditating? Have you been too busy sorting out your relationship with Kaoru that you neglect your sword practice?"

"I do practice!" Kenshin strike harder, aiming for Hiko's shoulder but Hiko readily blocked it.

"Not enough! Or your new marital life has wear you out?" Hiko teased, lazily defending himself against Kenshin's attack.

Kenshin's face reddened from embarrassment. "That! has nothing to do it."

"You think so?" Unexpectedly Hiko changed his strategy. Switching from defending mode, he moved forward and ferociously brought his katana down on Kenshin.

Kenshin could only blocked, unable to locate any opening to counter Hiko's forceful attack.

"I don't remember training you to be this weak," Hiko remarked calmly as he stepped into Kenshin's space, pushing Kenshin to step backwards.

Kenshin was beginning to feel the heat in his body. He knew he was losing the battle and he could not afford to lose it. He cannot further disappoint his father.

"I can fully understand why you were not able to protect your wife," Hiko commented as he continued to back Kenshin to the end of the dojo. "You almost had her gang rape. What kind of husband would that make you? And you call yourself a national champion of kenjutsu and a law enforcement elite?!" Hiko's verbal attacked hit bullseye on Kenshin's sore point.

Kenshin felt his boiling blood flowing aggressively in his vein. His breathing began to pant. "I will not repeat the same mistake again!" Kenshin swore. Like greased lightning, he swung his katana to the side, aiming for Hiko's rib cage.

Hiko knew his son well and anticipated Kenshin's movement. He spotted an opportunity. He quickly bent down and swept Kenshin's calf with his own causing Kenshin to almost land on his bottom on the hard wooden flooring if not for his reflexes. Kenshin stood on his bended knees with both his palm flat on the floor, his katana still in his hand. When Kenshin looked up, Hiko's katana softly tapped on his right shoulder.

"How exactly are you going to protect her? You can't even save yourself." Hiko asked, lifted his katana and took a few steps back.

Kenshin glared at his father. He was puffing and his temper was on the rise. He was capable of protecting her! On the double he roared, gaining momentum, and sprinted towards Hiko. He doubled his speed of attack on Hiko.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

Anji had been a very helpful in showing Kaoru around and his company was pleasant. He was indeed a gentle giant. Anji took the liberty to explain to her the history of the house. Apparently, this was Hitomi, Kenshin's deceased mother, dream house and Hiko bought it for her with his hard earned money. After marriage, Hitomi spent lots of delicate time decorating the house. She had always wanted a warm home to greet her husband whenever he comes back from work. Even after Hitomi ran away, Hiko still maintained the house as she had left it. It was one of Hiko's many ways to feel her inexistence presence. As time went by, furniture deteriorated and Hiko would replace the worn-out with an exact replica.

"How was she like?" Kaoru couldn't help but wondered out loud.

Anji smiled before he answered with a question, "Would you like to meet her?"

"She is not dead?!" Needless to say, she was shocked by the news.

Anji, provided no answer, smiled and led her to the Hiko's study room. Without knocking, Anji pulled the shoji door open and Kaoru was puzzled where was no one present in the study room. She looked around scanning the room. Although the house was really nice, she can't help feeling that something was amissed. Something should have been there but it wasn't…

"Here," Anji handed a small wooden photo frame which pulled out from Hiko's drawer to Kaoru.

"Anji!" she took the photo frame in her hand, "the way you have put it was as if she was still alive. And I fell for it!"

Anji smiled again before he calmly spoke, "She is indeed alive. Her presence, the memory of her still lingers in the house as we remember. No doubt her physical body is no longer with us but as long as we are still breathing, she remained alive in our memory," his index finger pointed to his temple, "in our heart," and he placed his palm on the centre of his chest. "In truth, she has never left us…"

Kaoru noticed another thing about Anji- he was spiritual. She stared down well preserved photograph. "She is beautiful. Kenshin so much looks like her…" she whispered softly to no one in particular. The young woman in the photo was so young and happy. She then realised where Kenshin got his charming smile from.

"There are more of her photos in Hiko's room. We can take a look at it right after this, if you wish," Anji said.

She nodded delightfully. "Hang on. Wouldn't it be impolite to walk into Hiko's bedroom without his permission? Let alone going through his things?" she asked when the thought struck her. She carefully handed the photo frame back to Anji.

"He couldn't mind if it is Kaoru-sama, you," Anji answered, pulling and straighten the stand at the back of the photo frame. He dexterously placed the photo frame standing neatly on the desk.

"Aren't you going to put it back where you pulled it out from?"

"It is time for her to constantly smile elegantly at him, on the desk, instead in the darkness of the drawer. This position suits her much better," Anji moved the photo frame slightly so that sun ray was reflected on photograph. "Hiko doesn't need to conceal his feeling any longer. Cloudy days are over. His family is back where they should belong and united now," Anji explained further.

At that very moment, Kaoru felt like shedding tears of joy of bittersweet and hug Anji. She finally understood what was missing from the house – human's warmth. While Hitomi continued to live in the house and heart of those who loved her but it was cold because she had no physical form. Hiko and the house had only been wrapped in her, unintentionally, coldness. Kaoru could understand the emptiness and lack of warmth in Hiko's heart. Hiko unconditionally poured his love to his wife and son without receiving their warmth in return. Perhaps, sake was as close as the warmth that Hiko's had been yearning for. But that will soon change, Kaoru vowed. She and Kenshin were there to stay and they will fill in all the emptiness in the house and replaced the cold with their warmth.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

Half an hour had past and Kenshin had yet to touch Hiko with his katana.

Kenshin's emotions overrode his rationality and fighting spirit, enabling Hiko's to easily read his next move through his body language. Hiko evaded Kenshin's katana with a smirk on his face. Kenshin got angrier. Kenshin moved faster and sliced down his katana at quicker pace.

"Haven't I thought you anything, boy?" Hiko asked calmly, dodging another one of Kenshin's blow. "Anger, emotions, won't do you any good in battlefield. You will only expose your weakness to your opponent and the way to defeat you." Hiko reminded. He saw another opening and swung his katana, hitting Kenshin on the side of his rib.

"You are not able to protect her in your current state." Hiko simply stated.

Kenshin was panting hard, running out of breath. He had used most of his energy and he could hardly touch the material hanging loose around Hiko. _'You are not able to protect her in your current state,'_ kept echoing in his mind and he refuse to accept defeat. She was his to protect and he will keep her safe at all cost.

Hiko carefully observed his son's emotion that was written on his face and kept a close tab on his son's breathing pattern. He knew he had successfully stirred his son from within. However, there was also something else that he had stirred which was not intended – determination.

Kenshin closed his eyes and tried to calm his temper. His father was right; his temper was not helping him in any way. He thought of her; thought of her smile, thought of her laughter - Kaoru, his wife. The corner of his lips almost curled upwards. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before he upright himself. He glared at his father but he had a better control over his temperament. Without taking his eyes of his father, he walked to the side of the dojo and picked up a sheath. Kenshin threw the sheath to Hiko and Hiko effortlessly caught it in his hand.

Hiko remained expressionless, watching his son. He could see the burning flames in Kenshin's eyes.

Kenshin holding a katana in one hand and a sheath in another, walked back to the center of the dojo. He stood face to face with Hiko. He held up his arms and carefully sheathed his katana. His left foot took a step back and he glared at Hiko from the corner of his eyes before he cast down his sight on his bended knees, positioning himself in a _battojutsu_ stand. One hand holding his katana by the sheath and another on the hilt of the katana, Kenshin was ready.

Hiko smirked before he sheathed his katana and be in position.

There was only silence and they waited.

In the twinkling of an eye, Kenshin dashed forward and drew his katana. Hiko drew his and clink! Steel met with steel. They both withdrew a few steps back.

"I see that you haven't forgotten how to draw your sword," Hiko commented casually.

"Apparently, still not enough to defeat you," Kenshin said before he vanished.

Hiko was startled by how fast his son could move. Hiko's senses perked up and quickly turned around to find the tip of his son's katana pointing at his throat.

"I win," Kenshin said nonchalantly.

Hiko smirked and walked to put away his katana.

"It isn't a wonder why you are the national champion but you do realize that that alone isn't going to give you enough to protect your family." Hiko sat down on a bench wiping off his sweat with a clean towel.

"…" Kenshin stood quietly, making a guess where the conversation would be heading.

"You could have easily defeated Miguel if you were alone but the moment Miguel pointed a gun at Kaoru, you are immediately defeated, no matter how strong you are and how capable you are at defending yourself." Hiko threw a bottle of water to Kenshin before he opened one bottle for himself and drank.

Kenshin walked up, at the same, twisted open the cap of the bottled water before he rested himself on the bench next to Hiko. He gulped down the content of the bottle.

Hiko continued, "All it took to save you and Kaoru was just a phone call and why?" He turned to look at his son but wasn't expecting Kenshin to answer his question.

"Brute force," Hiko stared at Kenshin in the face, making sure that Kenshin was paying full attention, "doesn't save you or the one you love from anything. Authority does. Unlike brute force, authority is an influential power which you can't hold, see or feel but you can exercise it without sweat and it will take you to wherever, whatever you want. Authority would be the most your powerful tool in protecting the one you love. Do you understand?"

"Hai," Kenshin can't help but agreed with his father. He knew long ago that the world works around social hierarchy and there would never be equality. What had happened with the Bradoss just magnified the theory into cold rash reality for him – the stronger of the two in term of social status will always win. At the end, his father was right. With what he had at present, he was not able to protect the ones that are precious to him. Plainly put it, he was weak.

Hiko knew Kenshin was thinking of the truth of his logic and he thought it would be a good time to break it to him. "I want you to pick up your family name – Seijuro, Seijuro Kenshin. The family name itself is an authority. The only reason why Bradoss let you off was because you are my son, a Seijuro in essence. He didn't want to cross line with the Seijuro and he wanted to establish a friendship with me for business reason."

Kenshin listened quietly. It wasn't an exorbitant request but…

Hiko continued. "Everyone think only for themselves. People pay you the respect even though they hate you because you either have authority over them or you have something that they want. In Bradoss's case, I have something that he wants- business prospect. In short," Hiko picked a clean towel and threw onto Kenshin's face, "if you want social recognition, you'll have to gain a competitive advantage.

Kenshin uncovered his face and wipe of his sweat that was dripping from his face and body.

"You need to have something that no one has so that they have no choice but to suck up to you and kiss your ass. And information," Hiko stressed with his index finger, "is your main bullet in this reality game." and smirked cunningly. "The Seijuro brand name will only give you a head start. Nothing will last forever and you will have to constantly work to maintain your competitive edge if you wish for the best for your family which was why I considered Kai's proposal for the union."

Kenshin was curious but he never asked why though. When he first saw Kaoru's photograph, he was already turning head over heel and it didn't matter why in the first place Hiko had brought up the marriage proposal.

Hiko explained further, "The Kai on its own is very strong and sound organization. There would be no need for the union Kai and Seijuro at this stage but time does not stop moving and people do not stop evolving. Bear in mind, authority itself is limitless. Limitation lies with the person that exercise it. So it is up to you to determine how far you can stretch your authority. Old Man Kai could hand Kaoru to Blackie, his most trusted assistant but he is in the opinion that if he were to tie two powerful families together, that would add on to Kai competitive edge and enforced his pillar. All he wanted was the eternal prosperity for his descendant. So would I, Kenshin." Hiko's expression was of stern, stressing his point.

Kenshin was a little surprised to hear his own name coming from Hiko's tongue. Hiko would normally address him as 'Baka' or 'boy'. Sometimes even 'son' with a sarcastic edge to it.

"The only difference between me and Kai was that I gave you a choice, unlike Kaoru. You are my son and I wish for nothing but your happiness. I don't want you to go marrying a woman you have no affection to just because of power craze, which was why I did not discuss in details of Kai's proposal with you until you agree to the proposal. You are not a pawn for my expansion plan." Hiko's expression softened and he can't help stressing again, in case it didn't get through his son's thick skull when they first had the discussion eight years ago.

Kenshin knew that much already. However for some reason, Kenshin felt happy and was trying very hard to stifle a smile when Hiko said what he just said.

"Neither you nor I can change the fact that you are my son and I wouldn't have it any other way. You'll be constantly subject to threat because of my influence. It is not my intention to bring any harm to my family but the choice is no longer with me. I tried to leave behind underground life for your mother and you but I failed miserably. Instead, I get pulled deeper and deeper into underground web and your mother left me... Since there is no road of return for me, I can only work for the best for what is left of my family. You'll have to face it – you cannot protect your family without money and power…"

The dojo fell back into silence.

Kenshin finally open his voice. "I can understand where you are coming from but I would want to work it out on my own. Even if I am to take up the family name, I will still be piece of shit if I have nothing to my own. I will still be back at square one. I have already been given a head start by being your son and Kai's successor, irregardless whether I am Himura Kenshin or Seijuro Kenshin. I need to build my fundamental strength on my own. Otherwise I would just be Seijuro Hiko's son. I want people to know and respect me for me. And I think that is best for me and Kaoru."

Hiko sighed, "Kenshin…" He didn't manage to complete his sentence when Kenshin interrupted.

"So, I'll stick with Himura Kenshin," Kenshin smiled proudly and turned away to look in front of him. "If you are worried about bloodline, our first son will be a Seijuro,"

Hiko couldn't help but rolled his eyes. While it was good that Kenshin had wanted to work his own effort - craving his own competitive edge - he was being too naïve. His rival would not wait for Kenshin to mature before they set out to destroy his son. Looked as if he had failed to educate Kenshin on certain aspect of reality. His son was so stubborn. "Kenshin," he wanted to start his lecture but once again put to a halt when he heard…

"Dad," Kenshin paused to feel how the word rolled smoothly at his tongue, "thanks for everything." He had always wanted to call Hiko 'Dad' but he never had a chance, or rather he wasn't allow to do so.

Hiko was stunned. He had yearned for so long to hear his own flesh and blood calling him 'Dad' that he almost slip off the bench. He had entirely forgotten about his lecture. "You're… You're welcome," he said awkwardly, not knowing how else to respond.

"Dad…" Kenshin called again and hesitated, "I love you." After all these years, he finally built enough courage to say it out loud. And he felt extremely good about it but he didn't turn to look at his father. The moment was a little too awkward and embarrassing.

Hiko was utterly speechless. Like his son, he slowly turned to the front and leaned back against the wall on the bench. A pearl of warm tear were budding at the corner of his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

Once again, the dojo fell back into silence – a soothing silence. The father and son sat quietly next to one another without looking at each other, relishing the very rare precious moment.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

Kenshin didn't bother to knock on door before he entered the bedroom. The room was quiet and Kaoru was nowhere to be seen. He walked further into the room and he heard a soft humming voice. It was coming from the bathroom. He smiled cheekily before he carefully slide the bathroom door open.

There she was- in the large round tub fit for two – waiting for him, as she had said earlier. She was covered in foam and he could see nothing more of her naked state except for her head, her arms and her knees. She had earphones on with her eyes closed and was not aware there was someone watching her every move.

Kenshin continued to lean against at the door frame with his leg crossed over the other, observing her. She hummed and moved her body slightly to the music she was listening. Her elbow rested comfortably on top of the bathtub. Her milky skin was very tempting and he wondered how long they have before dinner. He pushed himself of the door frame and padded towards her. He sat at the top of the tab. Unaware she was being watched, she hummed a little louder. He smiled.

He raised his hand to gently touch her moist cheek. She was startled and her eyes flew open. She slipped and almost fully submerged herself into the water if not for Kenshin bending over and holding her by her rib.

"Kenshin!" she screamed.

"Hey…" he couldn't help chuckled at the sight of her frightened and angry face, "I'm sorry I scared you," he grinned. His left hand was still under the water. After helping her to her position his hand went for her thigh, caressing her wet slippery skin.

She removed her eye phone. Judging by his leering look, she knew his mood had picked up. She was a little envious. She tried so hard to cheer him up since the night before and it didn't work the slightest bit. Just two and a half hours of private session with Hiko, he was all happy and ready to jump on her. "How did training went?" she asked nevertheless.

"Good," he answered, his eyes were scanning all over her except her face. "I'm all sweaty now. So, can I come into the water with you?" His fingers began to lecherously trace her thigh upwards to the area where the hips meet the thigh and then traveled downwards to the centre.

Kaoru's feet reflexively kicked the water and she arched her head to the back. "Kenshin, don't do that." She tried to catch her breath.

"Why?" he had to ask and did it again.

"Because it is ticklish," she giggled before she sat up, exposing top half of her sleek foamy body. She raised both her arms, locking them around his neck and tugged him to bend forward. "And it is driving me mad," she sealed his lips with hers. His hands were still actively moving under water.

She leaned back and he had no choice but removed his hand from under the water because he needed both his hands to support his weight. He maneuvered himself to be supported by one hand so that his other free can go back into the water. Just as things were starting to heat up between them, Kaoru mobile rang.

They both ignored the ringing sound but it was gradually getting louder and louder and stopped abruptly. The phone went silent for a few second before it rang again. The ringing pattern kept repeating for another two times.

Kaoru broke the kiss and sighed. Kenshin back dove in, not wanting the distance between them

"Kenshin, no," she stopped him. "I can't concentrate when the phone keep on ringing." Ringing of the phone was still playing in the background.

"Ignore it."

"Kenshin, if we don't answer it, Hiko or Anji is going to come knocking on our door, asking if there is anything wrong." Kaoru pushed herself up and stood. She got out of the tub and wrapped the bathrobe around her.

Kenshin hungrily watched her and followed her out to the room.

Before she could reach for her phone, Kenshin picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Why is he calling you?" he frowned, not too happy to find out that it was Enishi who kept calling her.

"I don't know but I am about to find out," she reached out grab her phone from Kenshin but he held the phone far within her reach. "Kenshin, give the phone," she said exasperatedly.

"Why?"

"Because it is ringing and I want to answer it. Come on give it to me." She tried to climb onto him.

"You are not obligated to answer his call. You are on vacation."

"Kenshin you are not being reasonable."

The phone stopped ringing.

Kenshin lowered his hand. "HE is the one who is not being reasonable for calling you on your vacation. And why the hell is he so persistent?"

At the count of five, it rang again.

Seizing the opportunity she snatched the phone from his grasp. "That is exactly why I need to answer his call and find out. It maybe something important," Kaoru reasoned before she answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Kaoru," Enishi greeted. "Where are you? I called the lab earlier and the Professor told me that you were on vacation." He sounded a little worried.

"Yes, I went to Netherlands. But I am back home now," she answered briefly. She was having a hard time concentrating on talking when Kenshin started his next line of assault - embraced her from behind and nibbled at her ear lope, tempting her to end her call quickly. She bit her lips to stop her from sighing with pleasure.

"Who did you went with?" Enishi could have taken a wild guessed but he had to ask.

"I… went with…" she tried to think of a best answer despite Kenshin trying to rob her of her sanity and said, "my boyfriend." If she had answered husband, Enishi would have ask further questions and she had no intention to prolong the conversation any longer.

Kenshin stopped. _'Boyfriend?'_ Kenshin was not happy with her answer. He had been intently listening to their conversation in spite of his busy lips.

Enishi noticed that Kaoru wasn't her usual self. She sounded a little tipsy as if she was on drugs or alcohol. "Kaoru, are you alright? Are you sick?"

Without warning, Kenshin swiftly parted the opening of the robe near her thighs, his arm still holding her to him. His finger ghosted on the area which he just discovered earlier she was hypersensitive to and her breath hitched, a soft moan escaped from her lips. She immediately covered her mouth and held the phone as far away from her as possible.

"Stop it!" Kaoru chided softly.

Horror dawned onto Enishi. He heard her. She wasn't sick. She was… she was… He couldn't even care to think about it. Whilst he knew she was Seijuro's mistress but he never venture further into details of their relationship. Just a mere thought of Seijuro's wrinkly old skin touches her supple young skin disgusted him to no end. Distantly, he began to register her voice.

"Hello? Hello? Enishi, are you still here?" Kaoru asked, both concern and embarrassed. She wondered if he had heard her and figured out what she was doing.

"Yeah," Enishi's tone was dead as grave. "I'll call you later. Bye," he said robotically and hung up without waiting for any reply from Kaoru.

Kenshin smiled triumphantly at her neck.

'_He knew…'_ was Kaoru's conclusion. She turned to her side, glaring at a lascivious Kenshin with flushed face from both embarrassment and anger. "What were you thinking of doing?" she swatted his hand her thigh. "I was on the phone with my boss!" She stood akimbo in front of him.

Kenshin ignored her question and casually remarked, "You are married to me in China," he touched her cheek, "so technically, I am your husband. Not boyfriend." His lustful eyes matched her angry gaze.

"We have not had any wedding ceremony or signed matrimony papers in Japan, so, technically, no one knows that I am someone's wife." She knew she was not making any sense but wasn't going to let him win.

"Not just someone but Himura Kenshin's wife," he corrected, as her turned her around and hugged her from behind. "It will soon change; the whole of Japan will know who your husband is…" he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Why is that?" She strained her neck to look at his face.

"Because both Hiko and Aoshi are now planning for our wedding?" Kenshin explained.

"They are?" Kaoru was surprised to know.

"Yes." He moved backwards and dropped both their bottoms on the edge of the bed.

"When?" She asked, leaning on to him. She was a little upset because no one seemed to involve her in her own wedding plan. Not in China, and not in Japan either.

"The sooner, the better. I want to announce to the whole world that you belong to me." Kenshin tightened his arms around her. He thought for a while before he asked, "Do you think you boss will come to our wedding if you invite him?"

"What? You want to invite him to our wedding?" How bizarre. "I thought you dislike him?"

"I do but he likes you and I want him to know that you are taken," Kenshin reasoned.

Kaoru released herself from his hold and turned to face him. "Don't be silly. He is in love with Tomoe. You were there at the hospital. You should know that." She didn't know whether to laugh at her over zealous husband or hit him in the head for being insecure.

"But I should be worry too much about it. Not like you are likely to see him again," he said, completely ignoring what Kaoru just told him.

"Kenshin, are you even listening to me? I said that he is in love with Tomoe," she paused for a second. "Hang on, why did you say that it is unlikely that I will see him again?"

"After the wedding, which will be sometime this week, we will move to Shanghai,"

"What?" Kaoru stood up in front of him. Clearly she was furious.

"It was your grandfather's idea," was his best line of defence.

"Who do they think we are? Retard? It is bad enough that we can't arrange for BOTH of our wedding and now they decided that we can't decide where we want to be?!"

"Calm down Kaoru," Kenshin tone turned serious when he realized she was genuinely upset. "I agree with you they are being too overly protective but you know they meant well."

"But why are moving back to Shanghai so soon? I haven't even warm up to this house yet. I want to stay for a little while longer…" She calmed down but her unhappiness had not dissipated. "I want stay here with Hiko. He had been so lonely for so long," she trailed off.

Kenshin finally understood where her unhappiness was stemming from. "You have nothing to worry about. Hiko would be going with us. Your grandfather hasn't feeling too well, lately and Hiko thought it would be best we go back there."

All of a sudden, Kaoru felt a horrible person. How could she have forgotten there was another lonely soul, like Hiko, who needed his family to be by his side. "What's wrong with him? The last I spoke to him, he seemed healthy. And Blackie said that he was fine."

Kenshin sighed, "Hiko didn't give much detail. I would love to spend more time in this house too…" A melancholy mood descended upon him when he thought his parents. The one thing his father did not tell him was; authority and power came with a high price to pay – isolation. He had two great examples and he swore he will not take precedent over them.

Kaoru bent her upper body, hugging him and he felt much better already. The past, he cannot change but the future is in his own hand. To light up the mood, Kenshin fell back on the bed, pulling Kaoru along. He rolled them over so that he was looking at her from the top.

"I'm glad I have you," he said earnestly. It was because of her, he learnt that love is a verb and not a noun.

She smiled and pulled him down to resume where they had stopped earlier because of the phone call. Just when the flame of passion started to spark, they were interrupted once again by the knocking sound of the door.

"Kenshin-sama, Kaoru sama," Anji's muffled voice was heard behind the close door, "dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes time."

Kenshin groaned and she chuckled.

"Looks like we would have to adjourn the session till another time," she teased. "Get off me and take you long overdue shower. You are starting to smell," she said, pinching her nose.

"Oh no, you are not getting away. We still have fifteen minutes before dinner," he got off her and scooped her up, "and you are coming into the shower with me." He headed to the bathroom with protesting wife in his arms.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

Tomoe knocked the door before she walked into Enishi's dazed state. "Enishi, is something wrong?" She began to worry. It had been a very long time since he wore that expression. The last she remembered was when she told him about Akira. "Enishi?"

"I need to go back to Japan. There is something I need to take care of," Enishi announced without looking at his sister.

"Oh… Did something happen?" she asked further.

"Yes and I need to sort it out immediately," he explained briefly. _'I will not lose her. She is mine!'_ "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course you silly. And I am not by myself. Akira is with me."

Enishi turned and smiled at Tomoe. Akira, will be another problem that he will deal with later.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

**Author's note: **I side tracked a lot in this chapter. Maybe my 'inspiration' isn't working too well at two in the morning after all.

As I was writing, I noticed that I screw up big time with the name. It should be Hiko Seijuro and Seijuro Hiko, as in my story. I thought it is a little weird to call someone so close to you by the surname and Seijuro Kenshin sounds much better than Hiko Kenshin. So, I stick to Seijuro Hiko.

Thank you in advance for those to took the time to tell me what you think of it. And thank you to those who took the time to read this chapter.


	20. Family Men Part I

**Author's note: **

Thank very much to those who left a wonderful for me. I really love reading review. Thank you!

This chapter was supposed to much longer but it was way too long. I am a reader as well and I can understand what it feels like to read one chapter that is over 10,000 words. It can be very tiring and that is why I am breaking this chapter into two parts. I hope that you would enjoy this chapter. I will try my best to move the story faster.

Previously, Kenshin was still upset over not able to protect Kaoru. To add it on, he felt Hiko was ignoring him. After Hiko had sorted matters with the Bradoss, they flew back to Japan and K&K moved in with Hiko. After the father and son sword practice, Hiko wanted Kenshin to pick up his real family name because the name Seijuro represents power. However Kenshin refuses.

Enishi called Kaoru when he found out she had taken long leave fro work. He was stupefied when he overheard Kaoru's make session with Kenshin. However he still thinks that Kaoru was with Hiko. He decide to go back to Japan and win Kaoru over.

**Family Men (Part One)**

Hiko took another sip of his sake accompanied by Vivaldi's The Four Season. He closed his eyes and relaxed his mind while waiting to start dinner. The food on the dining table was getting cold but he didn't mind. He was contended.

On the other hand, a frown was working its way up to Anji's angelic feature who sat with Hiko on the dining table. He glanced at the grandfather clock again and sighed quietly. He had informed the young couple half an hour ago that dinner was to be served in fifteen minutes times. He didn't like keeping his master, Hiko, waiting although Hiko didn't seemed to mind. He made a move to stand up.

"Leave them be. They will come down for dinner when they are ready. Is not like Kenshin to be late unless he is caught with something important," Hiko said, smirking and took another sip.

Anji sighed and leaned back on the chair. _'Young people…'_

"Perhaps we should start without them." Hiko sat down his cup and picked up a chopstick. "They might need more time," he smiled.

Anji was surprised and at the same time, happy to see Hiko smiled. It had been a while since he last saw it a genuine smile creased Hiko's face. Just as Anji was about to eat, the young couple came walking hand in hand to the dining area.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kenshin apologized, showing no sign of repentance.

Kaoru was looking a little flushed when both Hiko and Anji merely gazed at them. She was glad that neither Hiko nor Anji asked why they were late. Even if so, she had came up with a few excuses before she arrived at the dining area.

As they quietly ate dinner, all of a sudden Hiko asked, "Are the two of you working hard to bear me give a grandchild? How soon can I expect one?"

Kenshin almost choked on his food and coughed. It was impossible to tell whether he turned red from almost choking or from embarrassment. It was much easier to tell from Kaoru who kept her head low, grinning away sheepishly.

Anji couldn't help but chuckled lightly.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

In his dimmed studies, Hiko slowly sipped his after dinner sake while holding photo frame containing a picture of his beloved wife. A dreamy smile carved his lips while his thumb kept smoothing her cheek. It had been two hours and he never tore his eyes away from the photograph. In silence, he communicated with his beloved wife through his tendered soft eyes which spoke a million.

"Hiko," a soft voice was heard from the other side of the shoji, "Saitoh is here." Anji did not slide open the shoji door for he knew it was Hiko's private moment with Hitomi.

"I'll be right there," Hiko answered. He carefully placed the photo frame back on his desk. He gazed for another moment longer before he stood and walked out of his studies.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Ding-dong!

Sano did not move the slightest. His arm flung across Megumi's warm stomach.

Ding-dong!

Megumi stirred in her sleep. She began to register noises from outside. "Sano," she called out partially unconscious, "I think someone's at the door."

Ding-dong!

She shook his arm. "Sano, wake up. Someone's at the door. Go see."

"Hm? Hm," Sano mumbled.

Ding-dong!

She sighed. The door bell was getting at her and she was beginning to wake up. She raised her arm and pinched Sano in the hand.

"Ow!" He jumped. "Alright! Alright! I'll go see." Reluctantly he climbed out of the bed, muttering something incomprehensible under his breath.

Ding-dong!

With a shirt in his hand, he fumbled through the dark out of the room to the entrance door. He peeped through peep hole with his squinted eye. Surprised, his eyes shot wide open and he immediately jolted to wakefulness by the person behind the door. He quickly unlashed and unlocked the door.

"Shishou! What are you doing here? H-how did you find me here?" Sano wasn't thinking when he asked the second question as he put on his shirt.

Hiko ignored Sano's question and scolded, "What took you so long?"

As Hiko and Saitoh were walking into the dark apartment, Sano turned on the light in the living area.

Saitoh walked a few step ahead of Hiko towards to the window. He drew the curtains on all window close, preventing anyone from looking into Megumi's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Sano asked again, walking to Hiko.

"I came to see you, obviously," Hiko stood in the middle of the apartment. He tediously observed the apartment.

Megumi noticed a beam of light from outside the bedroom and she heard Sano speaking to someone. She got up and pulled a robe over her before she stepped out of her room. "Sano, who…?" Her brain immediately went on red alert when she saw a familiar and yet unfamiliar face standing in her living room.

"Megumi, this…." Before Sano could complete his sentence, Megumi hurried and protectively stood closely in front of him, in between him and Hiko. Sano quirked his brows questioningly and tilted his head slightly, asking his Megumi, "Meg, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering Sano's concern, she bellowed to Hiko, "What the hell are you doing in my apartment. Stay away from my man, you freaking old pervert!!!"

Sano widened his eyes in shock at Megumi's accusation. Within seconds, he was clouded by confusion. "Megumi, what are you talking about?" he was getting a little concern as to why Megumi had called Hiko a pervert. "Have you guys met before?" He looked at the side of Megumi's face and then to Hiko for some explanation.

"Indeed, we have met," Hiko replied with a smile and took a step forward.

Megumi tensed up immediately and stepped back but came to a halt when she was hit by Sano's hard chest. Sano showed no sign of retreating from the situation. He placed his hands on her the sides of her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Megumi, what's wrong?" he asked gently. "Have you met him before?"

"Sano, he is crazy and he wants to hurt you," Megumi hastily explained.

Sano eyed her questioningly before he looked up at Hiko's smiling face. He looked back at Megumi again. "Megumi, calm down. He is not going to hurt me. He is…"

"I am Sano's father," Hiko interrupted loudly.

"What?" Megumi immediately turned around to face Hiko. Shock plastered her expression. _'How could it be? They carry different surname?'_ She turned around and stared at Sano squarely and enquiringly.

Sano smiled and raised his brows, confirming Hiko's statement.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Angrily, Megumi began to punch Sano on his chest. Sano cringe his stomach, pretending to be in pain.

"I thought we agree that would be no secret?!" Megumi was upset. She felt like a fool.

"Megumi," Hiko called out, "I forbade Sano to tell of his family background. So, he is not to be blame on this matter."

Megumi turned around but could not bring herself to look at Hiko in the eyes without being utterly embarrassed. She had called her boyfriend's father a 'freaking old pervert.' She didn't know where to hide her shame. Suddenly another form of horror dawned onto her – the boyfriend's father wanted her for his own!!! She shook her head in oblivion, dismissing her preposterous assumptions when she recalled Hiko's exact word at the clinic, _'Takani Megumi, I approve of you.' _

"I… I…" It was a rare moment but Megumi was utterly speechless. However, Hiko spoke up, saving her from further display of stupidity.

"I apologized for my earlier action at the clinic. I knew Sano was seriously dating you when we first met. But I wasn't sure how serious you were at that time," Hiko explained briefly.

Megumi immediately caught on and nodded. She couldn't tell whether she wanted to be angry at Hiko or be glad that he was only hitting on her to test her loyalty to Sano.

"What clinic? What happened? How come you didn't tell me about it?" Sano asked Megumi softly but she didn't answer his questions. She was still beyond embarrassed. It wasn't till then she realized that was another stranger present in her apartment and he was puffing his cigarette like nobody's business in her non smoking apartment. She was about to stomp right in front of him and put out the cigarette but she withheld herself. She didn't know how that person was related to both Sano and Hiko. She didn't want to risk it. She could temporarily put up with the smell and dirty carpet. Furthermore, the man looked coldly intimidating and she was wise to decide she didn't want to get on his bad side.

Tired of standing in the middle of the living area, Hiko moved to sit down on the sofa. "There has been an incident relating to that baka during their vacation," Hiko started talking while Megumi and Sano took a seat on the sofa, "and they are back in Japan."

"What happen?" Sano asked.

"He did something stupid and I had to go save him and bring him back. So, his link to me has been exposed."

"Ah…" It was just Hiko to explain thing so briefly. Since Hiko did not mention anything further, Sano thought Kenshin was fine.

Megumi did not understand what was going on or who they were talking about.

Hiko continued, "I want you to come back to the main house first thing in the morning. "

"But…"

"Forget about going to work. You will not be returning to the squad anymore." Hiko dictated, knowing what Sano was about to say.

Sano nodded.

Hiko turned to Megumi, "Your man is essentially a yakuza's son. He will no longer be with the elite police squad. Instead, he will assume the family business. Do you still want to be with him?"

Both Sano and Megumi were caught off guard by Hiko's unexpected question. Megumi quickly thought of her answer and without hesitation she replied, "Yes. No matter what..."

Sano who was holding his breathe, sighed in relief before he grinned. The grin was immediately wiped out from his face when he realized his girlfriend was staring dagger at him. _'Oh boy…'_ He doubted he would be able get any more sleep for that night. He had lots of explaining to do.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin sat at the patio watching the kois swimming around in circle in the pond. He sighed. It was only mid morning and he was feeling a little restless, not knowing what to do. He thought for a while and decided that he will go for his sword practice. As he was about to get up, Sano came walking into the patio area.

"Yo! I have been looking for you. What are you doing there? Where's Kaoru?" Sano looked around for any sight of Kaoru.

"At the lab. When did you get it?"

"Oh, I've just arrived. Had to drop Megumi to work before I come. So, how come Kaoru gets to go to work when we don't?" Sano quirked his brows questioningly. He moved and sat next to Kenshin on the wooden floor.

"She is going there to hand over her project to her colleagues. Today will be her last day."

"I see. So, tell me, what happen during your vacation that Hiko had to went all the way there to bring you back?"

"Hm… Well…" Kenshin briefly summarized to Sano of his misfortunate encounter with the Bradosses.

"Wow! It is just so like Kaoru to be impetuous and reckless?" Sano commented.

"She is," Kenshin grinned to himself. Impetuous was one of her signature traits that he was drawn to her.

Sano continued, "Remember the time with that Yahiko brat? She did exactly the same thing! She was thankful that we were with her at that time. How was she supposed to fend off all those thugs on her own? What was she thinking?"

"Yeah, I remember that one. Yahiko had his face pinned to the ground by a foot and she just marched right in and kicked the thug really hard in the ass," he chuckled lightly, "She was lucky that we were there to protect her. That guy was about to eat her up alive." At that time he managed to protect her. With that thought, he recalled what had happened during their vacation. "But I wasn't able to protect her then, in Netherlands…" he said softly.

Sano noticed Kenshin's expression changed and he understood his pain. He would have felt awful too if he was in Kenshin's shoe. "So, Hiko told me that you have something to say to me. What is it?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I do?" Kenshin's eyes wide opened.

"Well, yeah. He told me that you are going to tell me about your mom and something about Kaoru."

"Oh…" Inwardly Kenshin cursed his father. How was he supposed to break it to Sano what he or Hiko had been hiding it from Sano. Hiko had the easy way out and placed him in the spot instead. "Er… Sano, you know, even though we are related by blood but we are still a family right?"

Sano examined Kenshin with an enquiring pair of eye. "Sure. Why all the sudden?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I… Hiko is actually my…"

"Your father?" Sano cut Kenshin short, smiling.

"You knew?"

"Well yeah. I knew it long ago. Although none of you said anything but I could easily guessed by his attention to you. Though physically, no can tell but both of you do share the same personality, in a way…" he trailed off. "So is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"There is just one other thing… Kaoru and I are married."

"What?!" Sano laughed incredulously. "You can't wait and married her during your vacation? What? -Are you afraid that Aoshi would not give his consent? So, you do it before he says 'No!'"

"No, it is like that. We got married in Shanghai."

"What?!" Disbelief, Sano's brow knit together.

Kenshin let out his breath before he disclosed Kaoru true identity to Sano. He told Sano of the arranged marriage and how it led to all that had happened between him and Kaoru.

Sano stood in stupor for a moment before he stood up and threw his hand high up in the air. "Man! I can't believe this! You didn't even tell me about this?" He started pacing around the patio.

"Sano, calm down. It is not like I hide it from you on purpose." Kenshin stood up as well.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?! You don't trust me enough to let me know that you are marrying a Chinese triad head's only grand-daughter!"

Kenshin didn't have answer. He cursed his father again.

"Man, I don't know what to say to all of this," Sano sighed exasperatedly and started to walk away.

Kenshin moved and stopped Sano. "Sano! Look, I'm sorry I screwed up. I should have let you into this and I don't know what I was thinking about at that time…"

Sano interrupted Kenshin. "You didn't think you could trust me, that what you were thinking. So much for the 'family-bond' that we have… What a piece of bull!"

"It is not like that," Kenshin momentarily thought Sano was much more difficult to deal with than Kaoru.

"Then, what is it, huh? I thought we were family."

"We are a family!"

"Then why the hell I wasn't even there when you got married, huh?"

Kenshin opened his mouth but no words came out.

Sano shook his head and turned his back to Kenshin, walking away.

Kenshin grabbed Sano by the shoulder. "Sano, I am sorry and I don't know what else to say. But you are the only brother that I have. You are like a real brother," Kenshin paused for a second, thinking of his next line. "For god sake, I do love you!" Inwardly, he believed that by being with Kaoru had surfaced more of his feminine side. It was the second time he said 'I love you' out loud to a man! – first time was to Hiko.

Sano was pinned to his spot. His anger was immediately dissipated at Kenshin's declaration. He was touched but that doesn't mean he knew how to respond to it.

"Aoshi is arranging an official wedding in Japan at Tae's and I want you to be my best man. I do not make the call for the wedding in Shanghai but this one, I want you to be there. I want my family to be there and I want my brother to be my best man. There would be no best man if not you. I need your blessing, Sano." Kenshin pleaded, squeezing Sano's shoulder. He waited for Sano's response.

They both stood statue like for a lingering moment.

Unexpectedly, Sano turned around and wrapped his arms around Kenshin, giving him a strong brotherly hug.

"It is really weird hearing another man saying 'I love you' to yourself," Sano finally said. "You had my hair stand…" He released Kenshin from his embrace.

Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "So, are you going to be our best man?"

"The hell I am!" Sano punched Kenshin on the upper chest. "I demand my rights!" His arm went around Kenshin's shoulder and gestured Kenshin to walk, "Come on, let's go for a sword practice. I need to vent my anger somewhere and you are going to let me beat the crap out of you."

Kenshin moved along and smiled broadly.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Soujiro glanced at his wrist watch and sighed. Enishi's flight had been further delayed. His hands went back to into side pockets. He couldn't help wondering why Enishi had shortened his trip to China this time round. Whenever it comes to Tomoe, Enishi could afford to set everything aside including mega buck project.

Soujiro entertained the possibility that perhaps he had managed to talk some sense into Enishi in regards to Sayo. And Enishi came back without Tomoe because of Sayo. As brief as the thought crossed his mind, he immediately kill it. '_There will be only Tomoe in his heart,'_ he concluded. He dropped his head and shook it when he couldn't decide if he should be happy or not if Enishi had really came back for Sayo.

Lately, Soujiro had been seeing Sayo quite often and he welcomed Sayo's persistent present even though she went to see him for no other reason except Enishi. He appreciated the fact that Sayo had chose to confide in him of her pain and sorrow because of her wait a man she loves. Apart from not having the heart to do so, he selfishly remained silent on the fact that she no longer needs to wait for Enishi. If he were to tell her, he will probably never see her again and he couldn't bear at the thought of it.

He didn't mind if all Sayo talked and thought of was Enishi, as long he could be near her. He didn't mind being a nobody to Sayo for that was the only way he could be close to her. Hopefully, he prayed, she will one day realize he was all there for her.

He sighed. _'As if that day would ever come…'_

"Hey," Enishi snapped Soujiro out of his reverie, "what are you thinking of? I have been a standing here for a good few seconds and you didn't even realized I am here."

"Nothing," Soujiro put up his signature smile. "I was just day dreaming. I have been waiting for an hour and I got bored."

Enishi studied his partner for a while and decided to let it go. Presently, he had more important things to take care of. "Come, let get going. I need to go the Prof. Kannyru's lab."

"To the lab?" For the first time, Soujiro was caught being surprised. _'He urgently flew back from China just to go to the lab? I could have gone on his behalf!'_ He was getting a little more than curious to know what was going on.

The drive to the lab was quiet until Enishi requested, "Soujiro, I need you do me a detail profile on Seijuro Hiko. I want to know everything there is to this man."

"You are thinking of another project? With Seijuro? He is a yakuza, for god sake. And we have enough projects in hand already. Slow down Enishi."

"I don't have time," Enishi replied simply and Soujiro wondered what Enishi had meant.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to work for you, Professor." Kaoru bowed low in respect to the Prof. Kanryuu. "It has been pleasure working for you."

"The pleasure is with me. You have been a great help Kaoru. Are you sure that there is nothing that I offer you to make you stay?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm so sorry for not serving my notice but…"

"I understand, it is personal. How about if you take a long leave, however much you want and when you have sort out your family problem, come and work with me again?"

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think I will be returning to Tokyo,"

"What a pity. I really love your work."

Kaoru's mobile phone rang. She apologized before she answered. "Kenshin? Yup, I am almost done. Ok, I'll see you later."

"Is he going with you?"

Kaoru nodded, smiling. She held out her hand and shook his hand. "All the best to you, Professor."

"Same to you. You take care. If one day you decided to return to Tokyo, please know my door is always open to you and I'll be happy to have you back in the lab."

"Thank you, Professor," Kaoru thanked the Prof. Kanryuu for the last time before she left his office.

Prof. Kanryuu watched Kaoru interact with his other staff from his office. Although he could not hear their conversation but he was sure that they will miss her. He will miss her too. He sighed. _'Well life goes on,'_ he thought and carried out with his paper work. After drowning in his paper work for unknown amount of time, his office door was opened abruptly, startling him.

"Mr.Yukishiro, it is a surprised to see you here. What…"

"I want Kamiya's personal file," Enishi demanded, pulling a chair and sat in front of the professor.

"Why?"

"I don't think I have any need to explain to you. Now, give me that file,"

"She is a trustworthy person and she has professional conduct. She will not disclose any information in regards to our lab findings even though she is longer working for us."

Enishi stood abruptly causing the chair to almost flip, both his palm planted flatly on the edge of Prof. Kannyru desk, "What! Are you taking about?"

"Oh… I thought you knew. You were asking…"

"KNOW. WHAT."

"S-she just resigned today…"

"What?!"

"She is in the lab today, handing over her work and security pass. She needs to go return to her grandfather in China immediately and she is less likely to return to Tokyo," Prof. Kanryuu explained.

"Where is she now?"

"In the lab next door…" Prof Kanryuu realized that he was talking to his swing door, "… saying.. her… goodbye…" he completed his sentence to himself.

Enishi ran out of his lab to the neighboring lab. His heart was beating extremely fast and it wasn't because he just sprinted. He slammed open the door and looked around for Kaoru before he asked loudly, "Where's Kaoru?"

Everyone in the neighboring lab including his own staff stared stupor at Enishi.

"Where is she?" Enishi demanded to know.

"She has left. You just missed..." Kirara answered and Enishi disappeared. She looked at her fellow colleagues and they shook her head, as clueless as she was.

Enishi violently hit the going down button of the lift. He looked up to see which floor the carrier was currently stopped at and he cursed. He sprinted towards the stairwell and jumped down flight by flight.

When Enishi came out of the building, he saw the back of a car moving away. Without much to thinking, he ran after the car.

Soujiru who waited for Enishi in his car, in front of the building saw Enishi dashed towards the car. He quickly started his car and accelerated towards to Enishi.

Enishi stopped his track, panting away. The car was moving too fast, he couldn't chase it. He bent down his waist and pressed his palms on his knees, catching his breath. He turned to his side when he heard a car pull over. It was Soujiro.

"Enishi, hop in," Soujiro said through his wind down window from inside the car.

Enishi looked away from Soujiro without moving his feet. He stared at the empty road ahead of him. Kaoru was gone out of his sight. He dropped his head, staring at his own feet and cursed inwardly.

Soujiru was perplexed by Enishi's non-responsive reaction. "Enishi?"

Enishi straightened up his body both his hands rested on his hips. "It is alright. I will find her later," Enishi said to Soujiro.

'_Her?!'_ Soujiro couldn't believe his own ears. He quickly got out of the car and went to Enishi. "Who is she? Who are you chasing?" he asked hastily.

Enishi turned to Soujiro and said, "I am going after my future wife."

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Kenshin realized that an awfully familiar face was running, apparently chasing after their car from the rear mirror. "Kaoru," he called his wife as he stepped on the accelerator, "how was everything today?"

"Alright, I guess. I have handed over my portfolio to Kirara." She sighed, "It was kinda sad. I really love the job but I guess being Mrs. Himura has its price to pay."

"Hey… don't blame it on our marriage. I am the one who has to leave Japan to live with my in-laws in China. I am the bigger sacrifice here." Kenshin commented in a jokingly manner.

She pouted before sarcastically said, "Well, it is not too late if you regret your decision now."

He mockingly shook his head in sorrow, "It is too late to pull out now. I have entered into an irrevocable contract the night you took away my virginity." He sighed pretentiously.

"I took away your virginity?! Your hands were the ones all over my body!"

"You tricked me. You drugged me. You made yourself irresistible to me," Kenshin said with a straight face, looking ahead.

"What?!" She slapped his arm lightly.

"Ow! That hurts."

"That's for twisting the situation around."

He grinned.

She pouted and turned away from him, to her side of the window. However she could not restraint from smiling at the memory of their first kiss. Her smile slowly pulled back when a thought abruptly came to mind.

"Seriously, Kenshin, will you regret?" she asked soft enough for him to hear without looking at him, as if she was asking the window instead. "I mean, to marry me, you would have to leave your family and job behind. And you don't even like business or office work…" she trailed off. She had been meaning to ask him the question for a long time but was a little worried of what would be his answer. She noticed, since their tertiary years, he was not at all interested in business, let alone taking over her grandfather's conglomerates.

He momentarily turned to his side stared at the back of his wife's head before he looked up at the rear mirror. There was no one tailing them. Without warning, he pulled the car over by the road shoulder.

Stunned, she turned around to look at him. "Kenshin, what are you doing?"

Leaving the engine running, his left hand reached for her nape, bringing her closer to him.

"Kaoru," he looked straight into her eyes, "the things that I have to leave behind because I married you, is nothing compared to what will happen if I let you walk passed me. Nothing is more important than to be with you. I am willing to give up everything for you - no regrets. The only regret was to be so stupid to have left you on our wedding night and wasted all the time while we were apart when I could have spent every breath with you." His right hand went to cheek to brush away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to spend a single moment without you. That is all I care, all I know… So, nothing compares."

She bit her bottom lips and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Who wants you to give up everything for me?" she said in between her sobs and grin.

He lips curled upwards before he added, "Besides, traveling between Japan and Shanghai is only within hours. We can always choose to see Sano and Hiko as we please and like wise." He stroked her hair.

He pulled their bodies apart and intently looked at her. Without a word, he sealed their lips together, indulging them in a deep fulfilling kiss. He pulled away, licking his lips and said, "No regret…"

Kaoru blushed and nodded, giving Kenshin a small smile. Clearly, she saw his sincerity. She was well aware that no one can see through the future and men, in general, are subject to change of heart. In her opinion, type 'Aoshi' alike – loyal to his grave- were rare and probably on the verge of extinction. However, at that moment, she believed he meant every one of his words and he will do his best to keep to his words.. As a token of her love for him, she will always be there for him no matter what happens in the future.

"Let's go home," she said.

Kenshin returned her smile and proceeded to drive them home. Once they reached home, Anji informed them that dinner would be served in two hours time. The couple went to their room, getting ready for dinner and receiving their special guest- Takani Megumi. Hiko had invited Megumi over dinner that night.

Kaoru raised her hands and stopped Kenshin, "You are not coming into the bath with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I intend to be down earlier and help Anji with dinner."

Kenshin smirked, understood her subtle hint. "Alright," he agreed.

"Alright?" her eyes widened and her mouth slightly agape. She had expected Kenshin put up a fight. She never expected him to give in so easily, not especially when he was in a lusty mood.

"Yeah. Alright," he repeated. He tried not to laugh at her stunned expression. "Come on, get into the shower," he turned her around and pushed her into the bathroom.

Kaoru maintained her surprised look but obliged and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Once Kenshin heard the water running, he walked to her dressing table where she had left her handbag. He turned toward to the bathroom door and stared at it. After making sure she would not be coming out anytime soon, he pried open her bag and his hand went into the bag. He pulled out her mobile phone. He scrolled down the screen and checked for her recent calls. Satisfied that Enishi had not called for that day, he turned off her phone. He opened the window and threw her phone into the koi pond.

He carefully placed the handbag as left by her before walking to the bed side. He picked up a one of her magazines and started flipping it through while waiting.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Enishi got out of his car, staring at the apartment building. He slammed the car door closed while wondering which unit his Kaoru lived in that particular floor. Slowly he walked into the apartment building, bracing himself to see her again. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. He wasn't sure how he was going to convince her, in a short period of time, to leave Hiko and be with him instead.

He wasn't sure what kind of family problem Kaoru would be facing in China but he was prepared to go to China with her. However he was worried that she might reject his offer. He was well aware his Kaoru had not knew him for very long and he would probably scare her if he told her bluntly that he wish to make her his. He needed to be tactful in this matter. He needed a plan.

He reached the apartment of where Kamiya Kaoru lived as indicated on her staff personal record. For the mean time, he will have to settle with finding out the source of her worries and stand by her, giving her the support that she needs. He doubted that Seijuro would go to China to seek out his little mistress's family problem. It would be a perfect opportunity for him. He knew Kaoru was like no other woman that he had met and he needed to develop their friendship before he could take them further. She would have to be assured that she could count on him and he would be there for her.

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

He smiled half heartedly and looked down at his feet, thinking of how he had never been so nervous about knocking on a lady's door. He had wits and it was at the tip of his finger to come out with clever plan for his megabuck businesses, yet, when it came to Kaoru, a mere woman, he was all lost – he didn't know what to do. He had never killed so much of his brain cells thinking of how to further a relationship with another woman. This was his first experience of being edgy and terrified of what might happen if he messed up the situation. He knew he had fallen hard for the woman who lived behind the close door. He was determined to own her and he will not lose her.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He opened his eyes and raised his hand to press the door bell. He waited patiently.

Seconds had past and there was no answer.

He pressed the bell again.

The response was the same – no answer..

This time his patient took the better of him and fanatically, he hit continuously on the door bell with his index finger. He was beginning to break cold sweat when his mind quickly calculated the possible scenario. Had she flown to China? Had Seijuro took her away?

Ding! The elevator door opened and Enishi reflexively turned towards the direction of the hallway. An elderly woman came into the scene, carefully walking towards Enishi.

"Hello there. Are you looking for Kenshin?" she asked.

'_Who the hell is Kenshin? Why does the name sounded so familiar?'_ "Good evening, M'am. I am looking for a Kamiya Kaoru. She lives here, I believe."

"Oh… You are looking for sweet Kaoru…."

'_Yes, my sweet Kaoru…' _

"… but they have moved," she informed. "Didn't she tell you?"

Enishi was horrified but maintained his composure and asked, "Really? I didn't know. Where has she moved to?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know. They moved so hastily that they didn't say their goodbye to us."

"They? Kaoru's family?" Enishi couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know everything there was to her.

"Oh no… They are not related but they do live together like a family. Kenshin and Sano, don't you know them?"

'_Kaoru lived with two other males? Who are they?!' _Something was beginning to stir at the pit of his stomach.

"Hm… Kenshin and Kaoru make such a sweet young couple. I hope that they will get married soon and be happy," she said as she carefully opened the door to her apartment. However, Enishi was far too flabbergasted to pay attention to what she was doing.

'_SWEET YOUNG COUPLE?!!!! MARRIED?!!' _Suddenly it dawned to Enishi whom the name Kenshin belonged to. Reminiscence flashed before him - a short red head man was dragging a helpless looking Kaoru away from the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd, leaving him with no sight of Kaoru. He remembered, then, that man who took his Kaoru away from him the night before he flew to China…

Once he realized that the elderly lady was out of his sight, he immediately went for his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. He called Kaoru but all he got was a dead tone. Very quickly, he ran down the way to the elevator, exiting the apartment building.

Had he mistaken Seijuro for her lover? No, it can't be, he thought. He clearly remembered the look on Seijuro's face. She was precious to him. If so, who was Kenshin and what was his relationship with his Kaoru? Why did the elderly lady said that they were a couple and she hope that she would get married soon? _'I am missing something here…'_

The moment he started his car engine, he called Soujiro. "Soujiro, I need you find out everything there is about a Kamiya Kaoru," he demanded.

"Kamiya Kaoru? Who is she?" Soujiro had a strong feeling it would be the lady that Enishi was chasing after earlier on but he decided on further clarification.

"Quit with the question! Just find me about her!" Enishi snapped. "And I need a detail on a guy named Kenshin that hang around with her." Abruptly Enishi hung up on Soujiro. He couldn't help thinking about the red head guy. '_Who the fuck is he?' _If the old lady was right about them, could it be his Kaoru two timing her lovers? _'No, no… She is not that sort,'_ he refused to believe.

He sped to Soujiro's place.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

Sano drove into the driveway, back to the car garage. He had just returned from driving Megumi back to her apartment. The evening had gone pretty well with Megumi coming over for dinner and being introduced to be officially to his family members.

He turned off the car engine dead and got off the car. He would have preferred if Megumi stayed overnight at his place but Megumi was not comfortable with the idea. It was too soon, she reckoned. She didn't want to give the bad impression of herself to Hiko although Sano had been frequently staying overnight at her place.

Sano walked into the house through the side entrance and found Anji waiting for him.

"Sano, welcome home. Hiko is waiting for you at the living area." Anji informed.

"Alright. Thanks." Sano headed to where Hiko was. Anji followed him from behind.

As Sano entered the living area, he asked, "Where's Kenshin and wife?" He had assumed it was a family gathering. He sat down in front of the coffee table, face to face with Hiko.

"They are resting in their bedroom." Hiko replied as Anji was filling Sano's teacup. "I wanted to speak to you in private."

Anji left them alone and slid the shoji door closed.

"What about?" Sano asked curiously. _'I hope that this has nothing to do with Megumi_,' he thought.

"Sano, how attached are you to the name Sagara?"

Sano's brows came together. "Er… It is just a name to identify me as myself." His family name had not meant anything to Sano. It was just a name. He didn't even know his biological parents or siblings. The only family he had was Hiko and Kenshin. And perhaps another addition to his family tree, Kaoru.

"Good. You know I have always treat you like my son. And since both you and Kenshin's ties to me will be publicly disclosed, I want you to take after the name Seijuro and officially be named as my son."

Sano was too astonished to answer. He opened his mouth wide.

"You will be taking over Hiten Corp when I retire. I want you be ready for it and from tomorrow onwards, you will be going to work with me. Sano, do you hear me?"

"Huh?… Yeah, I heard you." Sano was too overwhelmed by the surname changed. He was going to be a Seijuro. And it wasn't just a name. It signified the family bond, giving him a better sense of belonging. Involuntarily, he grinned.

Hiko silently studied Sano's emotion written all over his face. He smirked. "Saitoh will get the legal papers done. You and Kenshin will be my next kin although that Baka is in insist on keeping his mother's maiden name."

"He what?" Sano finally snapped out of his reverie.

"Don't ask me what the Baka is thinking. I can never understand him," Hiko rolled his eyes. "There is another thing I wish to discuss over with you," he brought in the next subject in his agenda, "Takani Megumi."

'_Oh-uh'_ Sano knew that Hiko can be a dictator. Given a choice between his father and girlfriend, he didn't know who to choose. It was like deciding whether it be the back of his hand or palm which both essentially his hand. He couldn't do without any one of them. "What about Megumi?" he asked timidly.

"When are you planning to marry her?"

"What?" Sano was caught of guard.

"Is something wrong with your hearing, tonight? I asked when you are going to propose to her. If you have decided on this woman to be the one, why wait any longer? At least you don't have to travel between home and her apartment. We can plan for your wedding after Kenshin's. I intend to have a grand one, not a subtle as Kenshin. It will be held in Tokyo and …"

"Er… Shishou, let not get carried away. Let me propose to her first." Sano quietly suggested. He was a little skeptical whether she would agree to marry him so soon.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

"Everything is going well, Anji," Hiko said relaxingly as Anji poured more tea into his teacup.

Anji nodded and smiled.

"I finally have my family under one roof. Hitomi would very happy to know," Hiko raised his cup and sipped it.

"It is time to inform Aoshi?" Anji enquired.

"Yes, it is time."

"I'll get you the phone," Anji stood up and went to fetch the phone. He dialed for Aoshi's number and the moment the line was connected, he handed the phone to Hiko.

"Hello?"

"Aoshi, it is time to proceed with the plan. Starting with the media."

"I understand. I will get to it." Aoshi replied.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooX

**Author's note: **

Well, that's part one. Hopefully I can complete part tow by beginning of next month.

I sometimes wonder whether it is really worthwhile investing so much time writing in such details and giving myself many sleepless night just to churn out one chapter? Do readers actually want to read details or they just prefer to read a fast moving story? Am I a reader too and I do like to read story that moves along and not stuck in a particular scene for too long. Ironically, when I write, I can stretched one scene for very very long. Can I have some opinion on this?

Anyway, thanks for reading.


	21. Family Men Part II

**Author's note**: Thanks for waiting patiently. I couldn't say that I am happy with this chapter after sitting on it for so long (I have been saying once too often, haven't I?) but I supposed it serve my purpose. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy it.

And thanks to those who have took the time to review. I appreciate every review. Thanks to those who gave me idea how to write this chapter. And because majority approved of me writing details, I got carried away in writing details. Hence another long chapter with few major event.

Previously, Hiko revealed to Megumi that Sano was his son. Hiko had asked Sano to take Seijuro surname.

Sano got angry with Kenshin when Kenshin told him that he and Kaoru was already married. Sano didn't feel like part of the family. However, Kenshin bluntness in expressing his brotherly love for Sano, dissipated Sano's anger.

Enishi flew back to Japan to look for Kaoru but Kaoru had resigned from her job. He went to her apartment to see her but he was surprised to find out that she had moved and she lived two other males in the apartment. What shocked him the most when he learnt that one of the man who was not Hiko is her boyfriend. He was confused.

Kaoru had a heart to heart talk with Kenshin about their marriage. Kenshin assured her that he will not regret his decision and nothing is more important than to be with her.

Warning : 'Limey' and not beta.

**Family men (Part Two)**

Eyes tightly shut, he laid on his stomach with both his hands raised above his head on the pillow. Unaware of the time, Sano continue to sleep soundly in his dark bedroom. Although it was his first night sleeping his new room, he had not a problem getting comfortable in a foreign room. Exhausted and happy after long session of father and son talk, Sano immediately dozed off upon hitting his head on the pillow. Even as the knocking on his bedroom door was gradually getting louder, it did not stir him the slightest.

"Sano," Anji knocked on the Sano's room door with applied strength, "it is time to get up. Your father is waiting for you."

There was only silence as response. Anji sighed and finally gave up on knocking on Sano's door. On that instant, he regretted equipping the bedroom with the hyper expansive bed which guaranteed its user a deep sound rest.

Anji's large palm wrapped itself around the door knob and twisted it opened. He walked into the room and found Sano laid unmoved with the one side of his face plastered against the pillow. Anji reached for the central controller by the bed side and pushed a button. Automatically, the blinds - cocooning Sano in his peaceful sleep – began to raise itself, allowing the morning ray to brighten the room. However, that did nothing much to drive Sano to consciousness.

"Sano," Anji gently shook Sano by the shoulder, "it is time to get up. Your father is waiting for you." He said softly. He didn't want to startle Sano for he knew Sano would be quick at reflex, defending himself against potential harm.

"Sano, wake up." Anji tried again.

"Hm?" Finally registering the changed of lighting behind his close eye lids, Sano slowly woke up.

"Sano, wake up. Your father is waiting for you." Anji stood unmoving from the bed side until he was sure that Sano had fully awakened.

Sano made a small grunted noise. "What's the time?" he asked with his eyes still closed. He turned on his back.

"It is six in the morning."

"What? Anji, for god sake, it is only six in the morning. Why the hell are you waking me up for?!"

"Your father wish to take you somewhere this morning. He is waiting for you at the dining."

Sano immediately jolted awake.

"Please come down to the dining area once you are ready. Breakfast will be served." Anji made a move to leave.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

It was still early in the morning but noises of things being shuffled around and drawer being opened closed aggressively were generated from behind the close door of Kenshin's bedroom. His wife had literally over turned her bedroom looking for her missing belonging.

"Where is it?" she asked no one. Exasperatedly, she continued to look into her handbag, again, in case her eyes were playing trick on her. "It should be here… somewhere…" she muttered to herself.

"Kaoru, what are you looking for?" Kenshin asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. He stifled a laugh at the sight of his wife; she was crouching on her hands and knees under her dressing table with her cute behind sticking out of her dressing table. Kenshin hardly think it was possible for her phone to have dropped in the area she was searching for, even if he had not thrown it into the koi pond.

"I'm looking my mobile phone. Have you seen it?"

"Nope, I haven't seen it this morning," he answered truthfully.

"Where can I possibly put it…?" Her face appeared from under the dressing table, looking terribly annoyed and at the same time desperate. She sighed and dropped her shoulders while sitting on the carpet floor. Her hair was a mess.

Kenshin was feeling a little guilty but he quickly justified his action. "Have you tried giving yourself a call?" He had the nerve to ask.

"I did but it was not reachable. I guessed it must have run out of battery..." she trailed off before the she annoyingly barked, "Where is the darn phone!"

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere at the uni," he moved to squat in front of her.

She looked up at him, looking at little lost.

He smoothed her hair, "Let's not worry about the phone first. Let's go have breakfast, Hiko is waiting."

"But I feel so naked going out without a phone," she whined.

"You can carry mine," he suggested. He had thought she was really adorable acting all like a baby.

"But it is your phone. What if someone wants to get in touch with me?" She pouted.

"Don't worry about it. If someone important, like Misao, wants to get in touch with you, she will know to call me if she can't get you through yours."

She whined again and her forehead rested on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll tell you what, we'll get Anji to divert all your call to my phone. And we will get you a new phone in Shanghai."

"Shanghai? Why can't I get a replacement now?" She lifted her head and looked at him.

"We will be moving to Shanghai soon. There is no reason to get the phone now. Besides you can have mine. I am not going to leave your side so it is fine," he smirked while his index finger lightly touched the tip of her nose.

She was a little skeptical of his explanation. She had a feeling there should be other reason why he insisted on them sharing phone.

"Come on," he helped her to her feet, "let's go down before Anji start knocking on our door."

She sighed and allowed him to walk them out of the bedroom to the dining area.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Sano was the last to be seated on the dining. "Why are we having breakfast this early?" he asked while yawning.

"We are going to the tailor after breakfast," Hiko answered.

"Tailor? Why?" Sano asked.

"Isn't it a little too early to go the tailor?" Kenshin interrupted before Hiko had time to explain.

"The timing is just right," Hiko explained briefly. His expression was stoic as ever.

Hiko's children merely stared at each other, wondering. They knew it won't help to ask any further question, hence, they changed the subject and talked among themselves instead.

After breakfast, Anji drove them to one of Japan's most expansive street, concentrating on the retail of branded merchandised. Even a posh area, too early in the morning, looked deserted and dead. Boutiques would usually start trading after ten a.m., however, that particular morning there was one boutique that had apparently opened for business before eight a.m.

Anji stopped the car right at the front well lighted boutique. The moment the passengers in the limousine got off, both the glass doors of the boutiques were instantly opened wide. The boutiques personnel formed two lines along side of the entrance, welcoming its exclusive guests.

Sano felt a little awkward being greeted as such.

"This is a little too exaggerated, isn't it?" Kaoru whispered to Kenshin who nodded as response. She looked up at the signboard. "Shimuza," she whispered. _'Hiko has really an exquisite taste,'_ she thought.

"Mr. Seijuro," a middle age, short and almost balding man came out to greet with the most charming smile, "it is a pleasure to see you again." He shook Hiko's hand.

"You looked happy, Tama. They are my sons," Hiko gesturing towards Kenshin and Sano, "and this beautiful lady here is my daughter-in- law," he said with a smile.

Tama held out his hand to Sano, Kenshin's later and shook them. Kaoru held out her hand to shake his but instead he took the back of her hand to his lips. "A beautiful lady, it is," he agreed with Hiko. Instantly he felt alarmed when he very quickly realised the young man with red hair, who at first glance resembled none of Seijuro's bloodline, staring dagger at him. _'Indeed, he is his son,'_ he concluded.

Kaoru simply blushed at that compliment. She thought that Tama looked awfully familiar but she couldn't remember where she has seen him before. Then it suddenly dawn to her. "Oh my god!" Kaoru squeaked, pulling Kenshin's shirt by the sleeve, "That's Shimuza Tama!"

Tama was already walking Hiko into his boutique.

"Who?" Kenshin asked with a hint of confusion.

Sano leaned it to find out who Tama was.

"He is a famous suit designer in Japan," Kaoru explained, all excited. "His is really a good tailor and his workmanship is the world best but he is selective with client he would hand made for."

"Hm… Alright," Kenshin acknowledge. He didn't really understand Kaoru's excitement. To him, no matter who had made it, it is just another piece of clothing.

Sano was disappointed as Tama was no one spectacular. Not to him, at least.

The boutiques staff closed and locked the glass door when their guests were in the boutiques. A 'Closed' signboard was hanged on the glass door.

The guests were seated in a large comfortable arm chairs and served with beverages of their preference. Anji chose to stand behind Hiko.

"Sano, Kenshin," Tama maintained eye contact with both Sano and Kenshin, "I hope you don't mind me calling you by your name, do both you have any style preference for your suit?"

Kenshin and Sano looked at each other. How many style you can have in a suit, they both thought simultaneously.

Knowing that the young men in front of him wouldn't give any positive response, he explored further, "What do you like to do in your past time?"

The brothers quirked their brows, giving Tama an enquiring look.

"The reason I ask is because I normally like to understand my client better so that I could sew something that fits their personality," Tama explained.

'_For god sake, it is just a suit!'_ Sano thought.

"They are not really into fashion and all," Kaoru tried to help out. "Both of them are pretty much down to earth."

"Show them what you have," Hiko suggested.

"Very well," Tama said. He would still prefer to get to know his client. He obtained two bounded catalogues and handed each to the young men.

Kenshin passed the catalogue to his wife. He leaned slightly over to his wife and watched as she flipped through the thick catalogue. While Kaoru was getting excited at every turn of the page, he didn't notice much difference in style from one to another. He sighed. "My wife can decide what I wear," he finally said.

'_A family man…,_' Tama concluded silently.

"Well," Sano set the catalogue down on the coffee table, "I'll have whatever he," he referred to Kenshin, "is having."

"Sano, we are not placing order for food here," Hiko said and shook his head.

Kaoru tried not to laugh at Hiko's sarcastic remark.

Tama wasn't too pleased either. However, this was a job that he could not refuse. "Very well," he clapped his hands together and stood, "let's start with the measurement. Let's start with Sano."

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Soujiro exhaled exasperatedly as he walked out of the faculty building. He had just paid a visit to Prof. Kanryuu but there wasn't much that can be told by the professor about Enishi's mysterious Kamiya. To Soujiro's surprised even from his information network failed to produce much information on Kamiya Kaoru. Other than her academic background and that she was from Kyoto, there was nothing. Her family background had remained mysterious.

'_Who exactly is this Kamiya Kaoru?'_ Soujuro thought. _'Why is Enishi so obsessed with her?'_ Enishi's obsession over the girl was comparable to Tomoe. It shocked Soujiro and he couldn't understand. From her photograph, Kamiya Kaoru looked ordinary, nothing spectacular. Sayo looked much better, in his opinion.

His memory brought him back to previous night when Enishi had been breathing down his neck for the entire night, seeking to find out more about Kamiya Kaoru and Seijuro Hiko. He had wanted to ask what was so special about this girl and what it had to do with Seijuro but he knew best when to keep his mouth shut.

And the guy named Kenshin, Himura Kenshin, the live-in boyfriend of Kamiya Kaoru was another mysterious figure. Nothing more could be found out about him other that his superficial background. For god sake, she even had a boyfriend! Soujiro honestly didn't know how to break the news to Enishi.

Soujiro pulled his mobile phone and made a call. "It's me. Any new on your side?" he asked. "I see. What about that Himura guy? Alright, keep trying and keep me informed on your progress." He ended the call.

Yet again, nothing. Someone had gone all the way out to keep their identity a secret. 'Why' was the question Soujiro was interested to find out. Come to think of it, Soujiro thought Kamiya and Himura probably make a good couple together - they shared such common background.

His mobile phone rang, snapping him out of his musing. He sighed heavily before he answered the call. "Hello Enishi. Yes… No, I haven't… I know… Enishi, calm down and give me a little more time. I'll get you Seijuro's home address by today, alright? Yes, I have double checked, there wasn't any immigration record on Kamiya or Seijuro. They are most probably in Japan. … I'm looking into it."

He pushed the 'end call' button and rubbed his temple. Enishi was going his insane ways. Again. Just when he was about to placed his phone into his pocket, another call came in. It was from Sayo. For the first time, he didn't feel like answering her call. He knew what she wanted and he didn't want to tell her the truth or lie to her. He stared at his phone until a 'missed call' message appeared on the screen. He sighed again and looked up the sky. _'What the hell I am doing?'_

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

After almost three hours being locked up in the boutique, Sano was getting a little vapid. While all his family members were busy selecting the designs and materials, with an exception of Kenshin who merely accompanied his wife, Sano sat alone on a long and properly cushioned bench facing the window pane. His legs were stretched out in front of him while his arms were stretched behind him, supporting his slanted body. He watched as the streets slowly turned to life.

Soon enough, Kenshin was getting a little bored. He turned to look around and found Sano. He turned to his wife, wanting to inform her that he will join Sano. However she was too busy with her discussion with Tama to pay attention to him that he just shrugged his shoulder before he walked over to Sano.

"Hey," Kenshin took a seat beside Sano.

"Hey…."

"What are you looking at?" Kenshin asked as he followed Sano's view.

"Pretty much just people walking up and down. And I realized something interesting," Sano said with a smile on his face.

"What it is?"

"You have no idea how many women just spend their day doing shopping and how fast they can buy things," Sano revealed.

Kenshin chuckled. He looked over his shoulder and concluded that it would take a while before Kaoru and Hiko realised the brothers were sitting idly. He leaned in closer to Sano and whispered, "Last night, I flipped through one of Kaoru's magazine..." Kenshin paused not knowing how to broach the subject.

"And?" Sano encouraged.

"I have always assumed that men are the one who are more into sex. I didn't know that women paid much attention about getting satisfied and reaching orgasm," Kenshin finished off rather quickly.

Sano was silent for a while before he said, "Okay, and?"

"Well… hm… so, how do you know if your partner is… satisfied?"

"Didn't the magazine tell you?" Sano whispered back.

"It was a women's magazines and so they only talk about it in a women's perspective, which I wouldn't a clue since I don't know what it feels like to be a woman," Kenshin explained. "I mean, how can a man tell whether or not he has done it for her? I can't be asking her, can I?"

"No…No… Never ask her. It wouldn't be man enough if you ask her," Sano adviced. "The man is supposed to be on top of things. We are supposed to know how to please our women."

"How?" Kenshin asked quietly, trying not to be too keen on knowing.

"Well…"

"What are you two whispering about?" Hiko rested his hands on his sons shoulder, startling them.

"Nothing!" Both Kenshin and Sano answered simultaneously.

Hiko suspiciously raised his brows but decided to let it passed. Instead he said, "You should have more patience when you go shopping with woman."

Kenshin and Sano just nodded. They knew that much already. They have been shopping with Kaoru before. They knew.

Almost instantly a roaring sound caught Sano's sensitive ears. He turned to the street and carefully followed the brilliant red Ferrari as it stopped right in front of the shop.

"Wow! This is a brand new model. What a beauty…" Sano remarked.

Hiko smirked at Sano's comment.

The driver got off the car and was walking to the entrance of the boutique. He tried to push open the glass door but it wouldn't open. The man looked a little confused as he looked into the boutique before he looked at the sign hanging on the door.

It was Anji who had asked the shop assistant to open the door for the man. The man sheepishly walked towards Hiko.

"Mr. Seijuro, I apologized for the late delivery. Here's the key," the man handed the car key to Hiko.

"Thank you," Hiko took the keys in his hand and tossed it towards Sano.

Sano caught the keys with his quick reflexes. His eyes widened.

"It's yours." Hiko smiled.

Sano grinned broadly. He opened his mouth but no a single sound came out. He was too overwhelmed.

Kenshin smiled and slapped Sano at the back of his shoulder, congratulating him.

Hiko observed Sano's expression and said, "You're welcome." He smiled.

Sano's mouth was still moving but still no words coming out from his throat.

When Kaoru finally had a chance to notice the men were gathered together, she walked over to them curiously. She interlaced her fingers with Kenshin's. "What's happening? Why is Sano blushing?"

"He just got a brand new car. A Ferrari." Kenshin pointed towards the red vehicle.

"Wow! That's awesome. Why are you still standing here? Come on, let's go out and have a closer look!" Kaoru pulled Sano by the wrist.

Sano was still speechless but allowed Kaoru to take him out to the front.

"This is amazing!" remarked Kaoru.

Sano gently caressed the body of the car like a passionate lover.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Kaoru. "Go on, get in behind the wheel already!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sano turned around, facing Kaoru with a stunned expression. "You mean I am free to go now?" His eyes twinkled.

"Of course you are," Kaoru replied, "It is not like you interested in picking up the material anyway."

Sano looked towards Hiko and Hiko nodded.

Sano bared his teeth and went around the car to the driver side.

"Hold on," Hiko halted Sano, "you are not driving the car in that," he pointed at Sano's oversized t-shirt and baggy khakis. "Tama, can you do a quick a fix?"

Tama nodded happily.

"My sons will go out in style."

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kaoru waved goodbye as Anji drove off the limousine ferrying Hiko. She smiled and sighed in relief before she turned to Kenshin.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"Hm… What do you want to do?" she answered with a question.

"Do we want lunch first? After that we can go shopping if you like."

"We'll lunch but I'll pass on shopping. Enough of shopping for the day," she said. She realized how bored Kenshin was while she was busy with Tama. "Let's bake a cake,' she suggested.

"Alright," Kenshin looked a little surprised. "Why all of a sudden?"

"Hm… I thought we should do something that both of us will enjoy." She smiled.

Kenshin stared at her blankly and she quickly added, "Well, if you don't want to. We could just catch a movie at home."

"No, I like baking," he broke a smile before he led her into a sidewalk café.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Sano couldn't wipe the grin of his face. He was driving a Ferrari! And he owned it. He couldn't wait to take Megumi for a ride in his brand new car. As he pulled over at the parking lot of the hospital, onlookers were staring at him. Or his vehicle. Oddly enough he felt great. He shook away his arrogance and ran into the hospital building.

"Sano, what-," before Megumi could complete her question, Sano pulled her off her chair and dragged by her wrist out of her consultation room, leaving her current patient in stupor.

"Sagara Sanosuke, where are you taking me?" she asked trying to keep up with his leaping steps. "I have a patient!" She was trying hard to scream at him.

"Your patient looks healthy enough. I have something important to show you. And it is Seijuro Sanosuke now." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Really? Is this what is all about?"

"No, I want to show you something else."

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" she asked but he merely smiled again, wanting to surprise her. Only then did she realized he was clothed differently. She had never seen him in a suit before. His new style brought out the charm in him and he looked stunning despite his silly grin. Her anger almost dissipated at his brand new look. She blushed slightly when she realized people were staring at them.

"Look, Hiko brought me a Ferrari!" he exclaimed excitedly once they reached the parking lot.

"That's wonderful," she gave him a hug. She wondered if that was all she was being dragged out in the middle of her consultation. She couldn't decide to be angry with him or not.

"Come, let's go for a ride," he opened the door for her.

"Sano, I'm still at work!" She was between a laugh and a frown.

"Work can wait. I want to take you for a ride," he pleaded.

She looked at him apologetically but she had not the heart to decline his offer. He looked like five year old with a new toy to show off - just adorable. "Alright," she gave in and went into the car.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

After lunch, Kenshin walked alongside Kaoru on the pathway, his arm holding a bag of baking ingredients. As they strolled passed the bridal house, he noticed Kaoru slowing her pace, staring into the bridal house.

"You want to go in and have a look?" He stopped his footing.

Startled by his question, she turned around sheepishly, "No, let's go home and bake a cake." She began walking again.

He tugged at her wrist. "Kaoru, we can go in and have a look before we go home," he assured her.

She took a glance at the mannequin behind the glass panel, "No, I don't want to. Let's go home." She gestured Kenshin to walk.

He obliged but wondered why she didn't want to go in when she obviously keen to.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Holding a cup in one hand and two eggs in the other, Kaoru schemed through the recipe, making sure that she had it right before she mixed the ingredients together. Kenshin stood five steps away from her, leaning against the kitchen island, quietly admiring her. As she broke an egg onto the flour, he intently watched as she lifted her lashes to the recipe again. Her eyes lingered on the recipe.

He pushed himself away from the kitchen island and padded towards her. Standing closely behind her he had his palms firmly planted on the edge of the table top, boxing her. He moved closer, his cheek brushing against hers. She smiled at the contact.

"What are you doing?" he whispered tenderly.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am baking you a cake." Carefully but uncertainly, she stirred in the ingredients.

"I can see that," he jerked his head forward, staring at her face, "but why do you have to keep gawking at the recipe?" he asked, smirking.

She blushed and kept her head low. He raised his brows, waiting for her to answer.

"This is my first time baking a cake," she said softly, avoiding eye contact. "Unlike you, I don't have a natural talent for this. I can simply turn a simple recipe into a disaster." Her face crumpled when she noticed the batter was lumpy.

He smiled at her explanation. He lifted his palms from the kitchen top and mould around her hands. He steered her hands to fold the batter. Gently, they folded until the batter become as smooth as silk.

"Why does it come so easily to you?" she whined. "I hate you," she mustered.

He chuckled. "I wasn't born with this gift. I fell in love with a girl who adores food and I thought I might just pick a skill or two to impress her… "

She turned away from the mixture bowl, gazing at him. His hands were still steering hers.

"She is a gift from heaven. She is the prefect spice for seasoning. All I need it to think of her while preparing and food will turn out great. That's my secret ingredient," he revealed, his eyes still cast on the batter.

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes never left his face. She felt as though a cup of warm and rich hot chocolate just filled her heart. She raised her heels and pecked him on the lips.

Surprised, his hands stopped. For a lingering moment, he just looked into her misty eyes. Neither one spoke. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes, indulging in a fulfilling deep kiss. With their lips still locking, he released her hands and pushed the mixture bowl further away before he moved her to stand chest to chest. Gradually he stepped in closer and closer as his arms snaked tightly around her until her back to hit the edge of the kitchen top. Fortunately for her, his hands cushioned the impact. His hands momentarily rested on her lower back before it went further down and without warning lifted her up. He sat her down on the kitchen top.

Unwilling distance to come in between their lips, she cupped his face. Never once she opened her eyes. In dire need for air they broke apart. However, his wet lips continued to find its way down to the side of her neck. Her eyes fluttered as she arched her neck, giving him better access. She held onto his shoulders.

His hands glide up to her upper back, supporting her. His lips traveled further down her neck to the base of her shoulder. Using his lips, he slowly pushed away the material hiding her collarbones. At every lap of his tongue against her tantalizing skin, it made him hungered for more. He bent his body forward and tightened his arms around her, pressing her body securely against his. In the state of ecstasy, her hands left his shoulder and blindly stretched behind her.

All of a sudden, she yelped and snapped her eyes open.

"What's wrong?" he was startled.

She pouted and carefully lifted her left hand from the mixture bowl. Batter was dripping from hand onto to the bowl.

He burst out in laughter.

She grimfaced, "What are you laughing at?" In the midst of her annoyance and his laughter, she smeared his face with her left palm. Victoriously, she chuckled at his astonished expression.

He knitted his brows before he set to assault her – tickling her.

"Ahhh… Kenshin…. Stop it…. Kenshin… No!!!!" She squirmed, compressing her abdomen area.

"I'm not stopping until you're sorry," he smirked, continuing to tickle her at the area, he knew, she was most vulnerable.

"Kenshin!!! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed in between her laughter fit.

"You are not sorry until I say you are." Seemingly enjoying himself, he launched his next series of attack.

"AHH….." Her body could no longer resist and fell flat by her side on the kitchen top. "Kenshin! I'm sorry…. Stop!" She continued to curl into a ball, trying to fend off his assaulting hands. On impulse, she flung out her arm and accidentally knocked the bag of flour and the bowl containing the remaining of the batter onto the floor.

The loud crash stopped froze them on their spot. They glanced at the direction where they last saw mixture bowl before the turned to stare at each other. They both caught some flour on their faces and hair as she sent the bag of the flour diving to the ground. They chuckled concurrently.

"This is all your fault," she accused.

"You started it first," he defended.

"Still your fault," she slapped his arms. "Now, help me get up. We need to clean…" '_before Anji see this'_, she wanted to say but it was too late.

Anji was already standing at the door frame, his expression darkened. When he initially heard her hysterical laughter, he turned on a deaf ear. When he heard the crash, he jumped and rushed to the scene. He was worried. However, when he saw their compromising position on his kitchen top, partially covered in flour, his expression changed instantly.

"Out," Anji demanded.

"Anji," Kaoru got off the kitchen top with Kenshin's help, "I know you love your kitchen clean," she walked towards Anji. "We created the mess, we will clean it up. Don't worry. Carry on with whatever you were doing before," she pushed him out of the kitchen. "Don't worry, it will be cleaner than before," she assured.

Anji was a little skeptical as he reluctantly left the kitchen to the two love birds. He was doubtful whether can the couple concentrate on cleaning up.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Enishi stopped his car at the road shoulder across to Seijuro Hiko's house. He surprised to find a prominent man such Seijuro lived humbly in such a small house. He tapped his fingers on his steering wheel as he observed the house. He didn't exactly know what he had wanted to do.

'_Is she in there?'_ was the first thought that came to mind. Even if she was in there, what he was to do? He can't possibly knock on the door and asked to see Kaoru. He sighed. He had tried to reach her numerous times via phone but no avail.

Enishi sat up straight when he realized someone was coming out from the side entrance of the door. Although that person's head was covered with flour but he couldn't miss the flaming colour of that person's hair! _'Why is he here? Who is he?' _He watched as Kenshin came out to dispose a large rubbish bag.

Kenshin senses perked up when he sensed someone was menacingly watching him. Subtly, he became extremely alert, scrutinizing his surrounding. He found his source of discomfort. He immediately recognized the person behind the wheel. _'What is he doing here?!'_ Kenshin straightened his back and stared back to Enishi.

Enishi did not back down. Without breaking eye contact, Enishi made a call. Forget about phone etiquette, he posted his question to Seijuro, "What have you found about the Kenshin guy?"

"Nothing much, I am still looking…"

"What is his relationship with Kaoru?" Enishi asked abruptly.

"… Boyfriend," Soujiro answered.

"I want details." Enishi hung up.

Kenshin made a move to walk across the road but he halted and turned around.

Enishi wondered. Shortly, he found his answered. He caught a glimpse of Kaoru coming out from the side entrance but Kenshin was blocking his view.

Kenshin apparently stopped Kaoru from stepping out. Kenshin took one last glanced across his shoulder before he went back in to the house with Kaoru..

Enishi could feel his temper on the rise. _'What is the meaning of this?!'_

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

For the entire evening, Kenshin was not at ease. He was not comfortable with Enishi's appearance earlier in the day. He needed to speak with Hiko. He sighed before he knock on Hiko's study.

"Oi Kenshin, what are you doing?" Sano asked, walking towards Kenshin.

"I was just about to see Father, are you looking for me?"

"Well, yeah. Sort of…" Sano said sheepishly.

"What about?"

Sano looked a little uncomfortable. He pulled Kenshin closer and whispered, "Do you think you can sneak out Kaoru's magazine which you were reading last night for me?"

Kenshin gawked at Sano for a moment. Then he chuckled. "Alright, I'll try." He patted Sano on the shoulder and at the same time, shook his head. He added, "Let me know when you found the answer to your question. I'm going in to see Father." He knocked on Hiko's study and went in.

"What?!" Sano asked to no one in particular. "He was the one who wanted to know…" He shook his head and walked back to his room.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

"Is there a problem?" Hiko asked the moment Kenshin walked into his study.

"No, not exactly. I just came to find out how is it going with the preparation for the wedding." Kenshin answered naturally but Hiko could see there was something that his son was not telling him.

"Everything is going well. The wedding will be scheduled in two weeks time."

"I see," Kenshin began to fidget, "I was thinking, perhaps Kaoru and I should go back to Tae's to oversee the preparation. This is, after all, our wedding and we should really get involved in it. Besides there is nothing much for us to do here. So…"

"Does this have to do with the Yukishiro?" Hiko interrupted.

Kenshin's eye widened. He can't seem to hide anything from his father. "Er…"

"Yukishiro Enishi had people asking about Kaoru and you. What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time? I do know the project that Kaoru had been working on is funded by Yukishiro."

Although Kenshin could have guess but he couldn't help balling his fist. Why Yukishiro is persistent in pursuing his wife? "Yukishiro has taken a liking towards Kaoru. He was here this afternoon."

"He came to the house?" Hiko was surprised, the same time angry.

"No, he didn't. He only observed from across the street. He wanted to see her but I don't think he was sure if she was here. But how did he know that she might be here? Has it been leaked?" Kenshin had been wondering.

"It hasn't been leaked yet," Hiko mused for a second. "He had seen me with Kaoru before. He must have linked two and two together."

"When?" Kenshin sounded shockingly surprised.

Hiko surpressed himself from rolling his eyes. Indeed his son was a one who had never thought of the consequences of his own action. "You specifically gave me order to personally pick Kaoru from work, remember?"

"Oh…" Kenshin remembered.

"When are you intending to go back to Tae's?" Hiko asked.

"First thing in the morning,"

"Are you that insecure? What do you think your wife would fall for Yukishiro?" Hiko pulled his leg..

"I…"

"Anyway, it's good if you leave tomorrow morning. But please leave before dawn, otherwise you might have difficulties leaving without being known." Hiko advised.

Kenshin was puzzled. "Why?" he asked.

"Because tomorrow, the world would know I have sons…"

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Enishi was still in slumber when his mobile phone rang. He grunted. He was already suffering a pounding headache from the previous night's whisky and the shrilling sound of his phone was adding to his pain. Irritated, he snapped at the caller, "What?!"

"Enishi, I have sent an email to you. You better look at it now. It about Seijuro," Soujiro explained immediately.

Enishi snapped wide awake and got up from bed. He rushed to his study and checked his mailbox. Soujiro had sent him a few links and he opened the first one leading the front page of a business magazine. The headline read, 'Hiten Corp has heirs!' He saw a number of photos of three men being taken while they were in a boutique. He recognized Seijuro Hiko and the red head from the photos. He didn't know the third figure.

As he scrolled down the webpage, he saw a photo which caught his interest. The last few photos were taken with a lady. And she looked a lot like Kaoru. She was holding the red head's hand.

Enishi could feel his heart beat beating faster. He scrolled further. He screened through the article. A particular phrase caught his attention – 'daughter in law, Himura Kaoru.' His heart deflated.

Disbelieving, he closed the page and clicked on the next link. It read 'Seijuro Hiko's two sons – heir to Hiten Corp.' He read. He opened up another link and read. And in all that he had read, it all said the same, his Kaoru was married to one of Seijuro's son. His mind went blank. _'How would this be?'_

It was easier to convince Kaoru to leave the older man but she married Seijuro's son! _'What I am going to do?'_ He was beaten. He allowed his shoulder to drop as he slumped back onto his chair.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Saitoh watched as smile creased Hiko's face as Hiko studied the photo in the magazines.

"This car does look good, doesn't it?" Hiko referred to one of the photo where all four members of his family were standing outside of the boutiques appreciating the red Ferrari, "I see why Sano likes it."

Saitoh continued to puff his cigratte. He knew it wasn't the car that perked Hiko. He gave a small smile at the thought how long since he last saw Hiko being happy.. Though appeared to be indifferent, he silently shared Hiko's joy.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Soujiro was getting worried over Enishi. Ever since their conversation in the morning, Enishi seemed to have vanished. He called him on his mobile but Enishi didn't answer. He went to his estate but Enishi wasn't there. Enishi didn't return to the office either. Of the places Soujiro thought Enishi might be, he went but there was no sign of Enishi.

Soujiro stepped out of his car and handed his keys to the valet. He entered to the reception area. If Enishi was not there, he didn't know where to look for anymore. The private club was his last stop. He went inside the pub. It was dimmed and it was difficult to find a person although there were only a few patrons. Hence, he looked for the manager instead. Finally Soujiro manage to locate Enishi as the manager led him to Enishi's table.

At the sight of Enishi, Soujiro concern rose another level. Enishi had emptied four bottles of whisky on his own and he looked pretty much drunk.

"Soujiro, my pal. Come, drink with me," Enishi waved his hand fanatically.

Soujiro thanked the manager before he sat down with Enishi. He didn't say anything to Enishi, just observing. He began to realize how obsessed Enishi was over Kamiya Kaoru. As he watched Enishi poured him a drink, he remembered the time when Tomoe accepted Akira's proposal. Enishi was in a drunken state for days.

"Why her?" Soujiro asked softly but Enishi was too drunk to understand or even listen to him.

"Come, bottoms up!" Enishi shouted and washed down the liquor in a gulp.

"Enishi, stop. You had enough. I'll take you home." Soujiro stood up, intend to help Enishi stand.

"No!!!" Enishi slumped back onto the settee.

"Enishi, why are you doing this to yourself?" Soujiro raised his voice. "She is married, Enishi. Forget about her."

Enishi looked sternly at Soujiro. "What do you know? What do you know how I feel? What do you know about love?!!"

Soujiro didn't answer but he knew. He knew Enishi kept on yearning for the unattainable, looking passed the love that was right in front of him. _'Sayo…'_ he thought of her. Soujiro sat down again.

"It took me so long to find 'her'. It took me so long to love another… Why can't I have her? Why is God being so unfair to me?!!! Why can't I be loved?!!!!"

"Enishi, you have no idea how lucky you are. Why are you so stupid? You have no idea what I would do to be in your shoe," Soujiro said extremely soft, not meant for anybody to hear. He sat quietly for half an hour before he pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Soujiro – "

"Hello Sayo. Do you have time now?" Soujiro asked. He didn't know if he was going to regret his decision in the future but at that moment, it would be best for both Sayo and Enishi.

It didn't take long for Sayo to turn up at the club. Soujiro helped Sayo with the unconscious drunkard Enishi and drove them back to Enishi's home. After putting Enishi in his bed, Soujiro excused himself.

"Sayo, sorry for having to trouble you but I'll leave Enishi in your good hands. Please take care of him," Soujiro said, standing at the bedroom door.

"No, I thanked you for bringing him back to me." Sayo hugged Soujiro.

Soujiro was stunned for a moment before he closed his eyes, savouring her warmth. Perhaps, he thought, this would be the closest that he could get to her. If he can't be the man in her heart, then he will be the man to watch over her heart. "You're welcome," he said.

As Soujiro closed the door behind him, leaving Sayo and Enishi alone in the room, he felt a stabbing pain in the chest area. His legs reluctant to move but he forced himself to walk away from the room. '_I am walking away because I love her,_' he convinced himself.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Sayo cast away a flyaway hair on Enishi's forehead as she carefully traced his features. She had not seen him for a long time and she missed him so much. Her fingers stopped when Enishi stirred uneasily. His usually fair complexion had turned red and his face cringed uncomfortably.

Sayo stepped away from the bed to the bathroom. She came back with a cold damp hand towel in hand. Attentively, she dap the cold towel on his forehead and then his cheek.

The cool effect jolted Enishi to semi consciousness. Slowly he peeled opened his eyes and smiled boyishly. "You're here…," he grabbed Sayo's hand holding the towel.

Sayo was stunned. She had never seen him smile like that before. It was so natural that she felt as if he had finally lowered the barrier and showed her his true self; not the cold and expressionless man she was used to.

"You came back to me… I miss you…" He threw his arms over her body and hugged her tightly. "Don't leave me."

Sayo was speechless. He said he missed her. She wanted to faint. "I miss you too…," she uttered finally. "I miss you so much…" She pressed her body against his.

Enishi rolled, pressing himself onto top of her. He looked deep into her eyes, his thumb brushing her soft cheek. Although in his drunken state, she felt all of his love being poured onto her. His eyes could not conceal his true feeling. She has never seen him holding so much emotion before.

He lowered himself and gently kissed her lips. "Stay with me. I'll be good to you," he convinced before he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

At that moment, Sayo felt on top of the world. She was willing to give her all to him. He was tender as he neck her. That night, she felt, he was an entirely different man from the first time he made love to her. Though he was gentle the first time, that night, she heard him spoke the words of love that she could never imagine him saying. As he fumbled but gently undressed her, she felt precious. Every move he made, every kiss he dropped amplified his love.

As he made his way into her, whispering, "I will take care of you," she felt the world rained with flower petal. She felt alive. His love was overwhelming her.

As he moved slowly, he whispered, "I am so in love with you. I'll make you the happiest woman on earth. Don't go with him. I love you… Kaoru…." He sealed her lips.

'_Kaoru...' _She couldn't believe her own ears. _'This couldn't be…' _A name that was not her own kept repeating itself, tormenting her. '_This couldn't be…' _

"Kaoru…" he moaned as he pushed in deeper.

And she stopped breathing.

As he continued to move in her lifeless body, moaning, tears uncontrollably ran down her temple. Her world no longer rained flower petals. Her world had stopped moving altogether. It wasn't her that was in his loving eyes. It wasn't her that he was making love to. It wasn't her that he loved.

It was all Kaoru, the woman who had captured his heart. It was Kaoru who had ruined her life.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Blissfully, he lips curled upwards even in his sleep. Subconsciously, Enishi felt at ease, wrapping his body around warmth. Fragments of what happened the night before kept flashing at the back of his mind. She was there like she did the first time, holding a wet towel. His Kaoru came back to him.

Wanting to wake up to her beautiful smile, he opened his eyes slowly. However, his eyes jerked opened widely when the first thing that he saw was Sayo's face. He jolted up and moved away from her.

"Why are you here?" he asked bluntly. In a flash, he thought he saw her grief

She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You don't remember?" she asked, smiling. "You had too much to drink and I brought you home. You asked me to stay, not to leave you. You said you love me," she pecked him lightly. "Don't worry, I will not leave you. I'll always be by your side." She pressed her body against his, nudging at the base of his neck.

For a moment, Enishi was dumbfounded. It was all just a dream. Kaoru didn't come back to him. He unlocked Sayo's arm around him, keeping a distance between their naked bodies. "Get dressed," he said as he got up from the bed.

Sayo momentarily closed her eyes and swallowed her tears. A smile quickly replaced when she opened her eyes again. She got up, walking towards Enishi. She wrapped her arms around his muscular built and rested her cheek at the back of his shoulder.

"I can stay if you want," she whispered tenderly, almost pleading. "You don't have to go to work. I can keep you happy… I'll do everything for you…"

Enishi did not respond, looking outside his window. His heart was cold. He felt nothing. She was standing naked behind him, her breast pressing against him but yet, he felt nothing. All that he could think of was Kaoru - What was Kaoru doing? Who she was with now? How was he going to win her over?

"I need to get back to the office. I've got something important to do," he released himself from her clutch.

"Alright then. You are just like father, working so hard. But I can live with that. I just love the way you are." She walked to the bathroom. Just before she closed the door, "Enishi, please remember that I'll always be by your side." Behind the closed door, her forehead rested against the door with her eyes closed. Tears were rolling down her cheek again.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

He had given specific order not to be disturbed. He didn't want to answer any phone or see anybody. All he wanted was to be left alone.

Enishi sat with his back against his desk, looking outside the sky. No matter how much he wanted to have kaoru, yet, his couldn't think of anything. His mind was a blank as a piece white paper. He didn't know what to do and it was killing him. Was he going to allow the love of his life walked away just like that?

There was a knock on his door. He didn't answer. His secretary knocked again. Hearing response, she nervously turned the door knob and peeped inside.

"Mr. Yukishiro," the middle aged woman called out quietly, "Miss Yukishiro is on the other line. Do you wish to answer her call?" she asked timidly.

Enishi immediately snapped back to live upon Tomoe's name.

"Tomoe," his voice brightened up, "is everything alright?"

"I should be asking you the question," she said. "You haven't called me for two days and I was worried sick. And your mobile phone could not be reach. What is going on? First, you flew back to Japan in a hurry and then you went missing. Enishi, tell me, what is happening over there? Are you alright?" Tomoe said everything in one breath time. It was not usual for her to lose her composure.

He smiled. "Everything is fine. I was just hit with a dead end but don't worry. There is nothing that I couldn't fixed." His confidence came back upon hearing Tomoe's voice.

"You are hiding from me, are you?"

"Don't worry. Problem will be solved soon. Don't worry. Just wait for my good news," he answered.

"Speaking of good new, I have one for you," she tried to hold back her excitement. "You are going to be an uncle!" she exclaimed. "I'm pregnant!"

Enishi went flabbergasted for a moment before the corner of his lip slowly curled up into a broad grin. "That's wonderful. That's good news!" Finally, the day he'd been waiting for had arrived. "How pregnant are you?"

"Three months, the doctor said…"

Good, he thought, her fetus was stable and he could, then, get rid of Akira for good. He laughed. Tomoe was pregnant, Akira will be out of the picture and he was going to have Kaoru. He could finally built his dream family.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

**Author's note: **So, what do you think? Tell me your honest opinion. I like reading them.

Thanks for reading.

Hopefully, things will move faster with the next chapter.

P/S: I need some help with the next chapter. Does anybody know anything about Japanese Style Wedding? Please drop me a note if you do. Thank you.


	22. Sliding doors

**Disclaimer: **I no own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Warning: **Grammar is terrible as before. Even worst perhaps. So, close one eye please and do not curse me.

**Sliding Doors **

Like any other ordinary weekday morning, urban Tokyo swarmed with seas of people diligently rushing to their intended destination on time. Robotically and almost uncaring, people brisk walk swiftly, avoiding any form of collision, through the hustle and bustle. None had the courtesy to take a moment of peace to greet the nature. Some were on auto pilot mode getting to work while they try to gear their brains into full function mode. Others drown in their thoughts and worries for the day. There was only one expression to describe the morning – grey and dull.

Somewhere not too far from metropolitan, approximately one and half hours on road heading east, was a small and almost forgotten town. Contrary to the neighboring city, the air was refreshing and clean. Even the colours of the earth and sky were bright and livelier. Sounds chirping birds was noise breaking the silence of the morning, welcoming yet another wonderful day.

In one particular resident, birds were not the only sound to be heard of. Sound of water streaming in the down from the large stone wall. At a routine interval sound of a bamboo knocking firmly on another when the previous was filled completely with cool refreshing water.

Sitting on her calves on the wooden floor, Kaoru appeared to be carefully hand picking fresh daisies laying on coffee table for her flower arrangement. Her appearance was out of the ordinary as she was firmly wrapped in a soft pink coloured kimono with cherry blossom petal print. In the past she had never liked putting on her kimono even if her life depended on it. As she picked up a stalk, she sighed in oblivion. She looked outside the garden through the opened shoji door. She then looked at the sky. It was a beautiful morning, yet…

It had been more than twenty four hours since Kaoru arrived at rural town where Kenshin spent his adolescent years and she was still feeling nervous being in the house. It wasn't because traditional Japanese house which was ten times the size of the Hiko's in Tokyo that she was uncomfortable with, but rather, it was Tae - the woman who raised both Kenshin and Sano – who frightened her.

Tae, in her late forties and favoured kimono for her daily attire, carried herself very well - a classic and ideal Japanese woman. She was well mannered, gentle and delicate. While her every movement was dainty with grace, Kaoru felt somewhat pressured by Tae's demeanor to the extent Kaoru felt obliged to put on her kimono in Tae's presence. Although Tae constantly wore a smile on her face, there was something in her eyes hinted Kaoru that Tae was no simpleton.

Kaoru was very worried that she could not live up to Tae's expectation. Kaoru knew Tae's approval was of importance to Kenshin, hence she wanted to leave the best impression. Perhaps because she was trying too hard to get onto Tae's good side, she was stressing herself out.

Realising Tae's valued the typical characteristic of an abiding Japanese wife, Kaoru, without being told to, deliberately woke up before dawn to help out with the household work. Her plan didn't go as intended when Kenshin – who was initially head hard but not hard enough, against her idea of getting up early despite her fatigue to do housework – dragged himself out of his warm comfortable futon the same she did and helped her with the housework. Although she literally and physically forbade him, he still insisted. She worried what Tae would think of her; dragging her poor husband out of bed to help the wife performing her daily task. If Tae's mentality was anywhere near Aoshi's wave length, she dared not imagine what Tae would think of her. Should Tae dislike her and thought of her as unworthy of being Kenshin's wife, it would be all Kenshin's fault!

Involuntarily, Kaoru sighed devastatingly.

So far, Tae had not breathed a word to her but she speculated, perhaps Tae wasn't as blunt as Aoshi. Maybe Tae would grade her in silent and when the list of negative criteria hit the ceiling cap, Tae would let it out all at once, giving it a blow of no return. Most women were like that, in Kaoru's opinion. And when the time comes, it would be too late to score on Tae's good side.

"She likes you," Kenshin informed her softly, holding a feather duster. He had long stopped dusting the cabinet and carefully observed the woman who had him smitten from head to toes.

"Huh? What?" Little did Kaoru know that her thoughts were written all over her face.

"You worry too much. She likes you. You are just fine the way you are. It is not necessary for you to do all of this just to please her." He walked towards her and kneeled beside her. "And I can't help repeating myself that you look really really cute in your kimono," he said softly, his face inching towards hers.

Kaoru turned away blushing and stared at her hand. _'Maybe it is worth while, afterall, to be stuffed into this uncomfortable clothing,'_ she thought. She jerked her head upwards when she realized Kenshin was trying to distract her from her thoughts. She turned to stare at him. "How do you know if she likes me? Did she tell you that?" '_What do men know about women's politics?'_

"She didn't have to tell me in words. I just know it. Even though if you are not the most graceful wife on earth, she will still loves you like I do. Simply because I choose to be with you," he said with a hint of mockery. "Tae is not an unreasonable woman."

"Thank you very much. That was very convincing." She pouted and continued arranging her flower into the vase. "She likes me just because you picked me… What kind of reason is that?" she muttered under her breath.

He sighed. "No, I'm serious Kaoru. She likes you. Just… be yourself and allow her to get to know the woman that I chose to married. She will absolutely adore you. Like I do."

Kaoru looked at him blankly for a moment, totally unconvinced.

It was Kenshin's turn to sigh exasperatedly. Looking at his feet, he shook his head before he turned to look at the clock. _'Perfect.'_ He smiled at the time of the day.

"Come," Kenshin gripped her hands, trying to help Kaoru on her feet, "there is somewhere we need to be."

"What? But where?" She allowed him to pull her up. "Kenshin, I am in the middle housework here. I can't just… leave?"

"Don't worry about it. We will continue when we get back," Kenshin said, smiling. Still holding her hand, he started walking toward to _engawa._

"Kenshin…." She whined and sighed. "Tae is going to dislike me even more…" she pouted.

"No, she won't, "he assured her. "I told her we'll be going out this morning."

"Kenshin…" she protested but nevertheless allowed him to drag her along. _ 'Darn this kimono!'_ she cursed when she was forced to take many small hurried steps instead of one big leap to keep up with Kenshin's walking pace. Her high pony tail swung from side to side as she moved. She warily kept looking around to see if they were going to bump into Tae by chance. There wasn't any sign of Tae. Relieved started to fill her as she almost complete her long walk on the closed up veranda towards the storage shed.

Approaching near the shed, she turned to see people carrying building materials on their shoulders pacing about in the garden. "Kenshin," she called out softly, "don't you think we should help out or at least participate in _our_ wedding preparation?"

"Well…" he contemplated, "We have strict order from Tae to stay out of it." Kenshin turned to the direction of the yard. "Besides, Aoshi has everything all planned out and I don't think he will appreciate us making any adjustment to his plans."

Kaoru sighed. "I wonder whose wedding is this supposed to be for…?" she asked quietly.

"Kenshin!" Someone shouted from the garden.

Kenshin turned to his side and saw a familiar face waving at him. It was one of his former schoolmates working on his wedding preparation. He waved back, walking towar`ds to the edge of the veranda "How are you?" he shouted through the glass panel. "It has been a while since we last met."

"That's because you hardly come back here for a visit," the man shout back a reply. "Is that the woman you are going to marry in the next few days?"

"Yes! Her name is Kaoru, Himura Kaoru." Kenshin answered, smiling away.

"She's gorgeous, you lucky devil."

"I know and I the happiest man on earth!" Kenshin shouted out extremely loud for everyone to hear.

Kaoru tugged at his hands and started blushing again.

"Show-off!" the man scoffed loudly. "Where's Sano?"

"He will coming back in two days time," Kenshin replied. "Hey, I got take this gorgeous lady somewhere. I'll catch up with you later in the evening, alright?"

The man nodded and waved Kenshin goodbye.

Kenshin turned to see his blushing Kaoru and gripped her hand tighter before he continued walking. Once in the shed, he lifted out a bicycle.

"We are going in that?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," he answered, dusting the seat of the bicycle. "This bike has been with me for many years. It has sentimental value. See, even though I have not been using it for so long, it is still in good shape."

"It is," she agreed. "You should have told me earlier that we will be riding a bike. I'll go get change into something more comfortable." She only managed to turn her heels when Kenshin grabbed hold of her wrist.

"You look wonderful in your kimono," he said.

"But Kenshin, how am I supposed to ride a bicycle in this?" she protested while trying to lift up her kimono from her skin to prove her point.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. I'll take care of it. Now, hop on," he assured, patting on the passenger seat.

Kaoru looked warily, wondering how she should get on the bicycle. She decided there was only way to go about it - ride with both her legs on the same side. "Will you be able to balance? I am rather heavy, you know?" She asked as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position.

"No, you're not," he smiled before he pushed the bicycle outside the house. Once outside, he started pedaling. She yelped a little, worrying that they will fall. She clutched onto him.

"Kenshin," she leaned in closer, "where are we going?"

He smiled. "You'll know when we get there." Wanting to get there as soon as possible, he pedaled harder and faster causing her the length of her pony tail to bounce buoyantly against the air.

Kaoru tugged her flyaway hair behind her ear while enjoying being caressed on the cheek by the refreshing morning breeze. She took a deep breathe and held it for as long as she can before exhaling. It was one of those moments when she felt she had stepped into the shoe of the character Rose from the movie Titanic – the scene whereby Rose stood tall at the front edge of the legendary but tragic ship.

She turned her head to her side, intently gazing at his back. It was the first time she sat on a bicycle pedaled by someone other than herself and the feeling was… hard to define. She felt her heart squirmed into a much smaller piece, yet, it held so much contentment and happiness. In response to her feeling, she encircled her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his back. She took in his scent. He smelled good, as usual. She believed that she was addicted to his scent. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of birds chirping. She smiled. It reminded of her home in Kyoto.

He grinned, looking ahead of the road.

She didn't realised such simple gesture could be fulfilling to the heart's content. She was glad that Kenshin was the first one who had given her this priceless moment. Or perhaps it was Kenshin and therefore she felt the way she was feeling. The man she was holding had instilled so much invaluable memory in her. She briefly recollected their first union. Her lips curled further upwards.

She used to believe that women of the twentieth century were independent and women didn't necessarily need any support from men, be it financially or emotionally. Men were only for reproduction purposes, she used to say. However, never would she imagined that she felt this blissful to give her all to Kenshin, relying entirely on him and trusting that he will take care of her. Wherever he goes, she will follow - without questions asked.

She sighed in contentment. Opening her eyes, she soon found herself being ferried passed a paddy field. Children were running around chuckling cheerfully. Hardworking paddy planters stopped their routine work, taking time off to adore the scene the children were displaying while enjoying the sweet sound of their laughter. The paddy planters turned to one and another, smiling for they were blessed with abundance.

As the sudden wind streamed across the paddy field, hip height plant swayed heavily to the side. She watched in awe. She tilted her head upwards when she caught the scent of raw grass wafted past.

With squinting eyes, she looked up the sky and saw a small flock of swallows flew above her. She squeezed him harder. Closing her eyes closed again, she remarked, "I feel very, very, very, very happy. I can't explain myself in words. All I can say is I don't want this moment to pass…"

"Ah…" Kenshin juggled between arriving at his destination as soon as he could or slow down to enjoy the moment with her.

"Do you think we be like this till end of time?" she asked childishly.

"Yes, we will…" _'I'll make sure you would…I promise…'_

He slowed down, pedaling in the most casual and lazy manner. Taking in the pleasure of her warmth behind him, only then did he realized he grew up with in such beautiful land.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Seemingly calm drumming his fingers on his large office desk, Enishi was, in fact, anxiously waiting for the search results. He had never felt so nervous before in his life, holding on to a glimpse of hope. He sneered. Nervousness had everything to do with her.

Perhaps, just perhaps, everything wasn't too late for him. He glanced at the time displayed on laptop. It was only fifteen minutes since he had put out his request. His heart was gradually beating faster as time slowly progressed. He sighed deeply and looked far away at a large painting hanging on the wall of his office.

Shortly, the moment that he had been waiting for had arrived; his mobile phone rang, startling him. He immediately picked up the call. "So, what have you found out?" he asked instantly.

"You are right," Okra, one of his loyal henchmen confirmed, not bothered with the greeting, "there isn't any legal document. I have check for every possible name entry. I can't be wrong. They are not yet married."

Corner of Enishi lips curled up. His thinking cap began to actively plan for his next step.

"Would there be anything else, Mr. Yukishiro?" Okra asked.

"No. That will be all." Enishi ended the call. He sat quietly with on his desk with his both the back of his hands supporting his chin. Slowly a sly grin made its way to his lips.

He picked up the phone and dialed for Soujiro's number again. He has been trying to contact Soujiro since he got the office but with no avail. It wasn't like Soujiro to be unreachable. He briefly wondered if something had happen to him.

Having room in his chest to worry about his best friend, he dialed a familiar number. "Okra, locate Soujiro. He had been missing without a word for the entire morning."

"Yes, Mr. Yukishiro."

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

There was definitely an endless surprise from the man she loved.

Mouth slightly agape, she had to hold on to Kenshin's arm as she stepped down from the bicycle. She couldn't take her eyes off her the signboard indicating the small building in front of her.

'Registry of Marriage.' It read.

She turned to look at Kenshin. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say.

"I couldn't give you a wedding that you wanted," he started. "I'm too much of a coward to stand up against Aoshi, Hiko and Tae to stop them from arranging our wedding," he said softly, taking hold of her hands and stared at it. He brought his head up and looked her in the eyes. "This is the least that I could give to you. This moment only belongs to the both of us. We decide when we want to get married and not dictate by someone else."

She squeaked happily and jumped to hug him tightly around the neck. "Kenshin, I love you…" she whispered into his ear.

He grinned and embracing her tighter to himself.

Once inside the building, Kenshin walked over to the counter and came back with an application form.

"I don't suppose you brought along both of our seal?" Kaoru asked the obvious. It wouldn't surprise her if he had known where she kept her seal. Anji, the hardcore housekeeper, must have helped out.

Kenshin smiled, drawing his hand deep into his pocket and pulled out two identical blood jade seal. Her eyes widened.

"Kenshin, they are the same!" She took both the seals in her hand and examined it.

He smiled. "Both your seal and my come from the same piece of jade, carved by a master. Your grandfather gave it to Hiko as a deed to the marriage. He even have it craved in a way that when place together like this," he took seal from her hands, placed them side by side with the face of the seal in front of them, "they looked like one instead two." He showed to her the complete art of the seal which perfectly and uniquely crafted. "That way, even though we have not meet with each other, we would have known whether we are genuine."

"Beautiful… No wonder I have always thought that something seemed incomplete about my seal," she mustered to herself in awe. She turned to look at him, pouting. "When Aoshi gave this to me, he didn't tell me anything!"

Kenshin shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We don't need this seal to recognize each other, do we?" He locked his hand in hers.

She momentarily looked at him before she threw herself. She wrapped her around his neck. "I'm glad it is you and no one else."

He stunned for a moment before a smile slowly made it ways to his lips. "Me too," he said, hugging her to himself.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Habitually whenever he made his quarterly trip to Cairo, Akira would always stays at the same hotel. He was a loyal guest of the hotel. And every morning while he was there, he never failed to have his in-house breakfast at the open air café. He never failed to order the same breakfast menu for the past few years that he had been there.

Taking a sip of his routine coffee while reading his daily paper, he suddenly smiled silly. Somehow the air that he breathed felt different. It was so much more refreshing that he could have ever imagined. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face and he shook his head. No, he knew it wasn't the air he breathed that had his blood pumped high on endorphin. Rather, it was his wife's pregnancy and the fact he was going to be a father that made air surrounded him more colourful. Circumvent of his smile went broader. He was going to be a father!

"Mr. Kiyosato, you looked cheerful today?" remarked the manager of the hotel.

"Ah, I am. My wife is pregnant. I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulation, Mr. Kiyosato. No wonder your missus isn't here with you on this trip. It is not convenient for her to travel."

Akira could only smiled. He was happy beyond words. He looked up the sky and thought what a beautiful morning it was as the sun shone above him.

Customarily, after his breakfast, he grabbed his papers and headed back to his room. He needed a change of clothing and picked up his bag before he set himself to his scheduled appointments.

As he approached near his suite, he slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his room key. He looked down at his keys, his newspaper clipped under his armpit as he unlocked the door.

The door was slight pushed ajar and he was about to step into the room when without warning he was aggressively pushed into his room. His body knocked the door wide open as he popped into his room, almost stumbled on his own footing. In both shock and anger, he immediately turned around to glare at his offender.

He was surprised to find a someone's back completely covered in a big dark robe from head to heels greeting him. Judging from the size of the person's shoulder, he knew it was a woman. She had securely shut the door and appeared to be peeping into the peep-hole, pressing herself against the door. He didn't feel threatened by her for some reason.

In a less alarmed mode, Akira asked, "Excuse me lady, what exactly are you doing in my room?"

The woman paid him no heed.

"Hello? Miss? Are you listening?" He walked over to her in hurried steps. When she continued to ignore him, he gently but cautiously tapped on her shoulder. "Miss, I- I think you entered the wrong room," he started again.

The woman turned around abruptly and hushed him before she peeped into the peeping hole again, totally unperturbed she had invaded a stranger's privacy.

He was taken aback by her attitude. When she turned around to meet him just moment ago he managed to give her a face. She was a young Asian girl, probably of Chinese descendant, he figured. She should be in her early twenties. She seemed pretty harmless although she looked troubled and distressed.

He sighed. Not knowing what else to do with her, he walked back into his room. When she was ready, she would turn around to acknowledge and talk to him, he believed. He went to the mini bar before he sat himself on the couch. He started typing messages via his mobile phone. He had strong intuitive that he would not be able to make in time for his meeting in the morning.

After a good few minutes of waiting, he heard a long sigh. He stuck his head a little to peep at her along the corridor of the room entrance.

"Are you in any trouble?" he asked in his gentle voice.

The strange girl turned around, walking in to the room, away from the door entrance. She unveiled her head as she walked allowing her luscious hair to the freedom to breathe.

He was stunned when she hugged him tightly when she was near enough.

"Argh… miss?" He didn't know what to do. He felt her trembling uncontrollably. Unknowingly, his pride as a man kicked in and he automatically hugged, patting her back and he soothed, "It is alright. It is alright now. You are safe now."

When he thought she is a little settled, he asked, "Do you want to tell me what happen? Maybe I can help."

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. Her eyes were round, big and reddened from her tears. "They took my sister… I paid the ransom but they never intended to let her go. They wanted me as well… my sister… I..I…" She started to cry again.

Though her story was incoherent but the message was clear. He wasn't prepared for it but he could not have left her alone. He felt complied to help her. "It is alright now" he patted her. "It is alright now."

"I am so scared….. I don't know what to do… What to do….?" she whimpered in between her sob.

After a long while, after she stopped crying, he took the girl to the police station to lodge a report. Only then, he knew the depth of her ordeal. Her sister had came to Cairo with her boyfriend on a vacation but the boyfriend returned alone. The boyfriend claimed the sister just disappeared all of a sudden. He had been searching for her with no avail and the police was of no help. He had no choice but to return to China when his flight was due. A few days later, the younger sister, Mei Lan – the girl who soaked Akira's sleeves with tears of desperation and fear - received an anonymous call seeking for ransom and took the next flight with all her monies to save her sister.

However, the police couldn't proceed productively as the Mei Lian couldn't clearly recognized any of her pursuers. She described them as thin man with long bread and turban on the head which was practically half of the population in Cairo. With a few strings pulled and some under table motivation, Akira managed to get the detectives to work harder on the case.

Akira had offered to put Mei Lan on the first available flight back home – Shanghai, China but she refused flatly. She couldn't go home without her sister. She had to find he sister. Her sister was her only family. She was determined going home with her sister.

After a long day of running around, not doing any of what initially he meant to do in Cairo, Akira dropped himself on the sofa and sighed heavily, burying his face in his palms. After taking a few deep breath, he lifted his face and took a good look at Mei Lan.

She sat timidly opposite of him with her eyes were down cast. He hands were held together nervously on her lap. She was quiet.

Akira didn't know what to do. She had paid for the ransom and didn't have much money left on her. She couldn't even afford for a decent place for a young unescorted girl while she was in Cairo. He had offered to foot her hotel bill and almost registered her another room in the hotel when she refused stubbornly. Couldn't accept any more of his generosity, she said. And finally, there she was in the same room with him. What was he supposed to do with her?

While he thought how he going to do with her, he said next logical thing. "It has been a long day for you. Why don't you go freshened up a bit? It has been humid today. A shower would be good for you."

She looked up, momentarily stared at him with uncertainty before she nodded and went to the bathroom.

When Akira heard the bathroom door clicked locked, he sighed deeply again. What was he going to do with her tonight? Though nothing pervasive crossed his mind but it was still inappropriate and indecent for him and the young girl to stay in the same room. More importantly, how was he going to help get her sister back? It was too late for him to turn one eye blind on her now. His conscience wouldn't allow it.

The bathroom door clicked open as Akira was deep in his thought. With his eyes on the coffee table – not really looking at it – he didn't realized she had appeared in front of him clad only in a white towel.

He looked up when she started, "I know I am a stranger to you and there is no reason for you to help me without any compensation."

"I.."

"I have no money," she continued and raised her hands to the knot securing her towel around her body, "so, I can only offer you this…" Her towel dropped hastily onto the carpet, exposing her young supple body to Akira.

"What are you doing?" Shocked, Akira quickly got to his feet and grabbed her towel. "Put this on!" He demanded as he covered her with the towel and quickly had his back turned to her.

He sighed exasperatedly, "Mei Lan, I didn't help you in return for something. Not especially to take advantage of you. I am a married man! I am helping you as a fellow human to another. I hope you understand that. You must be hungry now. Call for room service and get something to eat." He walked towards the door without looking back at her.

"Sir…"

"Akira. Just call me Akira. I will going out for a while. You don't have to wait for me. Go to bed after dinner. And don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I promise. And lock the door."

He left without his room key.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Akira lost count of the hours he sat by the bar drinking alone. He resolute he will not return to his room tonight. At least Mei Lan could have a good night sleep. He will get another room if he needed sleep. Right then, what he needed most of a peace of mind and alcohol seemed to be a good companion. He had called Tomoe earlier and her voice did put him at ease. He, however, didn't tell her about Mei Lan because he didn't want to worry her. He knew she trusted him and fidelity wasn't the issue. Tomoe would be worried herself about Mei Lan's ordeal even though Tomoe had yet to meet Mei Lan in person. Akira grinned at that thought. His Tomoe was such a character which was why he fell so deeply in love with her. Her existence left no room in his heart for any fleeting affairs.

He wondered briefly why Enishi, his brother-in-law so different much from his beloved wife. Enishi had such vicious and sick personality. Why couldn't his wife realized it? How could Tomoe not see that his love for her was beyond siblings, family. It was a forbidden love. On Enishi's part, of course and it was utterly… disgusting. He shocked his head, not wanting to go deeper into Enishi issue. It had caused too many little cracks in his perfect marriage.

He smiled silly again and took out his mobile phone. He pulled out Tomoe's picture and stared lovingly at his phone. He took another sipped of whisky without tearing away his eyes. He wished he was with her now. He wanted to hug her, smelled her hair. He wanted to touch her, make love to her.

"She's beautiful. Is that you wife?" Mei Lan asked over his shoulder. She had been in the bar observing him for quite sometime without him realizing and the alcohol in him was enough not to be startled by her presence. Or her appearance. She looked far from a distressed girl desperately looking for her kidnapped sister. Her vibrantly coloured lips looked fully luscious. She wore a low cut v-necked red cocktail short dress which enticed any on lookers. Except for Akira.

"Yeah," he answered casually. "I am very lucky to have met her and married her. She is my life," he said, stroking Tomoe's cheek on the phone. "You know, she carrying my baby. I'm going to be a father. I'm so happy. Our baby will be everything like her." He grinned from ear to ear.

Mei Lan watched him with an unreadable expression. It was as if she didn't know how to decipher the situation. It took a while before she decided to sit herself close to him with her legs crossed.

"Do you love her?" she asked knowingly.

"Very much," he answered without hesitation.

Mei Lan signaled the bartender for drink and remained quiet even when her drink was served. As she swirled her drink, she was deep in her thoughts. Many moments had passed when she raised her chest and took in a deep breath. It appeared as if she had resolute. She turned to Akira again.

"Akira…" she purred.

"Hmmmm..." he answered without even lifting his eyes.

She moved closer to him and with both hands, she cupped his face, turning gently so that they met eye to eye.

"She's the lucky one who has met you," Mei Lan whispered sincerely. "Let's toast to you becoming to father! And a happy marriage ever after!"

Mei Lan knew Akira was drop dead drunk when his left cheek hit the bar top. She was no where near high even after those countless toasting. She couldn't decide whether to be blessed or cursed when she had to put in extra effort in order to get wasted.

She looked at Akira's sleeping face. Unable to resist, she raised her hand and caressed his cheek. Then she smoothed his eye brows and couldn't help but smile. _'Life is never fair'_, she thought. She lowered her back and pressed her lips on his.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Mei Lan tried to lay Akira gently on the bed but ended with a loud thud as her small petite form gave in to Akira's much heavier weight. She sat on the bed for a moment to pant. When she finally caught her breath, she continued to attend to him. She slipped off his shoe and socks. She placed them neatly where they should belong.

She climbed on top of him and looked at him intently, tracing his features. She never fancied Japanese men. They were always rough and violent but this one, she will make an exception. Normally if they were drunk, she would not bother to go all the way since they will not remember what ever happen anyway. Simply stripping them will always to the trick. With this one, she wanted to give her full service. She wanted to know what it felts like.

She tugged away the stray hair marring her view. Slowly taking her time, she kissed him, prying his lips open with her tongue. When she found his tongue, she moved hers around his. He stirred and moaned slightly before responding to her.

It felt really good and he was good at kissing despite his alcohol breath. She had never been kissed that way and she was yearning for more. The kiss was passionate but not bruising or violent. She didn't want to end the feeling but they both needed air.

When she was the first one to pull away, Akira whined, "Tomoe… Come back.." He arched his neck to search her lips but he saw only the ceiling.

She smiled sweetly as she slid down further to his crotch. She slowly pulled his zipper down, drawing slight pressure on his manhood. She heard him moaned and his crotch began to swell. Delighted, she peeled open the front of his pants and gently nibbled at the bulged, causing it to swell further.

"Ah… Tomoe… Ah…" His hands were all over her hair.

She wanted him to remember that night. She wanted him to remember her. She wanted it to be an unforgettable moment of his life. She slid upwards again to find his lips as her hand busied herself at his crotch. She wanted to feel again. She wanted him to open his eyes and see her.

She was about to kiss when Akira jumped up suddenly, pushing her away. "No!" he protested when he realized she wasn't Tomoe. He even apologized in his drunken state, "Sorry, I thought you were Tomoe." He struggled to get on his feet. Mei Lan tried to pull him back to bed but he swat her hands away and said, "You get some rest…."

Wobbling, he walked into the bathroom with the front of his pant wide open and his belt dangling heavily on his waist, threatening pull his pants down to his calves.

MeI Lan began to chuckled to herself. No man had ever denied her. And that night, she was denied twice by the same man - the man, still fully erected as he walked away from her who was willingly offering to relieve him. She should be feeling sorry for herself – being unwanted- but instead she felt happiness. Happy to know that true love existed and she finally met one good man even though he doesn't belong to her.

When Akira had not returned come out from the bathroom after a while, she went to checked on him. She found him dozing off in the bath tub with his pants still unzipped.

She laughed whole heartedly. She walked to the tub. She pulled the belt from his pants and zipped up his pants. She noticed his heated has desire had died down. She smiled. She existed the bathroom and came back shortly with a pillow and a blanket. Once she rested him comfortably, she placed one final kiss on his lips before retreating to her bed.

That night was the first in many years she smiled in her sleep.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

The next morning, Mei Lan pretended nothing ever happen the night before and Akira had no recollection of what had went on. He was however, perplexed how he ended up sleeping in the bath tub. He swore never to get drunk again. It was a dangerous sign not knowing how he managed to get back to his room instead of checking into another room.

Akira cancelled his business appointment as he was determined to help Mei Lan to locate her sister. Their first stop was the police station. As they were about to step out of the hotel, Mei Lan moved close to Akira and hooked her arm in his. He turned to look at her. Fear, was in her eyes and she trembled slightly. He patted on her hand and smiled at her assuringly. Though she he was only ten years older than she was, he felt like oblige to be fathering her, protective of her Maybe it was because she was all alone in this foreign land. And literally speaking , they had the same skin colour.

Their trip to the station was a disappointment as the inspector had no lead. With nothing they both can do further, arm in arm, they walked solemnly back to the hotel. Mei Lan stopped right in front of the jewelry shop and commented, "Those brooches are beautiful. I bet your wife would like them very much."

Akira turned to look into the window. "You think so?"

"Yes. Let go in and get her one. It would look good on her." She pulled him into the shop enthusiastically.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

For the past few days they have been frequented to the police station however, there was yet any trace of Mei Lan's sister whereabout. Everytime Mei Lan would came out from the police station broken heart. Knowing that there was nothing that they could do, Mei Lan had requested Akira to go about his usual business. She had never wanted to deter him from doing what he was supposed to do while he was in Cairo. And he went. Upon returning to the hotel, Akira would find Mei Lan waiting for him at the lobby. When she saw Akira approaching, she would jump with joy. He guessed that she was worried sick of her sister and there was basically nothing for her to do to occupy her mind and waiting for him just gave her something to look forward to.

He thought, perhaps she felt guilty for dragging him into her predicament, that every time they walked back to the hotel from the police station she would pull him into a shop to get something for Tomoe. When Mei Lan thought he was busy making a selection for his wife, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Mei Lan's sad expression. He wanted to cheer the girl up and ended up purchasing two gifts at once. The first time when she was oblivious of his purchases, her eyes glittered when she received them.

In less than forty eight hours, Akira is scheduled to return to Japan and Mei Lan's case still had no development. Akira was a little torn in what he should do next. On one hand, he wanted to return to Tomoe as soon as possible and on the other hand, he can't leave Mei Lan be. His worries were resolve when Mei Lan all of a sudden decided to return to Shanghai. There was nothing much she could do anymore in Cairo and she was running out of money, she reasoned. Akira pitied and reluctantly agreed but felt guilt. He gave her his contact number and some money. He suggested they should seek help from the Chinese triad. They were after all have better network in the black market than ordinary business man. Akira even proposed to pay for all the expenses incurred.

"You don't even know me. I'm just a stranger. A nobody to you! You don't have to be so nice to me! You don't even want anything from me?" She knew there was nothing she could offer him. She heard the sweet conversation he had with his wife. She doesn't really need to know Japanese language to know how much his wife meant to him. His tone says if all. It was so soft and gently. She envied his wife to the extent that she hated her slightly. She shook her head. Knowing there was a good man out there somewhere was good enough for her. Maybe, one day she will find hers.

"I will not bring you any good. I will only bring you trouble!" With that, she ran out of the room.

By the time Akira caught with her in corridor, she was tearing. He guessed she was emotional because of all the stress that she had been cooking inside her. He did the only things he knows best to console her – hugged tightly.

"Why? Why are you so stupid…? Why? You should just let me be…? I will only bring you trouble…."

"Hush, it is alright. I will help you. Don't worry. We fill find your sister." He said, thinking that was what was troubling her. If only he knew of the truth…

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

"Thank Akira-san. Thank you for all your help"

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you wait and fly back to Shanghai with me? If you are worried about the flight changes, don't worry, I will take care of it."

"You have enough done for me. I have your contact I will call you." '_You would be better of if you never hear from me ever again. Women like me would only meant trouble for good men like you. I wish to stay a moment longer with you but I can't. Every moment I spent with you, spells every moment of disaster for you_,' she thought

"At least let me take you to the airport." Guilt was eating him.

"No, you still have things that you need do here. I will call you when you're in Shanghai."

"I will see you in Shanghai. You have a safe trip." She want to give him one last kiss on the cheek but worried of the repercussion. She didn't know who they were or how many they were but she knew they were everywhere, watching them. She had done enough damage. She could no longer hurt him anymore.

'_Goodbye and I hope you will never see me again… Live happily…' _she whispered silently to herself.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

"I've done what I can and you should have enough pictures. Just give my money so that I could get the hell out of here. I can't freaking stand this place any longer," Mei Lan wailed unladylike.

"You were supposed to be caught him fucking with you on VCR. Your job is not done yet." Huang, a chinese beefy guy said as he puffed his cigrattes, sitting on bed of his hotel room.

"I can't help it if he is fucking gear doesn't work! He is freaking impotent! And I can't stand being with him any minute longer. I hate Japanese bastard!" Mei Lan complained loudly.

"Really? I thought you were rather enjoying his company. You seemed pretty happy. I thought you wee beginning to fall in love with him. Those tears, so real…." He slipped his hand under her skirt.

"Oh please!" She rolled her eyes and sat on his laps, "If I don't at least pretend to be happy with him, how the fuck are you supposed to take those photographs? I need to be the real deal in those photos, don't I?"

"Could have fool me…" He continued to touch her under her skirt, hitching the fabric further up and upper.

"I didn't go to drama school for nothing, you know…" She had learnt to dull her tragic life. A promising star caught in right in the middle of sinister spider's web and there is getting out of it. Ever.

"You could have won the golden globe award if not for you circumstances…" he brought his nose her neck and inhaled deeply.

"I like my current life style now – easy money. Say, I haven't been laid for almost a week now. Do you want help relief me? If you make really really happy, I can bring you up to heaven. I promise…." She turned to him and started to deliver light kisses all over his face. He wasted no time in throwing her on the bed and strike the deal.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

"What are you doing to do with those photos? Send to the wife? Mei Lan asked, resting on his muscular chest.

"It's noen of your fucking business. Butt of out of it." He gave her butt a tight squeeze.

"I' m just curious. He can't even use his gear properly. What good does it do? I mean he is impotent! His marriage is already on the rock!" Of course, she knew it wasn't true but she was determine to find out the reason why.

"Girl, you ask too much. And that will get you killed. So stop asking. All you need to know is your job is done and you get your money, That's it"

"Hey… " she slid her fingers down to his crotch.

"Slutty bitch, you can never be feed enough, can you? I'll show what a potent man can do..."

Pretending to be hyper aroused by his 'manhood' she screamed effortlessly during the entire session. The only one thing good coming out from prostitution was that you learn to dull your senses and become really good at projecting the image your clients wants to get from you without actually having to feel any of it.

During the middle of their session, there was a knock on the door. "Oi! It's us. Open the door."

Huang groaned before hastily pull out from her. "Fun time is over. Go get dressed."

He slapped her breast before he pulled into his pants and answered the door. The same time, she grabbed her clothes and still in nude, walked proudly to the bathroom, uncaring when lecherous eyes swamped over her when Huang opened the door.

"Having a good time, eh?" Huang's buddy asked.

Huang did not answer. Instead, "You got everything ready?"

"Yeah, everything is prepared. We will finish him off tonight."

"Make it clean. The client is not some cheap bastard. And he is not someone who we can afford to make mess of. Otherwise he would easily wipe us all of with just a single snap of a finger." Huang warned time and again.

"Don't worry, that Kiyosato guys will never get out of Cairo alive…"

She sucked her air as she eavesdropped from the bathroom. She could feel panic began to fill her and she was starting to trembled. 'Calm down… calm down…' she kept on chanting to herself as she quickly dressed herself.

Coming out from the bathroom, she smiled sultrily, hips swung from side to side as she walked towards Huang. She pecked him on lips and said, "Once you are done with your business, you know where to find me…. We have some unfinished business." She shamelessly to give his ball a tight squeeze before she picked her hand bag and walked of the room, leaving men staring at her swaying hips, imagination at its wildest.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

Akira was admiring at the purchases he brought for his wife on the bed and gave himself a good pat at the back. He thought of his scheduled tomorrow and wondered if he could push forward his appointment so that he could tomorrow night instead of the day after. He can't wait to see his wife. Hearing her voice couldn't sate him.

The repetitive buzzing of Akira's door bell make Akira walked faster to the door. He wondered who it might be and what was the urgency. To play safe, he looked through the peep hole. His eyes widened and he quickly opened the door.

"Mei Lan, what-…" was he could manage when she stormed into his room, heading to the night stand table where he usually placed his wallet and passport.

"You can't stay here. You got to get out here now. You are flying back to China immediately." She grabbed his essentials and practically run back to him.

"What?" he was puzzled as she pulled him to run along with her. "Mei Lan! Mei Lan!" He tugged hard at her forcing her to stagger a little. "Hang on a bit. What is going on? I thought you were already on the flight back to Shanghai?"

"Akira, there is no time to explain. You are in danger and we need to get out of here. Please trust me. We don't have time. We have to go now."

"Okay." It didn't make any sense to Akira but she was clearly agitated and it would best to follow her, for the time being. Something must had happened to start her on a panic mode. He would try to get through her again when she had calm down. He left the room with her not knowing that will be the last he will ever set foot into the hotel.

Mei Lan hailed for a cab and practically hauled Akira into it. "To the airport. Hurry," she instructed.

She kept on looking forth, back and to her sides, not aware that she was still held Akira's hand tightly.

"Mei Lan? Mei Lan, look at me please."

"Huh?" She turned to look at him.

"Calm down. No one is following us. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"I am so sorry! I'm so sorry. I've never meant you any harm. Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of this alive." Tears were staring to rolled from her eyes.

"Mei Lan, Slow down. I don't get you. Why am I in danger?"

"Someone wants you dead."

"Who?"

"I don't know who but someone with money and power hired the Chinese triad to kill you."

Akira paused to think of what Mei Lan said. He believed that stress had finally taken her over. She was delusional. "Mei Lan, you worry too much. No one is after me. I am save."

"No, you have to believe me! I am telling the truth," she was desperate for him to believe her. She didn't plan on ever telling him the truth. She didn't plan on ever seeing him again. Though she did intend to see his wife and explain all those photographs. Photographs which was secretly taken, allowing bearer to think Akira was having an affair with her. Initially she had thought someone wanted to destroy his marriage with the sex video and photographs. But it didn't make any sense to her anymore as to why they would want to jeopardize his marriage and then kill him. It didn't make sense at all! At that moment, what matter most was keeping Akira safe, even if it meant that she had to come clean with him.

"It was all a setup. I am not real. I was hired to have an affair with you!" She finally said in one breath and braced for the dejection, loath and hatred from him. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know they were planning to kill you!" It was too late to apologized but she did anyway. She knew he would never ever forgive her.

Shock was the least to express Akira's feeling at that moment. He was angry and fisted his pants to stop from shaking her, demanding the entire truth.

"I'm so sorry…"

Her closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he calmed, the first thing that come to mind, "Enishi…."

"What?" she asked.

All of a sudden, Akira went on an alert mode as he realized just how dangerous things had turned out. Only then he realized that they were not heading to the airport! They were heading outskirts in some secluded area.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?" Akira shouted, attempting to grab the cab driver.

The cab driver hit the brakes at full forces, causing both Akira and Mei Lan to hurl forward, losing their balance.

Bang ! Bang! Bang! Bang! Gun shots were fired mercilessly.

_Section break xooooooox section break xoooooooooox section break_

**Authors' note:** It is unbelievable this chapter has been way long overdue. It took me two years to complete this chapter and it is not even completed yet. Well, not as I originally planned. And I started this chapter right after I posted the last one. Imagine that!

I was trying to keep Akira's incident as short as possible and that was the main hauled up – didn't know what Enishi was planning in details. I have changed three jobs since and have been coping with stress after stress that I almost gave up in this story – it was getting too difficult to concentrate on too many things with the small brain on my. But, even though I remained rather dormant for two years, I still have notes dropping by regards to this story. That sort of keep me from abandoning this story. It even surprised me when alert and favourite list for this story is counting upwards. Thanks you those who still waited for this chapter. I will finish what I started.

The brain is still rusty so, I am writing slowly. Forgive me.

Someone suggested that I should end 'I do I do' at the previous chapter and this chapter should be the beginning of the another story - as in the 'second book' of the series. Which I think is a good idea considering how long winded I am and how many more chapter to go.

So, those of you who are reading and still interested in this story, I will be posting the next chapter in '**I Still Do'** and this chapter runs concurrently with the first chapter of my new story.

Ok, I think this author's note is two years worth now. Stop babbling.

Please review, be it good or bad.

And to those who are still reading, thanks you for reading and thank you for not abandoning this story. Thank you.


End file.
